New Roommate
by BlueRegina06
Summary: Kagami Taiga's university life changes as soon as he gets a new, unexpected roommate. - Original universe, just a few years later, yaoi, smut, angst.
1. Chapter 1

**My first time with this pair, I'm kinda excited. Don't know how long it's gonna be, we shall see. In the meantime, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Kuroko No Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

He watched the red-stripped ball pass through the grey net, mentally cheering and clenching his fist in triumph for his score. Ever since the previous week, he had been practicing his three-pointers outside the main practice non-stop. Why? Well, because he had this dream about the old days and matches with that bastard Midorima, whose miraculous three-pointers and know-it-all attitude pissed him all the way off, so bad that he had to let off some steam.

The ball bounced a couple of times after it landed on the basketball court, however, the russet eyes were staring up at the cloudless sky. _Ah, the past..._ Taiga wouldn't change one thing from it, because whatever happened back then, every single person he came to know or fight against, made him who he was. From the Coach, Captain and all the sempais, to his opponents, stronger or weaker than him. Especially his best friend, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Taiga had never told the short blunet how important he really was, but for some reason, he was certain the sneaky bastard knew it. Kuroko always knew. He could read people better than these people knew themselves. That was certainly a very good thing for basketball games - after all, Kuroko just being Kuroko and doing these sick passes was insane, plus, it had won them many matches - a tad annoying in real life, but it certainly helped him learn more about himself.

He missed his comrade. Fuck, he missed all of his comrades, even the Coach, Aida Riko, the crazy bitch. But life was life and after they all graduated, they had to go their separate ways. Kuroko stayed in Japan to become a writer while Kagami went back to America, pursuing basketball professionally. They stayed in touch, e-mails, short phone calls but that was all. Besides, none of them were very emotional or showed their true feelings, so it was fine the way it was.

As for his future career; okay, did you really expect something else? What else would he do? He wasn't a smart brainer, he wasn't interested in anything else whatsoever, so the only choice he had was to be what he had always wanted to be; the best basketball player.

Hey, don't hate the dreamer, hate the dream. That had been Taiga's dream since he could remember himself. As a matter of fact, he had earned himself a scholarship in a sports academy and was currently working his way to the top, playing in matches, hoping for a bunch of interesting proposals someday.

Don't get him wrong, making a living wasn't really the first thing in his is mind; so far, he just wanted to play. He wanted to play with stronger people. He wanted the thrill, the doubt for the win, the chance of having the trophy stolen away, just like he had experienced when Seirin lost from Touou.

An amused chuckle left his lips, his long fingers ruffling his fiery hair. Of all the Generation of Miracles, his greatest rival, his favorite one to play against had to be Aomine. Aomine Daiki. The Ace. Taiga had fought against all of them, Midorima, Kise, Akashi, Murasakibara and he respected them all to the fullest but Aomine... Aomine was above them. He was at a whole other level.

Playing with Aomine was like... having sex. It was primal; rough; tiring; exhausting; exhilarating... The list could go on but you get the point, right?

"Damn," he cussed under his breath, making his way to the neglected basket ball. He hadn't met someone quite like Aomine in America, and he had played in countless matches. Yes, there were a heap of talented people here and there, people that made his life difficult during games, yet Aomine was still better than all of them. Well, the sensation Taiga remembered from playing with the man was entirely different.

He grasped the ball with both hands and stared at it intensely, as if it held all the answers to his problems. No, he wouldn't go back to Japan. Not yet anyway. Why? He was fucking broke, that was why. University students were always broke, why would he be an exception? Yes, his dad was a rich ass mofo but he had promised he wouldn't give Taiga a dime, unless it was of a vital necessity.

"You have to work my son," the tall redhead had said sternly, "Nobody's life is supposed to be easy, why should yours be?"

_Thanks old man_, Taiga thought acidly, dragging his feet back to his dorm. Well, he shouldn't be complaining though; he had a small job at a gym, from which he earned all the money he needed, especially for food, since his friends from the team never treated him because of his superhuman appetite. What? He couldn't help it. He loved food and he was kinda greedy too. Worst combination, but old habits die hard.

The sweaty clothes were off and in the laundry bag as soon as he was inside the small room, his final destination being the shower. It was pretty convenient to have his own room and not share with other weirdos. Taiga didn't like sharing his personal space very much; he wasn't picky or prissy, he just preferred having shit roll his own way. Hey, no hard feelings here please. He didn't have time for drama.

While lathered his hair with a random shampoo he had bought one day in a hurry, Taiga's mind kept on reminiscing. About his match with Kise, with Midorima and Akashi... Fuck, even Murasakibara. Where were these people after all these three years? The redhead had received a bunch of mails from the ever popular Kise Ryouta, who had moved on with his modeling career, but the others... Well, Midorima pissed him off and Akashi was... Akashi. About Murasakibara, he heard every once in a while from Tatsuya, who by the way had chose the same field and joined the same university too. They were on the same team too.

Well, with Tatsuya, things had gotten back to normal. Kinda. The brunet was still jealous of his talent, although he didn't show it, yet he tried hard to improve and challenged Taiga for matches, just like the old days. It was fun. Considering how very few friends Taiga had outside his team, Tatsuya had to be his best buddy.

Watching the white foam disappear as it reached the drain, Kagami's thoughts strayed back to his rival. _What was Aomine doing? Did he still play basketball? Was he taking shit professionally?_

There was a reason for these questions to start jumping off his head all of a sudden; the two of them had met the night before Taiga's departure to America. Aomine had texted him that he wanted a final match and of course, the redhead went running. They played for hours, they played until none of them could stand. Aomine won of course. He always won in one-on-one battles.

"What you plan on doing from now on?", Kagami had asked after a long while of silence. They laid down on their backs, side-by-side and staring at the night sky, trying to catch their breaths.

Aomine didn't reply right away. He never replied to the questions he didn't know the answer and even though Taiga knew that, it still pissed him off. "C'mon man," he snapped, "Don'chu have dreams, for fuck's sake?"

"Dreams?", the blunet drawled with that gruff voice of his, "Hmm, I don't think I have those."

That was a shocking revelation for Taiga. He had always thought Aomine having the same dreams with him, aka becoming a pro. "Don't you wanna play basketball for the rest of your life?"

The blue-haired man sighed and sat up, shaking his head. "It's not like that," he said quietly, "I will keep playing but not as a pro. I don't like that. For me, professionalism kills the sport."

Taiga was utterly confused, so it came out like he was pissed off. "Huh? Are you stupid?!", he asked, sitting up to look at his rival, "It's basketball! It doesn't die!"

Aomine craned his neck and russet met deep blue. His face was slack, as if bored but there was an intense glint shining in those depths but Taiga couldn't really identify what it was. _Worry? Anger? Longing? What?_

Ah, Aomine was always so unreadable when it came to things outside basketball. In Taiga's memory, the blunet had muttered something like "Good luck with your studies," and then stood up and left. The redhead stayed there, frozen, staring at the broad, retreating back in confusion. _What the hell?_

It still bugged him. It still annoyed the fuck out of him. Taiga didn't want them to part like this. Okay, he hadn't expected something like an overdramatic confession of emotions, or "Boys power! Yay!", let alone exchanging bracelets of friendship but...

Taiga shook his head as he stepped out of the shower. _What did I expect?_, he mused as he covered his body with a towel. _Aomine was always like that; a mystery._

_But why was he thinking about the man to begin with?_ Okay, he looked up to him but he didn't have a crush on him or anything... Well, that was partially a lie. He admired Aomine as a player yet he had always found him somewhat... Attractive. Like, c'mon; 6"3 tall, blue hair, matching blue eyes, dark, smooth skin, all muscle. Not disgusting, steroid-like muscle but everything on that gorgeous body was defined. Once, Kagami had seen Aomine shirtless, he had stood there, staring like a pervert but to this day, he still didn't feel bad at all.

He looked at his own body in the mirror, his pecs, the six - almost eight - pack, the Adonis lines and everything and sighed. Yes, he looked damn good and he knew it. But Aomine was still better. He had a different allure... And that long neck of his. Fuck, that neck did strange things to Taiga. Not that he was a homo or something because he had fucked around with a bunch of girls and he liked it, so... Well, so he figured initially but the more he listened to his thoughts, the more worried he became.

_But it was okay even if he was gay. Or at least bi. He was in America, not Japan so that kind of shit was more tolerated._

Anyway, that was the past and he wouldn't see Aomine unless he went back to Japan, something that was out of his plans for the next three years. He had some work to do here, get himself in a nice team after he graduated, maybe get signed by NBA but that was top challenge, and then he would to back. To see his friends basically, maybe Kise too who had been pestering his ass non-stop to come back for a sentimental reunion with the other Generation of Miracles and Kurokocchi.

_Nope. That wasn't something he looked forward to._ These people made Kagami's head explode.

They all had their own version of insanity. But they were good people... Kinda... In a twisted and very peculiar way, deep-deep inside of them...

Aomine was the most normal out of the bunch, though. Okay, he had his severe case of Ore-sama syndrome every once in a while, but he was a good kid. He had a kind soul deep inside, a soul that cared for Kuroko, for that pink-haired girl that followed him around and had a strange crush on Kuroko, even for the rest of the noisy bunch... _Why was he thinking about Aomine again?_

Taiga frowned to himself as he put on his clothes. _There was another matter he should worry about, not Aomine_.

He had received an urgent call from his coach, the tall, imposing brunet with the heavy German accent, who answered to the name Garreth. The man had barked a few orders about Kagami's extra with protein diet, then growled at the redhead to meet him at his office.

_What did he want?,_ Kagami wondered to himself while he out on some clean clothes.

Five minutes later, Taiga was on the road. The campus was big but he had been there the past two-three years so he was accustomed to it. Coach's office wasn't too hard to find either, therefore he was in the area soon. Just as he had expected, Coach was seated on his desk, reading a huge pile of papers, his curly hair all over the place, his stubble grown.

"Coach," Taiga cleared his throat, "You asked to see me?"

"Hn," the other grunted, not lifting his head off the papers. Taiga waited a few moments, moments that soon turned to minutes of silence as he waited for the brass man to speak. Before these minutes turned into hours though, the redhead dared to disturb the short-tempered man once more.

"Coach," he spoke again, "Why did you call me here?"

The raven head with the curly hair snapped up and Taiga nearly choked on his saliva at the death glare he received. Albeit Coach Garreth wasn't as scary as Coach Aida, he had this piercing black eyes that could kill a person, if looks alone could kill.

"Tiger," he barked Taiga's nickname, "Don't get ahead o'yerself."

The redhead swallowed nervously. "Sorry."

"Anyway," the brunet grunted again, his eyes back on the printed paper before him, "News to ya; you stayin' with another person. Your dorm."

"What?!", the redhead exclaimed in shock. _What the hell was that supposed to mean? And he hadn't heard anything about it either! Was Coach playin with him?_ "Since when?!"

The brunet sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Since now," he said in exasperation and stood up from his chair, walking around the desk just to tap Taiga friendly at the shoulder. "Ya better show him around and shit like that. He's a newbie here."

Taiga was confused. "Is he joining the basketball team?", he asked.

Coach nodded and squeezed the redhead's shoulder before he let it go. "Yup. He's a talent I've never seen before. Our scout had been pestering him for two years now and finally he said yes."

"Is he from around here?", Kagami dared to ask. The taller man shook his head.

"No," he grunted, "He's from Japan." At the widening of Taiga's eyes, the brunet continued, "You know the language right? S'why I put him wit'chu."

There was a small nudge at the back of Kagami's head, a very, very ominous alert. _A talent Coach had never seen before? Trying to recruit two years now?_ He swallowed, his stomach twirling in the discomfort of this dark premonition he had.

"May I ask," he croaked and cleared his throat, "May I ask what's his name?"

The coach pursed his lips to a thin line, tapping his chin in consideration. "Uuh," he rumbled with his deep voice, "I ain't good with Japanese names... But I think he listens to something like..."

_Like? Like what?_ Taiga was about to shit himself from the anticipation. "Oh," the brunet exclaimed with no interest after a while, meeting Taiga's eyes all over again and the redhead knew that his life, as he was used to it by now, was going to change.

"Aomine Daiki."

_Yup. Hello change._

**XXXX **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Queen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kuroko No Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

_Aomine was there. Aomine Daiki, his rival. Oh God._

Taiga couldn't quite believe it just yet; he had to see it with his own eyes. That was why he ran to his dorm like his life depended on it. Huffing and panting from the effort, the redhead fished the keys from his pocket and with his fingers trembling from the anticipation, he shoved them inside the lock, missing a lot of times in his haste. He flicked his wrist to the right and the door opened effortlessly.

Unlocked. And Taiga never left his house without locking thrice.

_Ooh shit._

He pushed the door open slowly, as if he was scared that something will jump out. The room was dark and quiet but on the background, there was a soft drizzling sound, as if the shower was working. Taiga craned his neck towards the bathroom and to his utter dismay, there were a few light rays crossing the gap between the bottom of the closed door and the floor. The redhead couldn't believe his eyes.

_So it was true after all._

Closing the door behind him, Taiga walked his way to his bed and sat down, burying his hands in his hair and tugging. Aomine was there. He couldn't believe it. But let's say he digested the fact that his rival/man-crush was there, in America, in his room and currently taking a shower... what happened next? Russet eyes glanced at the ever-empty bed in his dorm and sighed. First, he had enjoyed solitude all these years and he wasn't sure if he wanted to change that. Secondly, did Aomine know they were gonna live together? How were they going to live together? From what Taiga remembered, they used to fight over everything, getting on each other's faces more often than not.

Coach didn't play fair, telling him about the other's arrival a few minutes before the man arrived. No, not cool at all. But could someone talk back to coach Garreth, if they didn't have a death wish? Negative.

Either way, Kagami really hoped the dorm and the university will be able to withstand their short tempers.

Taiga's musings were abruptly halted as soon as the shower went silent, followed closely by a few rustlings as the man in there fumbled for some towels and soon the doorknob turned... And turned... Until it was down all the way, and before the redhead was anywhere near ready to face the music, the door snapped open.

It was true. What his coach had said was true. Unless he was dreaming about everything.

However, it didn't look like a dream, it didn't feel like one either. There, a few feet away from him stood his high school rival, tall as always, his dark complexion stretched over taut, mouthwatering musculature. Aomine had a blue towel around his waist, hiding the miles long legs, while another sat on his head, with which he dried his hair. His blue eyes were closed shut as he enjoyed the personal massage but all too soon, they were open and staring into Taiga's russet ones, apathetic as ever, before they lightened up in shocking recognition.

"Kagami?!", he sputtered, the towel falling unceremoniously around his shoulders, "The fuck are you doing here?"

"That should be my line!", the redhead retorted heatedly, still seated on the bed. No he wasn't looking at Aomine's abs, nor his chest, nor the Adonis line. Of course he wasn't, why would he? "I was here before you!"

The trademark scowl surfaced on the handsome face and the blunet snorted derisively, taking a few steps in the main room and towards his bed. He sat down and stared at his feet, while Taiga watched him like a panicking hawk. Thick silence nestled between them, but Aomine's deep, sultry voice soon broke it easily, like glass forcefully contacting with a hammer.

"Well whatever," he drawled, "Coach told me there was a Japanese guy in the team, but I couldn't imagine it was you." He gave the redhead an accusatory look. "Why does it have to be you?"

Kagami scowled as well. What an asshole! As if it wasn't enough that he barged into his apartment without telling him! "That's what you got now!", he barked angrily, "You either suck it up while we are on practice and change room, or you get yer ass back to Japan. It's up to you. But I hafta warn you, if you fuck up practice, Coach will nail you to the wall."

"What the hell, I never said I wanna go back," Aomine said with an incredulous look on his face, "I just don't like it that we're on the same team."

"Listen asshole-"

"I don't want to play with you," the blunet interrupted him, "I wanna play against you. Fuck, s'why I came here for; to join a team and go head-to-head with you on championships."

Taiga's anger had subsided almost completely. He stared at his rival in confusion, but Aomine was looking into his backpack, searching for something. So Aomine wasn't mad because they had bumped on each other but because they were on the same team. The blunet had a point, they hadn't played on the same team and that was gonna be tricky, considering how selfishly Aomine played. "Um," he stuttered and a pair of dark blue eyes locked with his, "We could always play outside practice and championships. One-on-one, like the old times."

"Can you get in the Zone when you don't play in championships?"

"No, not really." He didn't want to tell the man that he hadn't gotten into the Zone ever since he defeated Akashi. Well, that was because he hadn't entered a match as intense as the ones with the Generation of Miracles.

"Well then, that won't work for me. I want to fight with you in your true form."

Kagami felt kind of... Flattered. Although he knew it was stupid, he couldn't help but feel good that his wildest rival wanted to challenge him again. Hell, like he had said; there was no one to replace Aomine in this world yet. He watched Aomine as the man walked around his space - their space - and a wave of nostalgia filled him.

"I miss playing with you," he blurted, rather involuntarily.

Aomine glanced and smirked at him saucily, while putting a tank top on. "We should make up for it," he grinned.

"Definitely."

"How about now?"

Taiga quirked one of his splitting eyebrows. "Now?"

There was an almost predatory look in the blunet's face. "Yeah, now."

"But it's late and tomorrow we have practice early-"

"Mmm," hummed the other with a sly smile, "Do I smell pussy, Kagami? I think I do."

Twin eyebrows marred together in agitation. Oh so the asshole still played like this? But Kagami was the mature one and of course he wouldn't fall for such taunt-

"Ge'cher basketball shoes on, I'll go get a ball."

**XXXX**

Oh Lord, it had been a while since Taiga ever felt like this. His muscles were aching, his blood was roaring savagely in his ears and his body in general was singing from the endorphins. He was so fucking tired but it was the good type of tired; the I just-had-the-best-sex type of tired.

Russet eyes stared at the ceiling, the floor rather harsh on the redhead's strained back, however, it was the place he collapsed after he entered the dorm and he was unable to move ever since. Their one-on-one had been so intense, so wild and exciting. Taiga's memories had nothing on it, seriously. The sensation was so much better than he remembered and despite his current whole-body paralysis, he would do it again the soonest possible.

Speaking of Aomine, the blunet had excused himself - or rather claimed aggressively - to the shower first, leaving Taiga laying on the floor and listening to the cheering of his body. But it was fine like this, he had time to regenerate some of his power... and dignity. He had lost of course. To be honest, he managed to score only two baskets whilst Aomine beat him with seven. But what did he expect, really? To win? He never won against Aomine in one-on-ones.

Fun fact; the man had gotten better, yes, he had. Faster, stronger... He had learnt a couple of new moves, maneuvers and let's not forget about the hysterical ways he had to score. Jesus Christ. The man was a monster. But Kagami wouldn't want him any other way.

As if he heard the redhead's thoughts, Aomine came out of the bathroom for the second time that evening. Russet eyes drank the sight of that endless, dark-skinned body glistening from the water, various droplets roaming freely across its length. Damn, that bastard was so fine. How could he get all that glory, naked and hard, on his bed, those long legs around his shoulders, while said bed creaked and thudded on the wall, huh?

_Wait what?_

"Dude, you alright?", the blunet asked, snapping Taiga out of his musings. The redhead chuckled and shook his head, trying to shove the previous thoughts at the back of his head.

"I can't move, man," he sighed in amusement and tried to sit up, his back cracking unceremoniously. Aomine laughed out loud, the sound short and husky.

"Get in the shower, yer sweaty and gross."

Taiga finally managed to stand up and punched his rival friendly on the shoulder. "You sound like a girl."

"Well at least I sound like one," the other retorted, grinning cockily, "You look like one."

"Shut up idiot, I don't."

"Keep tellin' that to yerself while you're in the shower."

Shaking his head in amusement, too high from the adrenalin to get angry at his rival's playfulness, Taiga entered the bathroom and stripped himself off his sweaty clothes. For the second time that day.

That shower was all he needed to get his bearings back to life, his mind in his head and not in the zone. Heh, no, he hadn't entered the Zone, but his mind was full of basketball and Aomine, then basketball again and bulging quads, long fingers that dribbled the ball and-

_Stop brain. Seriously,_ the redhead mentally chided. _What was wrong with him today? Okay, he had been thinking about the blunet a lot that day, but that didn't mean he... wanted the man or anything... Or maybe he did? No, no... ugh, whatever._ There was no point in overworking his head about this; him and Aomine would live together for... a certain amount of time, so Taiga would have all the time in the world to figure out what he felt about the other.

For the time being, he wasn't sure that living with Aomine would be as bad as he had initially thought. On one hand, they were both equally short-tempered and snappy but on the other, it seemed as if the blue-haired man had matured a little. Or rather, a lot. He cracked more smiles and in general looked more... livid and laid-back compared to the Aomine Taiga knew years ago. It was something new and surprising but certainly not unpleasant. After all, everybody changes. Why would Aomine be an exception?

Taiga, though, certainly wanted to know the blunet more than he did before, plus all the new things Aomine had in store for him. Why? Well because he was curious, sue him.

The shower was over soon and the redhead exited the bathroom, hot, refreshing steam on his tail. He wrapped himself with a towel, dried out most of his body before he made his way outside. Aomine was seated on his own bed with black pajamas bottoms on, broad, chiseled chest displayed in abundance and his pink mobile phone in hand, his eyebrows pulled together tightly. What the hell bothered him so much?

"Hey," Taiga said, just to make his presence known. Aomine lifted his head from his cell phone, the lingering scowl on his face disappearing as soon as his eyes met with the redhead's.

"Hi," he muttered.

"You finished unpacking?"

"Yeah, kinda," nodded the blunet, "My stuff haven't arrived. They get here tomorrow."

"Cool," Taiga smiled and ruffled his hair with another fluffy towel, "But either way, I have room in the closet to put something if you need to."

"Hmm," the other hummed in acknowledgement and went back to texting. They stayed like this for a while, the thick silence could easily be sliced with a butter knife. Taiga didn't know what to do with his hands or his mouth, so he kept every movement to its minimal while he put some underwear on. Forgoing with the pjs, he slipped into the bed and covered his half-naked body neatly with a relieved sigh. God he was tired. So fucking tired. And the bed felt so, so freaking soft and warm, inviting him to immediate sleep. Unfortunately, he was to ready to go yet. There was a blue-haired man seated not too far away from him and he wanted to speak to him for some reason.

"So," he started again timidly, "How's Japan?"

"Huh?", the blunet absently questioned, briefly lifting his head from his phone, "Ah, good."

"Oh."

This was really weird. And frustrating. And awkward. Like, couldn't they hold a proper conversation if they weren't talking about basketball? They were adults damn it! Plus, didn't Aomine have anything to tell him after so many years? Albeit they were never the closest of friends, they were still...Friends, right?

_Did he sound like a girl or was it his idea?_

Suddenly, the blunet flipped his phone closed and threw it in his bag in agitation, flopping on the bed in the meantime. "Baka," he gritted, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Who?", Taiga blurted before he realized.

Blue eyes glanced at him sideways before locking up to the ceiling. "Satsuki," Aomine sighed and rubbed his face.

Satsuki? Oh right, that pink-haired girl who always followed him around like a puppy. "She worried about you?"

"Yeah," the blunet sighed, "Even though she was the one to pester my ass until I said yes to the scout." He folded his legs towards his chest and Taiga didn't realize how blatantly he was staring at the flexing abdominal muscles until Aomine spoke again. "I don't get that girl."

"She's your girlfriend," Taiga said and turned to his side for better view, "Of course she's worried."

Aomine craned his neck and gave him an incredulous look with a small smirk. "She's not my girl, Kagami. Never was or never will be."

"It doesn't look so innocent to the rest of us," the redhead retorted just as cockily.

The blue-haired man barked an amused laugh. "I know," he said, "But she sees me as a brother and I see her like a sister for years now, so... If yer interested, she ain't taken."

"I'm not interested in her, you donut," Taiga frowned. Why the hell would he like that girl? Not that she wasn't pretty or anything, just not his type. Big boobs and whining weren't his turn-ons. "But anyway," he soon added, "How come you finally decided to come to America? I mean, that's a big step for a native Japanese."

Aomine sighed and pressed his lips together, pushing his long, perfect fingers through his tough-looking hair. He didn't answer for such long while that Taiga thought he wouldn't answer at all, but soon, that gravelly voice rang through the silence. "I don't know really," the man said, "I was too bored in Japan, because I worked at my father's shop and I craved for something new, so accepted the offer, hoping for some change but..." A teasing smile. "I see yer mug the moment I step my foot in here."

"Not that ya can complain," Taiga retorted, not really angry, "We went straight to one-on-one. Just like the old days."

"Hell yeah," nodded the other enthusiastically, "Damn, I had forgotten how it feels to play with you. Now I'm all sore and shit."

Taiga grinned broadly. So he wasn't the only one who had missed their games. "You can't forget yer love for basketball."

"Yeah," the blue-haired man agreed, "It won over everything. Even my mother's tears at the airport."

The redhead chuckled. "Yer such a momma's boy."

"I am," sighed the other, "That I am."

They fell silent again, but Taiga wasn't ready to shut up yet. He wanted to know more for some reason, his curiosity at its highest and thirstiest it had been. So many questions but so few answers, therefore he settled for a brief beginning. "How's Kuroko?"

Aomine's face broke to a small smile. "He's doin' great," said the blunet to Taiga's utter relief, "He studies and reads all day but he always makes time for basketball. We played together a lot, so I can tell for sure that he is fine. Even though he's still invisible as a see-through glass."

"How about Kise?", the redhead smiled, glad to know that his best buddy was doing great.

"Kise is Kise," chuckled the blunet, "His model career has skyrocketed, he's rich and famous but the same old silly rookie who attracts all the beatings from the sempais. He still plays basketball, he still is as awesome as always..." There was a hint of sarcasm in the blunet's voice, much to Taiga's amusement. "...and in general he is the same like in high school."

_Hmm, I guess some people don't change after all. _"Midorima?"

"That weirdo went straight to med school. Haven't heard of him ever since."

_Heh, expected._ "Murasakibara?"

Aomine shook his head. "Got a job at the local candy store but soon got fired. I'll let you guess the reason."

Taiga couldn't help but laugh heartily until his sides ached. Well, if that one wasn't expected. "He ate the sweets."

"Bingo," smirked the blunet, "You get a cookie."

"And Akashi?", the redhead choked between chuckles. Aomine shook his head.

"Akashi rules the world, like he always does," he said, "But he is not the creepy psycho he was before."

"Well, thank God for that."

"Agreed."

"And you?", Taiga asked timidly, attracting a pair of intense midnight-blue eyes on him, "What about you?"

"Me?" The man let his hands run down his chest palms flat, until they settled on his waist. No, Taiga wasn't following the movement like a hungry hyena. Of course not. "Well, I'm still trying to find myself. Like, I know I love basketball but is it the one for me? And if not, what is?"

The redhead was momentarily stunned by the answer he received. He didn't think Aomine had it in him to wonder about stuff, let alone be so eloquent. It always looked as if the man had everything figured out. Or rather, he had gotten to the highest level of I-don't-give-a-shit-ism.

"S'hard huh?" He was asking because for Taiga, it was never hard; he always knew he would play basketball for the rest of his life.

"You have no idea," the blunet sighed.

Taiga glanced at the floor and then back at the stretched, sexy body on top of the bed. _Wait, what? Sexy? Had he called Aomine sexy?_ Well, he _was_ but that wasn't the current issue. "How about..." He trailed off, pursing his lips together, "I pair you up with a nice girl with big boobs and lent you the dorm for a night?"

"Che," Aomine snorted derisively, "Sex doesn't always solve the problems. Especially the ones that concern my future."

The redhead frowned. "Well, it does for me. It clears my head."

"You don't get it," the blunet groaned and rolled over, a broad, defined back now facing Kagami, "I am too worried about myself to bother about another person. Right now, all I care about is my future and what am I going to do with it. Am I gonna be a lawyer, just like my parents want me to or a professional basketball player? But then, do I wanna be a professional basketball player?" A heavy sigh that made Kagami's stomach clench. He could have never imagine Aomine would be so worried about his future.

"It's alright man," was his attempt for some sort of comfort, "You're still young. You got all life in front of you to make such decisions."

"It's my parents who pressure me a lot," Aomine murmured, "They want me to build a job before I build a house, a family. Fuck, they want me to get married and I haven't even dated a girl properly, other than occasional fucking sessions. I certainly am not an easy person to be around and thus, I need someone to understand me, me as I am; with my flaws and quirks. All my exs claim that I don't speak a lot, that I'm mean and insensitive, while it's them who pester my ass nonstop about everything. I can't stand that. All I want is some peace and quiet, a relationship which I don't have to sweat in order to keep it..." That was the first time Taiga had listened to the blunet talk for so long at once. And the man kept going, "That's why I'm thinking about turning my attention to dudes."

That, attracted Taiga's attention, "D-Dudes?"

"Yeah, dudes," the blunet confirmed with a yawn, "Dudes are more laid back. Less noisy and needy too."

"But, wouldn't that make you gay?", the redhead exclaimed, shocked by the sudden turn of events. Aomine's shoulders shrugged.

"Beats me."

Taiga frowned but didn't continue because he knew that the blunet wasn't in the mood to elaborate more. But truth to be told, he didn't care if Aomine was gay or not, fuck, he himself could be gay for all he knew. Well, considering all these inappropriate thoughts he had all day for his rival... Anyway, the point was that the blunet never told him something like this before and it caught the redhead off guard. Now that he had gotten his bearings back, Taiga fleetingly thought that... It wouldn't be such a bad idea if him and Aomine... You know, got together. It would help the red-haired man figure out lots of things.

_But then again; would Aomine want to be with him? Yup, didn't think so._

"S'cool; do whatever feels best for you. The rest of us should just mind our own business," Kagami mumbled in the end, rolling on his back again, "But anyway, we should probably sleep, practice is early tomorrow."

"Okay," replied a deep, sultry voice which very easily made Taiga's hairs rise to attention.

"'Night."

"'Night."

Maybe having a roommate wasn't such a bad thing after all. Even though Taiga couldn't sleep that night from all these new questions boggling his mind.

**XXXX**

**I received very nice and encouraging words for the previous chapter and it made me really happy! Thank you lovers, you're the best! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Feel extra free to let me know details, if you want! **

**Queen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

"Alright ladies, gather up!"

The entire team progressively stopped their forth lap around the basketball court and all of them turned around to see Coach approaching... With another, dark-skinned man following by his side. Taiga tried not to chuckle at the curious murmurs of his teammates, especially at the bored expression in Aomine's face who was indeed yawning and scratching the back of his head. Some things never change, no matter how old and mature one person is.

"G'mornin' girls," Coach Garreth grunted with his raspy voice, ruffling his hair and sighing in boredom, "As y'all can see, I go'cha a new member." With his large hand, he motioned towards the blunet standing right next to him. "Daiki Aomine," he introduced, "From Japan. Came to us 'cause he kicks ass under the net... Be nice ta 'im."

Aomine smirked cockily and locked eyes with Taiga, the redhead's lips quirking up as a silent retort. Hell, only kicks ass? Aomine fucking stayed the entire court; Taiga's body still ached from their intense battle the previous day. To be totally honest, he was tired as fuck and all he wanted to do was to back to bed and sleep a couple more hours. It wasn't only the one-on-one yesterday, it also was those stupid dreams he had that had him waking up every few hours.

Sex. Yes, he was dreaming about sex. But not with a girl, nooo.

Any lucky guesses about who these dreams were about?

Taiga rolled his eyes at himself and facepalmed discretely. And the worst part of this entire story was that he wasn't ashamed at fucking all. He didn't feel awkward when he watched, rather blatantly, the blue-haired man slip out of his pjs that morning and put his practice clothes on. In fact, his outrageously perverted mind was wondering if Aomine's chocolate skin would taste as such or whether it would feel as soft as it looked under his fingers or not. And all that sounded natural to him. An everyday thing. But on the other hand, it wasn't something to mule over and give himself a headache for. Like, Aomine was attractive and that was a statement, not an opinion. He had all the features that could make a man attractive.

Was there something bad into acknowledging beauty when he saw it?

Didn't think so. After all, he would stay with Aomine for some time; he would eventually realize whether he felt something more than just admiration and lustful wonder for the other man.

"So!", Coach barked, snapping the red-haired man out of his muddled up musings, "Ge'cho asses back ta runnin'... Oh and Tiger!" At the sound of his practice nickname, the young man took a step forward.

"Yes sir!"

"Take Daiks and teach 'im tha routine," he gritted and patted Aomine's back rather harshly, if the frown in discomfort on the blunet's face was any indication. "Then, we gon' split 'n have trainin' match."

"Roger that," Taiga nodded and beckoned at Aomine, switching to Japanese when he spoke again. "C'mere, I'll introduce you to the team."

That was a long ride. A really long ride, and that was mainly because there were so many freaking members in that team. Give or take fourteen, all of them aspiring to be signed by NBA or so. Yup, competition was fierce people. Anyway, all of them welcomed the blunet with a nod or smile or even a bro-fist. Taiga glanced at the other every once in a while, checking whether the man was uncomfortable or not, but it seemed as if Aomine was right in his element. He greeted everybody, albeit a little distant and with his serious face plastered on, but either way, Kagami didn't know him to be such a people's person.

"Oh it has certainly been a while," a familiar soft voice spoke in Japanese, from behind. The pair turned around almost at the same time and Taiga couldn't help the small smile that lifted his lips at the sight of his childhood friend. Albeit a little late for practice, Tatsuya looked fresh as always, his perfectly white skin dusted with only a pinch of red upon the cheeks. The man had obviously run to make up for his tardiness. Coach Garreth didn't tolerate tardiness; thank God he had gone back to his office for the time being.

"You're late Tatsuya," Taiga stated sarcastically, arms crossing over his chest, "Yer lucky Coach ain't here."

The brunet's eyes filled with mirth and he waved his hand in front of his face. "I know, I know," he said, his black eyes glimmering with interest as he observed the blue-haired man standing next to Taiga. "Fancy meeting you here, Aomine Daiki."

Aomine smirked and stretched his hands over his head. "Himuro Tatsuya, if I'm not mistaken," he groaned and then sighed heavily, "Mirage Shoot and flawless play."

Tatsuya smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "That's me."

"Well, certainly pleased to see yer here too," the blue-haired man said, shifting on his legs, "I like yer style."

"I like yours too. Even though..." Black eyes glanced sneakily at Taiga, amusement hidden underneath, "...it's so similar to Taiga's."

"Baaaka," the redhead drawled, "Aomine's a monster."

Aomine glanced at him, one blue eyebrow rising incredulously. "And you're not."

"That's right."

"Are you stupid?", the blunet exclaimed, his tone irritating enough to make Taiga scowl. They both growled and inched closer to each other, their snarling faces inches apart. Taiga also hated the fact that Aomine was still a little taller than him because he had to look up to the bastard and that was certainly not what he intended to do.

"Wanna fight, asshole?", the redhead sneered.

"Heh, you always lose when we fight, remember that?"

"I remember how much you moan when I shove my dick up yer ass."

"Oooh-ho, Kagami, you didn't." The look on the blue-haired man's face was positively dangerous, a sadistic smile that made all hairs on Taiga's body rise to attention and not in a good way.

_Okay half-good, half-bad, you happy now?_

"And if I did?", he pressed, knowing very well that he should just give it a rest already, but his stupid pride didn't let him to.

Aomine opened his mouth again, obviously ready to retort, however Tatsuya - God bless him - decided it was a good idea to interfere, amusement written all over his face. "You guys never change," he laughed lightly, "But let's give it a rest already, yes? Coach will be back soon."

True to Himuro's words, Coach Garreth was back in no time and thank God Taiga and Aomine were already running by that time, argument forgotten, because the brunet looked pissed off. Like always.

"Why is he mad?"

Taiga lifted his eyes from the ground he was staring while jogging, russet locking with deep blue. "It's just his default face," he said, "He means well though."

"Hmm," Aomine hummed, glancing back at the ground, "I guess he won't let anyone miss practice."

"Hell no. He'll hunt you down and kick yer ass." When Aomine laughed, the redhead shook his head seriously. "I'm not kidding. It has happened to me in my first year; I skipped one practice because I was feeling sick, but that was all forgotten when he barged into my dorm and started screaming and barking shit. Next thing I know, I was running around campus for five hours."

"Holy shit," the blunet breathed with wide eyes, "So not Touou's coach, huh?"

"I'll say. So you better come to practice, unless you have a death wish."

Aomine chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

It wasn't too long before the angry coach barked at them to stop and start stretching. Taiga vehemently hated that part, simply because everybody knew how non-flexible he was, Coach included. They called him stiffy or woody - yes, they were innuendos - and that pissed him off because they laughed at him all the time. No, it's not funny; after so many years of practice and running and training, one would think that his body was a piece of doh. Hell no; he indeed was as stiff as a teenager's morning wood. Seriously.

"Oi Daiks," Coach Garreth growled with his harsh voice, his huge figure looming over Aomine and Taiga who were seated on the floor, "How flexible are ya?"

_Aw there we go..._

The blue-haired man said nothing and brought his long legs together, effortlessly reaching out to his toes. Taiga was left there staring with his eyes wide, mouth hanging open and everything. He didn't know Aomine was so flexible. But what had him swallowing loudly was the huge grin on Coach's face as soon as he saw that.

"Good boy. Now help yer boyfriend stretch," the man said, nodding towards Kagami with his chin, "...because he can't do it on his own."

_Of course he'd do that._

The entire team bursted into chuckles at the comment, while Taiga rolled his eyes at his coach and glared daggers at his stupid teammates, including the bastard Aomine who was laughing with them. "Shut up y'all," he grumbled in english and when the blunet laughed harder, he smacked the back of that blue head, not admitting that he was actually enjoying this, "Shut up, idiot! Back me up here!"

Aomine fixed him with a long, hard stare, one eyebrow quirked sarcastically before the little rascal blew him a kiss and winked saucily, making the team and Coach laugh their asses off again. Taiga couldn't help his eyes that rolled back indignantly for the umpteen time that day. And it was only morning.

"Ya can't hide the love, Tiger," the taller man teased with his own version of a scary smile, before he sighed, "Anyway, finish stretching and seperate the teams. We start in twenty minutes."

"Aye."

Twenty three minutes later, Taiga was clapping both his hands in order to attract the laughing crowd's attention. When fifteen pairs of expectant eyes locked on him, he grinned at his teammates. God, he was so looking forward to play against Aomine, he couldn't keep his pants on. "Okay, Oscar, Jared and Tatsuya, with me. Dough, Mike, Tim, Jake and..." The redhead grinned as his eyes fell on Aomine and the blue-haired man shook his head in amusement. "My boyfriend," he said and everybody laughed, "You'll play against me, bae."

"Ah, so much love," the tall brunet with the dark skin and long dreadlocks tied up in a ponytail, aka Oscar said, "Turns the tiger to a kitten."

"Shut up idiot," chuckled the redhead and poked his friend's sides, earning himself a noogie from the bigger man. That was what he got for being shorter.

"C'mon bitches!", Coach's rough voice echoed from the bench, startling the hell out of all the people in the court. The man had the ball on his hand, the whistle hanging from his neck, "Take you positions!"

Everybody stiffened, all eyes on the most desirable object in Coach's hands. Kagami was ready to jump, ready to leap his body and capture the ball for his team but as soon as the coach yelled, "Tip off!", another body jumped at the same time with him, but a tad faster, stealing the ball from the tip of his fingers. Taiga's head snapped to the side and he came face-to-face with Aomine's smirking mug. Every fiber of his body growled, his eyebrows marring together in frustration.

_Bastard_, he thought as he stood in front of his biggest rival, staring deep into those amused blue eyes but at the same time he had his attention on the jumping ball. Aomine dribbled and dribbled, changed hands once, twice, thrice...! And then, before Taiga could even blink, Aomine had passed right by him, crossing through the dumbfounded defence effortlessly and dunking the ball right into the net.

The entire team, the coach, even the fucking air seemed to freeze around them as Aomine fell towards the floor in slow motion. Taiga on the other hand wasn't impressed at all; he had played against this monster so many times, the fact that he still wasn't fast enough to react to the man's fast pace pissed him more than anyone would ever know.

"What the fuck was that?", one of Taiga's team members exclaimed in utter awe and the redhead recognized the man as Jared, from his golden-brown hair and green eyes, "That's the fastest I've seen anyone move!"

"Holy shit!"

"Fuckin' hell!"

"Amazing...", Coach breathed and a large grin broke his face into two, "Fuckin' amazing! If Kagami is our tiger, then yer our panther, Aomine!" His throaty laughter was loud and full of satisfaction. "Continue. Fuckin' continue, you monsters!"

Taiga gritted his teeth in agitation. No, he wasn't jealous that Aomine got so much attention on his very first day. He got mad that he still wasn't enough to defeat the man. What the hell should he do? Aomine was looking at him, his eyes intense and full of savage power when he passed the ball to him. Kagami caught it midair, his body tingling with the excitement only battling with Aomine created. Hell, he had thought the previous day was intense. Heh, he knew shit.

**XXXX**

Aomine was laying on his back, his phone hanging from his ear while Satsuki yapped some nonsense he wasn't paying attention to from the other end. The soft mattress of his bed against his back was kinda comforting. After all, his body was barely moving from the intense training that morning, plus the extra one-on-one Kagami had forced/challenged him to play in the afternoon. He had won in both of course but, hell, he couldn't get enough of his plays with Kagami and he was literally dying to fight the man in the Zone. For years now he had been bored out of his fucking mind but now that he was back with his only rival, the fire in him was burning bright again.

He had been so upset when the man had left for America a few years ago and he didn't know how to deal with it. So it makes sense to say that it was his fault their parting had been so...unorthodox. No snarky remarks, no heated arguments, nothing. Damn, he was such a kid back then. A kid that was about to lose his favorite toy but didn't want to admit that it hurt him. Okay, he wasn't _hurt_ that Kagami had left, but he was worried that he would have no one good enough to play with. And he was right; Kuroko was making up for the redhead's absence, and so was Kise, but it wasn't as satisfactory.

Years passed and no one noticed, until one day the blunet received that notorious folder. _You have been accepted in our university to study sports, all fees paid in advance_, they said. _I have a chance_, he had thought,_I have a chance to meet him again and play against him._What he hadn't expected was to find Kagami in the same university, let alone in the same fucking dorm.

To be totally honest, he was glad to see Bakagami again. The redhead hadn't changed one bit; he was still so easy to rile up, competitive as fuck and that bright red fire in his eyes burnt as bright as Aomine remembered. Okay, the man looked and sounded more mature, but he was a grown ass man now. At long fucking last.

Speaking of the devil, that very moment Aomine's thoughts came to an end, Kagami emerged from the bathroom, a trail of hot steam following him. He was drying his hair with a fluffy towel, wearing nothing but a pair of tight, black boxers. Hot damn, he was fine. He was so fucking fine that next to the actual word in the dictionary, they should type "Kagami Taiga". _Holy fucking shit_. So many muscles; abs, quads, thighs, chest... And then, those big-ass hands, with these long, slim fingers. Fuck, Daiki wanted to suck on these fingers forever. _Forever._

Blue eyes traveled lower, down the lean back, right on the spot where the spine curved, that delicious curve that led down to that magnificent ass. As in, _The_ masterpiece. Seriously. What the fuck.

"Dai-chan!", the pink-haired girl exclaimed indignantly, startling the hell out of him, "Are you listening to me?!"

"Eh?", he muttered absently, the sound of his voice attracting Kagami's eyes on him momentarily. He smiled a little, staring at the other's handsome face when he said, "Not really."

"Mooo, Dai-chan you're so mean!", Satsuki whined from the other end but that wasn't enough to make him feel any guilty. He was too absorbed into eye-fucking Kagami, who was putting a black tank top on, to care. God, he was horny.

"Satsuki," he drawled gently, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry." He knew that his little almost-sister was worried sick and lonely, but right now, his dick was doing all the talking. Oh, you didn't know? Yeah, Daiki wanted the redhead standing a few feet away from him ever since the final dunk on their match during Winter Cup. Okay, he didn't like the man one hundred percent _that_ way because he wasn't gay, but he found Kagami attractive. Very attractive. He had the body of a God to begin with, he was passionate and short-tempered, an idiot to mess around with and rile up. Every little feature that, for Daiki, made a man an easy company.

The girl on the other end sighed deeply. "But you don't tell me anything about how's America and I'm curious to know."

"S'not that I got the chance to go anywhere yet," the blunet reminded the other, "I just came yesterday. Tonight, I'm going out with my new team. I'll call you tomorrow to let ya know how it went, yeah? I gotta go now."

Satsuki sighed like she had something else to say, but in the end she decided against it. "Okay," she agreed, "I'll be waiting tomorrow. Laters."

"Yeah."

Daiki ended the call and switched his phone off completely. He didn't want any other interruptions, especially from his family, as he admired the wonderful sight of Kagami's ass, since the man had turned his back on him, searching for something in the closet. In fact, the blue-haired man admired it so much, he didn't realize how or when he sat up and reached out to _that booty_ with his hand. Damn, it was as perfect as it looked; round, fleshy but at the same time hard and muscular, obviously because of the years of training. Daiki's eyes then fell to the miles long legs, which were bared after the end of the redhead's shorts. There was only one thing to say about them; toned to perfection. The blunet used his other hand to fondle the defined quadriceps and felt heat gathering down to his loins. _Holy shit, does it get any more perfect than that?_

"What are you doing?"

There was something in Kagami's voice that had the blunet look up from what he was doing. Questioning russet eyes locked with blue and Daiki was impressed to see that the redhead looked totally unfazed, albeit a little confused. He had always thought of Kagami as a prude or at least a person that got uncomfortable really easily. Apparently he had been wrong.

"Your ass is fine," the blue-haired man stated bluntly, "And so's yer legs. Damn."

Kagami stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds before he busted out laughing heartily. "Yo man, ya got around that homo business faster than I expected." He gave Daiki a saucy wink and continued in English. "But thanks for the complement, bae."

The blue-haired man chuckled in amusement, recalling the reason why Kagami called him bae; today's practice. Just like he had thought; Americans were much more open about this kind of stuff, compared to Japanese people. It was a good thing, refreshing. At least he didn't have to hide, if he ever wanted to have sex with a man.

"We might as well get a little crazy before we go out," Daiki kept on with Kagami's joke, a grin stretched the edges of his mouth when the said redhead snickered again and picked up a pair of khaki pants, "It's not a laughing matter, dear, I'm in the mood." Seriously, it wasn't a total joke; he was kinda horny. Well not kinda, he was very horny. His only qualm was the fact that Kagami was his teammate and rival and friend and roommate. Imagine how messy things could get if they explored the gay territory together.

_A dash of innocent flirting though, never hurt anyone, right?_

_Wait, did Kagami even swing that way?_

"Dear?", Kagami teased, biting his lower lip to hold back another round of laughter, "What are we, newlyweds?"

Daiki gave him a long stare before he stood up and approached until their faces were mere inches apart. Kagami didn't move, didn't back down, he didn't even blush, for fuck's sake. He only smirked at the blunet sassily. Well okay, it was a joke but for Aomine, it was already half-serious. He was horny damn it. And Kagami standing there looking all sexy and smelling so fucking nice didn't do anything to help his situation.

"No we ain't," he said lowly, "But we can fuck as such."

_God, he needed to calm the eff down. The ass and boobs would come later that night._

Kagami smirked placing a hand on the blue-haired man's chest to push him away. "We're going to a club after dinner," the redhead said sweetly, amusement in his eyes, "I'll pair you up with a girl ya like and you can go all out on her, since you're so horny. Deal? Just don't rape me."

The blunet couldn't help but laugh out loud as he took a step backwards. "I was just kiddin' dude. No homo."

"Yeah, yeah, no homo at all," teased the other, earning a whack at the back of his head, "My molested and traumatized ass doesn't agree with you."

"What? I can't acknowledge something fine when I see it?"

"Of course you can," the redhead shrugged while putting those khaki pants on, "Just promise me you won't go around groping people without their permission. This may be America, but people aren't _that_ open minded yet."

Aomine chuckled. "Thanks for the advice."

Kagami smirked and blew him a kiss. "Anything for you, honey-bee," he drawled and brushed past the blunet, heading towards his backpack. But before he went there, he stopped to give Daiki's butt a playful smack, unexpected to the point of making the man jump in astonishment.

"The hell?"

"Get ready, fag," Kagami scolded, staring at the screen of his phone with a smirk, "We're leaving in twenty."

"'Kay," he pouted, rubbing his butt, "But that hurt."

Well, it didn't hurt at all; he only wanted Kagami's attention. And he achieved just that because the red-haired man cooed and walked closer to him again, ruffling his blue hair. "Aww, poor baby. How can I make it up to you?"

Daiki grinned like that cat which got the milk. He liked Kagami like this. The man was a challenge out of the court too.

"I need some ass," he stated earnestly. _Why was he so desperate anyway? It wasn't that long since the last time he had sex... or maybe it was? Shit, when was the last time he had sex?_

"Sure, sure," Kagami smiled back reassuringly, "I got yer back, buddy."

At these words, Daiki felt at ease for some reason. The redhead had his back, indeed, like a nice hype-man. _Hah, don't say that out loud, it'll sound stupid_, he mentally chided while dressing up. He could really get used to this. To Kagami's company, that was. Even though they were never the closest of friends, there was always a first time for everything, right?

**XXXX**

**Thanks for reading sweethearts. This is not beta'd and I'm already half asleep now, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

"Kagami."

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Taiga lifted his head from the sport's magazine and gave his roommate an incredulous stare. "So?"

Aomine shifted on the bed he had been laying on ever since the exhausting evening practice had ended, plus the intense one-on-one session afterwards, and his deep voice murmured again, "Make me a sandwich."

"Huh?"

"You deaf or something?", the blunet said, the arm that had initially been covering his face was now in the air and a pair of slicing blue eyes stared at the redhead intensely, "Go make me a sandwich. You know how to cook, don't you?"

After one month of living with that piece of shit who always demanded stuff, Taiga was used to these antics, so he didn't get mad. The blue-haired man was the same as the redhead remembered; selfish, short-tempered, foul-mouthed and irritating, even though he was more mature in very few and very specific subjects. He was messy as hell too, throwing his clothes and filthy underwear all over the place, eating all the freaking time and leaving crumbs on the floor, his bed and Taiga's bed as well. There was nothing more disgusting than bread or chip or cookie crumbs on the sheets and since Taiga slept with only his boxers, the sensation was...horrific.

"I'm not your fuckin' maid," the redhead snorted, resuming his reading. "Go make it yerself."

"Aww c'mon," the bastard drawled with a sultry smile, "You're the one who makes the best sandwiches. You put all those tasty ass ingredients-"

"It's called mayo, cherry tomatoes, cheese and ham, dumbass."

"Yeah but you put them in the correct order and it comes out awesome!", the blunet insisted, his eyes now sparkling pleadingly. "Look, I'll give you a back-rub in return."

At that, Taiga looked up from the magazine again, _his_ eyes lightening up in interest this time. _Well, that changes everything._ He could certainly use a back-rub, especially from someone who gave the best back-rubs in the history of back-rubs. Seriously, albeit he didn't look like it, Aomine was great with his hands. One time, Taiga had pulled a muscle during training and at the dorm, the blue-haired man had offered to massage the spot in order to loosen up the strain. Thinking that he had nothing to lose, the redhead took up that offer only to realize that Aomine's rough and super calloused fingers kneading and molding the flesh of his thigh was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And the best part of it? His leg was good as new the following day.

Ever since, Taiga would always try to coax some petting out of the blue-haired man, however, Aomine was a lazy and stingy son-of-a-bitch, so he scarcely gave the redhead what he wanted, unless they bet on it or had a deal. Much like the one he was wagering right now.

"For as long as I want?", Taiga pressed. He had to make sure that the sneaky bastard wouldn't just touch him for a few seconds and then go back to his bed, claiming that "We didn't agree on the time".

He saw Aomine purse his lips into a thin line, thinking about the consequences but apparently, his hunger won him over. "Fine," he gritted and flopped back on the bed, "You got a deal."

With the magazine forgotten, Taiga was already at his feet. _Just a sandwich will get me a back-rub..._ Who on their right minds would ever pass an opportunity like that? "Be right back," he said before he skidded out of the dorm and headed into the little kitchen they shared with four other people. He couldn't wait for his little treat later. His back was killing him and Aomine's hands, kneading and pressing all the right spots was just the thing he needed.

But to be totally honest, he wasn't looking forward to the massage _only_. A little skin-to-skin contact with Aomine had become his recent dirty little secret. Well, it wasn't really a secret considering the fact that the sexual tension between them was practically tangible. If their teammates could sense it - that was the reason why they called them "The Unresolved Sexual Tension Duo" - Aomine could sense it too. Well, Taiga sensed it for sure and it was sometimes suffocating him.

It wasn't that he had a thing for the blue-haired man. Nah, not really. Aomine was an annoying idiot who lived and breathed to rile Kagami up with the first opportunity he got, as well as a rival, a teammate and a friend. But Taiga couldn't deny that the man was sexy as hell. Especially when droplets sweat or water rolled down his naked chest after practice. Sometimes Taiga found himself ready to lick those stupid droplets off his roommate's body, just because they were so tempting.

Another thing was that the blue-haired man was pretty good in bed too. Not that Taiga ever had first-hand experience - that would be totally awkward - but he had walked on the other having sex with some girls from the campus, just as many times as Aomine had walked on him having sex with some other girls from the campus. Wanting to be a little discrete, Taiga usually headed towards the bathroom for a shower or just to play with his phone until they were done, but the same thing didn't apply for the blue-haired idiot; more than once, the bastard had taken a seat on his bed and watched Taiga fuck a random girl's brains out without a word. Fuck, his facial expression didn't change once.

_What was I saying? Oh right._

Aomine's lovers screamed a lot. A whole lot. So much, that sometimes the neighbors banged on the walls, yelling to them to shut up. But did Aomine listen? Hell no. He'd only make sure to turn up the notch. Sometimes, only sometimes, the sounds got to Taiga; not that the blue-haired man made any noise, other than a few grunts, yet the whole situation made Taiga think how _he_ would sound if Aomine pounded into him. Or how Aomine would sound if Taiga had his way with him.

Jesus Christ, just the mere idea made Taiga's skin prickle. At times, the tension would build up and up to insuffersble levels and before he had a grasp of what he was doing, Taiga would either slide his arm around Aomine's neck or waist or even touch any surface of his dark-colored skin that was in display. And he was sure that he wasn't the only one, because Aomine touched him accidentally a lot more than it could be considered normal. His butt mainly. Yeah, the blunet had an obsession with Kagami's butt. But Taiga didn't mind, not one bit. He could even say that he enjoyed the attention he got.

In the mornings, for example, Aomine would walk in the bathroom while Taiga brushed his teeth and those calloused hands would run their way down the redhead's bare back until they landed on his ass, squeezing gently.

"Damn," Aomine would usually curse, "If you had tits too, I'd bang you everyday."

Which only led to Taiga's retort, "Even if you had tits, I wouldn't touch you."

Aomine had misunderstood the first time and he kept sulking for a few days before Taiga realized what was going on. Stifling all the bubbling laughter, the red-haired man apologized thoroughly, assuring the blunet that even as a girl, he would be attractive. Aomine was much happier after that.

Taiga chuckled to himself, adding a few chips next to the ready sandwich as an appreciative bonus. Aomine was so stupid sometimes. But it was adorable so he tolerated it. Kagami had always thought of the man as an overly-confident prick, who had nothing to do in his life other than boast around about how great he was, but when he got to see Aomine's other, more fun and considerate side as soon as the blunet lost to Seirin in Winter Cup, he felt kinda bad for being so absolute in the past. Especially when he found out from Kuroko about the reasons why the young man became like this. His heart ached a little. No one deserved to be abandoned like that.

Aomine was the best character out of all Generation of Miracles. He had been the purest one, the simplest one. Yet all that glory he received turned him into that vicious, selfish monster.

_Maybe that's why he didn't want to go pro_, Taiga mused to himself on his way back.

That thought alone wasn't totally ridiculous. Maybe Aomine was scared of becoming like he was before Seirin defeated Touou, when he wasn't enjoying basketball. Maybe he feared that he would hate basketball in the end, because why on earth someone who loved basketball as much as Aomine did, wouldn't go pro?

But then, another question arose; how come the blue-haired man changed his mind?

Taiga hesitated before he opened the door to their dorm. He felt like a complete idiot with a dash of asshole in it. They had stayed in the same fucking place, they saw each other's mug every single day for one month and Taiga had no idea why Aomine decided to go pro. Albeit the man had said that he wasn't sure of his future either, Kagami couldn't really accept that as a proper answer.

_I'll have to ask him again_, he mentally promised and pushed the keys into the door in order to open it.

Aomine was still laying but he was now laying on Taiga's bed, his face pushed in Taiga's pillow while his eyes stared at the floor expressionlessly. It wasn't something totally out of the ordinary; Aomine was almost always on the redhead's bed. Sometimes even, Taiga would wake up in the morning and come face-to-face with a heavily sleeping blue-haired and usually half-naked man, with whom he shared his pillow. When asked, Aomine gave a stupid answer of "I had a nightmare" or "My bed ain't as soft as yours" or something remotely close to that. After some time, Taiga couldn't bother asking for more information.

"Took ya long enough," the bastard dared to say, those eyes of his on the emerging redhead and ten times more alive than before. Taiga snorted.

"Che, don't be so full of yourself."

Aomine sat up on the bed and reached out for the plate as Taiga handed it to him, wolfing down the little treat almost immediately. "You added chips," he mumbled between mouthfuls, "Thanks."

"What are you doing on my bed again?", Taiga mumbled as he sat next to the other, "It's annoying."

"Hmm, who knows?", the blunet shrugged while munching on some chips, "The mattress is softer."

Taiga rolled his eyes. "You wanna change beds then?"

"No..."

That was ridiculous. "So ge'cher ass off my bed!"

"God, you're so annoying," Aomine grumbled, waving him off with an irritated scowl on his face, "Quit nagging."

"Listen asshole-"

"Are we going out tonight?", the blue-haired man cut him off, just when the retorting insult reached the tip of Taiga's tongue, "I'm horny."

Taiga had to roll his eyes and forget about what he wanted to say. He had heard those two words more often than a little baby calling its mother. "Is there one day of the week that ya ain't horny?"

The blue-haired man pressed his lips together, looking as if he was actually thinking about it. "Saturdays."

"Today is Saturday, Ahomine."

"Sundays then!", the other snapped, crunching viciously on a poor chip, "Because you, Bakagami, take me out on Saturdays and I fuck!"

"Oi, don't call me that!"

"Oh and you can?", Aomine growled, placing the plate on the bedside table, readying himself for the fight that was about to begin. Taiga got this as an opportunity to grasp the other man from his bare shoulders and bring their faces together, teeth bared in a snarl. They stayed like this for a few seconds, glaring and growling at each other, Taiga ready to tear Aomine's throat apart in his rage, until the bastard did the unthinkable; he smirked and swept his tongue between Kagami's lips.

The red-haired man flinched and pulled away as if burnt, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand in disgust, while Aomine tilted his head back and barked in laughter.

"Dude!", he hollered, "Wha'chu doing?! S'gross!"

Aomine was clutching his stomach from the effort, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. "Y-Yer face...! Bwahahaha!" He started laughing again. "Yer face was so priceless!"

Taiga couldn't take it anymore. Although he knew that he was too old to be acting like a little kid, Aomine brought the nastiest part of him to the surface. The redhead snarled a very heated "Asshole!" and lunged at the laughing man with the prospect of punching him in the face. Too bad for him, Aomine was known of how fast he actually was, so he caught the flying fist quickly before it landed on his cheek. With a bunch of annoying, smug chuckles, the blue-haired man counter-attacked, a headbutt that Kagami dodged at the very last moment.

Things escalated to a wrestling match between the two men after that. They even fell off the bed, limbs tangled, grunts and groans bouncing off the walls, low growls and a bunch of amused chuckles, skin slapping against skin when Kagami whacked the other at the back of his head or when they kicked each other's legs in order to free themselves. It all ended though as soon as Taiga took a hold of the other's forearms and pressed them hard against the floor while making sure Aomine's long thighs were trapped under his. The blue-haired man's body writhed underneath, defined abdominal muscles tensing and relaxing as Aomine fought nail and teeth against Taiga's death grip with the scariest scowl on his face. The redhead on the other hand was so amused by the development of the whole fiasco that he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"Tsk, get off of me, asshole!", the young man gritted, obviously displeased by the current situation. Taiga cackled darkly and tightened his fingers around the other's wrists.

"Not so cocky now, are we?"

"Bastard...!", Aomine growled, "Fuck off!"

They kept fighting like this for a few minutes before the blue-haired man piped down, his chest rising and falling quickly as he heaved from the effort._ I could really get used to seeing him like this_, Taiga thought to himself in triumph, _For all the times you defeated me in one-on-ones idiot._

But then his attention started to flail, straying to different directions. To Aomine's pecs, for example. Or Aomine's carved arms. Or Aomine's broad shoulders. Damn, Taiga's treasonous eyes roamed freely, as if the blue-haired man was a free spectacle. But, hell, he was so fine. So damn fine. No homo, but Aomine could make Taiga literally swoon with that body of his. And when the man tilted his hips and their crotches brushed against each other, Taiga forgot the reason they were fighting as sharp jolts of electricity coursed throughout his entire body, tickling the nerve endings of his spine.

_Hot damn, see what I'm talking about? This has to be illegal._

"What's the matter, Kagami? You like it here so much ya ain't gonna move some time soon?"

Taiga blinked dumbly for a few seconds and withdrew his hands so quickly, as if he was burnt. _What the hell am I doing?_, he mused in slight panic. Okay, it was cool to watch the other man and all but not drooling all over him like he was so shamelessly doing for God knows how long. _I have to get away_, the redhead reminded himself urgently. He even jumped off the blue-haired man's lap and stood up, scratching the back of his head nervously, not knowing what to say. Aomine's smug smile vanished slowly and turned into a confused frown. "Uuh, you ok man?"

"Yeah," Taiga said blankly, not sure if he was lying or not, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Aomine didn't look convinced from these words but he didn't say anything. Instead, he pushed his hands through his hair and stood up, dusting off behind nonchalantly. "So we going out or not?", he asked after a while of uncomfortable silence.

"Eh?", Taiga jumped and stuttered with his words before he collected himself. "Uh," he swallowed, "Yeah."

"Okay," Aomine muttered, eyeing the redhead suspiciously, "I'm taking a shower first."

"Uh, yeah... Sure."

He watched that fine ass sway as the owner walked to the bathroom. He watched it with hungry eyes and he wasn't ashamed of it. "Holy shit," Taiga whispered to himself as soon as he heard the shower from the other side of the closed door. He sat on his bed and pushed his fingers through his hair, trying to gather his lost composure.

He desperately needed to get laid. All that sexual tension was too much for him and he didn't know how long it would take before he cracked under it.

**XXXX**

Kagami was so weird at times. Like, he would be all cocky and annoying and then, two seconds later he would stutter and fumble around with words like a schoolgirl. Did he have multiple personality disorder or something? Well, it didn't matter. Daiki had gotten used to these little quirks in the other's personality and he dared to say that they kinda amused him. Kagami was an idiot, not only a basketball idiot but an adorable idiot too. An idiot's attention span wasn't too big to begin with, so the mood-shifts weren't a total shocker.

Living with Kagami was much, much better than Daiki had thought in the beginning. To be totally honest, he hadn't really been looking forward to spend every day with the red-haired dork but as time passed by, he found himself wanting Kagami's company more and more. Kagami was a fun fella and a fucking cock-tease. When he walked around in those tight boxers of his only, Daiki would drool after that ass for hours. Yeah, after tits, his second obsession was a nice piece of round rear. He didn't care about the gender. Daiki didn't have any qualms into appreciating the same sex too, and Kagami had the best ass he'd ever seen in his life, males and females included.

That was why it was so hard to keep his hands to himself. That was why he touched that fine ass more often than not. Kagami didn't protest, let alone misunderstood, for which Daiki was thankful because he was a selfish motherfucker and he wanted that ass all to himself, without anybody stopping him.

But it wasn't only Kagami's ass that intrigued him; Daiki loved staring at those long, toned to perfection legs and those thick biceps. Kagami was broader than him, that was for sure but it suited him just fine. The blue-haired man enjoyed touching these strong shoulders, the sensation of hard muscle under his fingers enough to make him swoon. But he didn't show it on the outside. Hell no, that would be so awkward. Even though he knew Kagami saw him in the same, sexual way - those heated gazes the exchanged at times weren't exactly subtle - they were both in the stage of peaceful denial. Because both of them knew it could be dangerous to jump at each other like they both felt oh-so tempted to.

God, let's not forget about Kagami's fingers. Jesus, those fingers had to be Daiki's recent fetish. He wanted to feel these fingers on his skin, inside of his mouth...inside of him in general. They were just so perfect. A piece of art. And considering how much Kagami's lovers screamed when he fingered them, the redhead knew how to move them too.

It wasn't a secret to either of them that Daiki enjoyed watching Kagami having sex. He was ashamed of himself in the beginning for intruding in such private moments but the pleasure he got from the sight made him forget about his shame in the end. Kagami was so hot when he had sex; he made those erotic faces, he bit his lower lip almost constantly, he grunted and moaned and whispered seductive, even filthy words to his lovers, driving all of them to the brink of insanity. Kagami was rather aggressive too, so much that Daiki wondered how come the bed hadn't broken yet.

Sometimes the blue-haired man wished he was on the receiving end of these... "affections".

"Yo Kagami, bottoms up," Daiki drawled and clinged his fourth glass of tequila shot with the one Kagami held between his fingers, "And may all bitches be ever in our favor."

Kagami choked on his drink and tipped his head back, his roaring laughter topping over the club's blasting music. "And here I thought ya wanted to try dudes too."

"I wanna," the blunet smirked, his throat burning from the strong alcohol, "But dudes don't have tits."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Ah yes," he said sarcastically, "It's that too."

"Listen, I'll get to it, 'kay?", Daiki promised and smiled when the other laughed. Kagami was stupid but he was rather attentive and for some reason, he knew Daiki enough to play know-it-all. He even dared to claim that Aomine was the simple one... _Stupid idiot._

"Oi," Kagami's voice low and close to his ear, along with a sharp jab at his side, snapped Daiki out of his musings.

"What?"

"Check this, check this," the redhead drawled, the sly smirk on his face indicating one thing; chicks. Daiki was suddenly in the...zone.

"Where."

"Take your pretty blue eyes right in front, on the opposite side of the bar."

Aomine did was he was told and the sight which greeted him had the corners of his mouth edging upwards; there was one redhead with long hair and a brunet with shorter hair seated right opposite from them, both giggling and chancing little glances at them. Daiki's eyes dropped to the place he was interested the most and his mental bang-bells went off almost immediately when he saw those humongous jewels hanging off the redhead's torso.

"I get the redhead," the blunet stated, his voice flat, "She's a fucking D."

"Saves me from the trouble," Kagami smirked and elbowed him, "I prefer brunettes."

Daiki was so happy. He was gonna get laid! Except from a friend, Kagami was an amazing wing-man. "Of course, since I'm a brunet. You can't deny your passion for me, love."

"Ha! Says the one who chose the redhead."

_Holy shit, he's right. _Daiki winked at his roommate and stood up from the stool. "We're made for each other, didn't you know already?"

Kagami snorted and eyed him suspiciously. "The hell are you going?"

"To talk to her?"

"But your English is shitty."

"Who said I was planning on carrying a conversation?", Aomine questioned as a matter of factly and turned on his heel, Kagami's contagious laughter making him smile too.

Of course he wasn't going to talk to her, not for too long at least. She didn't look like she wanted to talk either. So it wasn't really surprising that half an hour later Daiki was pressing her against a wall, in a isolated alley outside the club, and was trusting inside of her from behind while fondling her huge breasts. It felt so good, that the blunet couldn't feel bad about leaving his red-haired friend back in the club with the other girl. Well, it was Kagami's fault for being the conversation type.

"Mm!", the girl - whose name Daiki couldn't remember - hummed appreciatively, "You're a wild one, aren'cha?"

Thank God Kagami had taught him some basic English and he could utter a few words. "Whatever makes you happier."

The redhead giggled. "That accent of yours... Turns me on."

Daiki chuckled and lifted one of her legs, giving himself better access. All American girls loved his accent. Sometimes he thought about keeping it, just for that reason and only.

They fell silent after that - well; as silent as someone can be during sex - until a few gasps and heavy moans began echoing from somewhere to their left. Daiki turned his head and he felt his dick harden at the sight of Kagami pressing the other girl against the wall while he kissed her, her legs wrapped around his narrow waist. Damn, that was so new to him and oddly kinky but it turned him on so much. Not only him though, because the female redhead in front of him moaned lavishly, her eyes locked on the same direction as Aomine's.

"Sarah," she called her friend breathlessly and momentarily, the other pair broke apart, "C'mere. Let's make this a foursome."

Aomine chanced a glance at his roommate only to see the man smirking at him saucily. Damn, who would have thought that Kagami Taiga, the innocent, basketball dork, was such an open-minded fella when it came to sex?

_I guess nothing is as it seems anymore._

The girls exchanged a few words that Daiki didn't catch because he was too busy watching Kagami come closer and unzip his pants, getting ready for the special service the cute brunet was going to give him. They were close, close enough to see those sexy expressions cross the redhead's handsome face as soon as the girl kneeled before him. Kagami had his eyes closed but soon opened them, half-mast, wild and dark pools of red locking with navy blue.

_Shit, I want to touch him._

Kagami gave him a sideways smirk and glanced down at the girl between his legs, linking his fingers with her hair. But Daiki didn't want that. He wanted Kagami to look at him. Only him. So, while mechanically thrusting into his partner, the blue-haired man reached out with his hand and lifted the other's chin with two fingers so that those eyes were on him again. The redhead gave him a confused stare but Daiki smiled sweetly at him.

"Look only at me," he drawled in Japanese. Kagami chuckled.

"Jealous, bae?"

"Oh God, listen to them," Daiki's girl panted headily, "So fucking sexy."

Daiki hummed appreciatively, ignoring the woman completely as his fingers traveled down that thick neck, towards that broad chest, where he used his whole hand to feel that gorgeous muscle. Damn, tits were good and soft and perfect to push his face in but Kagami's chest was just as good.

"Possessive I'd say," the blunet grunted in Japanese and Kagami half-chuckled, half-barked. In the meantime, Daiki picked up the pace of his thrusts. Shit, he was close and the unintelligible mumbling of his female partner wasn't making things easier for him. Kagami's face became serious again too, and he bit his lower lip, making the heat in Aomine's groin grow almost unbearable.

"Look at you," the blue-haired man breathed, his hand sliding under Kagami's shirt. Damn those abs; they were just do perfect it was painful. "You should be illegal."

Rough fingers teased their way up and down Daiki's forearm, making all the hairs on the blunet's body rise to attention. _Sexual tension has to have a limit right? _Well, they were an exception. In fact, Daiki felt like exploding from the overpowering desire.

_Shit, I want to kiss him._

"Oh my God, kitty-cat," groaned the female redhead again and Aomine rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname, "Harder sweetie, I'm about to come."

He growled in her ear and rammed himself inside of her a couple of times, sensing her pulsing around him while she came but his eyes never left those half-lidded russet ones which were digging lust-holes into his skull. "K-Kagami?"

The redhead moaned quietly, his thumb now tracing the rim of Daiki's lips. "What is it?"

It was coming, nirvana was there. He licked his lips, his tongue brushing past the tip of Kagami's finger as well and groaned, driving closer and closer to that edge... "I'm coming... Fuck, I'm coming."

"Come for me, babe."

That did it. Those four innocent words send him over the edge, his body trembling as his orgasm was yanked out of him with the force of a fray train. Fuck, it had been a while since he had come so hard and it had nothing to do with the red-haired woman he had been fucking; it was Kagami and his sexy looks.

"Kami-sama," he whispered breathlessly and slid out of the panting girl, letting her lean against the wall while he removed the condom and tucked himself in his pants again. He gave the redhead a final slap at her behind, smirking at the playful yelp she gave in return before his attention was laser-focused back on the other, male redhead grunting right in front of him. Kagami's eyes were closed again and he was guiding the brunette on his lap into doing the job she wasn't doing appropriately, as it seemed.

"No good?", Aomine smirked in amusement. Kagami opened his eyes and shook his head.

"No," he sighed, "But she's trying though."

Daiki snorted. "Listen to you being all goody-goody."

"Shut up, I'm a good person, unlike you," Kagami chuckled and sighed deeply, "Look, it'll probably take some time to get off. You can wait for me outside the club."

As much as Daiki would love to sit around and watch, maybe even help the redhead get off faster, he nodded in agreemen, allowing himself to get pulled by the female redhead outside of the alley. The woman kept yapping some nonsense Aomine didn't understand, let alone pay attention to because his mind was occupied by thoughts of Kagami and his sexy face. God damn, he wanted to have some sexy times with the redhead as well. He was so jealous of that brunette right now, he couldn't even believe it himself. So, he decided to ignore the persistent thoughts and think about basketball practice the next morning.

"So you're giving me your number?", the woman drawled, caressing his arm to get his attention. Daiki glanced at her indifferently, unaware of what she had just said to him, thus he answered with the best answer he had at that moment.

"What?"

The girl giggled annoyingly and fished her phone out of her purse, handing it to him with a sly smile. Oh..._that_. "Your number," she repeated slowly, "We might as well hook up again."

"Oh," Aomine responded lazily, taking the phone in his hands, "Sure." He typed a couple of numbers and passed the device back to the red-haired girl, who saved it under the name "Stud". Daiki didn't know what that meant, but considering the flirtatious smile she wore when she caught him looking, it had to be something sexual, so the blue-haired man smirked out of common courtesy. _I'll ask Kagami afterwards_, he mentally noted.

Speaking of Kagami, the man came out of the alley a couple of minutes later with the short-as-hell brunette hanging from his bicep and giggling like an idiot. Daiki had this overwhelming urge to smack her off but he contained it, only because Kagami himself pushed her away with a gentle smile.

"Ready to go?", Kagami asked in Japanese with a hoarse voice, his brown eyes on Daiki's face. The blunet nodded affirmatively. "Well then," the redhead added in English, turning his attention on the waiting ladies, "We'll see ya around. Sorry we can't hang out more but we have practice early tomorrow morning."

Both of them pouted sadly and whined, muttering something like, "So mean!" or, "You only wanted sex" and of course Kagami, being that nice-ass gentleman that he was, he assured - erhem; more like lied - both that those weren't their intentions. Who would have thought that Kagami of all people, the clumsy and noisy kid Daiki could barely tolerate during his high school days, would turn out to be a fuck-and-don't-give-a-fuck gentleman?

"Me and my friend are very passionate about what we do, right Aomine?", the redhead said and elbowed Daiki to get his attention. The blunet jumped and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, sure," Daiki murmured absently. He had no idea what they were talking about but those words were usually the best answer he could give along with _What? _and _Sorry_.

"Guess it can't be helped," Daiki's girl sighed sadly and took a few steps closer to him, rising to her toes - even though she wore heels, she was still too short for him - as she inched closer to kiss him on the lips. Albeit Daiki didn't want to kiss her, he closed his eyes and leaned in too, forcing himself to move his lips, even the tiniest possible so that she wouldn't annoy the fuck out of him afterwards. When he quickly pulled away, he caught with the corner of his eye Kagami holding his girl's face between those big hands of his while kissing the life out of her. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit, Daiki was so, so jealous. That bastard... How could he kiss someone he wasn't planning on seeing again like that?

The brunette lost her balance as soon as Kagami let her go. "Laters sweetheart," murmured the redhead. That filthy rascal.

"Sure," said the brunette sluggishly, holding tight on his shirt. _Oh no she did not. _Daiki suddenly felt fingers on his forearm again. He turned his head only to see his girl staring at him expectantly.

"I'll call you, 'kay?", she drawled and winked saucily, "I won't get mad now but next time, you'll kiss me like that too."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Aomine responded quickly, already walking to the opposite direction.

As soon as they had began their journey back to the dorm, Kagami gave him an incredulous and shocked look. "Dude! You gave her your number?"

Daiki glanced at his friend and frowned. "Hell no," he denied, "I just pressed random numbers on the screen. You think I'm an idiot?"

Kagami laughed, his eyes crinkling adorably at the corners. _Wait, what? _"I _know_ you're an idiot," the bastard said, dodging Daiki's attempt to whack him at the back of his head before continuing, "But I just had to make sure. She looked like the overly-attached girlfriend type."

"Like you're the one to talk, dumbass, when you kissed her as if it was the last scene of the Titanic. What the hell is up with that?"

"I really like kissing," Kagami said with a small smile, "She was a really nice girl and she had nice lips, so why wouldn't I want to kiss her? Besides, I told her that I wasn't interested in something more and she said it was fine."

Daiki couldn't fight against the urge to roll his eyes. He liked kissing too. In fact, he loved kissing and making out and petting and he would love to do all these with Kagami one day. But Kagami doesn't have to know that.

"Let's just go home," Aomine waved him off, changing the subject, "I owe you a back-rub remember?"

Those russet eyes lightened up like Christmas tree and Daiki couldn't help but smile in amusement. He knew that he was good with his hands; he just liked the friendly reminders Kagami oh-so generously gave him.

"Wait, for real?", the redhead pressed, looking so adorably excited.

"Yeah."

He laughed when Kagami cheered triumphantly, thinking to himself that no, he wasn't doing this because he wanted to touch Kagami more after what had happened a few minutes ago. Not at all. But deep inside of him, he knew he was lying.

All that sexual tension between them was a little too wild for him. Yet, he couldn't totally hate it. After all, we're talking about Kagami _Taiga_, aren't we? Tigers are wild.

**XXXX**

**This was wild for me too lol... But I had never done it before and I wanted to do it. There's always a first time for everything, eh? Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

"I hope you didn't forget the keys again."

"Fuck you," Aomine scoffed with a scowl, "That was only one time."

Taiga smirked teasingly. "That's what you said the previous time... And then the time before that, and-"

"Okay fine!", the blue-haired man shouted over him, digging the keys to their dorm from his ass-pocket, juggling them in from of Taiga's face, "I have them now! And if you don't trust me, then why don't you take them instead?"

"Because you always insist on taking responsibility and we both know the fits your throw when things don't go your way," Taiga retorted in a snarky tone.

Aomine had opened the door already but before he entered, he glared over his shoulder. "I don't throw fits."

"Tell that to my abused eardrums."

"Fuck you, okay?"

Taiga smirked teasingly and closed the door behind him. He was in a really good mood; for one thing he got his dick sucked and that was fiiiine and secondly, he was about to get the nice-ass massage he had forgotten Aomine owed him earlier. So, he wanted to play with the blue-haired man and irritate him a little.

"You know," he drawled, "You say 'Fuck you' so many times, it now sounds like an invitation, not an insult."

Aomine, who had been at the process of taking off his shoes, glanced at him and his eyes narrowed. "You tryn'a say something Kagami?"

With a sly smile on his face, Taiga walked closer to the other man and trapped him between the door and his body. "Dunno," he murmured, enjoying the fact that Aomine's hands were on his chest and pushing slightly in his attempt to put some space between them, "Are you?"

"Oi, back up," the blunet growled threateningly. Taiga kept smiling.

"No way; yer face is way too funny right now."

Aomine sneered. "Fuck off."

The redhead sighed and did as his friend asked him to. He was getting a little ahead of himself and it shocked him. Well, not quite, not after what happened earlier. God damn, he couldn't take the image off his mind; Aomine fucking a girl against the wall while his eyes were focused on Taiga, the blue almost swallowed by the lusty black, those rough hands of his playing painful games of pleasure on Taiga's chest. It was so hot. So fucking hot, that at one moment, the redhead started wishing the two girls disappeared and Aomine pounded him against the wall instead. Or vice versa, he didn't care.

Taiga was about to burn up, especially when Aomine started talking. Or rather, seductively murmuring. Ugh, is it possible to be sexually attracted on a voice? Because Kagami was almost sure he could come until Easter next year just by listening to that deep, husky and utterly sexy voice whispering dirty things in his ear.

It was bad.

"I'm takin' a shower first," the sexy voice drawled lowly again, giving Taiga goosebumps, "I smell like her cheap perfume."

The red-haired man chuckled and shook his head. That was Aomine Daiki for you; obsessed with smells. That was why he washed himself immediately after sex, because he said that smelling like his sex partner felt like he was being claimed and he didn't want that.

Aomine's logic ladies and gentlemen.

"Sure, but don't take too long," Taiga sighed and started taking off his shoes, "I want my back-rub so I can go to sleep."

"You mean you're not taking a shower after me?", was the immediate reaction. Aomine's eyes were wide, disgust written all over his face. Taiga frowned.

"I didn't have sex with her."

"Yeah but you reek of her scent!"

Okay, this was getting paranoid. "And what the fuck's your problem? Yer jealous?"

"No, I'm not!", the other scoffed, "But you're smellin' like a girl and it's just gross."

Taiga heaved a sigh and rubbed his eyes. Normally, they would have gotten in one helluva big argument, however, Taiga was too tired and his back craved for some pampering so he didn't want to jinx his good times. "Fine," he huffed in the end, "Just don't take ages."

The triumphant grin on Aomine's face made him wanna punch the stupid asshole to a red pulp. But he contained it. "I'll be as fast as possible."

He wasn't as fast as possible. Of course he wasn't. In fact, he went slower than normal. Taiga was so angry with him that he simple wanted to get in the shower and kill him with the hair-drier. But unfortunately he didn't have a hair-drier.

"That's it," he gritted and stood up from the bed. _If I have to drag him out, I'll do it_, he mused and headed to their shared bathroom, slamming the door open. The water was drizzling, the thick steam which had fogged the entire place was rather soothing, however, it did nothing for Taiga's sensitive nerves.

"Ahomine," he called out loudly, "Get the fuck out already!"

"Get off my case Bakagami!", the other snapped back just as heatedly.

Taiga bristled, glaring daggers at the dark figure behind the blurry shower doors. "I swear to God, if you don't come out within two minutes, I'm coming in with you."

Wait a sec. Was it his idea or that had sounded a little bit too suggestive? His question was answered by Aomine's dry chuckle. "Be my guest."

Taiga's neck and ears heated up in his embarrassment and he facepalmed at his stupidity, trying to save the situation. "That's not what I meant!"

The water stopped flowing abruptly and there was a couple of rustling sounds before the shower doors were open, Aomine emerging from the white steam in his naked glory. Taiga felt the fire spread to his chest too. _Damn, he fine. _It wasn't the first time he saw Aomine naked. No, he had seen the man naked many times before to have any remaining feelings of decency and embarrassment. His problem was that every time Aomine was naked in front of him, all he could do was stare like an idiot. Let's not mention about Aomine naked and wet... The redhead couldn't tear his eyes off that marvelous form, those slim but toned biceps, the sculpted chest, the six-pack and those damned Adonis lines. Fuck, Taiga wanted to lick those lines for days, even years. So damn sexy.

Aomine's sly, knowing smirk irritated the redhead but not quite enough to show it. "I look good, don't I?", the smartass winked.

Honestly, Taiga would normally flip him off but at that time, he had this overwhelming urge to be honest; honest to himself and theblue-haired rival standing butt-naked a few feet away from him. "Well," the redhead sighed and passed a clean towel to the other, "You do, I can't lie."

Aomine paused mid-air for a few seconds, quirking a disbelieving eyebrow at Taiga before he finally picked the towel up and wrapped it around his waist. "That wasn't the reaction I expected," he said and shrugged, "Thanks I guess." A cheeky smile. "You look good too." Then, the man walked out, closing the door behind him.

Taiga was confused and a little caught-off guard by the response he received in return but he didn't really entertained it in his mind. He had this problem of overthinking things ever since high school but he tried to shake off that nasty habit throughout the years. So yeah, he wouldn't think what Aomine's reaction meant; he didn't _care_. No. Of course he didn't.

With that false promise at the back of his mind, Taiga stripped off his clothes and let the warm water do it's unmistakable work in relaxing him.

**XXXX**

Daiki was humming while he dried off and slid in his dark blue boxer briefs. He was in a surprisingly good mood but that was only logical because he just had sex and secondly Kagami told him that he looked good naked. To be totally honest, he had been utterly shocked when the redhead had said that, so shocked that he couldn't come up with something snarky and rude to spit back and irritate Kagami further.

So Kagami found him attractive. That was so fine. As fine as basketball. Because the feelings were mutual.

Daiki waited for the other to finish washing himself but after a few minutes, he grew restless and impatient. What? He wanted to get it on, was it so strange? He wanted to touch Kagami a little more.

He paced around the room for a while, thinking hard about what to do to kill the waiting, when he remembered that he was supposed to be texting Satsuki. That girl demanded he texted her every single day or else she'd be calling to check if he was okay. Daiki quickly seeked his phone and as he expected, there were around seventeen messages and eleven missed calls. Holy shit, Satsuki would be furious.

Honestly, he wasn't sure why the pink-haired woman was so overprotective. Not even his own mother sent so many texts per day. Okay, he had been rather unstable as a teenager but he was a grown-ass man now, he could take care of himself. Plus, he was with Kagami, so he wasn't alone and helpless in a foreign country. Nevertheless, he read every single one of the girl's messages, a small smile playing on his lips at the overzealous expression of affection from her side. As much as Daiki hated overly attached girls, he didn't mind it when it came from his best friend. Not because he was in love with Satsuki, but because it was nice to feel loved.

_Satsuki_, he typed, _I am fine. Don't worry so much okay? Talk to you later._

_Sent._

"What are you smiling about? It's creepy."

Daiki lifted his eyes from the screen of his phone and resisted the urge to whistle and bite his lower lip suggestively at Kagami's the rather sexy attire. The man had apparently come out of the shower when Daiki wasn't laying attention, wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers. Damn, Daiki loved these boxers with all his heart because they were tight and hugging Kagami's delectable behind in the best way possible.

"Satsuki," was all Daiki managed to mutter while he got his fix on Kagami's naked chest. Holy shit, these pecs were to die for. And the packs? Damn. _Damn!_

One red eyebrow quirked questioningly. "She worried again?"

_That's_ what he cared about? Daiki was just sitting over there, eye-fucking him and Kagami was asking questions about Satsuki? Sometimes Daiki wondered if Kagami was indeed oblivious to how good-looking and attractive he was or he just played dumb.

"She's always worried. It gets a little insulting at times, like, I can take care of myself for fuck's sake."

The redhead smirked teasingly and sat on his own bed, leaning backwards and supporting himself on the elbows, giving Daiki a very, very nice view of his chest and abdomen. "Obviously she doesn't agree with you."

Daiki would have responded with his normal "Fuck you", but after the conversation he was with Kagami earlier, he chose against it. "Whatever," he said instead and scratched the back of his head, "What she believes has nothing to do with me. I know I can take care of myself and that's fine."

"Mm, that's fine and all," Kagami sighed, a lazy smirk on his lips, "But now you gotta take care of me right?"

The blue-haired man felt heat gathering in his groin area at the suggestive comment and he bit his lower lip, leering at the red-haired man seated right in front of him. As much as he pissed him off, Daiki liked when Kagami got like that, all snarky and cocky and shit. It did strange things to him and his raging libido. He stood up from his bed and took a few steps towards Kagami's bed, their eye contact never breaking.

"I'll take care o'you babe," he murmured, loving the way Kagami's eyes darkened. God, the sexual tension was nearly damn suffocating him. "I'll take good care of you. Now will you get on your stomach for me?"

The way Kagami stared at him in silence before complying, gave Daiki goosebumps. Fuck that, he could combust spontaneously for all it was worth. How could a pair of eyes do this? Was it possible?

These thoughts however soon died in his head and that was mainly because Kagami had laid that gorgeous body of his on the bed, arms folded under his head as a pillow, his sculpted back and perfect ass displayed in abundance. Daiki leered at him, carving all that glory in his memory for future use, and he licked his lips. He slowly kneeled on the bed and threw one of his legs over Kagami's narrow waist, straddling the red-haired man but he wasn't quite touching him yet.

After a short round of staring, Daiki scooted over and retrieved the bottle of lotion they had purchased together for this particular use, from Kagami's bedside table, squirting some of the thick fluid in his palm. Oh boy, he was sooo looking forward to this.

He rubbed his hands together, heating up the lotion before finally making contact with that perfection. Kagami's long, satisfied sigh attracted his attention and the blunet lifted his head only to see his rival with his eyes closed and a blissful expression written all over his face. Daiki bit his lower lip, wondering how Kagami's face would be when _he_ made him come. _Him_, not anyone else.

The blue-haired man started with his routine; slowly, he got from the shoulders, down to the back, then around the waist, before doing the same thing in reverse. Kagami was sighing and moaning at times, especially when Daiki massaged him on either side of his spine. Yeah, that was his favorite spot; that and the back of his neck.

"You know," Kagami's thick and hoarse voice drawled suddenly, snapping Daiki out of the zone. Daiki lifted his eyes to the redhead's face, only to see those sexy russet orbs looking at him intently, "You never really told me why you decided to come to America."

Daiki snorted. "That again?", he muttered, "I already told you why."

"Well, your answer didn't satisfy me."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ "I don't give a shit," Daiki scowled, "That was my answer."

"C'mon, I don't believe that you came all the way to Japan because you were simply trying to find something new to do."

"That's not what I said, Bakagami," the blunet muttered. He really didn't like talking about that. Why? Because he was so goddamned jealous of Kagami. The redhead knew what he wanted to do with his life; Daiki didn't. As much as he loved basketball, Daiki still wasn't sure that going pro was what he always wanted.

Unfortunately, Kagami was rather persistent when he wanted. "Enlighten me then."

Daiki sighed deeply. _He won't leave me alone until I tell him right? Might as well get this out of the way now._ "I said that I came here because I'm still looking for myself and my future," the blunet said, adding a little more pressure of the stiff muscles, "Unlike you, I wasn't born knowing that I'll become a basketball player. And then..." Daiki stopped himself the last moment.

"Then what?"

Of course Kagami would prod. That sounded like something Kagami would do.

"It's nothing," Daiki lied and broke their eye contact.

"Somehow I don't believe that," the redhead said and then sighed, "But anyway, I'm not gonna pry if you don't wanna talk about it."

They fell into silence after that and Daiki was thankful for that. Kagami was an annoying idiot most of the times but he knew where he was supposed to stop and be serious. Daiki liked that about him. That was mainly why he was so comfortable around the red-haired man. Kagami was so much more mature than he was and he always seemed to have answers to every question. Daiki stopped momentarily, realization dawning on him. Then...then he could talk about his doubts with Kagami, right? Maybe Kagami would know the answer.

"Look," Daiki started hesitantly, "The thing is that..." He swallowed, trying to ignore how intense Kagami's eyes. He could do this; he was a man. "The thing is that I'm...afraid."

The last part of his sentence was a mere whisper but the room was so quiet, Kagami heard him. "Afraid?", he frowned in confusion, "Afraid of what?"

Daiki let out a sigh. "Afraid that I'll get tired of basketball again," he muttered, averting his gaze, "I'm afraid that as I practice and get better and better, things will become how they were during high school. My potential is bottomless, remember?" He stopped molding his rival's back and sat on Kagami's ass in defeat. "I know it sounds arrogant and I know that there are so many amazing players out there, yet, what if I somehow surpass all of them? I really don't want to hate baskeball Kagami. I love basketball. It gives me life."

"Hey, hey, hold on one second," Kagami interrupted him with a deep frown and turned around as much as their position allowed him to. He gave Daiki an incredulous stare but before the blunet had any chance to question that look, he spoke again. "I understand what you're saying," the redhead said, "But, as always, you forget about one small detail."

Daiki's eyebrows reached his hairline in shock. "What detail?"

Kagami's lips stretched into a smile. "Maybe one day you'll become the best player in the world and nobody will be able to stand against you, but there will always, _always_ be this one person to give you a hard time and end up kicking your ass in games."

_Oh really?_ "And who that may be?"

"Who, you ask..." Kagami was grinning mysteriously. "Me of course. I've done it once and I'll do it again if I have to." A wink. "I'm your rival, remember? I will always practice more so I can stand against you and defeat you."

Daiki was completely astonished by the answer he received. Honest to God, he hadn't thought about that. Of course he hadn't, since he always thought of himself first. After a few seconds, he grinned back at Kagami, and somehow, his chest was lighter than ever. "As if I'd ever let you defeat me, asshole."

There wasn't any heat in his words and Kagami knew it. That was why he smiled and laid back down. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

Somehow that night kept getting better; not only he was satisfying his craves for Kagami's body, he also had his worries smoothed out by said redhead. Kagami was a glorious creature indeed and Daiki had this sudden urge to thank him. No, he wouldn't say it out loud because it would sound really girly and embarrassing. But what should he do though?

The idea blinked above his head like a flashing bulb. Yup, he should totally do that! Kagami would like it for sure because he liked that kind of stuff and secondly, it would ease some of the sexual tension between them.

With no further ado, Daiki leaned forwards and planted a gentle kiss at the nape of the redhead's neck. When Kagami didn't react, he tried again, this time harder, with a little bit of tongue.

"What are you doing?"

Finally, he got a reaction. Daiki smirked. "I don't think I have to answer that," he said and placed another kiss on the man's neck.

"How about asking me if I want this?"

Daiki pulled away from that tempting neck and locked eyes with Kagami. The red orbs were dark and full of tension but Daiki couldn't see any sort of annoyance in them, so he smirked again. "We both know that I'd have a black eye right now if you _really_ didn't want this."

The splitting eyebrows came together in a frown. "But that's-"

"Shhh," Daiki hushed him soothingly, gently biting the helix of his ear, "Just for a little while."

After giving him a very strict and analyzing gaze, Kagami sighed and closed his eyes again. "Fine," he murmured, "Do as you like."

_Yes!_, Daiki mentally cheered and went back to business. He exploited everything Kagami had to offer him; his broad shoulders, his neck, his thick arms, the long-ass back of his... Holy shit, Daiki lost track of time while he kissed and tasted and sucked the entire expance of the redhead's back. It's not that Kagami tried to stop him and Daiki didn't listen; the red-haired man made no sound, other than a few grunts and sighs every once in a blue moon.

_He tastes so good_, Daiki fleetingly thought as he licked a trail from the small of Kagami's back, up to the nape, where he planted a long, wet kiss, _I want more. _

This was getting a little out of control, a little too fast. But Daiki was so long lost in his own world that he couldn't notice anything but the burning deep inside his core, the same burning that screamed for more constantly.

He had to get more of Kagami. He had to. As a matter of fact, he climbed off that gorgeous body, momentarily resting on his haunches. "Flip over," he murmured lowly.

Kagami looked at him with the corner of his is eye, the dark brown iris shining with lust and a little bit of suspicion. That was fine. He should be suspicious because Aomine was in _the_ mood.

"Alright," the redhead finally sighed and slowly, taking his time on purpose, he turned around and rested on his back. Their eye contact didn't break one bit as Kagami folded his arms behind his head, wordlessly giving Daiki all the access he wished for. And the blunet took advantage of it; he straddled the redhead again, supporting himself on his knees so that their crotches wouldn't touch, and admired the view. Sweet Kami, Kagami was hot and Daiki quickly found purchase in the other's pecs.

"Perfect," he murmured without realizing, "Fuckin' perfect."

Kagami took a deep, shuddering breath but stayed silent nonetheless, allowing Daiki to continue his ministration. The blue-haired man slid his hands from that perfect chest, down to the washboard abs, then to the slightly visible ribs, humming to himself in appreciation the whole while.

"I see that you're enjoying yourself," Kagami's hoarse voice spoke through the fog in his head. Daiki looked up at him and grinned.

"My hands are having a fucking orgasm right now, what are you saying?"

The redhead flashed a sexy grin of his own. "I like your hands."

"Oh really?", Daiki hummed, his mood turning from playful to horny within a few seconds. It was Kagami's fault for saying something so sexy.

"Really," husked the other.

Daiki took a deep, calming breath through his nose. That was one of the reasons Kagami was the best; because he always was a challenge for the blue-haired man. The more Daiki challenged him, the greater the retort he got and that was something very few people could do. But it wasn't only Kagami who could issue a challenge; Daiki could too. In fact, he leaned forwards again and kissed the middle of Kagami's chest, his eyes never leaving the dark red and expectant ones. "What about this?", he asked and kissed the same spot again, "Do you like this?"

"Hmm," the other murmured, a sexy smirk on his face, "I don't know yet... Help me make up my mind?"

_There he goes again. _Daiki was losing his patience as they kept exchanging taunts but he didn't show it. Instead, he did the same he had done with the redhead's back; he started from the shoulders, kissing those perfectly defined biceps, then sucked the sensitive patch of skin where the shoulder met the chest, right above the armpit before moving towards Kagami's chest. He spent a lot of time there, licking, kissing and biting, his eyes never leaving the other's face because he wanted to see every little reaction Kagami made. Kagami's face was tranquil, obviously enjoying the treatment, but his eyebrows marred together the moment Daiki started traveling lower, kissing every single indentation on that flat belly. He grinned in triumph when Kagami's body shuddered lightly and he dragged his tongue all across that marvelous torso until he reached Kagami's long neck, which he kissed rather passionately.

"Ah...", Kagami breathed a moan and bared his neck, indicating his need for more.

Daiki's body was hotter than before, Kagami's taste as well as Kagami's scent and heavy breathing were a little too much for him. Sinful desires took a hold of him, or rather his hips because he ground them against the redhead and started to dry-humping the man slowly. He didn't know what he was doing... No, fuck that; he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. However, he wasn't thinking about consequences or qualms or the awkwardness that could follow these actions at that time. He didn't care about such minor things. All he wanted to feel good and to make Kagami feel good. Was that too much to ask? He had always been rather impulsive, thoughtless and selfish as a person anyway.

Unfortunately, that didn't apply to the red-haired man laying underneath him. "Aomine, hold on a second," Kagami whispered urgently, digging his fingers into blue locks and pulling Daiki away from his neck. When their eyes locked, the blue-haired man frowned in discontent.

"What?", he gritted.

Kagami frowned too. "This wasn't in the deal," he said.

"Do you like it?", was Daiki's immediate response.

"That's not-"

"Do. You. Like. It?"

The redhead bit his lower lip and stared blankly at Daiki before he sighed. "Yeah," he admitted, "Yeah, I like it."

More than just happy to hear that, Daiki grinned. "Then, there's nothing else to worry about."

"But...!"

_He's still hesitant?!_ "Kagami," the blunet whispered above a pair of parted lips, "I said I'll take good care of you, didn't I?"

Kagami stared at him, glanced down at his lips, then back up again before he nodded. "Mhm."

"Well then," Daiki licked his lips, "Relax and lemme take care of you, okay?"

"Okay."

_Finally_, Aomine mentally huffed. Honestly, why was Kagami resisting him when he was already half-hard? Go figure. Either way, now that everything was cleared up, Daiki had finally had all the time in the world to make the redhead a little more breathless. He started by increasing the pace of his thrusts. He was almost fully erect too, so it felt rather good to have his erection rubbing against the cloth of his boxers, even though the underwear had become a little tighter. After a few moments, Kagami started participating too; he ran his palms across Daiki's back, cupping his ass and squeezing, then back up again into Daiki's hair, grinding against the blunet the whole time.

They were hotter now, their faces so close, they were sharing breaths. But they weren't kissing; not yet. Daiki was literally dying to kiss Kagami but he enjoyed the suspence, the tension build-up. It was thrilling. Exhilarating. As if he was playing basketball, only a little better.

It had been a while since Daiki was _that_ horny. And watching Kagami's sexy faces from up close wasn't helping his situation at fucking all. The redhead was biting his lower lip again, his eyes half-mast and half-wild in desire as he looked at Daiki relentlessly. He couldn't take it anymore, it was too much; too much sexual tension. Without a second thought, Daiki dipped his head and hesitantly pecked Kagami's lips, testing the waters. He got no reaction at first, so he did it again...and again...and again. Until Kagami was kissing him back.

Even that was not enough. A mere kiss... What could it do for a hot-blooded male like Daiki? Absolutely nothing. So, he tried to initiate a deeper kiss, waiting for Kagami's reaction again. Needless to say, the redhead responded as soon as Daiki's tongue licked his bottom lip, sucking the appendage into his mouth. Daiki moaned and attacked the other's mouth ferociously.

It was mind-blowing. Kagami's large hand on his behind, guiding the rhythm of their movements, felt amazing. Kagami's fingers fiddling with his hair...ever greater. Kagami's short, hot breaths on his lips when they parted from their heady kisses was perfection. Everything was just as Daiki had fantasized, only one hundred times better.

Kagami was made for sex. Sex and basketball. Daiki's two most favorite things in the world.

His boxers were entirely too tight for his harder-than-a-rock erection and Daiki wanted out of them desperately. He broke the needy kiss with Kagami and sucked a deep breath, trying to clear his mind and form some intelligible speech. "K-Kagami," he stuttered, his throat drier than a desert, "I wanna take off my underwear."

The redhead groaned and let his head rest on the pillow. "Fuck yes," he panted, "Take mine off too, I can't bare to be in them anymore."

Trying to blink through his instant hot flash, Daiki sat on his haunches and fumbled around with the clothes, tugging and tearing but in the end, he managed to lower those sexy red boxers and throw them off to a random direction, his own boxers following quickly after. Then he paused. He paused to admire the view. And to be honest, it was the sexiest things he had ever laid his eyes upon; Kagami was heaving, one of his hands on his chest, the other above his head, a sheen of sweat covering his body, his skin glistening, his legs spread apart and his erection... God damn, his erection was full and huge and red, with angry veins pumping out. In other words, very, very needy. And Daiki had to do something about it.

The first thing he did was to wrap his hand around it, gingerly pulling the foreskin down, then upwards again, watching in fascination a few beads of precum dribbling on his knuckles.

"Un," Kagami grunted and his hips shifted, one of his miles long legs wrapping around Daiki's waist, "More..."

Daiki let out a shuddering breath and inched closer to the redhead again, burying his face in that long neck. "You want more?"

Kagami groaned and bit his neck, hard enough to have him wincing but arousing enough for his hips to twitch. "Make me come," the sexy redhead whispered in his ear, "Make me come and I'll do the same for you."

Before Daiki had any chance of reacting, a warm, calloused hand was around him, making his hips move on their own accord again. Kagami chuckled huskily in his ear. "Mmm, you feel so great in my hand," the bastard drawled, "You're throbbing like crazy too... Does it feel so good?"

That moment, Daiki realized why Kagami's lovers screamed and whined so much. Just by listening to that hoarse whispering voice made him wanna whine too. "Yeah...", he murmured, "Yeah, it feels really good."

Kagami suckled on his earlobe, the hand on his erection speeding up. "You're gonna come for me?"

Oh my God, this is getting out of hand. How the fuck could Kagami turn him into a blathering idiot with just his hand and voice? "I will," Daiki swallowed, trying to regain some sort of control, "But I'll make you come first."

"As you wish," Kagami snickered in his ear, "I'm all yours. "

Daiki was a man of mission after that, concentrating only at the task at hand. They didn't exchange any more words or taunts, save from a couple of dirty talk every few minutes, but their breathing had escalated and so did the pace with which they jerked each other off. Unbelievable. Daiki couldn't believe that something like that could ever feel so damn good. And Kagami's harsh panting near his ear was adding fuel to the fire. He couldn't take it anymore; he pulled out of his hiding place in Kagami's neck and kissed them man all over again, his hands in fiery red hair and tugging passionately.

"Mmm...!", the redhead moaned after a long round of wet-kissing, "I'm gonna come... Fuck!"

"That's right," Aomine crooned with a satisfactory smile, "Go ahead...come for me. I want you to."

Kagami cursed and bit his lower lip, his hips shifting on the bed, his eyes closed, his breaths hitching and then...! Then he started trembling all over, loud, shuddering moans filling the thick silence of the room.

"Woah... Mmnaah! Yes!", the redhead ranted, "Yes!"

Daiki's orgasm was immediate but very intense, hitting him like a truck and spreading in every cell in his body. He made no sound other than a small grunt, just to listen to Kagami's sexy, unintelligible muttering, and tried to keep eyes open, just to see Kagami's sex-face come down from his orgasm-induced high. Gorgeous.

"Kami-sama, that was...", the red-haired man tried to say, chuckling when he failed, "That was _something_."

Daiki laughed in return and plopped on the bed right next to Kagami, physically drained and mentally high. "We should totally do this again."

He had expected Kagami to argue, to at least show some sort of resistance, yet he couldn't really hate it when the man answered with a breathless, "Yeah," then passed out. Heh, how adorable. Kagami always passed out after sex.

Chuckling to himself, Daiki grasped a handful of tissues to clean them up but didn't bother to stand up again and throw them away, so he threw them on the floor instead. Tomorrow was a new day for cleaning and he would be able to feel his legs by then... Or so he hoped.

Without many thoughts boggling his mind, Daiki got himself comfortable against Kagami's side and closed his eyes for sleep to come to him. What? He liked cuddling. Especially cuddling with someone who smelled as nice as Kagami did.

_We aren't doing something bad._, the blunet thought to himself, trying to calm down a more reasonable part of his mind which claimed he was going to get in trouble. _On the contrary, we are pleasing each other. That's what sex is about; pleasure. Nothing more nothing less._ And with that, he dozed off too.

But, as always, Daiki forgot about one little thing; in this kind of situations, there's almost always someone who falls in love. The question is, who is gonna fall in love first...

**XXXX**

**That was...interesting. You thoughts on the development? Pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters**

**XXXX**

Taiga woke up without his angrily blasting alarm clock the next morning. Basically, he woke up because he was hot and somehow... _hemmed in _by something that didn't allow him to breath properly, as it kept pressing his body and face against the bouncy mattress. See, Taiga had this habit of sleeping on his stomach and it was normal to have troubles with his breathing in such position but this time, it was suspiciously hard. The redhead squeezed his lids together and frowned in confusion, but before he even opened his eyes to the world, he realized why he was in such tight situation and snorted. Lazily, he blinked the sleepiness away and squirmed under the weight, eliciting a sleepy groan and an unintelligible mumble.

Aomine again?

Well, it wasn't such a big surprise to find the other man sleeping on Taiga's bed, with Taiga on it too, because Aomine did this more often than not.

"Get off of me, idiot," the redhead grunted hoarsely, but he got no response. Agitated by the blunet's clinginess, Taiga abruptly twisted his body, shaking Aomine off of him before he sluggishly sat up and threw his legs over the bed's edge, rubbing his face with both hands. _Fuck, I'm hungry_, he thought to himself with a heavy sigh and placed a hand over his empty stomach to feel its morning gurgle. Chuckling, he searched for his phone on the bedside table and glanced at the screen. _6:45am_. His stomach grumbled once again and Taiga smiled. _No wonder I woke up earlier than the alarm._

However, the sleep was going away for good and random memories from the previous night were slowly coming back to mind; heavy breathing, husky callings of his name, a pair of blue eyes dark and hooded, that goosebump-inducing orgasm in the end of their strenuous effort... Taiga's empty stomach started tumbling. And no, it wasn't because he was hungry; it was because a bundle of nerves clamped down on it mercilessly. _What the hell. What had they done last night?!_ The redhead suddenly became nervous, so nervous he even forgot about food. His head snapped to the side, his wide eyes falling on the still asleep blue-haired man. Aomine, totally oblivious of Taiga's mini panic-attack, he carried on with his peaceful slumber, his breathing slow and heavy, his mouth open. The red-haired man would have normally laughed and taken pictures in order to make fun of Aomine later, but unfortunately, his eyes were glued to a certain patch of skin on Aomine's neck, a certain patch of skin that was darker than the rest of the already-dark complexion, a patch of skin that looked as if someone had been very keen on cutting off a piece of the blunet's neck.

Taiga cupped his mouth in terror. _Did I do this?!_, he screamed internally. He jumped off the bed, as if the mattress burnt, and took a couple of steps away from the crime scene, yet he couldn't tear his eyes off of the other man. Jesus Christ, Aomine was naked! Russet eyes glanced down at thw lower part of his body and Taiga cringed. _Damn, I shouldn't be the one talking_, he mused bitterly.

The redhead had to take a couple of deep breaths and pinch the bridge of his nose before his raging thoughts and racing heart could be brought down to their normal rhythms. He headed to the bathroom and locked the door behind him, just in case Aomine woke up and decided to repeat what they had done the previous night, getting quickly under the cold spraying water of their shower.

Why the hell was he freaking out like this? After all, he had very willingly consented to Aomine's sexy ministrations, so it wasn't like the blue-haired man had forced him into it. Taiga sighed and pressed his forehead against the equally cold tiles on the wall. No, he wasn't freaking out because of that. Last night had been indeed incredible. Aomine's hands were warm and possessive, marking the whole expanse of Taiga's skin, his lips busy and feverish as they kissed everywhere, and his voice... Taiga's body shuddered violently. Damn that voice. And when he called out Kagami's name, staring heatedly at him with these blue eyes of his all pupil and desire... Taiga whined and facepalmed, trying to stop the sex-flush from rushing all over his neck, face and dick. _Shit, his thoughts strayed from what he had wanted to say in the beginning. _Right, he was saying that last night had been really good, but the pleasure had fogged Taiga's mind momentarily, making him impulsive. As a result, he forgot all about the overwhelming akwwardness that was meant to follow such act. The same awkwardness he was experiencing right that moment. Like, he had _touched_ his rival's _dick_, said rival had orgasmed on his fucking _belly_, fuck, _he_ had come in Aomine's hand _and _tried to bite off a piece off the blunet's neck...

How was he supposed to look Aomine and not think about all that from now on?

Aomine probably wouldn't feel any of that uneasiness and that wouldn't surprise Taiga at all. After all, Aomine was an idiot and his brain was unable to conceive and analyze complicated stuff, so Taiga was the one left to deal with all the uncomfortable consequences... The redhead paused, his chest constricting a little with guilt. Okay, he shouldn't be so harsh, he had been a part of the sexy times too, so he was to blame as well, even though it was Ahomine who initiated it.

_I'm overthinking again_, Taiga mused and sighed in defeat, _Whatever is done is done now. There's no reason to point fingers._

But still... The redhead needed some time to think about this and figure out what to do next. He wanted to put his thoughts in some sort of order because right now, everything was in a very messy entropy. Practice would probably help him out. At least he knew what he had to think about. See, the dillema was one; did he continue sexing up with Aomine as if there was nothing wrong, or he should try to build up the barriers between their ambiguous relationship again, ignoring what Aomine wanted?

With his head heavy and out of the game, Kagami stepped out of the cold shower, dried off quickly and dressed up just as hastily, more than just eager to get out of the room. He gave sleeping Aomine a last glance and set the alarm clock to go off in about half hour, so that the blunet wouldn't be late for practice. A smile broke his face when he caught Aomine hugging his pillow and shoving his face into it. _Idiot_, he thought in amusement and briskly escaped their shared room.

This was going to be a long day...

**XXXX**

Daiki lifted his eyes from Mai-chan's gorgeous breasts and glanced at the red-haired man laying on the bed right opposite from his, that sexy, broad back facing him. Not that Daiki had been paying any attention to his favorite photo-model, but that wasn't the burning issue; Kagami's back was all Daiki had been watching for about two weeks now.

The morning after their little one-on-one (on the bed, not the court), Daiki had woken up by Kagami's alarm, in a cold, empty bed and said redhead nowhere to be found. When he called out and got no response, he soon understood that Kagami had headed out before him. To be totally honest, Kagami's rude attitude left Daiki a little bitter. Not that he had expected to wake up together and cuddle and do disgustingly cute stuff, but he was kinda looking forward to do another little something-something with the red-haired man under the covers or maybe in the shower. But since Daiki was a grown man, he got over it soon. As a matter of fact, after they returned from practice, he tried to initate sexy times again; he tiptoed his way in the bathroom, shrugged his clothes off, then carefully entered the shower where the redhead was and wrapped his arms tight around Kagami's waist, pulling that scandalous body flush against his. He had expected a lot of things, except from the actual reaction he got; not only Kagami stiffened, he also jumped away from him, his eyes wide in terror. When Daiki asked him what was wrong, he got the lame answer, "Nothing, I'm just tired", so Daiki backed off and waited...and waited, and waited...

Long story short, he was still waiting.

Although it took him a couple of days, Aomine realized that the redhead used every means possible to keep as much distance between them as possible. Scratch that, the man was avoiding him like the plague. In the beginning, the blunet was kinda confused as to where the sudden icy shoulder Kagami shoved in his face came from, however he soon connected the dots; Kagami was avoiding him because of that night they had spent together...on top of each other.

To be totally honest, Aomine had felt kinda embarrassed and awkward around Kagami in the beginning, but the red-haired rival was taking this to the other extreme; he wouldn't even _look_ at Daiki. Not a glance. And if their eyes happened to meet, Kagami would immediately look away and busy himself with something else, whether that was a sports magazine or homework or his phone, just for the sake of avoiding any form of conversation. Then was practice; during practice, the idiot was so out of it that Coach had forced him to do three hundred push-ups _continuously_, then run around the court for a couple of hours. Also during practice matches, Kagami never, ever marked Daiki. Fuck that, the redhead had even declined every single one of the blunet's invitations for one-on-one. Who? Kagami Taiga. The very same Kagami Taiga who would play against him even with high fever and diarrhea.

No matter the lame excuses he received in return, Daiki of course wasn't buying such act. However, be didn't want to pressure the redhead. See, he _was_ kinda considerate, despite what everyone else seemed to believe, and he gave Kagami his space, waiting for him to come around first, because he understood that different people reacted in a different way in different situations. But the man was taking too long and Daiki was getting impatient. Not only because he wanted to maybe...repeat what they had done - because c'mon, sexing with Kagami was AWESOME at the very least - but he also couldn't stand that unresolved tension between them. The bad kind of tension, not the sexy one. Even their teammates had started questioning if they had a fight or something.

Because asides his rival, Kagami was also his friend. But don't tell Kagami he said that.

At that moment, Kagami rolled on his back and Daiki quickly snapped out of his musings, averting his gaze back towards Mai-chan, yet his attention was solely on every movement the other made. Kagami stood up and left his bed, walked around the room and picked up a couple of things from the floor, - note that he had stopped pestering Daiki about tidying up during these two weeks, something that made the blunet very happy - then, he headed to the closet and grabbed a pair of boxers before going straight to the bathroom. Kagami closed the door behind him, but he didn't lock it like he did all the other times.

_That's my chance_, Aomine mentally cheered and closed the magazine, placing it inside the cabinet next to his bed and standing up. He took a deep breath and lifted his hand, knocking on the bathroom's door three times. That was it; he waited too long.

It was time to talk.

**XXXX**

Taiga had just spread some toothpaste on his toothbrush and begun his routine when the quiet and a little hesitant knocks on the bathroom's door made him jump in astonishment. _Oh no. Oh no, no, no. __Aomine? What the hell does he want now? _"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

The redhead cringed. Aomine asking for permission was at the very least suspicious and it made all alarms go off in Taiga's head. Aomine wanted to talk. Surprisingly enough, the man had held out for two weeks without asking for explanations and Taiga was thankful for it. But lately, Taiga had started sensing these blue eyes, almost constantly trying to dig holes into his back every time Aomine thought he wasn't paying attention. It made all the hairs on Kagami's body rise to attention. He didn't want to talk to the blue-haired man yet, he still wasn't ready and even though he knew he acted like a jerk and a pussy, Taiga couldn't bring himself to loosen up. What should he say? What the hell were they supposed to do? Do _it_ again? _The last one is rather appealing but... But! Focus, Taiga!_

"I'll be done in a few minutes," Taiga muttered with a mouth full of toothpaste, "Can't you wait?"

"No, I can't wait," came the immediate response. Taiga was fighting between the urge to roll his eyes and run away. He did none of the two; he just kept scrubbing his teeth.

"Fine, whatever. Come in."

The door opened slowly and Taiga's heart rate progressively grew faster, especially when he saw Aomine standing at the door, not entering, these dark blue eyes of his penetrating him through the mirror. Taiga quickly averted his gaze and pretended to be busy fixing the random white towel next to the sink while he was almost sweating bullets.

The silence between them was thick and heavy but neither of them dared to utter a single word. Aomine was still standing, leaning against the door, although he had crossed his arms in front of his bare chest - had Taiga mentioned that Aomine was always in his boxers? - and Taiga started counting his own breaths, making sure he wasn't hyperventilating like he felt prompted to. Holy shit, there was so much tension he could handle before he broke apart and he was damn near that breaking point already.

"You're avoiding me."

Aomine's voice was at its usual, drawling and sexy tone but it was booming and imposing at the same time. The redhead jumped in astonishment and tried to mask it by bending over the sink to spit the remnants of the paste. "What the hell are you talking about?", he faked ignorance with and equally fake chuckle.

The blue-haired man however wasn't laughing. "It wasn't a question, Kagami," he sighed in frustration, "I was stating a fact."

Taiga quickly opened the tap and shoved water in his face in order to rinse his mouth and buy himself some time to think what he was supposed to be saying. Damn, the blunet wasn't beating around the bush. Taiga should have known that because he knew the man for a while now and one thing Aomine never did was hide behind his little finger like a pansy. Yet, the redhead wasn't ready for such straightforward approach and he started to get nervous once again.

Aomine pushed against the door he had been leaning on and slowly made his way towards the other man, stopping mere steps behind Taiga. He waited until Taiga was done with his routine, his arms still crossed over his chest, before their eyes locked again, but for a brief moment before Taiga glanced away again.

_Please Earth, open up and swallow me whole!_

"Kagami get a fuckin' grip," Aomine snorted, "You're acting like a girl."

Taiga instantly scowled at Aomine's reflection on the mirror. Even though the man had a point, aTaiga didn't admit defeat so easily. "Fuck you," he snapped.

He had expected Aomine to bark back something similarly insulting, so it was sort of surprising when the blue-haired man simply sighed and nodded. "This is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," he said, his tone hiding a hint of sarcasm, "So if you did me the honor to turn around so I can talk to your face and not your back, I would be delighted."

Taiga's stomach dropped a little, his shoulders tensing. Aomine was right; if they were to talk, they should do it face-to-face. Besides, he still felt kinda bad for turning his back at the other man all this time, because for one, it wasn't a polite thing to do. Slowly, as if he was afraid that Aomine would punch him in the face, Taiga turned around and forced himself to relax as his russet eyes met with dark blue ones. "Well?"

"Don't you "Well?" me, Kagami," Aomine rolled his eyes, "You know were gonna talk about you avoiding me for two weeks."

_Busted_. "I'm not avoidin-"

"Bullshit," Aomine cut him off, a scowl slowly forming on his face. Then he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I get it alright? It is weird. It was weird for me too, like, to look at you the same way after what happened between us that night. But we're both grown-ass men, we can skip the awkwardness and resolve the tension between us."

Taiga was speechless. Talk about hitting the nail on the head. Aomine was blatantly right and he couldn't deny that; they were both grown-ass men, which made Taiga think that it was about time to finally lift his balls from the ground and face the music. In fact, he took a deep breath and let a small smile graze his lips, his shoulders relaxing. "That was the first time I heard you talk so much all at once," the redhead chuckled, "I am shocked that you can actually _think_ for so long."

Aomine didn't find the joke as funny because he thumbed Kagami's forehead. "Quit being an ass and quit changing the subject!"

The smile on the redhead's face fell and he felt the tension building up on his body again. "Well," he started hesitantly, "You're right; I've been avoiding you."

"No shit."

"But," Taiga glared at the other, but he didn't start a fight, "I wanted to think."

"Which is why we're talking about this two weeks later," the blunet added sarcastically, "I let you think, now tell me what you've come up with."

Ignoring the irritating tone, Taiga leaned against the bathroom's sink and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I came up with the fact that I can't even look at you without feeling embarrassed."

Aomine frowned in confusion. "What? You regret it?"

"No," Taiga replied almost immediately, shaking his head as well, "Of course I don't regret it. It felt incredible and I would gladly do it again..." When Aomine's face brightened up like a Christmas tree, the redhead reached out to the other's shoulders to stop what was to follow. "...But on the other hand," he added, "It feels strange to make out with the same guy who is supposed to be my rival."

Blue eyes narrowed again. "What's that supposed to mean?", Aomine asked, "Just because I jerked you off, that doesn't mean I still don't wanna punch you in the face."

"Oi-"

"Besides," the blunet shrugged indifferently, glancing away, "Instead of fighting and punching each other all the time, wouldn't it feel better to..._please_ each other?"

Taiga willed himself not to blush in embarrassment, the very same thing Aomine tried to do. No matter how cool and manly they tried to act, the situation was indeed embarrassing as fuck. Apparently for both of them. "W-Well yeah," he stuttered, "But then... Wouldn't we be, like, fuck-buddies?"

"Well, if you hafta put a label on it, that would be it." One blue eyebrow reached for an equally blue hairline. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really," the redhead bit his lip, hesitant for what he was about to say, "But we are all day together and...and people already call us a couple..."

"Where are you going with this, Kagami?", Aomine asked, his voice suspicious. It made the hairs on Taiga's forearms to rise.

"Look, all I'm saying is..." He swallowed and glanced at the floor. "...that sometimes, in this friends-with-benefits situation, one of the two...catches feelings." When Aomine opened his mouth to speak, Taiga cut him off by pressing the index finger on the man's lips. "I'm not saying that it will happen to us, but... But what if it does?"

Thick silence nestled between the two men, their eye-contact breaking, then connecting, then breaking again. Taiga tried to forget how heavy his stomach felt or how much he was blushing by thinking about basketball. Didn't work, especially when he realized that he was still touching the other man's lips. As if he got burnt, Taiga's hand jolted away from its previous spot, though he didn't manage to retrieve it properly, as Aomine's fingers wrapped around his wrist, effectively stopping any movement. "Listen," the blunet said, his voice soft and silky, "I get what you worry about." To Taiga's utter surprise, Aomine gently kissed tha palm of his hand before he added, "Things would get kinda messy if one caught...feelings but, like, if this happens, we can talk about it and maybe, like, stop doing...each other? At least that's what I think. I leave it up to you to choose whether we stay as we are or we take it one step further. I mean, I already know that I wanna do the nasties with you, but I won't force you into anything _you_ don't wanna do. Like, I can live without the sex, I ain't all that thirsty."

Red eyebrows rose up in shock. _Wow_. _Really_ _wow_. Out of all the people in this planet, Taiga hadn't expected Aomine to say something like that. "I didn't know you could be so considerate," he muttered, mostly to himself. However, Aomine heard him and he scowled deeply.

"Hey, why do you say this as if it is strange?", he demanded, "I am capable of thinking about others and not just myself."

The redhead laughed in amusement. "You don't exactly give off the aura of the goodie-goodie one, I'm sorry."

"Screw you, Bakagami," the other growled, harshly releasing Taiga's wrist from his grip, "I'm here tryin' ta solve shit and you insult me!"

Taiga laughed weakly and took one step closer to the blue-haired man, uncosciously reaching out for the other's face with both hands. He ignored Aomine's stubborn glare and he let his thumbs slide over smooth, sharp cheekbones, slowly, appreciatively. Yeah, it definitely felt weird to touch his rival in such way but at the same time, it was very intriguing. Aomine was so very attractive, everything about him was like a siren's call that hypnotized Taiga into forgetting all about his initial hesitations. But either way, why was he thinking so much again? If it was something physical, it was fine, wasn't it? Besides, he was doing this all the time, with all these girls he fucked and never called. Why what Aomine suggested would be different? Because they lived together? To be honest, that sounded more convenient than troublesome.

"Alright," Taiga sighed and let his hands slide down Aomine's neck to the man's chest, "Let's just...let's just do as you suggest and see how it goes. Okay?"

A smile broke the other man's face, his blue eyes brightening up. "Awesome," he nodded and wrapped his arms around Taiga's neck, inching closer so that their chests were pressing together, "Now lemme touch you, I'm dying to."

A chuckle. "Idiot."

Their noses were touching, their breaths mingling from the proximity and Taiga's brain started clouding up with lust. Just because he had been avoiding Aomine, that didn't mean he didn't want to get down and dirty with him. But, yeah, he had this...uh... What was it again?

Thank God, things were back to normal. There wasn't something else to say, they had covered pretty much everything. Yet there was something else he had to do; that distance between their faces - it was too big. They had to shorten it as fast as possible. Taiga moved slowly, sighing in delight when Aomine closed his eyes and parted his lips, waiting patiently as Taiga finally connected them. And it only took that small touch to have short sparks burning his skin. Aomine grunted and kissed him a little harder, his big hands sliding into fire red tresses and slowly massaging Taiga's scalp, while said redhead drew little circles on the other's hips with his thumbs.

It was nice to kiss Aomine like that. After all, Taiga had this undeniable oral fixation and he just loved using his mouth for talking, eating and kissing. Especially when the latter involved tongue. Mmm, yeah, French kissing was his thing, as in, he could french a partner for hours and hours - much like what he was doing with Aomine. But Aomine was kind of different from the partners he had had in the past; the thing with the blunet was that he didn't let Taiga take control of the kiss. He issued a challenge. Taiga chuckled. He was Aomine Daiki after all, his rival; their making out would be boring if there wasn't a challenge in there too.

"Nn, what are you laughin' about?", the blue-haired man drawled when they broke the kiss, his voice hoarse and incredibly sexy. Taiga smiled.

"Nothing," he shrugged, his hands sliding up and down Aomine's naked sides, "I was thinking that you're my rival even in kissing."

Aomine grinned and kissed the redhead's chin before making his way to the man's neck, where he spent a good amount of time molesting the long column. "I already told you," he murmured in Taiga's ear and Taiga wasn't sure how he didn't just melt into the man's arms, "As if I'd let you beat me, idiot."

Taiga drew deep breath through the nose as Aomine sucked his sensitive earlobe in that hot mouth of his but he grinned at the blunet's words for all it was worth. Yes of course; Aomine had told him the same thing a couple of weeks ago, when they had this more heart-to-heart conversation, when the blue-haired basketball idiot shared some of his fears with him. Taiga would have retorted with something snarky, had not that sweet mouth on his neck distracted the shit out of him. All he could do at that moment was to tilt his head to the side, allowing the other to do as he pleased, while he grasped a handful of Aomine's ass. Taiga bit his lower lip. Damn, Aomine's ass was fine. Just like the rest of him.

"Mmm," Aomine purred after a while and took a deep breath, letting it go with a loud sigh, "You smell so nice."

"Yeah, I smell like sweat," Taiga argued, suddenly remembering that they had just returned from practice, "I should probably shower."

"Not yet," the other objected, finally pulling away from Taiga's neck. The redhead was surprised to see how serene Aomine's face looked, how dark his eyes were. It was indeed incredible. "We'll probably get sweaty again soon. It'll be waste of water, don't you think?"

Taiga let his shark-grin go wild. What Aomine had just said turned him on and gave him a couple of sexy ideas at the same time. "You have a point," he said and cupped the blunet's face with one hand, tilting Aomine's head backwards, his lips hovering above the other's, "And I think we should take showers together from now on. To save water."

Aomine chuckled and quirked one mocking eyebrow. "You're cheesy."

"And you talk too much."

"Then make sure you shut me up."

That sounded very appealing, very very appealing. But on the other hand, Taiga didn't want Aomine to shut up completely; more like, he wanted the blunet to stop talking. Screaming and moaning was very much appreciated. But they needed to get to bed first.

With a final, brief but deep kiss, Taiga grasped the other's hand and briskly walked the short distance between their bathroom and his bed. Once there, he turned around to face Aomine, only to see the man smirking at him provocatively and just as Aomine had been planning, Taiga growled and grabbed the other's jaw. "Get on the bed," he gritted out harshly.

Although Kagami hadn't expected Aomine to be the obedient type, he hadn't expected the reaction he received either. Damn, that stupid idiot always found a way to catch him off-guard. "Don't tell me what to do, Bakagami," the other retorted with a challenging expression.

Taiga's eyes narrowed. "You wanna go, asshole?"

Aomine barked a dry, curt laugh and spread his arms wide, beckoning with his fingers. "Come at me, bro."

Sometimes, when Taiga sat back and thought about it, the way they fought was funny; they were bickering like little children, which ended up beating each other to see which one is the strongest. So it didn't seem very odd to Taiga that they started wrestling, each one trying to knock the other off balance. It was their thing. It was their way to get their blood boiling, like some sort of a ritual. They weren't rivals for nothing.

Though, these fights never lasted for too long, because neither of them had enough of an attention span to stay mad. In fact, after a couple of moments, they started laughing. They had both wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders, each one pulling and pushing on a different direction, yet neither of them budged. Not until Taiga wrapped his leg around Aomine's calve, making the other man lose his balance, but at the same time, he lost balance too and long story short, they both fell on Taiga's bed, with Taiga on top and Aomine right underneath.

"Loser," Taiga taunted breathlessly.

Aomine chuckled in amusement, his hands going straight for the soft, red tresses adorning the top of Taiga's head, technically forcing their faces together. "Just c'mere," the blunet grunted and connected their lips again.

Taiga forgot all about what he wanted to say and melted into the kiss, straddling the other's thighs, careful not to disturb their intimate moment. Their crotches were touching and so did their chests, hot and hard, their tongues dancing their own, sensual dance. It felt incredible but at the same time, it was torture; torture for the poor, confined manhood within Taiga's boxers. His shit was swollen and throbbing for some form of release, a release Taiga tried to achieve by thrusting against Aomine's pelvis. His hips started with a low pace, progressively picking up and soon, everything escalated with it; Aomine's groans, Kagami's grunts, their harsh breathing, the heat burning their bodies.

What the hell had he been thinking when he avoided Aomine? Like, okay, there were a few things in the way but having Aomine underneath him, making all these deliciously guttural noises while he rutted against Taiga like it was the only way to say alive, that would probably have to be one of the best things in the world. And he missed that just for the sake of thinking?

God, he was thinking too much. Now it was time to finally feel.

"Mn, Kagami," Aomine grunted once they broke the steamy kiss, "I'm dying here." A tilt of his hips, showed Taiga exactly what the blunet meant by "dying"; that straining length pushing into Kagami's hip was undeniable. The redhead grinned and went for Aomine's neck, gently nipping over the pulse point.

"Boxers off?", he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Please, be my guest."

After he gave Aomine's neck another tender kiss, Taiga lifted himself off of the other man, so that he was kneeling between the blunet's legs. Impatient and extremely horny, Taiga's fingers went straight for the waistband of Aomine's underwear, pulling the soft material over narrow hips, unconsciously biting his lower lip when the blunet's member spang into view. It was big and thick, looking extremely needy as it lay heavily on the blue-haired man's lower abdomen. Damn. Damn! God had been really generous with Aomine in that area. Taiga couldn't be more thankful for that.

A wave of lust suddenly overwhelmed him and the redhead shuddered. "I never thought I'd get so aroused by another man," Taiga mumbled, sliding the piece of clothing down Aomine's thighs, "But what do you know; I'm actually bi."

The blue-haired man snorted derisively and helped Taiga get the boxers completely off, until they were something forgotten on the floor. "Just skip all that labeling," Aomine rumbled, "Man, woman; does it matter? Pleasure is universal."

"I never knew you could be philosophical," Taiga muttered hoarsely while taking his boxers off, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth as soon as the confines were away from his straining member.

Aomine spread his legs wide, letting them rest heavily on the mattress. Unlike Taiga, Aomine was flexible. "There are many things you don't know about me," he murmured.

"Ooh, aren't we mysterious all of a sudden," the redhead teased, his lips gently crossing the ridges of the other's abdomen. Aomine grinned down at him.

"We're all mysterious until someone takes their time to figure us out."

Taiga paused in the middle of sucking a perky nipple and frowned at his partner. "Are you trying to say something?"

"What?", Aomine frowned back, "I'm just stating facts."

With a nonchalant shrug, Taiga kissed the middle of the blue-haired man's chest, letting his tongue glide up the sternum towards that delicious neck which he wasn't going to mark this time. He found Aomine's ear and gently bit the helix, smiling in triumph when the overheated male underneath him shuddered. "Not that figuring you out wouldn't be thrilling," he whispered sensually, clenching his teeth when Aomine fingers dug in his sides, "But right now, I'd rather figure out your body." A chuckle. "Is that okay?"

"M-Mhm." It was soft, a barely audible tremble. But it was enough to make Taiga lose it.

"Perfect."

Taiga's hips twitched on their own and Aomine underneath him grunted in surprise, his calloused hands sliding down Taiga's back towards the redhead's ass, where they halted and squeezed. "Goddamn," the blunet grunted, his hips slowly gyrating in sync with Kagami's thrusts, "I had missed that."

The redhead snickered. "Are you a boob man or an ass man, decide."

"I'm Kagami's-ass man."

Taiga couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud heartily and Aomine snickered along with him. "Ah, you're unbelievable," he said, propping himself on both his elbows so that he could cup the blue-haired man's face and rub their noses together, "I am flattered."

"You should be," Aomine retorted, kissing the redhead's thumb when the appendage slid over his lower lip, "You're a special category of your own."

Taiga kissed him chastely with a smile on his face. "Mn, shut up."

"Make me."

He did. He shut Aomine up with a deep kiss. It was slow and thorough, matching the pace with which their hips ground on one another but everything switched to fast forward very soon. It was just so good and Taiga was so insanely horny, he could literally feel himself dripping on Aomine's erection as the two straining members were perfectly aligned on top of each other and between the two males' bodies. Everything became...slicker; the sound of their hips, the sound of their lips... Damn it was so great. But Taiga couldn't come like this. Well, he could but the tightness in his pelvis was almost unbearable and that made him a little wild and impatient.

Taiga broke the heady kiss, ignoring the grunt of disapproval he received from his partner, and he straddled one of Aomine's thighs, taking hold of their erections in one hand. It was a little hard to do because both of them were a tad bigger than average, but everything was fine since Taiga's hand was large and skilled enough, after all these years of handling...the balls.

"Ngh, K-Kagami," Aomine grunted, mercilessly biting his lower lip, "What are you doing?"

"I-I..." Taiga shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to remember how to speak in the correct language, "I saw this once...in a porn movie. I think it's called...frottage?"

"You watch gay porn?" The redhead rolled his eyes at the stupid smirk on Aomine's face.

"No idiot, it was a threesome," he muttered, trying to properly place his fingers around both of them, "Now shut up and let me work."

"Yes dear."

Taiga glared at the other, yet Aomine looked completely unfazed by the nasty look. As a matter of fact, the asshole had folded both his hands at the back of his head and he kept grinning in a way that tempted Taiga to just shove his fist in that pretty face. But before he did that, Aomine's words from before rang in his head and distracted him.

_"Just because I jerked you off, that doesn't mean I still don't wanna punch you in the face." _

Like many times before, Aomine was right.

Relieved and relaxed all over again, Taiga slowly started pumping his hand. Somehow it was not enough, so he began thrusting his hips at the same time.

Both him and Aomine moaned at the same time.

Hell, it was so much better like this, so much more erotic. In fact, Taiga couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of his cock gliding almost effortlessly all over Aomine's cock. He tightened his hand around them, adding to the tightness and the friction, eliciting a very beautiful, gravelly moan from the other man.

"Ah, shit," Aomine cussed and licked his lips slowly, "Shit, c'mere and kiss me."

Taiga moaned quietly but quickly connected their lips, his free hand grasping a fistful of blue tresses and guiding the kiss for once, while Aomine grabbed his ass again and started thrusting in his fist. Needless to say, the new friction generated was mind-blowing and Taiga started hyperventilating. Shit, he could literally hear his blood roaring in his ears, heat radiating off his cheeks and neck, his forearm and hips straining from the effort. But what he craved for the most was coming; _he_ was coming. The coil in his pelvis was tight, tighter than ever, his dick was throbbing, his meninges pounding and he was...he was...

"Shit!", Taiga barked and broke the kiss. A long groan left his mouth as the first throes of his orgasm almost savagely violated his body. His ears started ringing, his eyes closed shut, his muscles were trembling so much he had to curl his spine and straighten it again. He did not realize the stream of unintelligible moans that left his mouth during the whole while of his climax, not until he started to make some sort of sense.

"Woah," he muttered, "Woah, shit! Holy shit... Holy fucking shit." He bit his lower lip and chuckled breathlessly, his hand between their bodies slowing down. "Holy shit."

Aomine was dead quiet from underneath, so quiet that at some point, Taiga forced his eyes open to make sure that the other was alright. And indeed, Aomine was alright. No, scratch that, he was more than alright; his blue eyes were dark and wide and very greedy as the blunet stared at Taiga. Shit, the look could make a human being combust spontaneously. Thank God Taiga was already too hot from the desire. Aomine was also abusing his lower lip with his teeth, his breaths coming short and shuddering through the nose. The redhead smiled goofily, still high from the after-glow.

"Wha'chu starin' at?"

"You," came the immediate reply.

"Why?"

"Because you're incredibly hot when you come."

Taiga laughed and let their manhoods go, slowly realizing with his lust-paralyzed brain that the amount of semen on Aomine's belly was too much to be just his own. "Did you come from watching me come?", he asked.

Aomine's lids dropped to half-mast and he nodded with a small grin. "Kinda. The visual was too much for me."

With a cheeky snicker, Taiga dropped his weight on the other man, supporting himself on his elbows on the other side of the blunet's head. "Then we should do it again until you're used to it."

"It wasn't me who wanted to_ think_ for two fucking weeks."

Taiga paused, then chuckled bringing his face closer so that he could rub his nose against the other's. "Right. Sorry."

"Apology accepted," Aomine murmured in that sexy, I-just-had-sex voice of his and kissed Taiga's lips, "Now get off of me. You're heavy and covered in come."

"Look who's talking."

"Exactly," the blunet stated and tried to push the redhead off, "You, me, shower; now."

Although he wasn't really in the correct state to move, Taiga complied to his rival's commands, simply because he was sweaty and sticky, two things that he didn't particularly like. But it was totally worth it, so worth it that he would do it again and again. What the hell had he been thinking, for real. Like, he had this gorgeous blue-haired man offering sex to him and he was _thinking_ about it?

_No more thinking for you, Kagami Taiga. No more._

"Hey," Aomine called after him as they were ready to get to bed. They had argued about it in the shower but in the end, Aomine convinced Taiga that it would be fine to sleep on the same bed again.

"What is it?", the redhead said while he lifted the covers and snuggled in, the blue-haired man following suit after him. Aomine looked a little hesitant and confused, something that unnerved the red-haired man. "Something's wrong?"

"No, I just..." Aomine paused and sucked his teeth, laying his head next to Kagami's head, on Kagami's pillow. Then he sighed, "See, I was thinking that since we don't have practice tomorrow, if you wanted to, like, hit the court for a one-on-one?"

Taiga frowned at his friend, caught all the way off-guard by his hesitation. Why the hell was Aomine hesitating to challenge him on a one-on-one? "Of course, idiot, why wouldn't I want to?"

"Well, because you've been turning your back at me for two weeks now," Aomine stated blankly.

"Oh," it slowly dawned on the redhead and he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, you'll definitely be sorry tomorrow, asshole," Aomine grumbled and rolled on his side, his back facing Taiga, "You're two weeks behind me."

Taiga chuckled in amusement, unable to fall for Aomine's taunt. He felt kinda bad for bailing on the man so many times, because he knew that Aomine needed him as a motivation. No, he wasn't bragging about that; on the contrary actually, he was honored, he really was. Because no matter how much he wanted to punch that idiot in the face, Aomine was still someone Taiga looked up to and admired like no tomorrow.

_Just don't tell anyone, okay? Especially Aomine. Because he is an idiot and it'll get his ego inflated again._

Reaching over his rival's shoulder, Kagami hit the switch and turned the lights off before rolling on his stomach. "Get some rest now," he said, "Because tomorrow you gotta help me catch up."

There was silence, a long, thick silence and Taiga thought Aomine had fallen asleep. But just when he himself was about to doze off, that familiar deep voice muttered something again, something that Taiga hated but could certainly get used to if he wanted.

"Don't tell me what to do, Bakagami."

**XXXX**

**Sorry it was so long T.T but I've been craving to do a scene like that with them for a while *_* now I can go to sleep.**

**Thanks for reading :D ...and sorry it took so long t****o update... I was kinda busy and conflicted about what to write. And I still am; like, is this going too fast? And is it ok to keep going like this? Because my beta is still unavailable, I got no one to ask. So please, please let me know!**

**Queen.**

**PS: if there are mistakes, I apologize, this is not beta'd and I'm already sleeping so I can't see properlyzzz...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey babies! One thing and I'm done; this is long. Really long. Because it's rather graphic... Heh, I was in the mood and I didn't want to split it. Also; non-beta'd. It's late and I'm tired so it'll probably have some (many) mistakes. Either way, enjoy! And thanks for reviewing so far! Your words are my inspiration :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

He could see it. That fire in those russet eyes. It was bright. So bright. It was burning him, more than his overworked muscles did. He could hear the ball snapping on the court's floor, _tap...tap...tap_ was the dull sound it made. He could hear Kagami's breathing, deep and heavy, the tension between them unbearable. But he didn't mind any of these; his blue eyes were solely focused on the pair of russet ones staring right back at him.

"Are you going to move some time today?", Daiki challenged.

Kagami's eyes cringed at the corners as he smirked. He said nothing though, his breathing didn't change. Only his stance shifted a little bit to the right. Catching this subtle alteration, Daiki readjusted his own position, taking half a step to the right. Shit, it was so exhilarating to play one-on-one with Kagami. Even though it drained all of his physical energy and left him with sore muscles the next morning, it was one of the most satisfying activities he could do in his free time. And the best part was that Kagami was always up for a session. All Daiki had to do was ask.

"You hold the ball for too long, Kagami," the blue-haired man said. Not that he cared, really. He just wanted something to happen. The suspense was killing him.

"You might as well try to steal it from me," the redhead taunted, quirking one of his red eyebrows.

_That's what I'm about to do!_, Daiki thought to himself in triumph and lunged forward, trying to knock the ball out of Kagami's grip, only to fail miserably. The red-haired man turned on his feel, effectively avoiding Daiki's attack and quickly ran towards the hoop. Daiki snorted at how gullible he was - it was more than obvious Kagami had waited for him to pull a stunt like that - but it was not over yet. He ran after his rival, reaching him at the time when Kagami had jumped for the dunk.

"Not so fast!", he barked in amusement, leaping in the air and finally pushing the ball out of Kagami's hand.

"Shit!", Kagami cursed in frustration as soon as they landed, "How the fuck!"

Daiki smirked saucily, wiping the rivers of sweat rolling down his temples and cheeks. "You're a hundred years too early to fool me with my own tricks, Kagami."

The other man scowled deeply but didn't say anything. He simply stomped towards the abandoned ball, bent over to pick it up then threw it at Daiki's direction, who of course caught it without trouble. Although he would never admit it out loud, Kagami was a great challenge, greater than Kise who had managed to copy some of his own moves. Kagami was much stronger than the blond, more intimidating, his rhythm fluctuating and unpredictable. Daiki could never guess the redhead's next move when it came to basketball.

He loved it.

Daiki spinned the ball on his finger before he dropped it to the floor, let it bounce back up to his palm, then pushed it down once more. He waited for Kagami to walk closer to him and take his stance before he started dribbling seriously. Daiki crouched low and caught the ball in his hands, watching as Kagami moved leaned in to block him but because of that, Daiki dribbled the ball once, twice, thrice, and then, after Kagami shifted again to stop his advance, he went straight for a formless shoot.

"Shit!", Kagami cursed, caught entirely off-guard and leaped in the air, blocking Aomine's shoot. Expecting that, the blue-haired man reacted fast and re-captured the red sphere before it went out of boarders, then run his way towards the hoop with the redhead right on his tail. They whirled around each other until they ended up with Daiki under the hoop, crouching down and ready to throw and Kagami marking him from the behind, his body tantalizingly close. So close that his thick quadriceps aligned perfectly with the back of Daiki's thighs.

Daiki glanced over his shoulder only to see the red-haired man smirking. That bastard. He was doing it on purpose. "Quit this, Bakagami," he chuckled in amusement.

"You can't make me."

_Right, left, tap...tap..._ Daiki lost his balance for a split of moment but in the end he jumped and managed to make the to the hoop. He could hear Kagami laughing when he landed and he turned around, whacking the idiot at the back of his head. "The things you do to win."

Kagami smirked and his fingers clenched around the from of Daiki's tank-top, pulling the other man closer. "I wasn't doing anything. Your dirty mind decided things on its own."

The blue-haired man grinned at the other's cockiness, cupping the back of Kagami's head with both hands, his fingers idly toying with the short strands on the nape of his rival's neck. "So you weren't rubbing yourself all over my backside," he said, their faces mere inches apart, "Right?"

The redhead had the audacity to bite Aomine's bottom lip and gently tug it. "Maybe I was," he whispered, "Maybe I wasn't. Who knows?"

"You piece of shit," Daiki snickered and made sure the distance between their faces existed no more.

Ah, yes. That's the stuff. On one hand, Daiki was able to play basketball with the awesomest player he had ever encountered who was, at the same time, a rather close friend and a fuck-buddy. Around three and a half weeks had passed ever since Daiki had talked things through with the redhead and they came into to mutual consent to turn their relationship into a sexier one. They did some things, kissing, touching, jerking each other off almost every day but at the same time, the hung out and played one-on-one and argued and punched each other, just like they did before.

It made Daiki...happy. Complete. It was something new, something he hadn't done before and it was somehow refreshing. He liked it a lot. It didn't hurt that the redhead he was sharing all these moments with. Kagami was an oddly cool and incredibly sexy guy, he knew what he liked and what not, always willing to try new things, yet he still remained the same idiot Daiki wanted to punch in the face. They had fun together, laughing, playing, hooking up. A lot of fun. And Kagami seemed more relaxed around him than he had been before. Daiki attributed this to the great sex they had. Well, not exactly sex because they hadn't gone all the way, but they made each other come, so it was kinda like sex.

Come to think of it, they had never talked about penetrative sex but that didn't really matter because Daiki never felt the necessity to get inside of Kagami or vice versa. Kagami himself hadn't really showed any interest in it either. Grinding and jerking each other off sufficed. But the truth was, Daiki had started to want more. Not necessarily to fuck Kagami but he so wanted Kagami's mouth on his dick. Like, he needed that shit there. Urgently. That desire grew on him a few days prior, when he saw Kagami sucking and licking one of those rainbow-colored lollipops a Girl Scout sold to him, while he was on his stomach and writing an essay on his laptop for school. Daiki was also busy writing a project for his history class - yes of course he had taken history. It had been his best subject back in the school days - but his attention was constantly attracted by the lewd smacking sound Kagami made as he devoured the lucky thing. It made him wonder how Kagami's mouth would feel all wrapped around and sucking on his dick, and just the thought gave him shivers and a boner to mind.

_Maybe I'll ask him tonight_, Aomine mused while he devoured the redhead's mouth with all his might, his fingers tightening around red tresses, _I wonder how he'll react._

Kagami was the one to first break the kiss. "That's enough," he said, pulling away and glancing around nervously, "We are in public."

Daiki bent over and picked up the ball which had rolled to his feet. "You're right," he agreed and started to walk towards their backpacks. Not that he minded what other people thought of him, yet Daiki didn't want to give reasons for other people to mind his own business. Dealing with people and their stupid opinions, whether they were good or bad, was troublesome and the blue-haired man wanted to avoid it at all costs.

"Oi, where are you going?"

Daiki stopped on his tracks and gave the redhead a baffled expression over his shoulder. "I'm going to gather my shit."

Kagami's red eyebrows furrowed. "What, we're done? Not yet! I haven't won a single time!"

"Kagami I'm fuckin' beat," Daiki huffed, shoving the ball into his bag, "We've been playing since noon and the sun has set already."

The redhead blinked in confusion and glanced at the sky, his eyes widening in shock when he saw that Daiki was indeed right and the sun was indeed gone for the day. However, who said that could stop him? He was Kagami fucking Taiga. He simply stomped his way up to Daiki and started complaining. "But we just started!"

"Kagami for God's sake," Daiki snorted, shrugging his backpack on his shoulder, "I am tired, sweaty and hungry. Just let me be, you freaking monster. We'll play tomorrow."

"But I have work tomorrow!"

"Then the day after tomorrow."

"But..!", the redhead began again but then sighed in defeat. He knew he wouldn't win an argument of this sort. "Fine," he grunted and glared heatedly at the blunet, "But this is not over!"

"Just hurry up and gather your shit! Jeez," Daiki barked back, his hunger not doing anything to hold his already short temper.

Thankfully Kagami got his shit together fast and soon, they were walking back to their dorm, bickering about what kind of food they were going to have for dinner; Kagami wanted burgers - of course - while Daiki hadn't had Chinese take out in a while and he craved for some. But just like they always did, they passed from both Burger King and the Chinese take out, each one taking his own huge amount of food. Kagami got more than Daiki, as always. To be honest, Kagami's appetite amazed and at the same time, scared Daiki. The redhead could eat double the amount that he could. Where the hell did he put all these calories? True, Kagami was a little more buff than he was but he was by no means fat. Actually, Daiki was positive that there was an ounce of unnecessary fat in the man's body.

"I'm taking the shower first!", Kagami shouted as soon as they stepped in their room.

"Like hell!", was Daiki's instant reaction.

This always happened. Every single time after they had one-on-one matches. Both of them would carefully leave their food on the floor, then race to the bathroom, stripping and hitting each other while trying to stop one another from advancing further. But it always ended the same way; a couple of bruises later, the two would end up in the shower, together and washing each other's backs. Or simply shower. Or make out. Or all three at once. Oh yeah, they could. Don't challenge the power of two grown-ass men in a narrow space.

"So Kagami, I was thinking," the blue-haired man started after they both had calmed down and catered to their wounds. He was washing Kagami's back, spreading their shared shower gel over the man's broads shoulders. It was distracting. Very distracting. But he had a favor to ask. "Like, I've been meaning to ask you for a long time..."

"Just spit it out Aomine," Kagami snorted while washing the red tresses in his head.

Daiki bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. It wasn't as easy to ask as he had initially thought. "Well, to put it simply," he sighed, "Will you suck me off?"

Kagami's fingers stopped and his head slowly turned until brown eyes locked with blue. The silence between them stretched, the spraying water the only thing making some sort of noise. Daiki waited patiently, even though his stomach was tumbling in anticipation.

A few moments later, Kagami was shaking his head, turning his head forwards again. "Oh hell no."

Daiki had expected many answers, he had even thought of Kagami punching him in the face, yet, such blatant decline, he hadn't expected. "Ouch, that's kinda harsh," he muttered bitterly, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Well, if I asked you the same question so suddenly what would you say?", Kagami said calmly, stepping under the spraying water to wash the soap away from his head, "Would you say yes?"

Daiki opened his mouth but closed it quickly. Well, Kagami was right. Daiki had been too absorbed in thinking about himself that he forgot to think how the redhead would feel. "You're right."

Kagami gave him a sideways smirk and turned the water off. "Now that we have this cleared up," he said, "Let's eat some food!"

"Can we watch basketball on your laptop?"

"Sure!"

Although it still kinda hurt that Kagami had said no to him so easily, Daiki wasn't the type to mule over things. Kagami didn't want to do it _yet_. That was fine. He would come around at some point. Or so Daiki hoped.

They both dried and dressed up after their bath, Kagami in a pair of boxers and a tank top and Daiki in his pj bottoms, more than eager to eat some food and watch some basketball. Daiki's two out of three favorite things - the third one being sex. They sat on the floor - Kagami forced them to sit on the floor every time because he couldn't stand crumbs on his bed, the anal freak - and devoured the food as soon as the game started.

The whole situation was so natural that it felt like some sort of routine. Daiki liked it. Although he might not looked like it, Daiki liked some sort of rhythm in his life, a rhythm he had found as soon as he found Kagami in America... No scratch that. Even back in high school, it was Kagami brought him back to his rhythm, when he yanked him down from his high horse and offered to be his friend and basketball buddy.

Daiki glanced at his friend, roommate and rival who was, as always, buried into a large-ass hamburger and he caught himself smiling a little. Kagami was... He was so amazing. Daiki must have been staring for a little too long because at some point, the redhead turned to look at him, confused. "Something's wrong?"

"No," the blunet shook his head, returning in his chow mein hastily, feeling like a complete idiot for getting caught red-handed, "I was just thinking about something."

Kagami smirked teasingly. "I'm sorry for your poor brain."

The stupidly mean statement only earned the red-haired man a hard smack at the back of his head. He choked on his bite but simply laughed it off and continued munching down his food. Well, that was only because Kagami was eating and he was at a state of calm bliss, otherwise, Daiki would probably have a black eye already.

That was how they spent the rest of the evening; eating and watching basketball. They discussed the teams' play, the players and commented on their progress or regress, then they stopped again to watch another game.

At some point, the redhead sitting next to him started yawning. "Fuck, I'm beat," Kagami groaned and stretched his back, "I'm going ta bed."

"Sure," Daiki said quickly but he wasn't done yet. He wanted to propose another request, since his first request had been denied so fiercely. "Say Kagami," he added, attracting that pair of almost red eyes on him, "Can I borrow your laptop?"

Kagami frowned, eyeing him in suspicion. "For what?"

Daiki shrugged. "To watch porn."

The redhead's face went slack within a few seconds. "Why," he deadpanned. It wasn't a question.

"Well, I'm horny. If you had agreed to suck my dick, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"I meant why watch porn on my laptop, idiot," Kagami snapped and thumbed the blunet's forehead, "You have your own."

Daiki rubbed the sore spot Bakagami had abused and he scowled at his friend. "Mine is slow and gets stuck over everything."

"Then get a new laptop."

"Oh come on! Don't be stingy!"

Kagami facepalmed and huffed in indignation. "Okay, shut up!", he quipped, rolling his eyes when Daiki grinned triumphantly, "But put headphones on. I wanna sleep."

"Yes!", the blunet cheered, grabbing the laptop and jumping on his bed, "Thanks, Kagami!"

As Daiki started typing one of his favorite porn sites on the URL section, he didn't miss Kagami's roll of eyes while the redhead tried to stand up. And because he didn't miss a subtle action like that, he didn't miss Kagami's sudden hiss of pain as soon as he finally got on his feet. The blue-haired man immediately turned his head to see what was going on, only to see Kagami limping his way towards his own bed and dropping his entire weight on the mattress.

"Oi, what happened?", the blunet asked, a little concerned. Kagami was never the one to complain about pain.

The redhead didn't look at him. He only frowned and rubbed his calves with his big hands. "It's nothing," he muttered.

Daiki closed the laptop's screen and sat up. "It's clearly something," he said as he got off the bed and approached his friend, "Tell me where it hurts."

"Aomine it's okay," the redhead insisted, "I just had a cramp because I strained my legs too much on our match today. I'll sleep and it'll be okay."

It was Daiki's turn to roll his eyes and facepalm. He couldn't believe this idiot. He really couldn't believe him. Why on earth would he strain himself up to this point of getting cramps over nothing? It was really admirable how bad Kagami wanted to play and win against him but that was just taking it overboard! "Can you stop injuring yourself," he gritted angrily, "We have practice tomorrow and coach will shove his fist up my ass as well because I listened to you and dragged the one-on-one for so long!"

"Blah, blah, blah, shut the hell up!", Kagami barked, glaring daggers at the other, "I'll just say that I practiced too hard, okay? I won't say your name. Now leave me alone."

Of course he wouldn't leave him alone. Not when the only person whom he could play against was injured. Daiki wasn't that type of person. "Lie down," he muttered quietly.

"What?"

"I said lie down," Daiki repeated a little louder, pushing on the redhead's shoulders to make his point clearer. Although puzzled, Kagami did as he was told and comfortably laid on his bed, his head plopping down on the fluffy pillows. With a sigh, Daiki kneeled on the other's bed and nestled between the redhead's bent legs. They stared at each other for a while before Daiki snorted in indignation. Kagami was stupid sometimes. "Give me the warming ointment Bakagami, I'll give you a massage."

Russet eyes widened. "For real?!"

"Yeah," Daiki huffed, "Since you don't seem to care about yourself enough, I'll do it for you. Now pass me the thing."

Kagami looked as excited as ever at the prospect of getting Daiki's special treatment and that made the blunet snort in amusement. The redhead was such a kid at times. A kid at a candy store. He was even smiling when he gave Aomine the ointment, then plopped back on his pillows, sighing deeply in appreciation. Daiki shook his head and took off the cap, dipping his fingers in the thick cream, gathering the proper amount before he spread it on the redhead's skin. He sat back on his haunches and placed Kagami's heel on his shoulder for further access before he started molding the hard flesh. Holy shit, Kagami indeed had no ounce of unnecessary fat on his body. Not even his calves. The flesh was round and smooth - because Kagami shaved regularly, something that Daiki made fun of almost every day - but it was hard like a rock.

"This is kinda weird. The position I mean," Kagami's voice cut through the thick silence that had settled between them. Daiki glanced at him, his face serious.

"That should be my line," he retorted, "I'm the one having your smelly feet in my face."

"Shut up, I just took a shower," Kagami grinned teasingly and folded his arms under his head, "Besides, it feels too good to mind the awkwardness."

Daiki dropped Kagami's leg from his shoulder, dipped his fingers in the ointment again, his eyes never leaving the redhead's. "Leg," he grunted, meaning that he wanted Kagami's other leg on his shoulder the very same way the previous one was. The redhead obviously understood the request but that didn't mean he wanted to carry it out the same way Aomine meant it. The little bastard lifted his leg from the mattress and went to adjust it over Daiki's shoulder but the last minute, he changed his mind and decided to simply shove his foot in the blue-haired man's face.

"Gah!", Daiki yelped in shock, quickly grasping the redhead's ankle while at the same time flinching away from the attacking appendage as fast as possible. He scowled at his stupid friend, "What the fuck, Kagami?!"

It would be unnecessary to mention that Kagami was nearly pissing himself laughing. He had tipped his head backwards and clutched his stomach, his loud laughter dominating over everything silent in this world, something that irritated Daiki further. Blue eyes closed and one blue eyebrow ticked dangerously. "I'll kill you," the blunet hissed venomously.

"Oh Lord, oh Lord!", Kagami wheezed and coughed through the fits of laughter, "You should have seen -hahahaha!- you should have seen your face! Fucking priceless!"

Daiki wanted to be mad. He really, really wanted to be mad. But seeing Kagami like this, his big smile, with tears rolling down his cheeks, he couldn't really bring himself to be mad. After all, Kagami was such a dork. And an idiot. Of course he would do something like that and then laugh as if there was nothing wrong with it. Shit, was he getting soft?

Still, Daiki wanted to appear a little irritated at least. He didn't want the redhead to think he could do whatever he pleased and get away with it! "Kagami," he gritted threateningly, "I swear to God, if you don't stop fuckin' laughing at this moment, I'll kick yer ass then go to bed, ya hear me?"

"Okay, okay!", Kagami hushed him between forcefully swallowed chuckles, "Jeez, can't you take a joke?"

"No I can't," Daiki snapped, positioning the other properly on his shoulder, his creamed-up fingers spreading the thing on the skin again before he started kneading, "Now please let me do my job, I wanna go watch some porn, jack off then sleep."

The stupid redhead lifted his hands in the air but the amusement in his eyes couldn't be hidden. "Aight, aight! Touché!"

"Kagami..."

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Daiki glared at his chuckling friend but went down to business again._ Fucking idiot_, he grumbled to himself and he kept mentally grumbling until something else attracted his attention. At first, he thought of it as a figment of his imagination but he soon realized that it was true; Kagami was indeed nudging his thigh with his other free foot because he had been oh-so-not-very-subtly running that thing up and down Aomine's quadricep. Daiki glanced at the little scene happening then back up at his roommate. "What now?"

"See, I was thinking," Kagami drawled and that change in his voice didn't go unnoticed by the blunet, "Since you've been so nice to me, maybe I returned the favor."

Daiki's fingers had stopped moving, his ears perking up in interest. He liked where this was going. He really did. Kagami's returns of favors were one of a kind. "How?"

"Mhm," the redhead hummed in a very seductive manner and retrieved his leg before he sat up, leaning closer to the blue-haired man to kiss his neck while his hand replaced the foot on Daiki's thigh. "The thing you asked me in the shower?"

Oh God, oh God, oh God. Daiki's eyes rolled closed and he shuddered in anticipation as Kagami tongued and nipped at his pulse point. "What about it?"

That sinful mount found his ear and Daiki forced himself to keep quiet as Kagami's bed-voice caressed the shit out of it. Shit, the man had a killer voice in bed. Deep and husky, velvety as if made out of satin. _That voice can tempt Jesus in a desert, I swear._

"How about, I satisfy that request?"

The grin that spread on Daiki's face was very similar to a Cheshire Cat's. He couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't believe how far a little bit of thoughtfulness could take him. Shit, Kagami was going to suck his dick. He had to make sure the redhead wasn't talking shit to rile him up, though. "Kagami," he croaked and swallowed around the excited lump in his throat, "Are you for real?"

"Mhm," the redhead hummed and slowly pulled away. Their gazes met and Kagami continued, "I don't promise miracles though," he said, "It's my first time doing it."

Shit, he was going to get his dick sucked by Kagami _and_ it was Kagami's first time? _Ayeeee._ Daiki flashed a smile at his friend and squeezed reassuringly his shoulder. "I don't give a shit about that."

Kagami gave him a grateful smile and quirked one of his eyebrows. "Then get on your back. Chop-chop."

The speed with which Daiki jumped on his back was faster than the speed of light. Holy shit he was ready for this. He was so ready for this. He was fucking _born_ ready.

Daiki fussed around with the pillows, placing themunder his back so that he was in a half-sitting, half-laying position, his long legs loosely bent and spread wide enough for Kagami to fit in between. Said redhead, however, didn't move. He simple gave Daiki a hot stare, his eyes roaming freely all over the blunet's naked torso while he bit his lower lip at the same time. It made the blue-haired man feel hot at the center of his stomach and quiver from his core. Damn Kagami was sexy.

"So you're just gonna stare at me?", he asked, his voice hoarse and almost strained. He wanted this bad, don't blame him.

Kagami let out a sigh and reached for the hem of his tank top, pulling the cloth off of him in a maddening slow pace. But it wasn't something to complain about. No, definitely no. Because as the red-haired man moved his arms, all these chiseled muscles on his torso slowly revealed themselves, oiling Daiki's inner fire further. Shit, Kagami was giving him a show.

The blue-haired male reached out to touch his crotch and readjust himself in his pants but he didn't manage to do anything else because Kagami's large hand was on his wrist. "Don't touch yourself," he murmured softly, giving Daiki a severe case of goosebumps.

_Holy shit, how could a mere voice have such effect on me?_

"So touch me already," Daiki breathed, forgoing with not appearing too desperate.

A small smile lifted the edges of the redhead's lips and he nodded, crawling up towards the blunet and connecting their lips. It was slow and very deep, wet and loud and it did all the right things to steal Daiki's breath away within a couple of moments. At the same time, Kagami's large, calloused hands traced his naked torso, traveling down to the waistband of his pj bottoms and wrapping around the elastic. He briefly pulled away from the blue-haired man and sat back on his haunches, carefully peeling off the pants and throwing them to a random direction in their room. Then, he lost no time kissing Daiki again.

Ah, that was so much better than the prospect of watching porn and simply masturbate and Daiki couldn't believe his luck. Having Kagami on top of him, kissing him as if it was the last time he would be able to use his mouth while the blunet fingered the soft, still moist red tresses and subtly grinding up his hips was indeed the greatest thing he could be doing at that hour. It aroused him. And he could feel Kagami hardening against him too.

"Ah," the redhead moaned and bit his lower lip fiercely. His hips started moving against Daiki's with greater zeal. "Shit, I'm so turned on right now."

Daiki smirked saucily and massaged the other's shoulders. "I can tell," he whispered, "You're nearly piercing my pelvis."

Kagami chuckled and planted a wet kiss on the blue-haired man's neck. "Says the guy who gets hard by just a kiss," that sinful voice drawled I his ear, nearly sending Daiki into a fit. Kagami sucked his earlobe and hummed in satisfaction. "Mm, but either way, I'll take good take of you."

It was a miracle how Daiki didn't whine. "Please," he breathed instead.

From then on, Kagami went down to business seriously. He molested Daiki's neck to his heart's content before he trailed lower, kissing the blunet's chest and sucking his nipples lovingly, licking every single one of the indentations of Daiki's abdomen, coursing over the Adonis lines until he ended up laving on a protruding hip bone. But the sexy redhead didn't stop there; he skipped the very obvious bulge that had form in the blue-haired man's boxer briefs and nuzzled Daiki's inner thigh, placing open-mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin.

Shit, it felt too good. It was something Daiki had never felt before in his life. His skin was tingling, his breathing labored and deep, his erection literally dripping and he could feel his heart tap-dancing on his tongue. What the hell was this little devil doing to him? And it only got worse because Kagami kneeled between his legs, picking up one of them and kissing the blunet behind the knee.

"Ah!", Daiki moaned quietly and shifted as Kagami licked a trail down his calve, "You like using yer mouth, don'cha?"

That lethal mouth stopped moving just above Daiki's ankle and Kagami gave him a sly smile. "Definitely," he husked, kissing the blunet's ankle tenderly, "One day I'll run my tongue all over your body, I swear. You taste so good."

That was somehow extremely flattering and Daiki felt his chest swell with male pride. "C'mere, you," he almost whispered, opening his arms wide for the other male to fit in. Losing no time, Kagami was answering the call, reconnecting their lips and kissing the living lights out of the blue-haired man. Holy shit, Kagami is so intense tonight. What the hell had gotten into him?

"Kagami," he murmured breathlessly, pushing his fingers in red tresses and massaging the scalp, "Please."

A needy sound left the other man's throat but Kagami nodded and pulled away, his fingers quickly found the elastic band of Daiki's underwear and tugged the material away. At that point in their sexy times, Daiki always felt the slight urge to cover himself. No, don't get the wrong idea, he wasn't embarrassed about his body or anything - after all there wasn't something about his body Kagami hadn't seen already. It was Kagami and his almost predatory gaze that made every fiber of his body convulse in anticipation. Daiki felt like the prey. The lucky prey that was about to be devoured by the big tiger.

Kagami's hands clasped around his waist, strong thumbs rubbing circles on the skin there. "You're a lucky motherfucker, you realize that?", the redhead drawled with a smirk.

"The luckiest actually," Daiki retorted and shuddered when Kagami started kissing around the base of his erection. "Stop being a tease."

One red eyebrow rose tauntingly. "Oh really?", Kagami asked, his long fingers finally wrapping around Daiki's needy manhood and giving it a gentle stroke, "I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do right now."

Daiki grasped a fistful of sheets and gritted his teeth. As much as he wanted to talk back, Kagami was right; he shouldn't be talking. Ah, the sacrifices he made to get one blowjob. Kagami understood his temporary admitted defeat and he smirked. "That's a good boy."

"Don't push your luck," the blunet snapped with as much heat as the situation let him.

Kagami chuckled and winked at him saucily. "Calm down and relax," he husked, "You won't be able to enjoy it otherwise." And with that, the redhead dragged the flat of his tongue all over the underside of the blue-haired man's erection.

Daiki's mind went blank and he gritted his teeth, his fingers tightening around Kagami's sheets as the little bastard kept laving at his love rod. It wasn't enough. Holy shit, it wasn't enough. But Daiki knew that Kagami was just teasing the shit out of him. He could see it in his russet eyes, the very same eyes that hadn't left his face, not once._ Don't give in yet, Daiki,_ he encouraged himself, _Don't give in._

"I'm a little disappointed," Kagami sighed after a while of silence. The blunet frowned.

"What's the matter?"

The redhead gave him a sideways smirk while he jerked him off slowly. "See, since your skin is darker than normal, I had hoped you'd taste something like... I don't know, chocolate?"

Daiki couldn't believe his ears. "Are you for real," he deadpanned.

"I'm just playing, Ahomine."

"Oh thank God. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you turned out to be so stupid."

"You were too quiet and serious," Kagami said, "I don't like having quiet and serious sex with you."

Daiki frowned in confusion. What the hell was the idiot talking about? "Just keep going, Bakagami," he huffed, "If you don't do anything, how am I supposed to comment on it?"

Kagami pondered on it. "You're right," he nodded in the end, "I just wanted to tease you a little."

"Yeah I figured."

A sheepish smile. "Don't be mad."

Blue eyes rolled. "Just shut up, for God's sake."

"Okay, okay, sorry."

The red-haired man finally stopped talking and got the matters in his hands, quite literally. He stroke Daiki's dick a few times before his tongue swirled around the head. The blue-haired man's hips twitched impatiently and his fingers unclasped from the sheets only to delve into red tresses. Their gazes locked when that sinful mouth finally wrapped around him and a shaky sigh left Daiki's lips. Finally. Fucking finally.

"Shit," the blunet hissed as Kagami took more of him in his mouth, until half of his dick had disappeared in the man's mouth. Then Kagami slowly made to pull away but his teeth briefly scrapped the sides, making Daiki jump. "Watch your teeth."

The redhead let him go almost instantly, his eyes full of concern. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Daiki smiled reassuringly, tenderly touching Kagami's cheek with his other hand, "Yer doing well."

Although Daiki wasn't sure how he was so supportive but he was so glad that he was. Kagami worked better like that. He looked happier, if the thankful smile he flashed at the blunet was any indication. Daiki promised that he would start being more considerate towards Kagami from now on because, for one thing, Kagami deserved it and secondly, it earner him treats. Like, for example, Kagami taking him in his mouth once more and slowly bobbing his head. It was rather awkward in the beginning, as Kagami was obviously unfamiliar with how it was supposed to be done but after a while of practice and Daiki's thoughtful guidance, the redhead got the hang of it and managed to make Daiki's toes curl. The man had his eyes closed in bliss and he was even humming in satisfaction, the vibrations from his deep voice nearly making Daiki come undone.

"Holy shit," the blunet gasped, his fingers tightening around Kagami's hair, "Holy shit, babe, it's so good. You're excellent."

And just when he said that, Kagami pulled away to grin confidently. "Excellent huh?", he murmured sexily, "I think I can live up to that." And with that, he went lower, his warm tongue licking a trail on Daiki's nuts.

It would be unnecessary to say that the blue-haired man jumped and outright moaned. "Oh shit, you can't be serious!" When Kagami sucked one of the hanging sacs gently in his mouth, he chuckled a shuddering breath. "Oh my God, he's serious. Fuck."

Kagami snickered and let the sensitive skin go with a loud, lewd plop. "Still excellent?"

"Fuck that, you're perfect," Daiki shuddered. Kagami smirked and planted a chaste kiss on the head of his dick.

"That's what I wanna hear," he husked, "Now let's make you come, shall we?"

Oh and he did. He fucking did it. Kagami went down on him as if he was making his way down town, walking fast, faces passed and he was home bound. The red head moved up and down and up and down, his large hand stroking the length his mouth couldn't handle, the pace picking up and up until Daiki's back was arching like a fucking bow and his breaths came out in hitched moans. "Oh God, oh God, oh God! Kagami I'm..!"

Daiki didn't manage to finish his sentence because the orgasm hit him fucking hard. Really hard. His body tingled, his core throbbed and all of a sudden, his eyes filled with milliards of stars. Little, tiny flashing lights, blinking at him and he felt very tempted to grin at them. Instead, he facepalmed with both hands and rubbed his eyes, groaning in satisfaction as he felt Kagami still going at it, slower this time, the strokes longer, as if he wanted to squeeze out every last drop of his seed.

"Kagami...", he whispered, "Holy shit..."

"I fried your brains, huh?", the bastard snickered and Daiki felt lips on his chest, which made him open his eyes again. Kagami was smirking at him, licking his lips. Suspicious, Daiki glanced down at his shrinking erection and it slowly dawned on him.

"Did you..." He cleared his throat, catching Kagami's eyes. "Did you swallow?" Kagami's smile told him what he needed to know. The blue-haired man groaned and facepalmed again. "You're perfection."

"Thanks," shrugged the other playfully, "So you'll kiss me now, won't ya?"

Daiki didn't hesitate; he cupped the redhead's face and crushed their lips together, prying Kagami's lips open in a deep kiss. He could definitely taste himself on the other's tongue, that bitter and a little salty aftertaste that would have normally disgusted him but since it mixed with Kagami...he didn't mind it at all.

They reluctantly pulled away to breathe, Kagami's hot heaves on his lips were Daiki's new favorite thing. "I didn't think you'd actually kiss me."

"Right now I'm so high I'd do anything you asked me," Daiki blurted out, fingering the short tresses on Kagami's nape. The redhead chuckled.

"Well I'd like to get off."

Blue eyes darted to the obvious tent in the other's boxers, then he caught Kagami's gaze again. "What can I do?"

"You? Just lay on your back and I'll jerk off on you."

Although it sounded sexy as hell, Daiki wanted to make sure that it was what the redhead wanted to do. "You sure?"

"Definitely."

It didn't take too long; Kagami just straddled Daiki's hips and lowered his boxers enough for his hard length to spring free, wrapped his fingers around it and started stroking. It was slow at first but he quickly picked up the pace, his breaths quivering, his teeth scraping on his lower lip relentlessly. Daiki watched avidly, as it was one of the few times Kagami had given him a show like that to remember, lazily stroking the redhead's strong thighs. Russet eyes locked with dark blue and Kagami grinned. "You're enjoying this, don't you."

No, it wasn't a question. Daiki's smirk surfaced. "You're giving me a show, of course I enjoy it."

"Heh," the other chuckled and leaned in to connect their lips momentarily, "You're such a voyeur."

"And you're a fucking exhibitionist."

Kagami laughed and kissed him again. "I guess that's why we're perfect match when it comes to sex."

Daiki cupped the other's face and they shared a heady kiss. "Yeah we are."_ In many more ways than just sex_, Daiki thought to himself, but kept it to himself too.

It wasn't the right time for this.

Kagami came soon after that, his loud moans muffled by Daiki's mouth, his body was quivering in the blunet's arms. So incredible. Daiki wasn't even involved in the act and he caught himself panting, sharing breaths with the big man above him.

"Oh God," the redhead shuddered and glanced between their stomachs, "Shit, I made a mess."

"It's cool," Daiki retorted and reached for the tissues on Kagami's bedside table, "Clean up."

The redhead paused and lifted his body up, his eyes raking Daiki's dirty torso and a goofy smile lifting the edges of his lips. God damn, Kagami became such a stupid idiot after he orgasmed. It was adorable. "My come looks good on you," the same idiot said, "Next time let me come on your face."

That sounded oddly sexy to Daiki but he wouldn't admit it out loud. Instead, he snorted and waved the white tissue in front of the other's face. "Just clean me up."

Kagami frowned while retrieving the tissue. "You're not taking a shower?"

"Nah," Daiki shrugged, "I'm too tired to even move." He groaned and stretched. "Let alone take a shower."

"I thought you didn't like smelling like the people you had sex," Kagami muttered while finishing cleaning up. Daiki paused and gave the redhead a baffled look. No, he was indeed baffled. What was Kagami talking about?

But then, as he repeated the words in his head, it slowly started making sense. Indeed, when he had sex with Kagami, he didn't shower. Well, he liked Kagami's scent and he didn't mind if it was on him... Not that he would ever admit something so gay out loud but anyway. "Well," he sighed, "I live with you, thus I always smell like you." When Kagami free-threw the dirty tissue into their shared trash can, Daiki chuckled and opened his arms wide. "Now come to me."

The redhead grinned in amusement but complied to the other's request and quickly buried his face in Daiki's neck, throwing one of his long legs over the blunet's. "Who would have thought you were a cuddler."

"I ain't a cuddler," Daiki snorted and nuzzled the fresh-smelling, red locks, "Your bed is just small as fuck and I'm too big to fit in with you."

A warm breath tickled his ear when Kagami snickered sleepily. "Sure," he yawned and snuggled closer, "Now switch off the lights, I'm beat."

As soon as Kagami finished his sentence, soft snores reached Daiki's ear, making the blunet frown. _Is he for real? He fell asleep?_ Daiki chuckled and shook his head, reaching out to the light switch next to Kagami's bed and soon, darkness enveloped the small room. The blue-haired man sighed a deep breath and let his body relax under Kagami's inviting heat, quickly drifting off to a peaceful slumber, unaware of the stupid grin he had on his face.

What an adorable idiot, Kagami was.

**XXXX**

***blood splatters from nose in torrents* Erhem, thanks for reading! I had so much fun writing this chapter, you have no idea. Yay for the plot. So much plot. Now I'm gonna go calm down or else I'll drown in OTP feels.**

**Feel free to let me know your thoughts on this!**

**Queen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eh, it's rather long. I was in the right mood *grins sheepishly* I hope you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

"Ack! Aomine, you bastard! It hurts!"

This was pretty much what Taiga had been saying for the past ten minutes but instead putting him out of his misery, the blue-haired idiot snorted derisively and pushed harder, making Taiga cry out in pain again. "Gah!"

"Quit being a whiny bitch, Kagami," Aomine grunted, "Take it like a man!"

Taiga growled and glared at the sadistic idiot over his shoulder, only to find Aomine glaring straight back at him. Hah! He had the audacity to look pissed! "Fuck you, bastard! You know that my body can't take this! I'm not used to it!"

"This is why we're doing _this_."

"Ngh!", Taiga moaned in pain and clenched his teeth. His legs were perhaps trembling from the effort, however, his arms were perfectly fine and that was mainly why he started flailing and trying to get Aomine off of his back.

"Gah!", Aomine gasped when the redhead managed to land a blow on his face. He then whacked him at the back of his head in retaliation, "Don't hit me, Bakagami!"

"Get the fuck off of me, Ahomine!"

The two dorks then started fighting and barking at each other angrily, missing the amused looks the rest of their teammates were giving them, some of them even chuckling behind clenched fists. That was until Taiga noticed them first and scowled more than he was already doing.

"Stop laughing, fuckers!"

"I don't understand shit from what they say but when they fight, it's a freaking showdown," one commented.

"Agreed."

"Hella funny!"

"It's not fucking funny!", the redhead cussed but soon grunted again when Aomine sadistically pressed his back harder, moving Taiga's chest closer to his legs. The back of his legs stretched so much Taiga was almost sure the muscles were about to tear apart. "Stop!"

"I don't understand English," the bastard said in Japanese but Taiga could hear the smile in his voice and that irritated him further.

"I said stop!", the redhead barked in the correct language.

"Coach told me to help you stretch."

"That's not helping me! That's ripping me apart!"

Aomine laughed and finally got off his back in order to stretch his own muscles. "It's not my fault you're stiffer than a stick."

Taiga glared at the blue-haired man over his shoulder but he didn't say anything else. Well, Aomine was right. He really _was_ stiffer than a stick. One would think that after so many years of exercising and practicing, he would flexible but nah. His muscles still refused to elongate...or whatever happened when he stretched.

One the other hand though, Aomine, who was surprisingly flexible, didn't have to make so much fun of him all the time. It was true; Aomine was such an incurable tease. Not only during sex, but also in other aspects. He trolled Taiga almost all the time, whether that was everyday scares or drawing dicks on his face when the redhead was asleep.

So mature. So very mature.

But, as much as this whole five-year-old attitude annoyed Taiga, he couldn't really bring himself to be mad at the other for too long. Why? Because, for one thing, Aomine's laughter was super contagious and secondly, the man looked extremely pleased with himself after he had managed to fool Taiga. It was a rather pleasant surprise to see such smile on the blunet's face. Taiga had witnessed the sexy smile, the flirtatious smile, the basketball-excited smile, even the evil one, but the first time he saw Aomine's genuinely happy smile, he could swear he felt his heart skipping a few beats. The man could use smiling like this a little more often.

So yeah, that was the main reason why he let Aomine play tricks on him.

Taiga had talked about this with Kuroko in one of their Skype sessions, one time when Aomine had an extra evening class. Kuroko listened carefully without saying one word, like he always did, until the moment a surprisingly affectionate smile took over his otherwise expressionless face.

"I'm so pleased to hear that," Kuroko had said with his quiet voice, "I can't remember the last time I saw Aomine-kun happy."

"What do you mean?", was Taiga's next question.

Kuroko let a sigh leave his lips, his blue eyes straying off to somewhere else. "I've told you about what had happened during high school, Kagami-kun. As simple as Aomine-kun looks, there are very few things that make him really happy that if he loses one of them, he becomes depressed. Basketball was the most important for him and when he lost interest, he was a mess. But when you became his friend, Aomine-kun slowly got better."

Taiga had heard this story many times but it never stopped his heart from throbbing in his chest. Yet, he couldn't accept that he was the one to make Aomine feel better after their match in Winter Cup. "I don't think...I did anything important," Taiga mumbled, a little embarrassed.

A rare smile lifted his best friend's lips. "You are his friend, Kagami-kun. That's important as it is."

Kuroko's words still echoed in the redhead's head and it made him chuckle. Well, they definitely were more than just friends, considering that they humped and jerked each other off on a nearly daily basis, but, you know, the idea of making another person happy just by being his friend made Taiga happy as well. Not that Aomine depended on him, but it was nice to know that he was a part of the blue-haired man's life. Because for Taiga, well, Aomine was his inspiration. He was his, let's say, idol. Okay, not exactly idol, because Aomine was an idiot, but he was definitely someone to look up to.

But he had said that already. No point in repeating himself over and over. Plus, it was embarrassing admitting these things, even to himself.

"Arite ladies," Coach Garreth's rough and very loud voice snapped Taiga out of his musings, "Enough with yer lollygagging. Gather up, I got somethin' ta tell ya."

The entire team jumped to their feet and obeyed to the tall man's order without any hesitation. Nah man, coach Garreth wasn't one to be defied. Taiga dusted his backside and walked closer, briefly glancing at Aomine who stood next to him, before his eyes went back on the tall brunet.

"Okay, look," the man started, "Spring break's comin' in a week and some o'ya wanna go back to yer mommies, but I found ya a nice team to go up against."

Taiga's heartbeat went up a couple of notches and he smiled. Oh God, yes. Yes! Finally! He had been waiting for this the whole year. Shit, he was so excited!

"So I gotta know who's not gonna be here so I can fix yer line up," coach added, "It ain't gonna affect grades or any of that shit so whoever's leavin', raise yer hand."

Albeit hesitantly, a couple of hands rose in the air and coach counted and wrote the names down. "Arite," he nodded and clapped his hands, a big grin on his face, "Now let's get back ta practice. I ain't got all day!"

"Is it training match today?", Aomine asked him as soon as everyone started splitting in two teams.

Taiga nodded and grinned tauntingly at his rival. "Get ready to get yer ass kicked."

The blue-haired man barked out a snarky laugh. "Hah! When was the last time this happened?"

"Bastard," Taiga growled ominously, glaring daggers at the blunet's retreating back before he huffed and turned to his amused-looking teammates. "Stop laughing!"

"Oi oi, not so fast," coach Garreth spoke up, shaking his head in a negative manner, "The lovebirds will be on the same team."

Both Taiga and Aomine halted on their tracks and whiped their heads at the same time to give the tall brunet a shocked look. No, not because the man had called them lovebirds - pretty much everybody on the team called them something along these lines by now - but because he said...they would play on the same team?!

"But coach!", Taiga tried to reason, "We can't play on the same team!"

However, Taiga wasn't lucky this time. And considering how much the coach's face darkened, he had definitely signed his doom.

"Did I fucking stutter, Tiger?" The brunet's voice was slow, low and very ominous, his eyes piercing through the redhead's skull. Taiga had to swallow the large lump that had formed in his throat and take one step back with his hands in the air. Holy shit the man was scary.

"N-No sir."

"Good," the coach nodded and clapped his hands again, grasping his whistle hanging around his neck. "Let's get this practice goin'!"

**XXXX**

_Well, it didn't work. Practice that is._

"I don't get it," Aomine mumbled on their way home, after they finished the punishing sets of push-ups and sit-ups the coach imposed on them, "We can even cum in sync, why can't we play on the same team?"

Taiga scratched the back of his head, cringing at how sweaty he was. "I don't know. Maybe because we are so used to playing against each other."

Aomine sighed deeply but didn't say anything else, sinking back in his thoughts. Kagami though, had a small theory. See, it wasn't only that they preferred playing against each other, it also was difficult for them to play on the same team. Taiga blamed their charismas, which were very similar and they clashed more often than not. They were so off-tune with each other and the team and at some point, they even started arguing because of that, with Aomine claiming that Kagami was an idiot, while Kagami barked back something alone these lines, which of course resulted in Coach stopping the match, yelling at them and making them run around until practice was over. Then, he forced them to do the deadly sets. Taiga shook his head. His muscles were now so incredibly sore he could barely stand.

"Jeez, I'm so tired," the blue-haired man groaned as soon as they reached their dorm, "Wanna take a shower?"

Taiga chuckled and nodded affirmatively at his friend's request. Aomine must have been indeed very tired because he didn't even challenge him to a race to the bathroom.

The two men quickly shrugged off their sweaty clothes and Taiga gathered them in the laundry bag before following the other man under the spraying, hot water. Ah, what bliss. Hot water was a blessing to this world. Not only because it was relaxing and soothing but also because it made Aomine look good. In all honesty, Aomine Daiki under the shower, with his eyes closed while the water run down his dark skin in rivers, over his shoulders, and down his chiseled chest towards his...private areas was definitely a sight to admire. Magazine worthy. Taiga swallowed thickly and rubbed the center his chest in order to ease the sudden heat that started spreading via his blood to the rest of his body.

_Shit he's hot._

Indeed, Aomine was so attractive that Taiga sometimes found it difficult to keep his hands...or his mouth to himself. Well yeah, the redhead already had this oral fixation but ever since the time he sucked Aomine off, it had gotten worse. Just...ugh. Whether it was the blunet's dick or his chest or his neck, Taiga couldn't stop himself. Was he too thirsty? Perhaps. It was Aomine's fault for being a tease. Well, it wasn't that the blue-haired man stopped him or complained whenever Taiga jumped him and kept on smooching and munching him - as a matter of fact, the lazy bum always sat back and enjoyed the treatment like a king - but on the other hand, the redhead didn't want to appear too desperate. He didn't want to spoil the already spoilt little child he was dealing with.

"Your hair is longer," the red-haired man pointed out, just for the sake of getting his thoughts away from the naughty territory.

Aomine squeezed his eyes and turned the water off before glancing at the redhead. "Yeah, I noticed too. My bangs are getting in my eyes. I think I'll get a haircut soon."

"Aw," Taiga pouted in disappointment. Truth to be told, he really liked Aomine's hair more now that it was longer. It made him look more mature and, well, sexy. "It suits you though..."

Blue locked with russet and Aomine smirked as he squirted some shampoo on his palm. "Okay then. If you like it, I'll keep it."

Taiga had to grin back. Aomine was at his best when he got all flirty. "Babe."

"No, seriously," the blunet chuckled and lathered his hair with the thick fluid, "If you think it suits me, I'll keep it."

"Well... You are the one who is supposed to like your hair, not me."

Blue eyes rolled. "Yeah but I am asking you."

"Yeah, fine, I like it," the redhead snapped and began scrubbing his hair like Aomine was doing, only with greater zeal. Aomine's amused stare was irritating Taiga further, "What?!"

The blue-haired man chuckled and switched the shower on again, stepping under it to wash the soap off of the blue tresses. "It's funny when you're mad," he admitted, rubbing his eyes, "I can't help myself."

The redhead glared at his friend and pushed him away to take his turn. "Fuck off, idiot."

He let the water guide the soap and anger towards the drain. He was funny when mad? Well, he had heard that before. From Kuroko. No wonder the short blunet wasn't even remotely fazed whenever Taiga got angry. Alex too. The blond also had this incurable urge to irritate him constantly, by sleeping naked next to him on the same bed. Ah, that stupid woman destroyed him... He got so used to seeing her naked that when he first undressed a woman, it was literally nothing new. Well, after he got down to business with that girl, he saw the world in a different way... What was he talking about?

"Oi, Kagami," Aomine's deep voice dragged him out of his reverie, "C'mere."

Taiga had to look up to identify where he was supposed to come, only to see Aomine's arms open and waiting. Red eyebrows came together. "What are you even-"

"Just come here and don't ask questions."

Although a little bit suspicious by Aomine's sudden display of affection, Taiga still stepped in the man's embrace and wrapped his arms around Aomine's shoulders while the blue-haired man caressed his back gently, his touch surpisingly slick. _Oh, he is washing my back_, Taiga thought and closed his eyes. Aomine wasn't the one to treat him often, but when he did, it was royal.

"You know," the blunet drawled quietly after a while of silence, "Ever since we started hooking up, we rarely go out."

Taiga chuckled in amusement and kissed the thick column in front of him. "You wanna go out tonight?"

"Nah. Not really."

"Then why did you say we're not going out?"

Aomine shrugged, his hands gliding lower, over the small of Taiga's back, towards his ass. _Of course_. "Dunno, really. I just wanted to point it out."

Taiga responded with a single chuckle. Leave it to Aomine to bring things up and then leave them hanging like that. Kagami could never tell what the man was thinking, but it didn't matter to him. If Aomine wanted something from him, he would speak up, so Taiga wasn't questioning him much. And maybe that was why they didn't seek other sex partners. Well, after so much time of doing...stuff, they both knew each other's bodies pretty well, therefore sex wasn't difficult or complicated.

"But we could go out at some point," Aomine added quietly, almost hesitantly.

The redhead couldn't help himself but smile teasingly. He could make fun of Aomine once in a while as well. "You're tired of me already?"

"Hell no, what are you talking about?", was the immediate reply, "I just need a drink!"

"Chill man, I wasn't offended," Taiga laughed, "I was just teasing you. But don't you worry, if we win the match next week, we are going to get shitfaced either way. The whole team."

"The whole team?" There was interest spiking up the blunet's tone.

"The whole team."

Aomine chuckled. "Oh God, I am so freaking excited about next week. Both the match and the after."

"Same. But in order to get to the after part, we gotta win."

Aomine hummed in amusement. "No worries on that. You got me in your team."

Brown eyes rolled. "Shut up arrogant asshole," the redhead snorted derisively. However, Aomine wasn't done yet.

"The only one who can beat me is me..." Just when Taiga was about to roll his eyes all over again, the blue-haired man added, "...and Kagami Taiga."

"Hah! This one, I accept."

A chuckle was all Taiga got in return before the blue-haired man planted a chaste kiss on his shoulder. His hands grew a little more aggressive too, kneading the shit out of Taiga's ass and a few moments later, these butterfly pecks on his neck turned into open-mouthed kisses, needy and hot. Heat started coursing around Taiga's body and he shifted on his feet, tilting his head to the side, to give the other more access, which of course Aomine took advantage of. The blunet liked leaving marks on Taiga's body and Taiga liked having marks on him, so it worked perfectly for both of them.

"Jeez," the redhead sighed in amusement as he felt Aomine's fast-growing arousal against his thigh, "I thought you were tired."

A husky snicker tickled Taiga's ear and gave him goosebumps. "I am never tired enough when it comes to you."

Taiga let a sigh escape his throat and a smile tug at the edges of his lips. Aomine and his straightforwardness. In all honesty, Taiga liked that the blue-haired man wasn't the one to beat around the bush. He wanted something, he asked for it.

The redhead pulled slightly away from the armlock to look at the other. Oh yes. Then were these eyes. Aomine's eyes were the open gate to his thoughts, if one knew what to look for, and at that moment, they were dark and full of lust, so intense that Taiga shuddered slightly.

"You must be really thirsty to end up flattering me," the red-haired man breathed, flicking his tongue over the other's lower lip like the shameless flirt that he was.

Aomine bit the same lip and his chest rumbled as he growled. "It's your fault for being a tease." And with that, the blunet tried to connect their lips but Taiga, willingly confirming the title of the tease, he leaned away from the other's reach. Blue eyes glared daggers and Aomine's chest rumbled again. "Kagami..."

Ah, yes._ That tone_. He knew that tone. His ears were accustomed to recognizing it and his body tightened as an automatic response. It was the little reminder of how short Aomine's patience was. And that sinful voice wrapped around his name in such manner...well it didn't make things any easier for the red-haired man. Taiga pressed his body flush against the other. "I know," he whispered, "I know." And he cupped the other's face with both hands, connecting their lips.

Making out in the shower was one of Taiga's favorite things. He knew it was corny as fuck but if you think about it, he wasn't totally wrong; everything in the shower became, you know, wet. Friction between their bodies was much easier when they were wet, which meant that the sensations were enhanced. As for kissing...well kissing was kissing. Especially with Aomine, the intimate act would never be anything else but heady and intense. Shit, they were even louder than the fucking shower.

"Mn, shit," Aomine grunted as he broke the needy kiss, his fingers now toying with the hairs at the nape of Taiga's nape. Ever since the blunet found out that this place was one of Taiga's favorite spots to be touched, he took advantage of it to the fullest. "You're the devil."

Taiga groped Aomine's lithe chest, practically purring under the other man's on-the-spot touches. Then, he chuckled in amusement. "You know...This is the context of the cheesiest porn movie; shower, soap and a hard-on."

Aomine smirked, rubbing his nose against Kagami's gently, and both males glanced down at Aomine's indeed very prominent erection. "It's calling out to ya."

Taiga sucked in a sharp breath and brushed his fingers over the blunet's Adonis lines. He looked up in dark blue eyes, all pupil. _Shit. He wants it bad_. The redhead licked his lips. "You want me to..?" _Say yes, say yes!_

Aomine leaned in a locked their lips in a short but deep kiss. "Please?", he breathed when they parted, the sound so full of desire it made all the hairs on Kagami's body rise to attention.

"I guess I have no choice," Taiga sighed and got to his knees, pretending to be dejected when in reality he was dying to get his mouth around that perfect piece of flesh.

_Don't spoil him_, Taiga mentally scolded himself as he gave a tender kiss on the head, smiling when Aomine's beautiful body shuddered.

_Right. _

_Don't spoil him._

**XXXX**

_One week later._

Daiki rolled his eyes at the sigh that left his roommate's lips, for the umpteenth time that night. They were both in their beds, lights and phones off, just for the sake of getting some proper amount sleep to perform the following day to their zenith.

Yup, the match was early the next morning. Daiki couldn't wait. Of course, the same thing went for Kagami as well. However, compared to Daiki who had it easy to fall asleep, the annoying redhead couldn't just relax and take it easy. He had been tossing and turning and sighing and huffing every five minutes for the past hour. Although Daiki wasn't really the type to be disturbed by noises, for some reason, Kagami's nervousness was rubbing off to him and he couldn't sleep either. It irritated him because he was a starter in the next day's match, while Kagami was not, and if he didn't perform the way he was supposed to because of sleep deprivation, the coach would ride his ass to horizon and he really, really didn't want that.

Not that he wouldn't perform if he didn't sleep properly - c'mon, get your shit together; it was basketball. He just wanted to be at full strength.

The sheets from the redhead's bed rustled again and Daiki finally snorted derisively. Sitting up, he gave Kagami's back an intense glare. "Kagami could you please chill your fucking panties? I'm trying to sleep."

Kagami glanced over his shoulder momentarily before snuggling his comforter all over again. "Sorry. I'm excited."

Daiki pursed his lips together and threw Kagami's back another incredulous look. _You're not just excited dumbass_, he mentally commented, _You're fucking anxious and you piss me off._

But what could he do? Feed Kagami stress relievers? _Hell no, don't these make you sleep all day?_, he asked himself and facepalmed. _Shit, I ain't no doctor, how can I know? _

But then what? If Kagami kept going on like this, neither of them would sleep and they wouldn't be able to play at their best. The blue-haired man was squeezing his tired brain to come up with some ideas to relieve his friend's stress, he kept pushing and pushing until...until it dawned on him.

_Sex._

_What was a better tension reliever than an orgasm?_

Just when Daiki was about to jump off his bed, he paused; wait, was this really good idea? In his head, it sounded even more troublesome. See, coaxing Kagami into his peak was always a challenge and it required effort, which was not something he wanted to be doing at eleven pm while he had a game the next morning at ten.

Daiki dismissed the thought immediately and finally stood up from his bed. _Kagami is always willing to do things for me,_ he mentally mumbled, embarrassed to even admit it to himself, _It's about time you did something for him too._

Quiet as a cat, Daiki walked the few steps that separated their beds and carefully sat next to Kagami's laying body. Needless to mention that the red-haired man jumped in astonishment and looked over his shoulder, the fear in his face quickly replaced by rolling eyes. "You scared me, idiot."

"Yeah, sorry," the blunet muttered without much remorse and he lifted Kagami's comforter, tossing it to the side. His actions only earned him a confused glare.

"What the hell?"

"Shh," Daiki hushed the other, pressing his index on his favorite pair of lips as he straddled his favorite narrow hips, "I'll take care of you."

Kagami gave him a puzzled stare but as Daiki began lifting his tee, the redhead grabbed the man's wrist. "Aomine, it's not the right time for this!", he hissed.

"You want to sleep soon or not, Bakagami?", the blue-haired man snapped and the other stopped fighting against him, averting his gaze. "Yeah, I thought so."

"B-But..!"

"No buts," Daiki cut him off, gingerly pecking his lips, his free hand exploring the whole expanse of Kagami's chiseled abdomen, "I said I'll take care of you."

Chestnut eyes dilated and Kagami's lids dropped to half-mast as he nodded. It was incredible how this hunk of six-three and one eighty pounds of pure muscle could turn into a puddle under Daiki's mere touch. It amazed and flattered the blue-haired man at the same time.

"Okay," Kagami breathed, his voice already hoarse.

Daiki smirked. _That's more like it,_ he thought and licked his lips, instictively almost leaning in to connect their lips. It was slow and rather lazy compared to the usual needy kisses they shared but it was none less arousing. But Daiki reminded himself that this wasn't about him. He shouldn't be the one to get the boner.

It didn't take too long to get Kagami excited. Especially when Daiki started paying attention on some of Kagami's sensitive spots, like his neck, his right nipple, or the patch of red hairs under the man's belly button for example, leaving a couple of very evident kiss marks. Sometimes he got rather possesive of his friend but he hadn't figured out why yet. He just wanted to mark the redhead. Kagami didn't mind it, so he littered the other's body all he wanted. But between us, Kagami looked so good with little bruises here and there, simply because his skin was paler than Daiki's and it had this sexy contrast...What was he talking about? Right, the things that turned Kagami on.

Daiki carefully spread the other's legs apart and slid lower, until his tongue was running across and under the waistband of Kagami's shorts. At that point, the redhead hissed and shifted his hips. "Aomine, are you..?"

"Planning to suck you off?", Daiki finished the breathless question. Blue locked with dark brown and the blunet smirked, nuzzling the very evident tent on Kagami's pj bottoms. He wasn't sure if he was going to suck Kagami off either, but the longing in these russet eyes helped Daiki made up his mind quickly.

"Yes, I plan to."

A strange sound left Kagami's throat but Daiki saw him grinning while facepalming at the same time. He chuckled. Well, it was about time he came around to sucking another man's dick. Kagami had done it to him so many times he started feeling bad for not returning the favor. But on the other hand, he wasn't forcing the redhead to suck him off, Kagami did it on his own. Either way, Daiki was all about the "eye for an eye" mentality - not that he didn't want to do it but that was another story.

"You're the best, you know that?", Kagami muttered hoarsely, pulling him out of his reverie. Daiki smirked, hooking his fingers around the elastic waistband and pulling downwards.

"In everything," he said, biting his lower lip when Kagami's hard member came into view. Damn. Kagami was indeed fine everywhere.

The redhead chuckled and quirked one taunting eyebrow. "Say that after you've made me come."

Daiki, who had already wrapped his fingers around the thick manhood and was at the process of stroking it gently, paused and frowned. "Hey, hold your horses," he said seriously, "I remind you that I've never done this before."

"Yeah, I know," Kagami nodded with a big grin, "And that's what excites me the most." A playful shrug. "I'm your first."

The blue-haired man felt tempted to add, _You are my first in many other areas too_, but it sounded way too emasculating and corny to his ears, so he kept it to himself. Instead, he glanced back at the situation in his hand and his stomach clenched a little. Well, he was about to suck a man off for the first time, he was both excited and nervous. _Try not to bite him_, he reminded himself as he kissed around the base.

"Hn," Kagami grunted and shifted his hips impatiently.

_Good. That's a good sign._

What made Kagami one of the greatest lovers Daiki had ever had was the fact that he was vocal. About everything. Not in terms of moaning - well, that was kind of the sexiest part of him - but also, he told Daiki exactly how and where he wanted to be touched, so that the blue-haired man didn't go blindily here and there like Dora the Explorer. Well, it was great when he discovered new sensitive spots on the other's skin, but in a situation as such, Kagami's guadance was necessary.

After he teased the hell out of the other, Daiki finally got serious; he moved his lips towards the top of Kagami's member, not forgetting to drag them along its entire length, planting a gentle kiss. Kagami's following and very impatient growl gave him goosebumps. "Aomine... Enough with the teasing."

Daiki's shoulders shook by the anticipation. Kagami's tone was so...absolute. But he liked the sound of it, despite the common believe for his rather untamable persona. Their relationship was like this; push-and-pull. One time, Kagami would make him a pile of mess, the next minutes, the exact opposite would occur. Daiki liked it like that. It kept the spark going.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it," was all he said before his lips wrapped around the head, giving it a gentle suckle.

Kagami let out a small moan but it went unnoticed. Daiki was too busy processing the sudden explosion occuring in his mouth. What in the actual hell? He ran his tongue over the undreside, his blue eyes widening in shock.

_That shit tastes good!_

It was like a small apocalypse for the blue-haired man, don't judge him. It was his first time sucking dick and it turned out to be something beyond his wildest imagination. Forgoing with his initial apprehension, Daiki's mouth was around the length again, his head bobbing ever so slowly in the beggining until he build up a pace. He was too lost in his world, even Kagami's escalating moans went unnoticed. God, that was good. That was so good. His jaw had even started to hurt but that didn't stop him.

He wanted more.

So he got more.

He got more of that flesh in his mouth, then some more...until his nose touched red curls. Holy shit, who knew that he didn't have a gag reflex? He hummed to himself, happy with the newly discovered trait, and swallowed instictively before he started moving his head again. Daiki even hooked his arms around Kagami's waist, so he could scratch these dark red-hued pubes all he wanted, however, his attention was momentarily distracted by a couple of fingers interacing with his hair and pulling him away from his bliss. He looked up, ready to glare at the redhead, only to see the man literally writhing and panting, his entire body trembling with every short breath he took. Something unintelligible, a combination of American swears and Japanese callings to God were leaving his mouth.

"Jesusjesusjesusjesus," Kagami ranted at the ceiling, with a couple of chuckles as a company, "What the-What are you trying to do to me?"

Although the redhead had asked in English, Daiki had taken enough lessons to be able to understand the basics. He smirked and cleared his throat. Still, his voice came out like a harsh bark. "Don't make me answer such simple question."

Kagami's eyes fell on him and Daiki's ego inflated a little when he saw clear awe depicted in these brown depths. "I won't last if you keep doing this."

"Well, that's the plan," Daiki snorted.

"But I want it to last, it feels so good."

Daiki smiled and kissed Kagami's trembling inner thigh. "I promise I'll do it more often."

Brown eyes shone with relief and Kagami's head dropped on the pillow again, but his hands stayed in Aomine's hair. "Okay then," he sighed and nodded to no one in particular, "Okay."

Needless to say that as soon as he got the green light from Kagami, Daiki was back to fuck town, going down on his friend as if he was born to do just that. This time however, Kagami's moans and unintelligible mutterings reached his ears and he could literally feel himself harden with fast rhythms just because of that. _Jesus Christ, Kagami Taiga. The things you do to me._

"A-Aomine!", the redhead groaned when said blunet deep-throated him all over again, "I'll come..."

_Come, baby. That's the whole point_, was what Daiki would have said had he not had a dick down his throat.

Kagami's body started shaking again, his moans getting louder and louder in a way Daiki knew that signaled his upcoming orgasm. The member in his mouth had started to throb too and he swallowed around it again...

After that, Kagami came. Hard. So hard that he nearly choked Daiki. Kagami almost left the man bald from tugging the blue tresses with all his might. However, the blue-haired man fought against the urge to cough and swallowed his friend's seed, even though his eyes were stinging with tears.

"Oh my God...", Kagami panted as the throes of his orgasm finally subsided, "Oh my sweet Lord..."

Daiki managed to untange himself from the other man as Kagami's body went limb and wipped his mouth with the back of his hand. He licked his lips, savoring the strange after-taste Kagami left him with and coughed a little. When their eyes locked, he laughed a little at how unfocused Kagami looked. "Good?", he asked, although he knew the answer.

"Yeah," Kagami whispered breathlessly, nodding with his head as well. Daiki grinned some more.

"I'm glad," he said and tucked Kagami back into his underwear, after he cleaned the area a little bit, "Now you can go to sleep."

Kagami nodded again, a chuckle leaving his lips. "Hell yeah," he admitted but then paused, "Wait, what about you?"

Daiki shook his head, knowing very well that Kagami could see the extend of his boner. "It's okay, it'll go away."

The redhead propped himself on his elbow and grasped Daiki's shirt, tugging him closer. "That's just cruel."

"Kagami, just go to sleep," he smiled fondly, "I'll be fine."

However, that didn't seem to be enough for the red-haired man, considering the guilt that filled his brown eyes. Kagami opened and closed his mouth many times, obviously fighting against what he wanted to say, until he huffed and bit his lower lip. "Well...", he started hesitantly, "Will you at least sleep here? With me."

That sudden request caught Daiki off guard. Kagami usually complained when Daiki slept with him on the same bed, claiming that Daiki cuddled him and suffocated him in his sleep, therefore that request came a little like a surprise. "Uh, if you want me to."

"Well I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to, would I?"

"Right."

With a smile, Kagami shifted further in his bed, making space for the blue-haired man to slide in. As soon as Daiki had taken his place, the redhead covered them both the until then forgotten comforter and snuggled closer, burying his face in Daiki's chest and hugging his middle. Amused at how unpredictably but familiarly docile Kagami turned after an orgasm, Daiki hugged the idiot closer to him, tucking him under his chin safely.

"I'm tired," the redhead mumbled after a while. Daiki chuckled.

"Well, that's why I did all this."

"Mm... Thanks. A lot."

"No problem."

Things settled down after that, Kagami's breathing slowing down and Daiki finally relaxed, his erection gone and the throbbing of his jaw dull and almost unnoticeable. But then, the redhead broke that ideal silence.

"You know what," Kagami yawned sleepily and nuzzled Daiki's clothed chest, "You're actually a very nice guy."

"What the hell, asshole?", Daiki grumbled, "You thought I was bad?"

Kagami shifted his warm body closer, until they were aligned perfectly. "Well, to be honest, back in high school I thought you were a self-centered bastard with too much of an ego. You annoyed me."

Daiki buried his nose in the soft, red tresses and frowned. "Shut up, that was just a front," he muttered bitterly, "I was sad back then. Everybody had abandoned me. Even my love for basketball had abandoned me."

The redhead fell silent for such a long while that Daiki thought he was finally asleep. Closing his eyes, the blue-haired man let his body relax and begged for sleep to come to him. He was still excited from what occurred not so long ago. Hey, don't judge him, he lost another first.

He would have drifted off, had not Kagami's deep, thick with sleep voice spoken again.

"You don't have to feel like this anymore," the redhead said and sighed, the grip around Daiki's body tightening, "I won't abandon you."

Daiki's eyes snapped open once again and his heart started racing and stuttering in his chest for some strange reason. Even though a side of him wanted to snort and tease the red-haired man about the corny thing he had just said, most of him was strangely relieved to hear that. He let a shaky breath go through his parted lips and caressed the back of the redhead's neck gently, just how the man liked it. An overwhelming wave of affection for the cheesy idiot in his arms brushed over him and he sighed, welcoming the unfamiliar fuzziness that took over his entire body...and soul.

"Shut up...idiot," he mumbled petulantly and closed his eyes, but smiled when he felt Kagami smile in his chest.

_As long as he is here_, he thought to himself and breathed in the redhead's unique scent, _Yeah...I will be fine._

That night was the night Aomine Daiki fell in love with Kagami Taiga. The problem though was that he drifted off to sleep faster than his tired mind could process the new sentiment. No worries though. It was only a matter of time before he fully realized these fundamental changes within his soul.

Only a matter of time.

**XXXX**

**It was about time I did something with the development of this story too. Don't hate me for being a slow-built lover. *sighs and hides under the comforter* Pet me now, this shitty ship is too much for me and I hate the beta work with unhealthy passion. I don't even know if I corrected all the mistakes... *pouts* I need comfort.**

**Thanks for reading! I'd be grateful - as always - if you left a comment ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haiii y'all! I'd like to take a moment here to thank you for reviewing the last chapter (and every other chapter), you are all so amazing and your words give me so much inspiration!**

**So, there's not much happening in this chapter. I had to give some time to my characters to think some things through, yes?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

The strap of his duffel back slid down his shoulder and he stiffly reached out with his hand to put it in its rightful place. A heavy sigh then left his lips and he shifted on his legs, swallowing around the tightness in his throat, trying to calm himself by listening to the dull humming of the bus' engine. It was the day of the match and Taiga was nearly pissing himself with excitement. Again. Although he wasn't even a starter, he still couldn't shake off the sensation that took over his body, just like every other time, ever since he started playing basketball. It was hella annoying for him and the others but he knew it would be gone by the time he stepped in the court, so it wasn't as tragic.

"Calm down, Kagami."

Taiga glanced at the blue-haired standing next to him and sighed again. Aomine had been telling him the same thing over and over for the past hour, however, it had no effect. Well, that was not totally true; just standing next to Aomine, Taiga felt his muscles loosing up some of their tension. The other man looked so composed, tranquil even, and he was a freaking starter. Taiga was extremely jealous. "How can you keep so calm?", he asked genuinely, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Aomine rolled his eyes but kept his gaze fixed on the grey floor. "It's basketball, Bakagami. It's what I do, what I breathe," he muttered, "If I got nervous every time I was about to breathe, my hair would have turned fucking white by now."

A chuckle left the redhead's lips. The man had a point. "I wonder how mine has kept its colour."

"Either way," Aomine smirked, "You've defeated the almighty Generation of Miracles. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"Pft, sure, but I wasn't alone; I had Kuroko and the sempais."

"Well, now you have me. You'll be fine."

Taiga simply snorted and went back to staring at his own feet. As much of an arrogant idiot as Aomine was, he had a point on what he had said. He had fought against Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine himself and the psycho, _er_, _Akashi,_and he was still alive. So, why the fuck did he get so nervous every time? And the stress didn't only attack him the morning before the match, it found ways to keep him awake the night before.

Speaking of which, the events of the previous night flashed momentarily in his mind, making Taiga's stomach flutter instead of clench. Aomine had actually gone down on him. God. He still couldn't quite get his head around it. Not that he thought of Aomine as the type of guy who only took oral pleasure, but Taiga had assumed that he would have to ask or even beg for it. _Seems that I was wrong_, he mentally chimed. On the other hand, he wasn't _that_ surprised. Aomine always acted in a different way than Taiga expected. And to think that Aomine had done it for _him_... To make him feel better. To calm him down and help him sleep. Taiga was so incredibly touched and grateful. He would have never guessed that Aomine had it in him to do shit for others, considering that he constantly asked for stuff to be done for his sake. It was cool though, it reminded him that he shouldn't assume random things about other people.

"Thanks," Taiga muttered absently.

Aomine turned his neck and gave him a baffled look. "Eh? For what?"

"For yesterday."

"Oh, that again?" Aomine scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Don't thank me. I only did it because you were squirming and I couldn't sleep."

Taiga smiled a little. "True. But still. It was nice of you."

"Whatever."

_It also felt really great_, was what Taiga wanted to add but he kept it to himself. He was sure Aomine knew exactly how much he had enjoyed himself, since Taiga hadn't exactly been silent during the whole act, so he saved himself from the embarrassment of admitting it in a non-sexual setting. See, when they were in bed, Taiga had no qualms being as sexual and honest as possible, however, he couldn't bring himself to just praise the blue-haired man for his blowjob skills out of the blue.

"Oi Kagami, don't space out," Aomine's deep voice, as well as an almost gentle elbow in his side cut through his reverie, "I don't know where the stop is."

Russet eyes glanced at the stations board and nodded to himself. "We get off at the next stop."

"Hn."

Soon, their time to hop off the bus had come and they walked silently towards the gymnasium, where the game would be taking place. They met with a couple of their teammates at the entrance and quickly headed for some warm up, where they found the rest of their teammates. Coach showed up a couple of minutes before the match and gathered them all in a circle for some team bonding. "Chill the fuck out, all o'ya," he grunted before his black eyes fell on Taiga, "Especially you."

The chuckles that followed made Taiga frown. "I'm not nervous," he lied. Well, at least he wasn't as nervous as he had been before.

"Right," Coach snorted and clapped his hands, "Now, get yer shit right. I want no fouls and if, for whatever reason, any of ya gets injured, lemme know immediately. We got this. We trained, we are ready."

A few quiet cheers were heard and the entire team started picking up their things to move to the court. Just when Taiga had fixed the strap of his bag over his shoulder, he caught with the corner of his eye, Aomine clenching and unclenching his fist while moving his elbow in a peculiar manner. He frowned, suspicious. "Aomine?", he called, walking up to the other man. The blunet rose his head, a scowl on his face. "Something wrong?"

Aomine shrugged and dropped his arm. "My elbow feels funny," he sighed and bent over to pick up his things, "I don't know why."

Taiga gave his friend a confused look. "You should tell Coach."

"It's not that important."

"But he said-"

"He said _if_ we're injured," the blue-haired man cut him off, his blue eyes narrow and angry, "I'm not injured. My elbow does this from time to time."

Taiga opened his mouth to continue his worry-rant, however, Aomine's harsh glare killed whatever was about to come off his mouth. Not that he was intimidated by Aomine - okay, maybe a little - but he trusted the blue-haired man's judgement. "Alright, you know better," he said instead and smiled a little, "Let's go or we'll lose them."

With a nod, Aomine gathered up his things and the two men briskly stalked after the rest of the team.

What followed was just a series of typical greetings and handshakes with the opponent team, each and every one of them sizing each other up or trying to intimidate. Taiga understood that there was competition in this business, but he found it extremely dumb to start comparing himself to others and show off. It all came down to the performance, right? After all, it was just a friendly match; the official games began in about a month.

"Why are they all so high-strung for?", Aomine scoffed as he was taking his shirt off, revealing the jearsey with his number on. Absently, Taiga reached out for the piece of clothing, folding it as neatly as he could.

"Because of the scouts," he replied, accepting the pair of pants Aomine handed him next, "There are plenty of them in friendly games. Not as many as in the official ones but still."

Aomine fixed his uniform and rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me that the scouts are the reason you couldn't sleep last night."

Taiga wrinkled his nose. "Hell no. I was just excited for the match."

"You're benched, dumbass."

"Shut up, that doesn't mean anything."

A teasing smirk took over Aomine's face and he bit his lower lip. "Don't tell me you are excited to see me play."

"In your dreams."

"You'll cheer on me though, right?"

That caught Taiga a little off guard and he paused, a baffled expression on his face. But before he had the chance to say anything, Aomine glanced away and scratched the back of his head. "I was kidding," he mumbled, "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"I wasn't-"

"Oi, lovebirds!", Coach's rough voice cut through their complicated moment, making them both jump in astonishment, "Save the love-talk for the bedroom! Daiks, ge'cher ass over here, the game's starting!"

Aomine nodded at the coach and offered Taiga a very tight smile before skidding away to the line up. _What's up with him?_, Taiga mused. It felt as if Aomine was...nervous. But why on earth would he be nervous? The redhead frowned as he sat on the bench, his mind working ten thousand miles a second. Maybe he felt awkward after what had happened last night. Taiga would totally justify that, he himself had been awkward after their first time, however, Aomine never showed any sign of nervousness before...

_Pff, whatever_, Taiga snorted at his thoughts, _I'm overthinking again._

"Yo Taiga." The redhead turned his head at the sound of the familiar, gruff voice. Oscar was tying his short, black dreadlocks in a ponytail, his brown eyes searching and questioning. "I've been meanin' to ask you... But, like, I don't wanna pry n' shit..."

"If I feel that yer pryin', I won't answer the question, deal?", Taiga offered with a sideways grin. He liked Oscar, he was cool and low-key as a person. Easy to hang around, compared to some - other than Aomine - pompous assholes the team had.

The dark-skinned male shook his head and bit his lower lip hesitantly. "Okay, so, like, we joke about you and Daiks bein', like, a thing, but recently, I began wondering..." He opened his mouth and closed it many times before he was able to speak. "Are you guys a thing for real?"

Taiga gave the other man a confused stare. What the hell was he talking about? "What led you to this conclusion? All we do is fight!"

"True, but that doesn't mean anything," Oscar argued, "I don't think you realize it, but the way ya look at each other, when he moves, you adjust your position so that you are in some sort of harmony and vice versa..." A sigh. "Anyway bro, you don't gotta tell me, I mean, I know it's private and shit-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Taiga interrupted him, this time scowling in confusion and frustration, "What do you mean, the way we look at each other? How do we look at each other? And what's with me moving to be in harmony with him?!"

"Hey, don't get upset, I was just makin' an observation."

The redhead piped down a notch, especially after Coach pined him with a nasty glare. "Well," he sighed heavily, "I guess it's because we live together and we kinda got used to each other and shit..."

"So, like, holding his clothes to your chest is because yer used to him?"

"Eh?", Taiga deadpanned and glanced down only to see that he was indeed cradling Aomine's clothes to his chest. With a sound of distress, he quickly shoved them the blunet's bag, while blushing like mad. Oscar was nearling pissing himself laughing next to him.

"Bruuuuuuh, yer so perfect for each other," the brunet said and patted Taiga on the shoulder, "Worry not, I ain't tellin' anyone."

"Wait!", the redhead nearly screamed, "We're not together!"

"Quit playin'."

"I ain't playin'. We're not together." _Well, we do jerk and suck each other off, but that doesn't count as dating_, Taiga thought but kept it to himself.

Oscar's expression turned serious once again. "Really?"

"Really," Taiga sighed and nodded, "Dude's obsessed with boobs. Besides, we barely even tolerate each other; if we were a thing, we would have already broken up."

"Oh. Shame." Disappointment was written all over the other's face and Taiga wasn't sure if he wanted to scream, laugh or cry. What the hell. Oscar looked positively like those fangirls when their OTP didn't turn out to be canon.

"Whatever, man," he scoffed instead and turned his attention to the game, trying to ignore the amused chuckle that escaped his friend's throat, "You're weird."

Oscar didn't say anything else but that didn't mean Taiga's head managed to shut up. The man's words had upset him deeply, simply because it had never occured to him that him and Aomine could look...like -God forbid- a couple. They were always on each other's throats, they agreed on nothing other than basketball and that was _only_ sometimes, plus they didn't exactly show any form of affection towards one another in public. In the privacy of their own dorm they would cuddle and make out and then watch games on Taiga's computer, after Aomine had returned with the take-out food, but nobody could _see_ them do that. Also, they never were overly-affectionate even during these moments. Yes, sure, they left hickeys and marks on each other's bodies occasionally, but these could be from anyone. So, how on earth did Oscar come to the conclusion that they were...ugh, that was so totally absurd. Like, okay, Aomine was a good guy to be around and Taiga genuinely liked him, however, it wasn't _that_ type of like, no matter how attractive and sexy Aomine was. Besides, he was one hundred percent sure that the blunet felt the same way.

Speaking of the man, Taiga let his gaze brush over the maneuvring players until it fell on a certain blue head. With a sigh, he tried to shove these thoughts at the back of his head and get his head in the game. There was no point anyway. Oscar was obviously being a dumbass and coming into random conclusions. How was it possible that they were an item? _Nothing has changed, other than the fact that we fuck each other_, Taiga repeated stubbornly in his head and bit his lower lip, _After all, we've agreed that if we think we have started to...catch feelings, we would talk and stop doing it._

_Stupid Oscar. You know shit._

Taiga stared and took in his rival's form; Aomine's face was focused, a half-smirk already on his lips as he tried - and succeded - to break through the other team's defense and throw the ball into the net with one of his ridiculously formless shoots. Damn, these stupid shoots irritated Taiga to no end; not only because never managed to stop them but also because, c'mon, how the fuck didn't Aomine miss when throwing like that. And he wasn't even in the Zone!

The faces of the opposite team were positively priceless, shock and a little bit of despair written all over them. Well, Aomine's panther-like agility was indeed remarkabe and hella intimidating. The shoots were okay, pretty much everyone in the NBA could manage a formless shoot, however, this fast acceleration-deceleration thing Aomine did, Taiga hadn't seen it in many players. Jeez, this man would go far. His name would be imprinted in the basketball's history, mark his words. And Taiga would always be the only one able to stop him. He was kinda glad that he still was the only person to ever stop Aomine Daiki, although not by himself but still.

_Shit, he is just so amazing_, he mused in an almost dreamy manner.

The buzz for the end of the second quarter came all too quickly, starlting Taiga out of his nearly obsessive staring at Aomine. His teammates gathered towards the bench, followed by Aomine, who headed straight for Taiga, who in turn held the towel and the bottle of water in his hands. The blue-haired man looked engrossed and a little confused, the latter earning a quirked eyebrow from the redhead. "What's the matter?"

Aomine sat down and said nothing, throwing the towel over his head in such way his face was hidden. At the same time, Coach started barking a couple of orders about the defense, but Taiga could see that Aomine wasn't even remotely listening to the words coming out of the man's mouth. It was fine. Taiga had seen him do that again; he had taken the same stance at the Seirin vs Touou game the first time. It made him smirk at the memory. Aomine was simply gathering all of his attention to the game.

When Taiga sat next to him, though, he mumbled something that the redhead didn't catch the first time. "What was that?"

"My elbow," Aomine drawled, his voice deep and heavy, "It feels funny."

_That again?_ "Does it hurt?"

Aomine tugged at the cup of his watter bottle and swallowed a big mouthful. "Kinda."

Alarms went off in Taiga's head. "On a scale of one to ten?"

"Ten being maximun?" At Taiga's nod he continued nonchlantly. "Around six."

"Tell coach."

"No."

Taiga pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated huff. "Quit bein' a baby and tell coach."

"And you quit nagging."

"Aomine!"

"I said no," Aomine quipped, his tone intense and he stood up and wiped his face with the towel, then throwing it in Taiga's face.

"Yuck! Bastard-"

"I have high pain tolerance," Aomine cut him off and Taiga looked up, only to be completely floored by the smirk the blue-haired man had on his face. But as soon as one of their teammates yelled, "Quit flirtin' already, we're goin' in!", Aomine chuckled and sobered up. "Don't worry, Bakagami," he added in a softer tone, "If it hurts too much I'll let the coach know. I promise."

"Oh...okay."

Taiga would be lying if he said that he didn't think about testing that high pain tolerance as he watched Aomine's ass walk back in the court. Like, bending him over his knee and spanking the living shit out of that that fine piece, until Aomine whimpered. Taiga growled and mentally slapped himself back in focus. That wasn't the time for this. Maybe he would ask Aomine after the match. _But for now, focus on the match!_

"Tiger," Coach Garreth's voice echoed throughout his musings and made him look up, "Is there something wrong with Daiks?"

The redhead gritted his teeth nervously and opened his mouth to lie but Coach's intense, you-better-not-lie-to-me-or-else gaze killed the idea within seconds. "He said his elbow feels funny."

Coach stiffened, his eyes darkened. "Does it hurt?"

Taiga swallowed thickly. "Y-Yes."

"That fuckin' piece of diarrhea shit," the brunet growled and Taiga could feel the end inching closer, as much as he could feel his teammates' worried eyes on him. But instead of the stream of curses he had expected, Taiga received only a curt, "Yer changin' with him."

Dumbfounded, all Taiga could do is nod and stand up to take off his clothes as Coach went to ask for a member change. The buzzing echoed all too soon and the players halted on their tracks. Taiga took his place behind the white line, his eyes landing on Aomine who stared back in confusion. "Oi Daiks!", Coach Garreth barked a little too loudly, making the redhead jump in astonishment, "Ge'cher fuckin' ass here. I'm subbin' you out!"

Aomine's blue eyes snapped back at Taiga and narrowed accusatively, earning an apologetic look from the redhead. What could he do? He couldn't lie to Coach unless he wanted to end up in some random dumpster, dead from the deadly sets. Thankfully Aomine understood that and, albeit reluctantly, he walked towards the side-lines, slapping Taiga's ass right the moment the redhead had started to make his way in the court.

"Go get them, Tiger," he drawled breathlessly.

With a nasty glare at the smirking man over his shoulder, Taiga took his rightful place in the game, his nerves loosening up and his previous thoughts about Oscar's random muttering shoved forcefully at the back of his head.

There would be a better time for that. But for now, he had to go get them.

**XXXX**

Daiki tried to focus on his breathing and not on the thoughts that had been pestering his head since that morning, but it was futile. The back of his head, where the coach had slapped him for not telling him about his elbow, hurt more than the actual ache at said elbow. It wasn't a new thing really; he had had these random annoyances from the delicate joint once in a while, especially when the weather was to change. _Che_, he mentally snorted and sipped from his water, _I'm getting old._

The dull throbbing and the buzzing of his body from the strain of his effort during the game wasn't enough to distract him either. It was so stupid. Like, it was the stupidest thing he had done recently; he was thinking. No, don't get weird, he thought about plenty of things every day - like what food he wanted for lunch - however, since that morning, he had been thinking about... Well, he wasn't sure exactly _what_ he had been thinking about.

He felt really...strange; his stomach would clench, his chest would swell and his throat would tighten uncomfortably at random times. Well, okay, not exactly random. See, there was a short story behind his current sour mood; he had woken up before the alarm that morning, only to find himself on top of Kagami, like he always did when they slept together. Groggily, he opened his eyes and grunted a few curses before getting a hold of his body to roll on his back - at least, as much as he could in Kagami's tiny ass bed. Shit, he was still tired and there was a slight tinge of pain on his jaw from the previous night. _It's okay_, he assured himself,_I don't play with my mouth._

A sudden unintelligible gurgle attracted his attention. Blue eyes glanced at the sleeping man laying next to him and a small smile tilted Daiki's lips upwards. Kagami was hugging his pillow, his dumb face shoved deep in it, while his dumber, splitting eyebrows furrowed in a scowl. "Aomine...", the redhead muttered in his sleep and a growl escaped his throat, "Bastard."

Daiki chuckled quietly and rolled on his side, absently reaching out to push these red bangs out of Kagami's face. "What is it?", he asked, amused beyond belief.

Kagami mumbled something random and grunted in disapproval. "...Underwear...floor... Disgusting."

_What a fuckin' dork_, the blue-haired man mused, more than just entertained and smug to be occupying Kagami's dreams, even though the man looked rather displeased by his presence. Kagami then sighed in exasperation and his expression softened once again, leaving Daiki staring at him with a smile. The redhead looked much different when he slept and Daiki could admit that he even looked...adorable. The usual scary frown was absent, the almost constant downwards twist of his mouth gone too, and replaced by a expression of pure peace and bliss. Daiki couldn't stop himself from lightly tracing the sharp edge of the redhead's jaw, or his prominent cheekbones, or the strange eyebrows, with his thumb. _What the hell is wrong with his eyebrows anyway_, the blunet thought, _Why do they split?_Kagami seemed a little sensitive about the whole eyebrow thing too, since he always got defensive when Daiki or someone else asked him about it. It was a stupid reaction. They were cute. They made Kagami...himself. Like, he would look so odd without these eyebrows. In Daiki's opinion at least.

Kagami purred under the gentle touches, nuzzling his pillow as his cheeks flushed slightly from the sleep. "Aomine..."

Daiki smiled again, feeling oddly affectionate. "What is it, Bakagami?"

"Mn, Aomine... Baka."

"Who's the baka between us? Baka," the blue-haired man hummed to himself and kissed the other's temple tenderly, nuzzling the soft tresses and breathing in Kagami's strong, unique scent. He stayed like this for a while, with his eyes closed, with his chest swelling and his stomach tightening, until his thoughts caught up with the unfamiliar sensation surging through him. He sat up abruptly and placed his palm on top of his chest, only to feel his heart racing for some strange reason. What the hell had gotten into him? He felt so...fuzzy and fluffy, it had started to freak him out.

The urgent grumble of his stomach startled him and he momentarily forgot about what had just happened, as he got out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom for his morning routine. It wasn't long before the alarm went off and a stream of curses that followed the annoying sound, along with some aggressive rustling. Daiki chuckled. Ah, Kagami really wasn't a morning person. He hated waking up early, even if that was for a basketball game. Daiki didn't really mind when he would wake up, as long as he had gotten some respectable amount of sleep during the night.

Kagami's heavy footsteps thudded here and there before the bathroom's door snapped open and the redhead barged in, looking irritated, confused and more than just a little sleepy. "Gotta piss," he rumbled and as a matter of fact, he did just that. Albeit a little disgusted, Daiki turned his head away to give his friend some privacy while he kept on brushing his teeth.

"Slept well?", he asked around a mouthful of toothpaste. Kagami flushed the toilet and stepped closer to the sink to wash his hands.

"Like a baby," he smiled weakly and dried his hands in a towel as Daiki took this as an opportunity to bend over and spit out the contents of his mouth.

"That's good."

When Daiki straightened up though, Kagami was facing him, wonder and affection swirling in his eyes before he gently grasped Daiki's chin and padded it dry with the towel. It would be unnecessary to say that the blue-haired man's heart rate skyrocketed within seconds and a blush started crippling it's way up his neck. And it just got worse when the redhead leaned in for a short kiss.

"Thanks a lot," Kagami rumbled when they parted, "For yesterday."

Not knowing what else to do, Daiki turned to his usual way of dealing with uncomfortable situations; aka being an asshole. He wiggled out of Kagami's grasp and clicked his tongue. "If you're so grateful then wash your fucking mouth before you kiss me. Your morning breath is deadly."

"Che," he heard Kagami grunt as he exited the bathroom, "Asshole."

_That's much better_, the blue-haired man mused and touched the middle of his chest again. His heart was still doing its thing in there, a mini rampage on its own and for no apparent reason.

What the hell had gotten into him today indeed. He couldn't deal.

Daiki sighed and rubbed the towel on his sweat-slick neck. The same thing happened again and again...and again. Kagami would come closer, Daiki's heart would pick up the pace, their eyes would meet and Daiki would feel this undying urge to avert his gaze... It was stupid and it scared him because, c'mon, it was Bakagami for crying out loud. His friend, his rival, the basketball idiot. Why the hell would he feel nervous around him? Because that's what it was; nervousness. Maybe Kagami's nervousness was rubbing off to him again? Or perhaps he felt uncomfortable for sucking the man's dick?

_Fuck, I don't know_. He huffed in exasperation._I just don't fucking know._

Maybe...maybe he just got out of the wrong side of the bed. Maybe because he had gone down on Kagami, he felt self-conscious. Yeah, that was it, probably. He would sleep it off tonight and tomorrow, everything would be back to normal again. But for now, he had to do something else to distract his mind.

Blue eyes unfixed themselves from the floor and glanced up to the swaying players in front of him. Was it too predictable that Daiki immediately searched for Kagami? Of course not, Kagami was the player he always had his eyes on.

Kagami dribbled, his eyes sharp and focused as he tried to pass through the guy that kept marking him. It didn't take long; one, two, three, a breath and a pivot and Kagami was already jumping for the dunk. Daiki smirked. He had gotten good at breaking through defense and Daiki would have to attribute this at their endless one-on-one sessions, because Daiki had improved his jumping skill as well. Well, he had to jump higher in order to block that moron's star dunks. It still amazed him just how high and for how long Kagami could stay in the air. As if gravity worked shit for him.

He kept his gaze fixed on the red-haired player, focusing on the slightest movement, on every single breath Kagami took. He was so obsessed with Kagami's play. As a matter of fact, he felt jealous, as well as angry at the people Kagami played against because he could see them dispirited already. It woke up unpleasant memories. Fucking weaklings. Kagami deserved so much better than this.

A sudden nudge to his side made Daiki jump in astonishment. "Oi dude," Oscar said before he had any chance to respond, "Quit eye-fuckin' Taiga. Do it during yer personal time, not in front of us."

Eye-fucking? "The hell you sayin'?", he asked uncomfortably. Not because of Oscar's question but for his English; he still wasn't even remotely good at speaking.

The brunet quirked one eyebrow. "Bro, you've been starin' at him nonstop. Seriously, you guys need to get the show on the road. All this sexual tension between you can kill us."

Daiki heard a few people around him chuckle and agree and he snorted. He was so used to this he didn't even get mad anymore. "Fuck you," he cussed and went back to staring at Kagami.

"Just don't get a public boner."

Blue eyes rolled but Daiki said nothing more. It wasn't his fault that his teammates were annoying as fuck and got off by make fun of them constantly. Little did they know that him and Kagami were indeed getting the show on the road, in more ways than one. But that was no one else's business other than the two men involved.

Unfortunately, Oscar was right; he _was_ getting kinda turned on by watching Kagami play, sweat, wipe his face with his jersey, which of course revealed the solid muscles underneath... Shit, he now couldn't wait to have some alone time with the red-haired man. Glancing at the timer, he was more than glad to see that there were only a few minutes left and the game was over. They won of course, since Daiki had managed to score plenty of points for his team and block a lot from the opposite team, unless some sort of a miracle happened.

Nothing happened. Kagami simply dunked a few seconds before the buzz went off, giving them two more points for their win. Daiki wasn't even remotely surprised; with two miracles in a team, it was only normal to win. Kagami however didn't share his disinterest; in fact, the redhead walked towards him with a huge grin on his face. A grin that send Daiki's insides in a new round of frenzy, bringing back all the things he had managed to forget for a few minutes.

_Shit. What the fuck is happening to me?_

"Good game!", Kagami cheered, offering a fist-bump.

It took Daiki a couple of strenuous moments of staring at Kagami's fist before he licked his lips and gently bumped his knuckles against his friend's with a small smirk.

"Yup. Good game."

_What the fuck is happening to me?,_he repeated in his head, willing his body to stop squirming under the spell of Kagami's pretty red-brown eyes. He desperately needed a soda. Or therapy. Or both. But most of all, he needed a strong drink to get his bearings back together.

Good thing they were going to celebrate their win tonight either way.

**XXXX**

**It feels so odd to not write smut after so many chapters, however, there will be some sexy times in the following chapter(s), I guarantee!**

**Like always, I'd be grateful if you let me in on your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sweeties! So I finally got the time to finish and "edit" this, thus, I present it to you :D**

**BUT before y'all thirsties dig in the OTP sexy times, I'd like to...rant. Although I don't really feel obligated to explain myself for what I write in ****_my_ fanfiction, I'll do this for the first and the last time in order to avoid any sort of drama for this or any future story I'll write about the two dorks.**

**_This chapter (as well as the next - the smut was too big so I had to split it in two) contains KagaAo._**

**So, for those who ****_can_ stand KagaAo, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd be super happy to know your thoughts on it!**

**Now, for those who ****_can't_ stand KagaAo, I totally respect your opinion, we all have a preference, and I promise I'll have AoKaga sex for this story, so feel free to skip this and the next chapter and... I don't know, wait for the AoKaga?**

**I'm saying all this because I want no flames. Unless their hotness set you on fire****. These flames, I accept. The other kind of "OMG why did you make this kagaao, I wanted aokaga!"-flames will be extinguished *clutches extinguisher* I'm not playing. **

**With that said, I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review in the end :D I'd really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

Taiga rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night, his index finger playing with the rim of his beer bottle. Although his body and soul were finally relieved from the stress of the day, there was so much of Aomine and Jared talking about female breasts a man could handle in one day.

"Big ones are kinda scary, man," the blond said, pushing his big hand through his hair, "Like, she can easily choke you with them if she's mad."

Aomine shook his head and waved him off. "Nah. The bigger the better. All you gotta do, treat her like a man, so she's not mad."

"You know that big ones are usually fake," Oscar butted in, looking amused beyond belief.

"Don't care," the blue-haired man shrugged and swallowed a mouthful of his vodka, "They are boobs."

"But they feel different."

"But they are boobs."

Taiga facepalmed and snorted a laugh. "Just give up. You won't win this battle."

However, Oscar wasn't giving up yet and that was mainly because he didn't know how _obstinate_ Aomine was. Taiga didn't bother stopping him anymore; he was about to find out first hand.

"Bruh, just-"

Aomine cut him off quickly by placing a hand on his shoulder, his face deadpan and serious. "Boobs. Just that. The most important thing you must know."

Just as expected, Taiga busted out laughing at Oscar who lifted his hands in the air. "I surrender." His black eyes glanced at Taiga and he smirked. "You were right; he's obsessed."

"Told you so."

What Taiga hadn't told the brunet though, was the fact that Aomine not only liked female tits, he was also pretty damn satisfied with man-tits too. And to be more precise, Taiga's tits. Take for example what had happened a few hours ago; the two males had finished getting rid of the sweat and making out in the shower - Aomine was really horny after the match for some reason; he even tackled Taiga as soon as they were alone in their dorm, ripping his clothes off and sucking his dick as if his life depended on it - and they were at the process of looking around for clothes. Taiga had picked one of his plain t-shirts because he was lazy and he wasn't going out to impress anyone else other than himself, shrugging it on before he caught Aomine staring at him intensely. His defenses went up at the almost feral gaze and he frowned. "What?"

"I don't like this shirt," the blue-haired man stated bluntly, "Take it off."

Taiga glanced down at his shirt, then up to these serious blue eyes. "Why? It's nice."

Aomine was relentless though. "I don't like it, the color doesn't suit you."

"Oh c'mon, who are you? A make-over artist?"

"Take. It. Off."

Although Taiga was almost ready to snap and pick up a fight, at the very last moment, he decided against it. He could use his face without bruises, plus, he didn't want to have to explain to his teammates about them. So, with a heavy sigh, Taiga complied to his friend's request and reached for the hem of his shirt. However, before he had even managed to tug it over his head, he felt hands landing right on his pecs. He jumped, tossing the shirt away and giving his roommate the most incredulous stare he could manage. "The heck?!"

Aomine's face was serious, his eyebrows furrowing over the bridge of his nose as he groped Taiga's chest. He didn't respond to the redhead's question. As a matter of fact, he didn't say anything for a while until Taiga spoke to him again. "Aomine," he enunciated lowly, "What in God's Heaven are you doing?"

"Eh?" Aomine finally looked up, a genuinely confused expression on his face. He then touched his own chest, his frown deepening. "You are more...buff than I am."

The redhead's mouth dropped open in shock and he blinked at his friend before he could manage to formulate some sort of speech. "Me?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Taiga added, still utterly confused, "I workout more than you. You always slack off when we do weights."

Aomine kept touching his chest before he was back on groping Taiga. The frown on his face however had been replaced by a sly smile. "I like it."

"My chest," Taiga deadpanned.

"Yeah."

Taiga snorted a laugh but he bit his lower lip when Aomine's deft thumbs gave some attention to his nipples. It felt nice, don't judge him. "No matter how much you fondle them, they won't grow like a girl's."

Aomine shook his head and looked up to him with a cheeky smile. "I don't want them to."

Needless to say, it wasn't long before Taiga was coming for the second time that day while the blue-haired man worked some magic on his chest with his mouth, as well as his dick with his hand.

_I have hickeys all over my chest_, Taiga mentally sighed and sipped from his drink. He didn't mind, not really. He wasn't planning on getting naked in front of anyone either, other than Aomine of course.

"What are you saying, I'm not ob-sessed," the blue-haired man argued, after he was done downing his third drink in one go, "Breasts are nice. They are..." He paused, thinking. Blue eyes glanced on Taiga and Aomine's next words were in Japanese. "How do you say 'soft' in English?"

Taiga chuckled in amusement. "_Soft_," he translated.

"Yeah, that," Aomine continued and the others laughed, "Like pillows. Pillows are nice."

"Aw man," Oscar roared with laughter, "He's so awesome and cool when he plays basketball but IRL he is so fuckin' simple!"

Aomine frowned and turned to Taiga again. "I don't get what he means," he said in Japanese.

Because he was already buzzing from the alcohol in his system, the redhead was suddenly in a very teasing mood. With a smirk playing on his lips, he said, "He means that you're an idiot."

Just as expected, Aomine didn't buy it and he sneered. "Oi."

Right on the moment when they were about to start a fight - because, let's face it, fights and sex escalated rather quickly with them - one of their teammates came around with what could be described as a mosaic of variously colored shot drinks. "Drink, hoes," was the catch phrase and the men cheered, reaching out for a glass. Although Taiga didn't like drinking these things because you never know what they are made of or what is inside them, he still took his own share and sipped a little while watching the others down it within seconds. At some point, he caught Aomine eyeing him intensely and he frowned.

"What?"

"You gonna drink that?", the blunet asked, motioning towards the pinkish short glass in his hand. Taiga glanced down at it, then back up in expectant blue eyes and sighed, thrusting the drink towards the blue-haired man without a word. Aomine eagerly took it and within few seconds the pink fluid was gone and the cup was empty. Taiga stared at his friend. Something was off with Aomine; he was drinking too much. Like, okay, they had gone out together before but Aomine never exceeded the limit of three drinks. And now? He was ordering the sixth.

Taiga subtly inched closer to his friend. "Aomine," he called and the other turned to him, questioning, "You're drinking too much."

The blue-haired man rolled his eyes and snorted. "I'm good."

"You'll get drunk," the redhead prodded, frowning. He didn't like this attitude at all; not because it was cocky as hell but something about it unsettled him.

Aomine shrugged and took a sip from his drink. "I can't get drunk."

"Yeah, but you can get alcohol poisoning."

"Leave me alone, Bakagami. You're not my mom." And with that, his new drink was shoved at the back of his neck, before the redhead managed to stop him.

Taiga was getting slightly nervous and upset. His emotional intelligence wasn't all that high yet he could definitely understand when someone's behavior was out of the ordinary. And now, his gut was telling him that there was something wrong with his friend.

"Aomine, please-"

"_Kagami_," the man drawled with that sultry voice of his, startling the hell out of the redhead. His large hand was snaking its way up Taiga's face and all of a sudden, they were too close, Aomine's blue eyes almost affectionate, a hint of smile on his lips. His musky scent brushed all over Taiga and made his head spin, the music and the people disappeared, minus him and Aomine of course. He felt faint. _What the hell is happening?_, he kept asking himself until it dawned on him.

Aomine had turned his charm on to full force. Holy shit, it was intense.

"I will be alright," he continued, lazily running his thumb all over Taiga's cheekbone, "You don't have to worry, hm?"

Taiga's mouth was suddenly very dry. _Shit, I wanna kiss him_, he thought urgently, but he chose against it. They were in public and homophobes were still lurking around. He settled with a confirmatory nod instead, unable to think clearly. Fuck, he couldn't even remember what they had been talking about.

The tilt of Aomine's lips widened. "Good boy."

And with that, the blue-haired man switched the charm off and retrieved his hand, leaving Taiga high and dry. When he managed to find his breath again, the redhead lowered his head and briefly glanced to the side, only to see his teammates watching them, frozen on the spot and with wide eyes. Almost instantly, Taiga distanced himself from his friend, who in turn was as indifferent as it could go, and scratched the back of his head nervously. He would have opened his mouth to change the subject, however, Oscar beat him to it.

"Are you sure you two are not dating?"

_Well shit._

"It doesn't get more obvious than that," Jared added, shock and amusement in his eyes.

"We're not-"

Taiga would have explained the situation, he would have said that Aomine was just being a troll, but the pair of soft lips that landed on his cheek, making him jump and scowl at the mischievously laughing blue-haired man. "Quit it, Ahomine!"

Aomine didn't look regretful at all. Instead, he had the audacity to wave him off and push through their dumbfounded teammates. "I'm going to pee," he announced unceremoniously and left, leaving Taiga all alone to clean the mess he left behind him.

"Soo..." It was Oscar who first recovered from the shock. "You not dating, huh..."

"We are not," Taiga huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Aomine, you bastard, I will kill you!_ "He just likes to mess around."

"Are you sure that's the way _he_ feels?", Jared said.

The blonde's question made Taiga's muddled up thoughts come to a screeching halt. Aomine had been acting all weird after the match indeed. He had been watching Taiga closely, intensely and as much as Taiga didn't pay it any mind at first, now, it made the bells ring in his head. But, was it possible that Aomine was..?

_Absolutely not_, a voice in his head stated sternly. He trusted that voice. He always trusted his gut.

_I mean, like... What are the chances?_

"Yes, I am sure," the redhead finally responded, "He is just messing around."

His teammates eyed him in amusement but they all shrugged without further arguing. "You know better," Oscar murmured behind his drink on their behalf but it was pretty obvious that none of them was convinced.

Taiga could literally feel his forehead cramping from scowling so much and he clenched his fists in fury. The alcohol in his system wasn't making the situation any better; he was really irritable when he was drunk or at least slightly tipsy and Aomine's annoying teasing followed by his teammate's amused gazes were dry humping his sensitive nerves. His previous good mood was completely gone now and all he wanted was to go back to his room and pass out. Nobody would want him to lose his shit in public. Things got messy when Kagami Taiga lost his shit.

"You know what," he gritted and started to leave, "I'll go find him and take him home."

"Aw c'mon!" Oscar's hand was tight on his elbow, his black eyes dancing with mirth. "Don't take it personally, we were just kidding!"

"I don't give a shit, my mood is all gone now. Besides, Aomine is being an asshole and if he gets in trouble, I'll have to bail him out. I don't want anything this bothersome in my life." He glanced at the big hand holding him back, then back up at Oscar. "Let go," he hissed.

The two males exchanged a silent staring contest before Oscar's hand was sliding away. Not sparing them another word, as well as ignoring the things they said after him, Taiga made his way to the restroom, where Aomine was supposed to have escaped to, yet, Taiga wasn't even remotely surprised to see him sucking faces with some random, probably drunk, girl, his hands greedy on her breasts. Yeah. That was just the thing Aomine would do when he had a little too much to drink.

With a heavy sigh, he walked up to them and tapped Aomine's shoulder, awkwardly glancing around at the eyes staring at them. The blue-haired man reluctantly turned around, his eyes narrowing when they met with Taiga's. "What?", he drawled.

"I want to go back to the dorm," the redhead stated sternly.

Aomine frowned, letting the girl go as he turned to face Taiga. She stumbled on her feet and disappeared in the crowd, yet, neither of the two noticed.

"Already?"

"Yeah."

Aomine stared at him hesitantly for a while before he sighed in defeat and scratched the back of his neck. "Fine," he said, "Let's go."

Taiga knew Aomine wouldn't stay if he wasn't there and he took advantage of that. The blunet felt insecure about his English, plus, he didn't know how to return to the dorm by himself, since they were nearly always together whenever they went out. Not that he had ever put some effort into learning but that was a whole other story.

It wasn't difficult to get themselves out of the noisy place. Thankfully they didn't run into anyone from the team, who would definitely coax them to stay, so they quickly grabbed a cab and they were back to their dorm in no time.

The ride back was silent, Aomine staring out of the window in a daze, not even noticing Taiga staring at him. The redhead was now worried. He was no expert with human emotions - in fact, he was a fucking log when it came to emotions - however, he was now sure that Aomine was somehow...depressed? The blunet was silent but never _this_ silent. And then, another problem arose; Taiga didn't know how to handle people who were depressed. Punching Aomine to get things back into their right gear didn't sound like a good idea, so he kept his mouth shut and his fists in place, overthinking.

Once in their room, Aomine quickly excused himself to take a shower, leaving Taiga staring at the bathroom's closed door in defeat. _Shit_, he thought and facepalmed, dropping his weight on his bed, _Why can't I approach him?_

Of course he wanted to help. Of course he wanted to know what was upsetting Aomine and then make him feel better. Aomine was his friend. An idiotic, annoying, arrogant friend but still a friend. And Taiga cared about his friends no matter what.

_What the hell happened?_, he mused, his mind working miles per minute, _He had been fine all this time._

Or so Taiga thought.

_Maybe something happened to his family_, he mused and bit his lower lip, shaking his head. _Oh God, I hope not. _

The redhead fished his phone from the back of his pocket and signed in to Skype. He looked for Kuroko in his contacts, noticing that his old teammate wasn't online, but that was fine. He would just leave a message.

_Kuroko_, he typed, _How do you deal with Aomine when he is depressed?_

And with that, he simply switched off his phone, just in time when the doorknob of the bathroom twisted. Aomine came out of the shower clad in a fluffy towel only. He didn't meet Taiga's searching eyes and went straight to his bed, falling bonelessly on his stomach. He folded his arms and hid his face in between, a heavy sigh leaving him. Taiga watched him closely, feeling extremely apprehensive and uncomfortable. He wasn't mad anymore; he was worried sick. So, with his own version of a heavy sigh, Taiga stood up from his bed and walked over to the other, carefully sitting on the edge.

"Aomine?", he started, not knowing what else to do, "What's wrong? You've been acting weird all evening."

The blue-haired man didn't answer at first. As a matter of fact, he stayed silent for so long Taiga thought he wasn't going to get an answer.

"I'm good," he murmured, "I just have a lot in my mind."

Taiga paused, suddenly confused beyond belief. Aomine had a lot in his mind? Something that wasn't basketball? Since when? Up until yesterday, Aomine had been his normal, utterly annoying, but in an endearing kind of way, self. What the hell had happened?

"Do you want to talk about it?", was the next question. This time, the answer was immediate.

"No." Curt and simple. It sounded genuine.

_Expected_.

The redhead nodded, even though he knew Aomine wouldn't see him. "Okay. But if you want to talk about it, I can lend you my ear."

"Thanks."

Peaceful silence fell in the room but Taiga was rather restless. He felt as if he had to do something to make his friend feel a little better, even though Aomine never asked him to. It was in his nature, goddamn it. Plus, Aomine always did the same for him. But the thing was that he didn't know what he should do. It was too late to play basketball and they had watched pretty much every game existing... An idea popped in Taiga's head. He hesitated at first but in the end he touched Aomine's shoulder, letting his fingers trace the taut muscles before trailing lower, over the blunet's spine.

Aomine had done it for him too. He might as well reciprocate the kind gesture. Plus, sexy times with Aomine were always first in his to-do list. Together with basketball of course.

"Do you want me to get these things off your mind for a while?"

It sounded so cheesy that Taiga cringed, waiting for Aomine to laugh and make fun of him. But none of that happened; instead, the blue-haired man shifted and lifted his head from its hiding place, giving Taiga a sideways glance. "I really don't want to move from my position right now."

Taiga smiled. Or at least, he thought he did. "You won't have to."

Aomine eyed him suspiciously for a few moments but soon, he was turning his face back in between his arms. "Alright then," was the only thing he said.

That was the only thing he _had_ _to_ say. Because after getting the green light, Taiga reached out with his other hand and touched Aomine's back, gently massaging. He wasn't as good with his hands as Aomine was and he knew it but since the blue-haired man wasn't complaining, all was good. It felt nice to have the man at his mercy like this, the tough muscles of his back giving in under the pressure he applied, pliant like play-doh. Aomine wasn't as buff or as heavily built as Taiga but it worked better, considering how fast Aomine was when he played. Coach Garreth didn't let him lift as many weight as the others to begin with, not only for his elbow, but also because Aomine wasn't made to carry around too much muscle.

The quiet sigh he heard as he massaged over the small of Aomine's back, made Taiga smile a little bit in triumph. "Feels good?"

"Mn."

Taiga then leaned in, planting a chaste kiss at the base of Aomine's neck. "What about this?", he murmured as soon as he found the other's ear, "Feels good too?"

Aomine chuckled. It was husky and hoarse but full of amusement. "Even better."

And so, that was all it took for Taiga to indulge his mouth in the intimate play. Well, okay, he always liked using his mouth, don't judge. Plus, he had always wanted to ran his tongue all over the other's body and he had just gotten the best opportunity to do so.

He started by kissing around the blue-haired man's neck and these broad, lean shoulders followed suit before Taiga's lips were travelling lower, towards Aomine's waist. He let his tongue tease the skin around the towel and his fingers curled around the hem. "Can I take this off?"

"Mhm."

Carefully, Taiga slid the obscuring material away from Aomine's skin, taking a moment to admire the magnificent sight in front of his eyes. Because Aomine's ass was a piece of art. Heat gathered at the pit of Kagami's stomach and spread throughout his body, nestling at the back of his neck and cheeks. But before he filled his palms with the supple flesh, he pried those beautiful thighs apart, so that he could kneel between them.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," he murmured to himself, grinning from ear to ear as he landed a blow on the other's behind, almost without thinking.

Aomine yelped, glaring over his shoulder. "The fuck you think you're doing?"

Taiga was still smiling, pleased and, suddenly, super horny. The way Aomine had reacted had turned him on to the fullest. "I am testing this high pain tolerance you were talking about."

There was confusion in those blue eyes but it soon melted into an amused chuckle. "You still remember that?"

"Of course I do," Taiga said and spanked the blunet once more, massaging the abused flesh afterwards, "I've been thinking about doing this every since."

Aomine laughed and shook his head, returning to his initial position but not without muttering, "Pervert."

He _was_ a pervert. But he wasn't ashamed of it to the very least. Since both of them had fun with it, no hard feelings.

So, living up to his new name, Taiga gave the blunet a few more blows, watching in fascination the muscles of his ass tense and relax, he heard the small gasps and the few moans and by the time he decided to give Aomine a break, his dick was nearly tearing apart his underwear, so hard it was. "God," he groaned, gnawing on his lower lip. He pressed his clothed crotch against Aomine's exposed behind and shuddered a sigh.

"Jeez Kagami," Aomine snorted, "Horny already?"

Taiga chuckled and leaned closer, nipping at Aomine's ear, loving it when the body underneath him twitched. "You know it doesn't take long to get me going."

"I'll say."

After snorting another chuckle, Taiga worked his way over these broad shoulders, mouthing and tonguing down Aomine's spine and sides, relishing every small sound, sigh, moan, chuckle, he got in return. He couldn't get enough of Aomine's body, no matter what, and he didn't know why. The man was just too perfect. Curvy, soft girls were hella fine but he couldn't resist Aomine's sharp and edgy planes. Impossible.

Taiga had soon found himself close to Aomine's butt again, where he proceeded to bite the pliant flesh, lips tracing wet trails on long thighs, then back up. They were too big for this bed and Taiga had to kneel in a rather uncomfortable position but that was the last thing in this mind. His throbbing groin, the heat on his face and at the back of his neck, as well as his speeding heart rate were the only things he was aware of. And Aomine's perfect body of course.

And one other, rather new, urge that took over him. An urge that made him look up at the back of Aomine's head, all dazed and ask, "Can I eat you out?"

Aomine froze momentarily before shocked and a little incredulous blue eyes were boring straight into dilated brown ones. "What?"

"I want to eat you out," Taiga repeated and smirked a little, "Don't worry, I'm good at it."

Blue eyebrows rose as high as they possible could, shock taking over Aomine's face. "You eat ass?"

Taiga hesitated. He wasn't sure what Aomine asked him exactly. "Uh, yeah. Sometimes."

Aomine exhaled and turned back to his original position. "Wow, okay."

"You haven't answered my question though," Taiga pressed, more than eager to get down to business, "Can I eat you out?"

There was a pause. A long pause. It felt like fucking ages to Taiga and he wouldn't have heard Aomine's response had he not been holding his breath.

"Yeah... If you want to."

Taiga had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from grinning like a madman. He had been apprehensive, thinking that Aomine would be disgusted and he would push him away, something that the redhead wouldn't be very happy about; he thought about it a few times, wondering how it would feel like and now that he actually got the chance to do it, he was excited. But he didn't got to it immediately; it didn't feel good like that. He teased the sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue, massaging with his thumbs before he finally...delved in.

Aomine's reaction was expected; he stiffened and tried to move away but the red-haired man wouldn't have any of that. In fact, he wrapped both arms around Aomine's thighs and gave the man the attention the situation required. Truth to be told, the blunet was rather apprehensive at first, stiff as hell but it wasn't long before he melted under Taiga's skilful tongue, to the point of grinding his hips against Taiga's face. Aw, shit, that was so fucking sexy. And the sounds Aomine made, they were too hot. Silent and subtle, like they always were, but they were breathy and needy, aka enough to drive Taiga insane with want. The redhead pulled back for a second and forced Aomine on his knees, sitting up as well, in a more comfortable position, but before going back in, he spent a moment to appreciate the view.

"Shit," he chuckled humorlessly. He was way too horny to be amused at that point. "Fucking beautiful."

"Pervert," Aomine breathed, pretty much at the same state.

The red-haired man grinned, reaching between Aomine's legs and wrapping his hand around that length hanging there, heavy and in desperate need for some attention. "Welcome to the club."

He knew Aomine was about to say something but Taiga gave his sensitive member a firm stroke and all the blue-haired man had to say died a fantastic death, coming out in the form of a frustrated groan and a cuss. "Fuck."

_That's more like it_, Taiga thought triumphantly before working his mouth on that ass once again, even daring to trail down to the blunet's perineum. He kept the pace of his hand slow, same for his tongue. Pushing in and pulling out, Taiga waited and worked hard until Aomine was literally dripping in his hand, moans coming out freely now, with no qualms.

"Aomine," Taiga soon spoke, "Can I finger you?"

There was not pause this time. Aomine simply pushed himself on the elbows and eyed Taiga curiously. "I don't know about that."

"Why not?", Taiga shrugged, "I promise I'll go slow and if you don't like it I'll stop."

"...I don't know," the blunet hesitated, "I mean, it's not that I've been playing around with my ass all my life."

Taiga nodded in understanding. "Of course," he said, "I am not going to pressure you if you don't feel ready for it."

"But on the other hand," Aomine added, averting his gaze momentarily, before he was looking straight into Taiga's eyes once again, "We've done pretty much everything already..."

"It's your call," Taiga shrugged. Aomine facepalmed and stayed silent for a short while before he huffed in agitation.

"Fine, let's do this," he said and a smile spread on Taiga's face.

_Yosh_.

"But wait," Aomine then added with a frown, "Do we have lube?"

"Don't worry about that," Taiga assured him, standing up from the bed momentarily and heading to his closet. While rooting around for something in there, he could feel Aomine's eyes on his back, questioning, so he started to explain what he meant. "I had a girl who liked anal better and we brought lube for situations like this, but then we kinda drifted apart and I was left with the lube, so..." When he finally found the little contained, he "Aha!"ed in triumph. "There it is."

"Your sex-life is kinda freaky, Kagami," Aomine commented, his voice amused.

"I don't think I do anything fr-"_ I don't think I do anything freaky,_ was what Kagami wanted to say, however, as soon as he turned around and took in the sight of Aomine on his hands and knees, supporting his chin on the palm of his hand and eyeing him intensely, his brain short-circuited and his mouth dropped open. "Holy shit, you're so sexy," he blurted instead.

The blunet smirked, wiggling his behind suggestively. "I know," he said cheekily, "I can see it in your eyes."

_Fuck, this piece of shit is teasing me_, Taiga mused and took a deep breath to suppress the wave of lust that suddenly overwhelmed him while making his way back to the bed. The smug look on Aomine's face irritated and aroused him at the same time and all he could do to vent his frustration was spank the blue-haired man once again.

"Mn. More."

"Fucking hell!"

Before he knew it, Taiga's hand was already leaving its print on Aomine's behind and said blue-haired man purred in satisfaction again. There was one thread, one fucking thread that kept Taiga's sanity intact and that bastard Aomine was dry-humping it.

_Keep it together,_ the redhead had to remind himself through heavy breaths, while opening the lube's lid, _Keep it the fuck together._

Covering his fingers with enough of the thick substance seemed to work as a good distraction for the time being. The throbbing of his confined man though, wasn't making the situation any easier. That shit had started to really hurt by now. One would think that he had had enough after two orgasms in a day, yet it seemed otherwise. Taiga was very capable of going one or a couple of more rounds already.

Leaving the bottle aside, the redhead fumbled around with his zipper, trying to get it to cooperate before he pulled it down and managed to somehow free himself, breathing a sigh of relief. He was harder than cement, the head already moist. What in the actual fuck, he had done practically nothing, other than enjoying the view of Aomine's perfect body.

Speaking of which, Taiga remember that he was supposed to be doing something else than trying to get himself off. So, with a last, tender kiss on Aomine's butt cheek, he traced the rim of the blunet's entrance, smearing some of the thick fluid. Then, he tried to coax the muscle to relax with his finger, gently, oh so very gently, pushing through the tight ring of muscle. "Breathe," he murmured soothingly when Aomine tensed around him.

"I'm trying."

Taiga cringed at the other's forced reply and with his free hand, he started jerking him off once again. "Baby relax," he said lowly, "I promise it'll feel better if you do."

"I know, I know... God," the blue-haired man grunted, taking a deep shuddering breath and then letting it go slowly. By the end of that, the muscle had relaxed and Taiga was able to push his finger all the way in.

"That's right," he crooned. Fuck, his mouth was already watering at the sight of his index being devoured by Aomine's body in such lewd way. "Does it hurt?"

"No," came the immediate reply, "It feels weird though."

Taiga moved his finger in a circular motion, earning a small hiss from the other man. "Just give it some time, it'll feel better."

"I hope so."

With a last kiss on the small of Aomine's back, Taiga started working his way in and out that pliant body, carefully, asking the blue-haired man about how it felt every few minutes. See, he didn't want to traumatize his friend. However, Aomine didn't sound displeased by it at all; he had his face hidden between his arms and he was quiet as hell but Taiga could feel his dripping in his hand and twitching around him, two signs that indicated Aomine's enjoyment. He added a second finger without a warning and the blunet tensed but didn't protest. Instead, he arched his back further and in such way it made Taiga lick his lips, his man down low giving an excited twitch.

_Shit, I want to fuck him._

The realization hit him so hard that Taiga had to close his eyes and give himself a moment in order to keep whatever was left of his sanity in one piece. Aomine felt so amazing around his fingers, so warm and wet and just imagining his dick in there for a change, was enough to make him lose it. And to make it worse, Aomine soon started grinding his hips against his fingers. _Eagerly_.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Aomine was looser now, hornier, his breathing labored, filth coming out of his mouth in the form of words. Taiga even added the third finger, moaning a little at how easily it just slid in.

"Fucking hell," Aomine cussed, "Shit, Kagami, curl your fucking fingers."

Albeit a little confused, the redhead did as he was told without a question, curling his fingers until they hit a small bump. What he had expected, he wasn't sure, however, he sure as hell didn't expect Aomine's loud, shuddering moan.

"God, yes!"

"Fuck," Taiga groaned. His vision was already fucking darkening and he could feel his pulse in his ears and on his dick. He was no doctor but he quickly understood that he had found Aomine's prostate, which he proceeded to massage and soon, the hard flesh in his other hand was oozing pre-come like no tomorrow, twitching and pulsing. Taiga knew Aomine was close, so he picked up the pace to give his friend what he wanted. And he would have very much done just that, had not Aomine grabbed the wrist of the hand which was jerking him off.

"N-Not yet," he trembled. He was finally looking over his shoulder and the redhead's breath was knocked out of his lungs when these dilated, half-wild blue eyes locked with his. "Not yet."

Holy shit, he had never imagined Aomine could look at him like this. There was no way he would have denied the man any request at this state. With a nod, Taiga retracted his hand, wrapping it around his own erection which had been, by the way, screaming for attention for quite some time now, giving it a slow stroke. A moan left him, only to turn into a whine when Aomine started riding his fingers once again.

_Yeah, I could definitely come just from watching him fuck himself on my fingers._

But that wasn't enough. Not even remotely close to enough.

He wanted to be inside Aomine. Like, _now_.

And he was going to ask for it.

"Aomine..." His voice was breathy, perfectly describing the extend of his need at the current moment, "Can I fuck you?"

He waited, his length throbbing in his hand. He waited, expecting a negative or maybe, if he was lucky, a positive response. But what he had not expected was the actual reaction he got.

"_Please_."

**XXXX**

**Part two will be on the next chapter. And from Daiki's POV ^_^**

**Bless you, Tumblr anons, for inspiring me to write about my smutty KagaAo headcanons. And for once, I wrote kinda serious sex. God bless. I hope you liked it :D**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey thirsties! Thank you so so much for the reviews and the heart-warming support on the previous chapter, they all made me so happy! COME HERE AND LEMME HUG Y'ALL *tackles you all to the ground***

**So, I have the second part ready for you! I hope you enjoy it! And I'd be more than grateful to know your thoughts on it!**

**Disclaimer; I don't won Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

"_Please_."

He didn't know what on earth had possessed him to say this. Or rather, he had his suspicions; Kagami Taiga had possessed him. Kagami's fingers rubbing his insides in such lewd ways and satisfying the most sinful desires hidden within his core was what made him so needy. So fucking desperate.

It had been a hellish day; his brain wouldn't shut up about all these peculiar things he had been _experiencing_ (or maybe, _feeling_? Were those feelings? He wasn't sure) all day and Kagami glancing at him more often than not, looking worried and shit, wasn't doing anything to help him with his situation. Daiki decided that drinking himself to oblivion was the right outlet and he was quite well doing it, despite Kagami's disappointed gazes, but that was until said redhead dragged him home and then started fondling him in an attempt to take his mind off things. Daiki of course wouldn't say no to Kagami touching him. Who in their right minds would? But he hadn't expected things to escalate to such extend.

At the sound of his voice, Kagami let out a strained chuckle. "Woah. I didn't expect a positive answer."

"Are you fuckin' complaining?"

The bed shifted and suddenly Kagami was in his periphery, rummaging around in his bedside cabinet for a condom. "Of course not," he chuckled and their eyes locked, "I can barely fucking wait to get inside you."

Daiki's stomach tightened, his man down low twitching as a wave of lust overwhelmed him. Yes. Fucking, _yes_. Despite his earlier apprehension, he was now so ready to have Kagami inside him he couldn't bear the wait anymore either. But because he didn't want to make it too obvious, he just dropped his head between his shoulders and murmured, "Then hurry."

"Shit," Kagami cussed and the mattress withdrew once again under the redhead's weight. Although he wasn't looking, Daiki heard the plastic container of the condom rip to pieces, as well as the lube's lid open once more and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He wanted it, yes. _But have you seen how big Kagami is?_

"Aomine," the redhead called out to him and his warm hand slid up the blunet's spine until it reached his shoulder, "I want you to talk to me now, okay?"

Daiki bit his lower lip when something blunt and wet nudged his entrance. He nodded.

"I said _talk_ to me, Aomine."

"Shit, okay, I'll talk to you," the blunet snapped, suddenly too impatient. Could you blame him? The anticipation was killing him.

The hand on his shoulder squeezed soothingly. "Hey, don't get mad," Kagami murmured and pressed his hips a little harder, "Just breathe."

Complying to his friend's request, Daiki took a deep breath and let it go slowly, feeling his body shake away all the tension, and that was the moment Kagami chose to push in further, his length going almost half-way in. The blue-haired man made an unintelligible sound and bit his pillow in his attempt to keep his body relaxed. Shit, it felt so much...bigger than it actually was and it burnt. It didn't necessarily hurt but Kagami was stretching him in a way his body wasn't accustomed to, so it was only normal.

"Aomine." Kagami's voice was alert. "You okay?"

"Mn."

"_Aomine_."

Blue eyes rolled. "God damn it, Kagami, I'm fine!"

"Well, if you have said that the first time I asked you, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now," the redhead snapped.

Daiki whipped his head around and glared at the idiot kneeling behind him, only to see Kagami glaring heatedly back at him. How was this possible? They were hot and hard, one buried inside the other and yet they still squabbled like children. How the fuck was that possible?

"Kagami, you wanna fuck or fight?," Daiki growled. The unfamiliar sensation at his behind was making him extra irritable.

He saw Kagami's features contort in anger but everything softened after a few seconds as the redhead released one shaky breath. "Right, right, I'm sorry," he sighed, "Can I keep going?"

"...Yeah."

With a curt nod, the red-haired man pushed his length further in, while Daiki dropped his head on his pillow once again, trying to focus on his breathing. It was rather hard accommodating such width for the first time but the slight pain...actually turned him on. He chuckled in amusement. _Fuck, I'm a masochist?_

"What's the laugh about?", a sultry voice murmured in his ear, snapping him out of his musings. It was then that Daiki realized Kagami's chest was laying flat against his back, a calloused hand tracing meaningless figures on his abdomen. A pair of soft lips kissed his shoulder. "Is my dick inside you so funny?"

"No, it's not that," Daiki snickered, "I just thought about something."

Kagami hummed as a response, then sighed in bliss as he started moving his hips ever so carefully. "Shit, you feel so amazing," he gasped, "You're tight and warm... I feel like I'm melting."

Daiki shuddered as deft fingers toyed with one of his nipples. It felt good for him too, but he didn't want to say it out loud. Also, Kagami's little sounds were sending shivers up and down his spine, especially now that the man's mouth was so near his ear.

"Damn, are you okay?", the redhead asked.

"Yes," Daiki grunted in indignation, "Quit fretting. I told you I can handle it, I'm not a girl."

Kagami chuckled in his ear and bit his earlobe. "Oh believe me, most of the girls I've done this with can handle it very well. Don't underestimate them."

Blue eyes rolled. "Whatever. Don't talk about others when you're with me."

"Hoh?", the idiot purred in his ear, amusement evident in his voice, "Jealous?"

Daiki paused and frowned at his pillow. What the hell? Had he really said that out loud? He didn't even realize. But _jealous_? Was he jealous? He thought about it for a few seconds and then shook his head. "Shut up idiot, I ain't jealous."

Kagami chuckled again. "Alright, alright. I am going to move now, okay?"

"Okay."

True to his words, Kagami tilted his hips and his length retreated, then slowly pushed back in. He repeated the action a few times and Daiki was indeed getting the hang of the sensation; as a matter of fact, he bit his lower lip again and hummed in appreciation. "Mn, that feels surprisingly better than I expected."

"It does?", the redhead murmured, his mouth blessing Daiki's nape with kisses, "I'm glad."

"Mm, harder. Do it harder."

Daiki wasn't sure why or how these words escaped from his mouth but to be quite honest, he didn't regret it. Because he wanted it harder. He suddenly wanted Kagami to be rough with him. Was that too strange? He hoped not. Unfortunately for him though, Kagami seemed to be a little more hesitant.

"You sure?"

"Oh my God, Kagami, just do it."

"I don't wanna hurt you. It's your first time."

"I'm fine, you're not hurting me."

The heat from his back vanished after a while; it seemed Kagami finally decided to satisfy his request and straightened up, large hands holding Daiki's hips in place as the redhead picked up the pace. The blue-haired man arched his back more, getting comfortable on the bed and that elicited a moan from the other since he ended up sliding in further. Kagami kept the rhythm steady and rather hard but Daiki wasn't satisfied just yet. That wasn't how Kagami fucked. The redhead was holding back and that pissed Daiki more than he had ever expected.

"Oi Kagami, are you kidding me?", he grunted.

"Eh?", the other questioned, slowing down, "What's wrong?"

"I think I told you to do it harder."

"But I am." There was genuine question in his voice. Daiki rolled his eyes.

"You sure do." He was utterly sarcastic with his last comment, yet Kagami, being the dense idiot that he was, he didn't catch it and kept going with the half-assed pace, while Daiki was getting irritated and impatient. He was a grown ass man for fuck's sake, he couldn't just come from this. What would make Kagami snap and go all out? Daiki thought about it - as much as he could think with a dick up his ass anyway - for a few minutes before a slow, sly grin spread on his face.

_Piss him off. I have to piss him off. _

And what was a better way to piss Kagami off than nudge his competitive spirit _and_ his ego?

Still smiling, Daiki opened his mouth and yawned. _Loudly_. And just as expected, Kagami's hips stilled completely. There were a few seconds of reflective silence before that gruff voice muttered, "Did you just _yawn_?"

Daiki counted until five, willing the bubbling laughter to go away before he answered. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"Why?", was the redhead's next question. He sounded confused and careful.

Daiki shrugged and briefly glanced over his shoulder before yawning again, fixing his friend with a blank stare. "Well, because you're boring me with your lame-ass fucking skills and shit. I've seen you fuck before and to be quite honest, I was expecting something..._more_." He turned back to stare at his pillow and grin to his heart's content, without Kagami knowing about it. "Quite frankly, I'm disappointed. I could do a better job than you if I was on top."

There was silence, thick silence following his statement. Kagami didn't speak for a while, he made absolutely no sound, which was odd; Daiki had expected him to start yelling or at least have some sort of reaction. The silence was rather suspicious so, with no further ado, the blue-haired man glanced over his shoulder once again, only to freeze on the spot and swallow thickly at the look in the redhead's eyes. Kagami looked pissed beyond belief. There was this feral glint in his narrowed eyes, the chestnut brown swallowed entirely by murderous black and it was the first time in his life that Daiki felt _afraid_. But it aroused him. Holy shit, even his dick gave a small twitch. He wasn't weird, was he?

The long fingers around his waist clasped tight like a vice and Kagami's lips pulled in a sneer.

"I am going to fuckin' _wreck_ you."

_Now, that's what I'm talking about._

"Oh, will you?", Daiki teased, arching one eyebrow. He knew he was pushing his luck but if doing that was going to get him what he wanted, he would risk it.

But Kagami didn't react to his taunt. No, not with words. He did, however, thrust his hips so hard that Daiki lurched forward abruptly, a loud gasp of astonishment escaping his mouth. The blue-haired man lost his balance and rushed to find something he could grasp on before Kagami was punishing him with another hard thrust. And then another. And another.

_Lord have mercy upon us, the sinners._

Long story short, Kagami started to pound into him, hard and fast, pushing him against the mattress, while Daiki tried to hold on to _something_ in order to keep himself in check. It was extremely hard to even fucking breathe with Kagami manhandling him in such way, but he loved it. He loved every fucking (pun intended) minute of it. Even though it had hurt in the beginning, as Kagami kept going, the pain dulled and dulled until it disappeared completely.

Shit, who would have thought that he was into rough sex? Like, it was so goddamned fantastic, even Jesus would be tempted to descend from the Heavens and sin with them. For one thing, there was this loud sound of their hips coming together, the angry creaking of Daiki's bed, as well as a couple of quieter, keening sounds that Daiki soon realized they were from him. Then, the sounds Kagami made... God almighty; hoarse grunts, groans, feral growls, his hands nearly breaking Daiki's hips from holding so tightly.

_Fuck_, Daiki chuckled to himself, gnawing on his lower lip, _Mission accomplished. _

The sting on his behind, however, made that grin vanish from his face, replacing it with one of the moans he was so desperately trying to suppress. Shit, Kagami was hitting him again. Such a love-hate relationship with the feeling; the sting irritated him but as soon as it turned into that intense throbbing, it was the sexiest thing ever.

"You're laughing huh?", the redhead growled dryly, giving Daiki another blow, "I'll destroy you, bastard."

"Mn," Daiki purred, finally satisfied by the level of roughness, "You're still talking."

"Che," the other snorted and Hell on everything Holy, he picked up the pace.

No, fuck that; it wasn't about pace. There was no fucking pace at this point, no build up, no rhythm, nothing. It was literally Kagami drilling into him with the sole purpose of breaking him. And Daiki let him do just that, willingly. He wasn't too weird, was he? Because even if he was, he gave no shit; he would do it again a million times. It was _that_ good.

There was one thing bothering him though; his position. Being half on his knees, half splayed on the bed was rather uncomfortable, so he tried to shift to a better position, to ease the strain on his poor legs. But that was a mistake. A _huge_ mistake. Because the hot-blooded male behind him thought he was trying to pull away and being in the angry-fucking zone, Kagami simply grabbed a fistful of Daiki's hair and roughly shoved the blunet's face into the pillow.

"Why ya runnin'?", he growled in English, "I ain't done wit'chu."

_Aw, fuck._

Would it be too weird to say that this was the hottest thing Kagami had ever done to him?

The back of his head hurt, his behind burnt and he couldn't breathe properly but Daiki was sure he had finally found his personal version of Nirvana. Shit, it was so good. The coil in his pelvis was almost unbearable at this point and only one thing was flashing in his mind.

_I want to come_.

With a trembling hand, the blue-haired man reached out to his, until now, neglected erection and started stroking in sync with Kagami's erratic thrusts. Fuck, he was leaking so fucking much, the motion was practically effortless. He was close. He was so fucking close he could feel his balls squeezing in anticipation. However, all of a sudden, there was a hand clasping on his wrist, stopping him, and a rough voice chuckled in his ear.

"I don't fucking think so," Kagami spat, his hips stilling in an instant, "Yer still in one piece."

_What?_ "K-Kagami-"

His words were cut short and replaced by a moan when the redhead yanked him up from his hair until his back was pressed flush against a broad chest while Kagami's labored and heavy breathing scorched the back of his neck. "You asked for it," the man panted, planting sloppy kisses on Daiki's shoulder while his hips started moving slowly once again, "There's no turning back now."

"But I want to come," Daiki nearly whined, despite himself. Well, his thought process not functioning at its one hundred percent, so he was excused.

Kagami's laughter was dry and humorless. "You'll come when I'm done with you, you kinky shit," he grunted, biting hard on Daiki's neck, eliciting a yelp of pain and pleasure, "Fuck, I would never have thought you're the type to like it rough."

"Believe me, I found out today as well."

Tough hands slid across Daiki's torso before settling on his hips, making him arch his back and hum. Without another word, Kagami resumed his back-breaking pace once more and the blue-haired man had to gasp once more from the abrupt change. The redhead was chomping on his neck, leaving marks that would definitely be visible the next day, and Daiki had to wrap one of his arms around the other's neck to keep some sort of balance.

Kagami chuckled and lifted his head, seeking out the blunet's lips, who met him halfway in an aggressive, sloppy but utterly erotic kiss. The angle was awkward as hell, their breaths short and shallow, mingling because of their proximity but truth to be told, Daiki hadn't felt something this intense ever since he had played against Kagami in the zone, back in high school. His entire body was tingling, his senses heightened to their maximum as anticipation built up and up with every single, well-aimed thrust Kagami blessed him with.

_Was this a coincidence? Didn't think so. _

He felt like floating and sinking at the same time. How on earth did that work?

A quiet whine left his lips when Kagami's hand slid up his chest. His skin was way too sensitive for this kind of stimulation, but it wasn't enough. Not even close. Daiki twisted his hips, indicating his need for Kagami's hand on his dick but the red-haired bastard snickered in amusement instead and nipped at his earlobe. "What is it?"

_Asshole_. "Touch me, goddamn it."

Kagami chuckled again, the fingers toying with his nipple wrapping around Daiki's neck...and squeezed. Ever so slightly.

_Holy shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. That's hot._

"Kiss me first and I'll think about it," Kagami whispered in his ear.

Swallowing thickly - the effects Kagami's sexed-up voice had on him were ridiculous - Daiki craned his neck once more to find his lover's lips, slanting them over Kagami's and smiling when the other gently bit them, eliciting a dazed grin in return. Kagami's free hand then headed towards Daiki's pelvis until it finally wrapped around the blunet's more-than-a-little-needy erection.

"God bless," Daiki shuddered at the contact, "Make me come."

"Bossy, aren't we?", the redhead chuckled, rubbing their noses together.

"My dick's gonna fall off soon if you don't do something so, yeah, I'm bossy. I'd like to keep it, if you don't mind."

Kagami busted out laughing and nuzzled his cheek. "Unbelievable," he grunted and his fingers constricted around Daiki's neck even more, "Cheeky even in such situations."

"As if I'd ever bow down to you, moron," Daiki smirked, "You can't even beat me in basketball."

The other growled lowly, his chest rumbling against Daiki's back and the blue-haired man knew what was coming; Kagami's hips were back at drilling a hole in his body, yet this time, he was jerking Daiki off at the same time with his thrusts and his large fingers were tightening and tightening around the blunet's throat. Daiki was gasping for air, his head spinning and he had to grab Kagami's wrist as soon as black started taking over his vision. Thankfully, the other got the message and let him breathe, but as soon as the darkness melted away from his surroundings, Kagami's hand was tight on his throat again.

Jesus Christ. He was so lightheaded. Not even a dozen of alcohol shots had ever made him feel so lightheaded. He had even dropped his head on Kagami's shoulder, helpless and dazed, his heart throbbing in dangerous intensities as Kagami almost savagely slammed his body and jerked him off. Daiki was close, he could feel the sensation building up inside of him, but he was too busy trying to stay conscious to let his lover know.

Before he knew it, he was shuddering all over, the throes of his orgasm wracking his body in waves. It was overwhelming, like nothing he had experienced before. He felt as if he was fucking drowning.

Kagami moaned in his ear, sucking his earlobe and releasing his neck at once. Daiki coughed a little and wobbled on the spot and he would have fallen on the bed had not Kagami wrapped his arms around his abdomen, so dizzy he was. Everything was pulsing, his heart was pounding, his skin was tingling, his head was throbbing... All in all, the most amazing sensation Daiki had ever experienced. And it only got better.

"Aw shit," Kagami whined soon, "I am coming."

It wasn't long before Daiki felt Kagami's pulsing inside of him, streams of moans and curses leaving the man's mouth as he experienced the ultimate delight of the coitus. "Sweet Lord," Kagami murmured, his entire body vibrating, "Three times." A shaky chuckle. "You made me come three times in one day."

Daiki rolled his eyes and before his mouth opened to throw back something snarky, his body finally gave in and he plopped on the mattress, pulling Kagami along with him. They fell as one and Kagami's huge-ass weight knocked whatever was left of Daiki's breath out of his lungs. "Holy shit, Kagami, you're heavy as fuck," he groaned, "Get off of me."

The redhead nuzzled his neck and grumbled. "Gimme some time to feel my body once again, I can barely feel my legs."

"Oh, poor baby," Daiki clipped sarcastically, "You're fucking weak."

"I'm weak to you, beautiful," the other drawled, gently kissing the nape of the blunet's neck, efficiently shutting Daiki up. Beautiful? What? He couldn't be beautiful, he wasn't a girl.

Shit, why wasn't his heart slowing down after these words sunk in his head?

"Whatever, get the fuck off of me," he grumbled, pushing these annoying thoughts at the back of his head.

Kagami clicked his tongue but complied to Daiki's demand, slowly lifting his heavy body. "Stingy," he muttered, "I just wanted to cuddle. Don't you cuddle after sex?"

"No, I don't," was the immediate reply. Daiki didn't cuddle in general. Maybe that was why all his previous lovers left him by the first month in the relationship. Well, he never felt the urge to cuddle...until he met Kagami, of course. There was something about the man that invited him in but Daiki wasn't sure what it was. However, he'd rather chop his dick off than say something so lame out loud, therefore he didn't elaborate.

Kagami snorted derisively but eventually hopped off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get rid of the condom, leaving Daiki alone with his muddled up thoughts and buzzing body. Shit, he had done it; he had sex with a man. And it was good, _really_ _good_. So good that as soon as he was able to feel his body, he planned on doing it again. And to whoever thought that bottoming was emasculating, Daiki had to say that it takes bigger balls to take something so big up the ass. Yeah. So suck it up.

Yet, he felt different. He felt messed up, that was for sure, but at the same time, he felt lighter somehow. As if a weight had been lifted off of him. It was true that orgasming was a good relaxation method but Daiki felt more than relaxed; he felt like a fucking feather which was blown away by the gentle, summer breeze. His lids were extremely heavy, so he closed them for a few seconds and next thing he realized was fingers fiddling with his hair and a slightly concerned, deep voice calling his name.

"Aomine." There was a pause, the fingers sliding out of his hair and down to his nape, nudging. "Aomine, answer me please, are you okay?"

Daiki struggled but finally managed to pry his stubborn eyes open. He was still on his stomach, his body still throbbing all over, while Kagami kneeled on the floor next to his bed with a constipated look on his face. A shuddering breath escaped his lips as soon as lazy blue locked with intense brown. "Oh thank God, I thought you were dead."

_What is this idiot talking about_? "I was just resting my eyes, Bakagami," Daiki murmured, frowning a little in confusion.

Kagami smiled at him sheepishly. "You were out for almost an hour, Aomine," he said, "I took a shower, called my dad and you were still not moving." He bit his lower lip. "I am so sorry, I overdid it a little, didn't I?"

The blue-haired man gaped at his friend for a good amount of time. One hour? It felt like seconds. "It's okay," he managed to grouch out. It really was okay. He would do it again if he ever got the chance to. What was better than getting his brains fucked out? He wasn't able to think of anything, which was what Kagami had offered to do in the beginning.

The redhead, however, didn't share the same opinion with him. "I feel kinda bad for doing this to you," he muttered, scratching the back of his head, "Can I do something to make up for it? You want some water maybe?"

Although Daiki wasn't exactly sure what his friend went on about but he was too exhausted to ask him too, so he nodded at the offer of some water. His throat was drier than a desert. "Yeah. Water sounds good."

With no further ado, Kagami stood to his feet and headed to their little fridge, where they stashed they water and (occasionally) booze, picking up one sealed bottle and opening it up on the way back. He halted as soon as he reached Daiki's bed and stared down at the blue-haired man, waiting for something apparently.

"Won't you turn around?", he questioned incredulously.

_Oh right. _

Daiki tried to move his muscles, testing which one he could feel only to find out that he couldn't feel any of them. "Uuh, Kagami," he muttered, "Can you give me a hand? I can't feel my body."

"Shit," the redhead cussed and rushed to Daiki's aid. With some effort, they managed to get the blue-haired man in a sitting position and Kagami was taking a seat next to him, wearing a weary expression. "I am so sorry," he said, passing the water bottle to the other.

Blue eyes rolled as Daiki gulped down mouthful after mouthful. Holy shit, he was thirsty. "Like I said," he repeated after finishing the entire thing, "It's okay. I asked you to do it."

"But I went a little too wild. Could have held back a little."

"I said it's fine." Why was this idiot so fucking dense? Right; because he was an idiot. "It was good."

Kagami opened his mouth to say something but Daiki glared at him, shutting him up...not quite. "You sure it was good?", the redhead asked after a while.

Daiki huffed an angry breath and rubbed his face. "Yes," he grunted, "You were supposed to take my mind off things. I can't think of anything right now. I am happy, okay?"

Brown eyes glittered with hope. "You're happy?"

The stupid appendage that people call heart went in a complete epilepsy episode in Daiki's chest. Shit, what the fuck just happened? "Y-Yeah," the blunet stuttered lamely and averted his gaze. Was the room suddenly hotter or his face had caught on fire? "I'm happy."

The blinding smile that followed his statement sent Daiki's poor heart in another fit. "Alright then," Kagami beamed before he got serious once again, "Uh... Do you want to take a shower, perhaps?"

Daiki swallowed around the tightness in his throat and shook his head. "No, I can't really stand. I just want to sleep. Just leave me here and-"

"No, no, no, can't do," the redhead shook his head and frowned, "We have to wash your sheets asap or the come will leave a stain."

"Kagami, is this really-"

"Yes, it is necessary," the other scolded him and rose to his feet again, "Now shut up and stay here."

He disappeared in the bathroom but only for a few moments before he was re-emerging, this time holding one of the small towels they had. Daiki frowned in confusion and he kept frowning until Kagami sat his ass on the bed and touched him with that towel. It was warm but wet and the sensation on Daiki's skin was very close to disgusting, making him jump away instinctively.

"What the hell are you doing?", he questioned.

Kagami glared at him and grasped his elbow, wiping him with said towel. "Calm your knickers, I'm cleaning you up."

_What?_ "What?"

Brown eyes rolled. "Just shut up."

For the first time in his life - or so he wanted to convince himself - Daiki listened to what he was being told and allowed Kagami to clean him up in his own way. Or rather, he was a little too distracted by watching Kagami's face the whole time to bother with reacting. He looked for quite a while, pointing out how sharp and edgy the man's face was. Like, okay, Kagami had always looked older than he actually was, being so tall and angry all the time, but now he looked more mature and, well, manly. Daiki had always liked feminine, sexy girls, so it never really occurred to him that Kagami's roughness and rugged handsomeness would be so attractive to him. Because it was, there was no denial anymore, especially when Kagami had been so intense in bed with him before. Daiki's body was still fucking tingling, for your information.

With only a few visits to the bathroom to clean the towel, Kagami finished up with Daiki's shoulders, chest, back, arms and legs. He made Daiki lay on his back and even went...down there and of course the blue-haired man cringed in disgust and awkwardness. "I feel like an old man."

The other chuckled. "Don't worry old man, I'm almost done." And with that, he gathered the rag in his hand. Then he smirked teasingly. "I'll go fetch your granny pants and put you to bed, okay? Don't move."

Daiki would have gotten mad but he didn't have neither the energy nor the heart to. He just laughed and covered his eyes. "Shut up, idiot."

The bed shifted as the Kagami got off of it and the blue-haired man heard some restless shuffling before Kagami was helping him put some underwear on. As a matter of fact, all Daiki did was lift his waist and the red-haired man was able to tuck him in nicely. After he was done, Kagami gave Daiki's thigh a playful slap. "All ready for bed, old man. Still need help getting up?"

Daiki tried, he really did try to sit back up again but it was rather difficult. Time had passed ever since they had finished doing the do and finally the signs were showing on his body; his waist hurt, his ass felt stretched and sore in an uncomfortable way and his thighs were numb as hell. He made a face. "Actually I was thinking about sleeping here."

"Oh, hell no," Kagami shook his head disapprovingly, "I said come stains don't come out if they dry. I have to wash your sheets."

"You sound like a wife," Daiki smirked.

"Go fuck yourself," the redhead snapped at his teasing tone but soon sobered up, "Anyway, since you can't stand, there's only one thing I can do."

He didn't elaborate further; he simply turned on his heel and pulled the covers of his own bed and glanced at the blunet, his eyebrows marred together in thought. Confused, Daiki stared at him as he walked back towards his bed and he couldn't understand a thing until Kagami was lifting him off the bed.

In his arms.

_Bridal style._

"What in the actual fuck?!", Daiki stammered, quickly wrapping his arms around Kagami's neck to keep his balance.

Kagami grunted from the effort. "Quit squirmin', you're heavy as fuck."

"Put me the fuck down, Kagami. _Now_."

Brown eyes rolled as the redhead turned around and walked the face few steps that separated their beds. "If you can't walk, how the hell would I be able to move you to my bed, idiot?", he muttered, glaring at Daiki, "So quit your yapping; carrying your heavy ass is not a pleasure for me either."

Daiki would have opened his mouth to speak, but Kagami had placed him down on the soft mattress already. Still glaring daggers at his friend, the blue-haired man covered his body with the comforter, laying down for good. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be too mad or too embarrassed, so he settled with a little bit of both.

Kagami scowled and rubbed his back. "Ow," he complained.

"That's what you get for lifting me up, dumbass."

"No, it's you who is too heavy. How much do you eat?"

"Shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear that from you."

Kagami pouted and scratched the back of his head. "I'm a big guy, okay? I work out a lot and I get hungry."

"No, you're just a dumbass," Daiki shrugged nonchalantly, "Dumbasses don't know how much they eat since they can't use their brains."

"Oi!"

"Oi, yourself! You insult me and expect me to stay quiet?!"

They seethed and glared at each other for a few moments. Sometimes it was really remarkable how they could get from taking care of each other (sexually) to nearly punching the living lights out of each other in only a matter of seconds. Maybe it was their thing; Daiki didn't have this with anyone else (not that Daiki had many friends but that was another issue). Kise was different; Kise was a bigger dumbass who always took the beating and whined at the unfairness of the situation. Midorima and Murasakibara gave no shit. Akashi... Well, Akashi was Akashi and Daiki didn't want to mess with him, out of respect. Tetsu would just fix him with a blank stare that would make him uncomfortable. Only Kagami fought back.

So, the two males glared dagger at each other, until Kagami decided to be a little more mature and give in first. "Alright, sorry," he said and facepalmed.

Daiki shrugged and rolled on his side, pulling the covers over his head. "Whatever. Leave me alone now, I wanna sleep."

A snort. "Tsk, asshole."

After that, Daiki heard a lot of rusting and Kagami's heavy footsteps thumping on their floor but he was too busy trying to slow down his erratic heartbeat and redirect the blood away from his cheeks. This was ridiculous. As much as he would never admit it, not even to himself, Kagami lifting him up with such ease did strange things to him. Things he had so desperately trying stop thinking about all day. It was embarrassing, let alone emasculating and of course, it was the reason why Daiki was so flustered.

Of course that was the reason. What else could be?

Although it took a couple (maybe more) of minutes, the blue-haired man finally managed to force himself to relax and ever so quickly, he started drifting off again. He could catch glimpses of Kagami fussing around their dorm, making the bed and opening drawers but he was too tired to process any of them.

A warm body finally settled against his back and strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly. "Sleep well," a voice whispered in his ear, "And thank you for everything."

Unfortunately, Daiki was already deep into his more than just peaceful slumber to notice.

**XXXX**

**Yeah, well. I had a little too much fun omg *sweats* Did you like it? No? Please tell me *_***

**Once again, I'd like to thank all the precious Tumblr anon(s) as well as the people who inspired me to write some KagaAo. Y'all rock sweeties!**

**So, um, I came up with an idea. It's gonna extend the story buuuuuut, this extension will involve drama. A little bit. ****You won't hate me too much, huh? Huh? *puppy dog eyes***

**Thank you lots for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kind of a filler chapter, but not so much. Focuses mainly on Daiks who fell in love for the first time and doesn't know it smh**

**Huge thanks for your comments on the smut! Glad y'all enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

Taiga was the one who woke up first the next day. Or rather, he jolted awake because he was having another one of these dreams, where he played against Aomine in the Zone during the Winter Cup and the thrill was strumming his nerves, driving the sleep away. As soon as the redhead got to his senses though, he realized he was draped all over a still sleeping Aomine and he retreated some of his weight in order to avoid suffocating the poor man...compared to what he had been doing last night.

With a silent grunt, Taiga sat up and pushed both his hands through his hair. _What the fuck was I thinking?,_ he mused nervously. Oh right; he wasn't thinking back then; not when he allowed Aomine to rile him up like this; not when he started pounding into the other's unaccustomed body; not when he tried to choke the shit out of him... Brown eyes darted to the blue-haired man's neck and Taiga cringed at the sight of these thick blue lines. They were very visible since Aomine slept with his head tilted to the side.

He regretted it, he regretted it so fucking badly. Well, he didn't exactly regret having sex with Aomine per se, he was just upset about the way he had treated the inexperienced man. It was his first time having sex like this; if Taiga's hips were sore, imagine how Aomine would feel when he woke up.

_I won't blame him if he doesn't let me touch him again_, the redhead mused as he got up and headed to the bathroom. _But if he forgives me, _he promised himself sternly,_ I will treat him right next time._

He was at the process of brushing his teeth when he heard a loud thudding sound from the bedroom, followed by a dragged groan of pain. It made him bolt out of the bathroom immediately, with the toothbrush still in his mouth, only to see Aomine struggling to get on his knees with a pained scowl marring his features. A pang of guilt attacked Taiga's gut and he rushed to his friend's side, pulling him up by the armpits. "Shit," he cussed, "Are you okay?"

Aomine wobbled on his feet and shook his head negatively. "I thought I could walk."

"You can't?"

"I can't feel my legs and my ass hurts like hell," the blue-haired man drawled tiredly, glancing at Taiga with the corner of his eye, "Why is there a toothbrush in your mouth?"

Taiga shrugged and helped his friend walk towards the bathroom, a place he clearly needed to be. "I was brushing my teeth," he said, "Then I heard you fall off the bed."

Aomine simply nodded with tired, half-mast eyes and started fumbling with his underwear as soon as he was in front of the toilet. Taiga cringed his nose and looked away as his friend relieved his bladder in public display. "Couldn't you at least wait for me to get out?"

Blue eyes landed on him, deadpan and unfazed. "You were eating my ass yesterday," Aomine muttered, "...and me taking a piss bothers you?"

Taiga hadn't expected that. He honestly hadn't expected anything like that to come out Aomine's mouth, _ever_, so it was only natural he sputtered and spat the toothpaste into the sink a little too messily. He rinsed his mouth briefly and turned to his friend, very aware that his face was redder than a tomato. "That's different!"

"How's it different?", the man questioned, flushing the water and walking up to the sink to wash his hands.

The redhead stared. "I was... The mood was different."

"Hmm?", Aomine hummed, drying his hands, "The mood?" He turned to the redhead with a smile quirking the edges of his lips. "I'll make sure you get into that mood again soon."

Taiga had opened his mouth with something witty on his tongue, but Aomine simply took that as an opportunity to cup Taiga's face and connect their lips to a kiss. He had morning breath and it was absolutely terrible, however, Taiga's mind lost some its processing capacity because the blue-haired man had never kissed him that way. It was slow and tender and mind-blowing, Aomine's cool hands soothing the warmth of his cheeks, but all these words fell pathetically weak to describe exactly what Aomine was doing to him at that moment.

His breath left him in a hitched sigh when they parted. He kept his eyes closed for a while - more like, he was unable to open them because he was dizzy as hell - letting the sensation linger before he opened them again. It was then that his heart jumped to his throat and the reason behind that was the intensity in those blue eyes, which tried to stare holes into his soul. Aomine had never looked at him like that before. He felt naked and exposed, but somehow he didn't mind it.

Then, it was all gone; the coolness of his hands, the closeness. The soft blue eyes hardened once again and glanced off to another direction. "Um, yeah," Aomine muttered, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "I'm going to sleep again."

"O-Oh," Kagami stuttered just as awkwardly, "Okay."

Aomine nodded vaguely, avoiding eye contact as he limped his way back to the bedroom in a way the redhead would have made fun of, had he not been the reason for that limp. Taiga stared at his retreating back, confused and somehow relieved at the same time. He touched his lips, absently-minded and smiled.

_Well_, he mused in satisfaction, _At least he doesn't hate me._

**XXXX**

_What the hell am I doing?_

The very same sentence echoed in his head on the way back to the bed. _His_ bed, not Kagami's. He really needed to be in a space that didn't have the redhead's scent all over.

What was he doing indeed. Actually, Daiki never thought he had it in him to kiss someone like that, especially someone who was _so_ _not a lover_. It was stupid. Kagami was just his friend. Yet... Yet at that moment, he had felt some strange swelling in his chest which was what pushed him in doing it almost instinctively. Was it Kagami's blush, was it because his brains were fucked out the previous night he did know, but what he did know was that he had acted all stupid and creepy.

Even though Kagami's glazed eyes and swollen, parted lips was enough of a reason to do it again. And maybe again.

_Thank fuck the stupid feeling is gone now_, he tried to convince himself as he hid under the sheets, ignoring with almost childish stubbornness how his heart pounded in his chest.

Daiki squirmed around for what it seemed like a while before he managed to find a position in which his ass didn't hurt too much. Because his hips were sore, his throat was raw and he somehow felt..._empty_. It was such an odd sensation which made him cringe uncomfortably but it made sense, considering how _full_ he had been the night before.

A heat of embarrassment rose up to his cheeks and he had to yank the covers over his head in order to keep it a secret, in case Kagami decided to walk in again. _What the hell am I thinking now?,_ he mused sullenly. Albeit he didn't seem apprehensive about it the night before, recalling what Kagami did to him was a whole other story. Because Kagami's guttural noises, the roughness, the spanking, the fucking choking, brought a new round of heat on his face but this time, it wasn't due to embarrassment.

The mattress withdrew next to him, snapping him out of his reverie. A warm hand landed on his shoulder.

"Aomine."

The way Kagami's deep voice called his name made his heart race and he didn't know why. "What." He tried to make his tone as curt as possible; he didn't trust his voice not to shake.

Kagami hesitated for a moment. "Um, can I...can I do something for you?"

"Leaving me alone to sleep would be fine."

There was another short pause. Kagami made a distressed sound. "Don't you want breakfast?"

"No."

"Water?"

The redhead was a stubborn one. But that wasn't something new. Daiki rolled his eyes at his pillow. "No."

"A painkiller?"

That...didn't sound like a bad idea. "I could use a painkiller."

Without further ado, the redhead scrambled to his feet, losing no time to satisfy his assigned quest. And that was pretty much how the following days went; Daiki requested something, Kagami got to it immediately. After some point, Daiki started to overact his discomfort, since it got Kagami to do him favors he wouldn't normally do, like making breakfast and lunch, do his laundry and shit like that, but never took advantage of the redhead. He couldn't bring himself to. Kagami was way too nice and sweet and adorable, er_, genuinely guilty_ about Daiki's condition, so it wouldn't be fair to act like an asshole.

Honestly, Daiki was indeed unable to walk properly for the first few days but his body recovered from the shock sooner than he had expected. It didn't hurt that all he did every day was sleep, while Kagami took care of him. The fourth day in fact, he had made a few trips to the kitchen and the convenience store to get some snacks while Kagami was at work. He was munching on a chocolate bar and skimming through Mai-chan's latest photobook, which Satsuki had sent him all the way from Japan a few days prior, when Kagami returned.

"How are you feeling?", was the first thing the redhead asked with a smile that made Daiki's stomach flutter.

Suddenly, Mai-chan's breasts weren't all that interesting anymore.

"Better," Daiki deadpanned, "How was work?"

Kagami dropped his duffel bag on the floor and stretched. His shirt rose with the movement, something that didn't go unnoticed by Daiki's hungry eyes. "The usual," he muttered and sighed, "I'm going to take a shower, then order some burgers, okay?"

Daiki just nodded and tried to force his attention back to Mai-chan, but that didn't mean he didn't sneak a peek when Kagami took off his shirt _entirely_. It also didn't mean that his insides didn't bundle up to a knot at the mere sight.

This was getting rather stupid and Daiki wasn't sure what to do with it. Like, whenever Kagami was near him, a strange sensation whirled around in his body, leaving him stunned and breathless. Was that some sort of allergic reaction or something? Wait, was it even possible to be allergic to another human being? Or he was sick and he didn't know it?

Daiki sighed in defeat. This stupidity was taking a toll on him; it made him think. He didn't like to think. Because when he thought, he worried and when he worried, he couldn't sleep and then his mood was shit. He knew from the past that thinking wasn't something he should be doing.

He had been so absorbed in his over-thinking that he didn't notice Kagami coming out of the bathroom, at least not until the redhead dropped the towel and his naked booty came in Daiki's field of view. Daiki bit his lower lip, his eyes dropping to their half-mast, raking greedily over these long, muscular legs, following Kagami's movement as the man slid his boxers up to his ass. Damn. He wanted into that ass.

Kagami's voice once again snapped him out of his naughty thoughts. "How many burgers you want?"

"Five." He wasn't very hungry.

The redhead nodded and fished his phone out of his bag, placing Daiki's order, as well as his own order of twenty cheeseburgers. It was always amusing how much Kagami ate, especially when they had the food delivered; the look on the delivery person's face when they realized that all this food was only for two people was indeed priceless.

As soon as he was done, Kagami turned to face him, clearly ready to say something but when he saw the magazine next to Daiki's lap, his expression went all the way deadpan. "Mai-chan again?"

Daiki frowned defiantly. "Yes, why?"

A teasing smirk curled Kagami's lips. "You're a pervert, you know that?"

"Or maybe you're just jealous," Daiki quirked one challenging eyebrow.

The other walked up to him, the smirk lingering even when he straddled Daiki's hips and cupped his face. Shit, it really got him going when Kagami got all sexy like that. "How could I be jealous..." Thick arms wrapped around his shoulders. "...when I am the one who fucks you?"

Daiki was sure his friend had said something but he was too busy watching how Kagami's lips moved when he talked to pay attention. He was itching to feel them on him. "Hm," he just hummed and held the redhead tighter, "Now come down here and kiss me."

That was all she wrote before Kagami's mouth was on his and heat started radiating from his stomach to the rest of his body. Come to think of it, it had been a while since they kissed and albeit Daiki didn't want to admit it, he had missed the closeness. Kagami had made it clear he wanted to stay separated as much as possible and Daiki didn't question it further. He could indeed use Kagami's dick out of his ass for a while. But kissing and cuddling...he wouldn't exactly mind. Actually, he had to kill the urge to crawl in Kagami's bed every night because first; the redhead didn't appreciate it and second; it freaked _him_ out. All this fucking craving for contact freaked the shit out of him. He never had troubles like this before. Was he getting old and sensitive maybe?

_That's just stupid. Stop thinking_, he mentally chided as Kagami gently pushed him down to the mattress, claiming his mouth like he owned him.

_And maybe he did._

They stayed like this, in each other's arms, for a while that seemed too short, until there was a subtle knock. Kagami was the first to pull away and frown at the door, leaving Daiki all dizzy and striving to catch his breath. Shit, not even playing against a certain redhead in the Zone hadn't left him this breathless.

"Oh, it's probably the food," Kagami muttered and more than eagerly skidded to the door.

Daiki smiled through his haze. He had his eyes closed in an attempt to gather his thoughts back in order, which was much easier said than done. Honestly, what the heck was going on with him? Too much practice had finally damaged his brain?

"Oi, don't nap," Kagami's voice cut through his musings, "Food's gonna get cold."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, quit your nagging."

Kagami snapped a few more insults with a mouth full of burger and of course Daiki didn't understand a thing, but either way, he wasn't in the mood to argue with his friend. He just waited patiently until the redhead popped another one of these action movies he so loved to watch on his laptop.

Daiki's eyes were on the screen, his mind however was off to its own world. He was thinking about Kagami actually; he was wondering when he could get to play against the man in an one-on-one again. His body had missed the thrill and since there was not much practice during spring break, sitting in the apartment all day was boring as fuck.

"This was dumb," the redhead snorted and all of a sudden, Daiki realized that the movie was over and he was still not done with his food. "I just don't get why there always has to be some sort of forced romance..." The other shook his head. "People are thirsty."

"S'just what people are used to," the blue-haired man mumbled, not really interested.

Kagami gave him a long hard look, his searching eyes rose all the hairs on the blue-haired man's body. It made him feel utterly uncomfortable and he opened his mouth to ask the other to stop but Kagami beat him to it. He motioned towards the still wrapped up burgers. "You gonna eat those?"

He had to laugh a little at that. Like, Taiga was so fucking classic at times. "Sure. They're all yours. I'm not hungry after all."

Living up to his reputation, Kagami mowed down Daiki's food, licking his lips in satisfaction in the end. But, as it seemed, he wasn't quite satiated yet; at least, that was what he said before he cornered Daiki on the bed, with the cheekiest of smirks on his face, and proceeded to go down on him like an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Seriously? Very seriously actually. Because the blue-haired man stared at the bobbing red head on his lap, willing himself to hang on a little longer which was much harder than it sounded. Kagami was getting better and better at sucking dick, clearly loving every second of it too. But, let's be real, it wasn't surprising considering how much the redhead stuffed his face with everything he could find.

His mouth moved in a steady pace, his tongue working miracles on the underside and whatever he couldn't handle, he stroked with his fist. All Daiki could do at that point was pant heavily while tugging the short hairs at the back of Kagami's neck, listening as well as _feeling_ the hums of satisfaction the man made. He had his head titled backwards and he was almost there, almost over the edge and-

_Shit_, his phone was ringing.

Kagami paused too, looking up at him with these lustful eyes and Daiki would have ignored the call, had not the caller been from the almighty coach.

Nobody ignored the coach's calls unless they had a death wish.

"It's coach," he grunted, prying that gorgeous mouth away from the place it was created to be. Kagami nodded in understanding, licking his lips.

"Make it quick."

Who in their right minds would have taken their time?

Adjusting the device to his ear, Daiki grunted a curt, "Yes."

"Daiks," coach's rough voice rumbled, "How's your elbow."

_Not beating around the bush. How helpful_. Because the look Kagami was giving him was a mixture of impatience and annoyance. _Fuck_. "It's fine."

"You better not be lyin' ta me Daiks er I'll kick yer ass."

"I'm not lying," Daiki shot back, hips tensing as the red-haired bastard between his legs started stroking him again.

Coach sighed and there was a short pause. "Still, I got'cha a meet with the doctor."

Daiki frowned. "Why?"

"Ta make sure yer okay."

"But I said-"

"Fuck off, Daiks. Tiger told me ya lied about your pain in the last game," the man nearly growled, "Yer meeting with tha doctor in a week."

A defeated sigh. "Fine."

"And take care o'yerself, you piece of shit. Yer talent is one of a kind. Don't waste it."

Daiki could swear he felt his stomach flutter at the sound of these words. That, or maybe it was just Kagami who was sucking his nuts to get his attention. Was he insane? Filling his free hand with strands of red, Daiki tugged the stupid idiot away from him, shaking his head disapprovingly. Kagami's resulting pout made him see red.

_End the call. Now._

"Thanks coach," he muttered, voice strained, "I will."

"Good," the other grunted, "I'll give ya the doc's address later. Text message."

"Cool." _Is he done yet? I'm losing my boner_.

"G'night brat." And with that, the line was dead. At last.

Daiki tossed his phone somewhere at his right, blue eyes taking in the sight of Kagami nipping at his hipbone. "Finally," the redhead muttered, "What did he want?"

Suddenly, Daiki wasn't sure what coach had been talking about. "Um, he wants me to see a doctor. About my elbow." _I think._

Kagami's ministrations stopped and he straightened up. "Your elbow?", he frowned.

"Yeah. Said he doesn't want my talent to go to waste."

"I don't want that either."

Kagami's straightforward statement, as well as the serious look in his eyes made Daiki's stomach clench in a strange way. He pushed his fingers through his hair, trying to hide the fact that he was all of a sudden blushing like a baby. "Either way," he changed the subject, "He set up an appointment in a week."

"Great. We're going next week then."

A pause. "We?", Daiki frowned in confusion.

Kagami threw him an incredulous look. "You didn't think I'd let you go on your own, did you?"

"Well-"

"We're going together. You'll get lost otherwise."

Daiki knew that. But admitting it was a whole other story. "Shut up, dumbass," he snapped, "I can handle it."

Kagami quirked one of his eyebrows tauntingly. "Sure thing," he muttered in disbelief, then sighed. "Either way, we were in the middle of something, right?"

How could he forget? How could he forget when Kagami had been ever so kind to remind him during the phone call with coach? Daiki sighed blissfully and let his body relax as moist warmth surrounded his length, that beautiful, sinful mouth working him to oblivion. It didn't take long, of course it didn't. Only few minutes and Kagami had reduced him to a panting, trembling mess which muttered a couple of cusses every now and then. After holding on nail and teeth, Daiki finally let himself be swept away by the throes of passion, his breath hitching and his fingers tightening around red tresses, almost like a vice. Kagami kept sucking, milking him completely dry and that made Daiki's hips almost fly off the mattress. Almost.

"Damn," the redhead croaked, his voice hoarse, "It feels like ages since I last did this."

Daiki didn't answer. He couldn't. He just sat there panting, wondering why Earth decided to start spinning so fast all of a sudden.

Lips were leaving trails on his body, coursing over his abdomen and briefly wrapping around his nipple before ending their journey on his neck. "Aomine," that rough voice called and when Daiki opened his eyes, Kagami's gorgeous, er, _dumb_ face was in front of him, brown eyes questioning, "You okay?"

"Be human for a few seconds, you monster," Daiki whispered breathlessly, "I'm still high." At the wide grin that flashed on the other's face, he snorted. "Don't get cocky, you're still a dumbass."

"How can I _not_ get cocky? Have you seen your face?" The red head shook in amusement. "You never look _this_ satisfied, not even when you play basketball."

Blue eyes rolled. "I'm focused when I play basketball, Bakagami."

The smile fell from the other's face and confusion took its place. Daiki had to stifle a laugh and kill the urge to kiss the red-haired dumbass stupid. Especially when said dumbass grinned sheepishly and said, "True."

As for the kissing part, Daiki didn't have to suppress the urge for too long because as soon as the words left his mouth, Kagami was connecting their lips again. It was one of the slow, the not-so-sexual ones they shared and it somehow made Daiki's heart race. He cradled Kagami's face in his hands and pried that mouth open, willing to taste everything. It was a little not sexy that Kagami tasted like bitter burger but see how much he cared.

_He's mine_, he thought, _He's all mine._

"Mn... Aomine," the redhead breathed when their lips parted. His eyes were glassy and hazy and that made the blue-haired man smile in triumph.

"Dizzy? I do that sometimes."

A lazy smirk formed on the other's lips. "Shut up, Aho."

"Speak for yourself, Baka."

Despite that being the usual way how their endless fights began, the two men laughed at each other and shared a final kiss. Kagami was quick to get back to his feet and head to the bathroom to brush his teeth - or so he said - while Daiki tucked himself in again and laid on his bed. He was tired. The painkillers he took, as well as the orgasm not too many moments ago, had taken a toll on him. His eyelids were drooping dangerously and he barely managed to see Kagami walk back into their room and with the biggest smile on his face, he murmured, "Goodnight."

It would be unnecessary to mention that every organ in Daiki's body - at least the ones that could move - started fluttering in the most unsettling way. "Night," he grunted in response and tugged the covers over his head, willing his body to stop acting weird.

He drifted off to sleep, hoping that this stupid sickness that made his guts whirl around all the time, would go away some time soon...

**XXXX**

**Aww, Daiki, you precious cinnamon roll...**

**Thanks for reading! Comments get my gears working, I think we've established that, so please; don't forget to leave one ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks y'all for the nicest comments :D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

_One week later._

It didn't go away. Nothing went away. As a matter of fact, it got so bad Daiki had started to worry he was going to die either from a heart attack or trip in a fucking trench and die because he was more spaced out than a fucking alien.

He even went to the doctor - with Kagami of course. The redhead wouldn't let him go on his own no matter how much they argued about it - and the polite man didn't point out anything else, minus the instructions about proper handling of the hurt joint and a warm-up ointment, which was to be used before practice and matches. Daiki didn't dare to ask either, since Kagami was there and he didn't want him suspecting anything, but, like...aren't doctors supposed to _see_ symptoms? Daiki wasn't sure, but the point is that the doctor didn't mention anything.

The good news were that Kagami didn't notice anything. Or, even if he did, he didn't stick his nose in Daiki's business. They played one-on-one to the point of collapse like always, they argued nonstop like always and they had plenty of sex like always, followed by just as much cuddling, which was Daiki's favorite part of the day. The feeling wasn't mutual though; Kagami always acted nonchalant about it but he ended up submitting to Daiki's requests, especially after a series of explosive orgasms.

"It was amazing," Satsuki crooned, "He is so romantic."

For the past hour, his best friend had been yapping in his ear about some guy who asked her out and they finally went on their first date. But was Daiki listening? Of course not. Not only because he didn't care much but also because his eyes were busy devouring his roommate as he dressed up for work. He did add a few "Mhm," at her pauses though; he was an expert at this after so many years of pretence.

"Like, it never occurred to me a guy could say things like that..." A dreamy sigh. "Hanging out with you, Dai-chan, made me forget that nice boys existed."

That was an insult. It was _supposed_ to be an insult.

Daiki didn't even _hear_ it.

Kagami shrugged on his bag and mouthed, "I am leaving," with a smile. Daiki simply nodded and he had to violently kill the urge to stand up and kiss Kagami goodbye, as if they were an old married couple. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself. _How stupid am I? _ he wondered.

Just when Kagami had closed the door behind him, Satsuki's whine pierced his ear. "Dai-chan! You're not listening to me?"

"Eh?" Oh right; he was still talking to her. "No, I'm not."

"You are so mean," she mumbled, clearly disgruntled, "We haven't talked to each other for so long and you don't even care to know how I'm doing."

Daiki facepalmed and sighed in defeat, a pang of guilt tripping in his chest. "I'm sorry, it's just that I have things in my mind."

There was a pregnant pause before she said, "Am I still talking to Aomine Daiki-san?"

"Shut up, dumbass," he snorted. She giggled.

"It's been a while since you had _things_ in your mind, Dai-chan. You usually don't care about anything that's not basketball, so you can't blame me for being startled." Another pause. "Unless what bothers you _is_ about basketball."

She had a point. Daiki generally never thought about things that weren't basketball. But that didn't mean he was going to admit it. "Satsuki, I think I'm sick."

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he huffed irritably, "It all started some time ago; sometimes I feel hot as if I have a fever... You know; my face, my ears, my neck." _Blushing_ was what he wanted to say but he wouldn't hear the end of it if he did. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "...I am spacing out a lot and I have this constant sensation of fullness in my chest."

"Does your stomach feel like there are butterflies in it?"

_How does she know?_ "Sorta, yeah."

Satsuki stayed silent for a while that was too long and Daiki thought the line died. When he looked at it to see it blinking back at him, he opened his mouth to speak but the pink-haired girl beat him to it. "You have to stay calm for this," she said, her tone serious, "Because I think I know what's wrong with you."

Daiki sat up, frowning so much his forehead was cramping. She knew? "What? How?"

"Dai-chan," she sighed, keeping him on the edge with anticipation before she gasped enthusiastically, "You are in love!"

Every expression Daiki had on his face vanished and got replaced by blank disbelief. "I'm serious, Satsuki."

"And so am I!", she chirped, "There's no mistake in my diagnosis! I'm never wrong in these kinds of things."

Blue eyes rolled. "And what lead you to this diagnosis, doctor Momoi _know-it-all_ Satsuki?"

"Ha-ha, Dai-chan," she retorted with the very same sarcasm he initially addressed to her, "Do these, let's say, _symptoms_ come at random times or when a certain someone is around, hm?"

Daiki had to take a moment and think; were they random? He usually got them in the morning after sex, when him and Kagami cuddled, when they were _together_ in a more general-

_Wait, what?_

He felt his eyes grow wide and he shot up from his bed, cupping his mouth.

_Oh no._

It all made sense now. Fuck, it was like the fucking sun just dawned in his fogged brain. These races of his heart, the nervousness, the butterflies in his stomach, the craving for contact, the fucking _blushing; _all of these happened whenever he was around Kagami. _Kagami fucking Taiga. _

"Shit," was all he could croak out in his complicated state. He paced around the room in a daze.

_I like Kagami_.

_Shiiiit._

His pink-haired friend, however, didn't seem to empathize with the severity of the situation. "See? I told you!", she giggled that girlish laughter of hers, "Oh my God Dai-chan, I am so happy for you! Tell me who she is! Is she pretty?"

A very sudden migraine started pounding all over his forehead and temples, disarming him. "Um, I," he stuttered. He had to escape. His instincts screamed at him to. "I gotta go."

"What? Wait, Dai-chan-"

But it was all too late; the line was dead and the damage done.

Daiki leaned against the wall and clutched his shirt, the spot right above his heart. It was going on a rampage. He could even feel it on his head, throbbing along with his headache.

This was fucked up. Utterly fucked up. Or maybe he was overreacting? Like, maybe Satsuki misunderstood the situation. But then again, what she said made sense, according to the few things Daiki knew about lov- _liking_ someone. _No, no, no_, he was reacting just like he should, because the situation was serious. He broke their deal; when all this started, they had set the _no feelings_ rule and all Daiki did was the opposite. He pushed both hands through his hair. It was so utterly stupid. Because now he had to tell Kagami that their deal was over. Fuck, that was basically like outright saying, _hey Kagami, I have the hots for you now, so let's stop doing each other like we agreed_. He couldn't do that.

Daiki grabbed his keys and stormed out of their room. The narrow space suffocated him and all he wanted to do was breathe something that wasn't _Kagami_. Clear his head and _think_, no matter how much he hated the latter.

His phone kept buzzing in his hand but he stubbornly refused to answer it. Satsuki wasn't the person he wanted to talk to. After a few missed calls, the pink-haired woman finally got the message and Daiki was able to breathe a sigh of relief as his feet took him to the only place he felt the most comfortable in; the court. He found some stray basketballs and soon started shooting and dribbling like a madman. His elbow started protesting but he didn't pay attention to it; his confusion was so overwhelming it numbed every other sense. He only stopped when his head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. Bending slightly forward, Daiki supported his trembling hands on his equally shaking knees, forcing some air in his lungs, watching his sweat drip on the court and forming little ponds. His body was screaming in exhaustion, his heart nearly beating out of his chest but Daiki knew he would be able to figure out what to do now.

_Give it up_, was his first thought, _Tell him you don't want to do this anymore_. Kagami would understand, Daiki knew he would. However, his racing heart clenched in an alarming way. _Don't_, another voice popped in, _You don't want it to end._

Only his soul knew how true the latter was. Of course he didn't want what him and Kagami had to end. Whether it was just sex at first, Daiki knew that they had grown closer to each other because of that. It wasn't guaranteed that Kagami felt _that_ way too, but the redhead definitely cared; he had proved it so many times already. It was Daiki who got attached. Because that was what he was; attached. Satsuki said he was in love but he didn't quite believe that. Like, wouldn't he know from the beginning? Being in love was...intense or something. But then again, he had never been in love before, how on earth would he know how it felt like? Books? He didn't read books; he only watched TV.

Daiki sat down with a sigh. He spun the stripped ball on his index, letting his gaze sink it red. Red. Like Kagami's hair. And his eyes. Ah, he liked Kagami's eyes; they had this passionate ruby-red that flared like a storm when he was focused or angry. But what Daiki liked the most about this red-haired idiot were his dumb eyebrows. Or maybe that cute, upturn nose? His lips? Yes, Daiki loved the redhead's lips, their fullness, their sensuality... Everything about them was, like, perfect. No scratch that, everything about _Kagami_ was perfect to begin with-

_Oh God_. Daiki's eyes went wide as soon as he caught up with his thoughts. _This is bad._

He was infatuated, just like Satsuki had said. It was unsettling. Why? Because one; he didn't know what he was supposed to do with these feelings, two; Kagami didn't feel the same and three; they had to stop having sex now.

_Or... Or I can just ignore the rules. Maybe the feels will go away at some point. Maybe they are temporary. Maybe..._

"Aomine!"

A voice was calling out to him, pushing his musings to the back of his mind. He knew that voice, his ears were fucking tuned to it, especially to the way that voice called his name. So, Daiki wasn't surprised when he saw Kagami storming up to him, the same dumb eyebrows he loved pulled in a frown.

"What are you doing here?", he grunted, clearly pissed off. Maybe more pissed off than normal.

On the other hand, Daiki was surprisingly calm. Maybe because he was too distracted by the way Kagami's lips moved when he talked. "Playin'," he shrugged.

Kagami paused, his arms crossing in front of his chest. "How's your elbow?"

For a moment there, Daiki would have sworn his elbow was fine, however when he tried to move it, he flinched from the stinging pain that burnt the hurt area. "Ow."

Kagami's face hardened as soon as the sound of pain left Daiki's lips. There was a long, tense silence until the redhead barked, "Get up."

"Nah, I'm tired."

"Aomine get the fuck up right this instant or else, I swear to God, I'll break both your legs and drag you to the dorm by your fucking _hair_."

Daiki physically flinched from the venom-laced words. Kagami wasn't fucking around, he was mad for sure and judging by the murderous look in his eyes, he was so close to breaking Daiki's legs for real it wasn't funny. The weirdest part of the whole situation though, was that Daiki found the idea of Kagami dragging him around by his hair, _arousing_.

There had to be something wrong with him; on one hand, he had a crush on said _Bakagami_ and he hadn't realized it for God knows how long, on the other, the idea of Kagami physically hurting him got him going.

_What. The. Fuck. _

So he stayed there, unmoving, fixing his expression to blank and slightly mocking with the sole purpose of getting a rise out of Kagami. Which was basically what happened; the hot-headed redhead growled deep in his throat and grabbed Daiki's forearm, yanking him to his feet forcefully before they were stomping out of the basketball court, Kagami leading the way and Daiki following him in a daze. The intense throbbing of his elbow was the only thing that brought him back. "You're pulling on the arm that hurts, dumbass," he mumbled.

Kagami stilled in an instant and the look he gave Daiki over his shoulder was positively full of guilt. "Oh," he said softly, "I'm sorry." He gently let the arm go, quickly grasping the other one and continuing in a more relaxed pace until they reached their dorm.

Had he not been confused from the revelations and annoyed by the pain of his elbow, Daiki would have been utterly amused when Kagami forced him to shower then sit on the bed, where proceeded to patch up the aching limb with a gauze. Instead, he focused on Kagami's scowling face, on his lips which moved to shape some lecture about taking care of himself which Daiki was supposed to listen to but wasn't, because the only thing he could think at that point was how Kagami's lips would feel on his, how his skin burnt everywhere Kagami touched him, how tender the redhead's touch was, how his blood roared in his ears...

_Shit, how could I not notice this before?_

"You're so pretty," he whispered under his breath without realizing it.

Kagami paused and looked up in confusion. "What did you say?"

Daiki's thoughts finally caught up with his mouth and heat covered his face. Blue eyes glanced away in panic and he repeated what he had said...with one small difference. "I said you look shitty," he sputtered and mentally cursed himself when Kagami's eyebrows rose in shock. "Fuck, I mean you look tired," he corrected, "Hard day at work?"

Kagami's gaze edged to concerned for a few seconds but all dissolved to an exhausted sigh. "Well, kinda," he muttered and pushed a hand through his hair, "My boss wants me to work more hours for the same amount of money and I kinda got in a fight with him... Long story short, I'll be looking for a new job tomorrow."

Daiki scowled angrily and squeezed his friend's shoulder; it was the only way he knew to show support. "Shit, man," he muttered, "Want me to beat him up?"

A tiny smile lightened up that gorgeous face and Daiki's heartbeat faltered once again. This time, he knew why.

"Naw, it's alright," Kagami shrugged, "His loss anyway."

"Definitely," Daiki nodded, "And if you need money, I could help you out." Ruby-red eyes widened like saucers and the blue-haired man grew defensive. "What?"

Kagami's mouth twitched and he chuckled airily. "Gimme a moment. It always catches me off-guard when you're nice."

"Don't be an asshole when I'm trying to help you."

"You're right, I'm sorry," the redhead smiled and Daiki felt fingers gently tracing his jaw. "Thanks for your offer but I think I can handle it. I'll talk to my dad if things get bad."

"You can count on me though," he pressed. Daiki suddenly felt the urge to be reliable. _Him_ of all people. What the heck was happening?

Or right; he had been brainwashed by Satsuki and his feelings.

Kagami smirked. "I will. Although I doubt you'd be more reliable than you are in a basketball game."

"Unlike you."

"Oi!"

At Kagami's sneer, Daiki's grin was instant. "You still can't defeat me in one-on-one, so don't act all cocky."

The red-haired man stood to his feet and glared down at him. "I will kick your ass one day, just wait!"

"Hah! Nice joke, Bakagami. I thought you were too dumb to come up with _speech_, let alone jokes."

Which was the line that triggered the routine, aka them exchanging insults half-seriously, half-jokingly, but it quickly became serious and they started fighting for real. They even began wrestling, giving each other some bruises...until they were making out. _Heatedly_. On the floor.

Daiki sucked Kagami off, deep-throating him until he felt the familiar taste of hot bitterness sliding down his throat, then rutted against these gorgeous hipbones until he came all over washboard abdomen. Kagami was biting his neck, strong fingers digging in Daiki's shoulders while the blue-haired man growled out the waves of his orgasm, sounding more like a wounded animal than human. He didn't care. He couldn't care because all his mind was registering at that point was the tingling of his skin, the heat which had enveloped his body and Kagami's warmth. And that was fine. Finer than anything he had done all day. His head had been a little too busy with all the new revelations, it felt nice to be unable to think for a while.

Daiki leaned down, the tip of his nose bumping against Kagami's, their breaths mingling briefly before their lips connected. Kagami's hands slid in his hair and pulled _and damn if that wasn't the sexiest thing ever_, prying that hot mouth open and devouring it hungrily.

Speak of the Devil, Kagami's stomach gave a loud grumble a few seconds later.

Lips slid apart and quirked upwards, Kagami's cheeks reddening in embarrassment nonetheless. "Is there anything else but food in that red head of yours?", Daiki quipped.

"Mmm," the other hummed and hugged Daiki tighter, "There is... _You_."

Daiki's heart missed a few beats.

_Shit_.

"But," Kagami added sheepishly, "I haven't eaten anything since lunch. I'm kinda starving."

"Take a shower," Daiki finally managed to utter as he stood up and pulled his pants to their place, "I'll order food."

Kagami beamed at him gratefully and disappeared in the bathroom, leaving him alone with his racing heart and breathlessness. _Hoo boy, this is so stupid_, Daiki mused as he blindly typed a number on his phone. How was it possible to have a crush on Bakagami? Of course it wasn't possible, it was that Satsuki who had brainwashed him...

_Who am I kidding. Satsuki is right._

Although his English still wasn't even remotely good, Daiki was able to order some goddamned pizza. Kagami was out of the shower right when he finished his call, rivulets tracing down his sculpted body and Daiki was licking them droplets off that gorgeous skin with his damned tongue almost instictively.

"Jeez, stop, it tickles!", the redhead chuckled and squirmed away as Daiki tasted his neck, "What's the matter with you today?"

That caught Daiki off guard. _Jeez_. _Quit being so obvious, idiot._

"Nothin', I'm just playing around," he muttered and desperately tried to shift Kagami's attention elsewhere, "Where's the damn food already, I'm famished."

"Keep your pants on, you just ordered it," Kagami said. He was drying his hair with the towel and the shorter red strands that stood up to random directions _and why was that the cutest thing Daiki had seen lately? __What the fuck, this is wrong._

"Which movie you wanna watch?", Kagami's voice rang in his ears again. He was in front of his laptop, wearing boxers and a tank top.

Daiki's migraine was returning, full force. "Gore," he muttered, pinching his nose, "The goriest shit you have."

Kagami eyed him with hesitation. "But we're gonna eat."

"Hoh? Scared Bakagami?"

He knew this was gonna work; Kagami always fell for his taunts like the competitive simpleton that he was. "Shut up Ahomine." He scowled at his laptop. "Gore it is, then."

The movie was dumb and not disgusting at all, since Kagami ate two of the three pizzas Daiki had order and also, the stupid fluffiness in the blue-haired man's chest didn't die down. They were sitting close to each other on the floor, leaning on Kagami's bed, while they had placed the laptop on Daiki's bed but _that was not fucking it_; their shoulders touched; their arms touched; their fucking thighs touched. Normally, Daiki wouldn't have even noticed such contact but the situation wasn't normal, it was fucking paranormal and all Daiki could focus on now was how _warm Kagami's skin felt on his. _

_Fuck._

And it only got worse. Holy shit, it got worse. Because as soon as the red-haired bear was done filling his stomach with food, he went all the way in hibernation mode and where else would his head have dropped other than Daiki's shoulder?

Daiki felt like crying from the frustration just because Bakagami was _leaning on him_ and he felt so goddamn stupid for it, he wanted to punch something. Preferably himself. In the face. To get a fucking grip at once. He did neither of these things though; he carefully wrapped his arms around the sleeping redhead and squeezed him as tight as possible and it felt so fucking natural it scared the shit out of him. As if he _belonged_ next to Kagami.

And maybe he did.

It made sense in a strange, distorted way. Kagami was the only one who called him "rival" when everyone else called him "monster". Kagami was the only ray of sunshine in his darkness and that was now obvious because of how _happy_ he became when the redhead popped in his life. _Fuck, I've liked him since then?,_ Daiki wondered. He then shook his head and sighed. With how his life turned out to be, he wouldn't be surprised at all if the answer to that was yes.

Kagami nuzzled his neck and mumbled nonsense in his sleep, which was enough to snap Daiki out of his musings. He sighed again, letting his body relax under the spell of their proximity, while he allowed his fingers to caress soft red tresses. _What am I going to do now?,_ he mused, _Tell him?_

_No. Things will get weird_, the other voice in his head countered, _He won't want to be with you, if he knows._

The latter was true. Too true. It made Daiki's chest ache. _So_, he sighed again, _Suppress everything, right?_ He could do that. Heh, he had basically been doing that all his life, one more time wouldn't hurt. Besides, his feelings were fresh and their fire had just started burning him, so it was normal to ache more. But fires always died down as soon as they were suffocated.

And that was what Daiki decided to do; suffocate his feelings.

With the finality of his new arrangement still echoing in his head, Daiki gently nudged Kagami awake, then tucked his half-sleeping form in the bed with a smile. _I'll sleep now_, he thought as he slipped in his own bed, _I'll sleep and tomorrow everything will be back to their right place._

Only that he missed one small detail; he didn't sleep a wink.

**XXXX**

**I hope this didn't come out forced. Did it? Please let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it ^_^**

* * *

**So, um, I've been thinking this for over half a year now and I've finally come to a decision, a decision which all these amazing people who genuinely care about my fanfiction must know; ****I'm going to stop updating for a while. It wouldn't be fair for you if I disappeared all of a sudden since you supported me all this time, so I'm leaving a note beforehand. All I hope is that you don't completely cut ties with me or hate me; I will be back at some point maybe. I just don't know when. **

**If you want to talk to me or stay in touch, I'll be on tumblr; blueregina06 is my URL.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour! Or bonsoir, depending on your timezone. Either way, hello...it's me.**

**I'ma be frank with you; I stopped updating because I stopped writing. For one thing I'm hella busy this semester, with all the work and the exams and plenty of other stuff, and secondly, I was rather salty about my writing. Like, _rrrreeeally_ salty. So salty I got hypertension. Doctor told me to cut some salt from my diet, therefore, albeit my saltiness is _almost_ gone as I have accepted the terribleness of my work, free time is still a distant dream for me *sighs***

**Long story short, updates will not be frequent; my hiatus is still ongoing. However, my wholehearted appreciation for those who stick around and comment on my random and below par updates is still endless. Thank you. Here, enjoy another chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

Kagami was legitimately worried.

Aomine had been acting strangely lately. He seemed...out of it, out of life, out of his head, spacing out twenty three hours in one day... Like, Taiga had been able to defeat him in one-on-ones. _Easily_. Yeah, it was _that_ fucked up.

But when he asked the blue-haired man if he was alright, Aomine just shrugged and muttered a nonchalant, "Yeah."

Taiga had his doubts but didn't press it further.

To be honest, Aomine seemed to be in an...odd mood. Or rather, a mixture of moods at once; one moment he was scowling and irritated, then two seconds later the creases on his forehead were gone, then he sighed dreamily and looked almost content, and the cycle repeated itself all over again. Fuck, Taiga had even heard him _humming_ in the shower; Aomine never made a sound, unless it was to complain about being hungry, thirsty or horny.

Speaking of which, Aomine emerged from the bathroom with a book in hand, which was rather surprising, considering that Kagami hadn't seen him read anything else but gravure magazines, however, it wasn't what freaked Taiga out; the low melody that spilled from the blue-haired man's lips while the man turned the pages was what nudged his curiosity with irritaing persistency. Not that Aomine sang off key - his voice was pretty good actually - but the act itself was odd as hell and somehow Taiga wanted to know why Aomine was in such good mood... Or that was just part of his default mood?

_Figures_.

Maybe it was because they had sex the day before? Because the act itself was fucking memorial indeed. Taiga had initiated it for once; Friday night and he was horny but not in the mood to go out, so he pushed Aomine on his bed with the intentions to suck him off, yet things escalated faster than he had expected and as Aomine practically writhed on the sheets - especially when Taiga ate him out to his heart content - the urge to fuck him grew almost unbearable. Taiga asked permission for more and Aomine drawled a dazed _yes_, flipping them over so that he was on top, and of course things got a little rougher after that.

Taiga had been unable to conceive what was happening to him, but all it took was Aomine lowering himself on his dick and every thought was reduced to a shuddering moan. Aomine grunted uncomfortably, his hands squeezing Taiga's shoulders and of course the redhead started asking, "Are you okay?", warily.

"I'm fine," Aomine snapped, "Just gimme a moment, jeez."

Although Taiga was really trying to be considerate, his hips started twitching against his will because Aomine felt amazing around him and _that goddamned moment didn't pass fast enough_. But when it did pass, Taiga was reduced to some sort of human putty that knew nothing else but to growl, bite and claw.

Ruby-red eyes glanced at Aomine's exposed back and Taiga felt half-guilty, half-satisfied to see very red and very savage marks his fingernails had imprinted on the darker skin, as well as the bruises littering Aomine's long neck, in both sides whatsoever. And let's not mention that watching Aomine walking with a limp did strange things to him. It was sexy, okay? And since Aomine was fine with things getting a little rough, Taiga was more than pleased because he didn't have to hold back.

Still, he had to be concerned about his friend's health. "How are you feeling?", he voiced his thoughts.

Aomine glanced at him over his shoulder and slipped into some sweatpants - which was basically the primary constituent of his wardrobe - before he shrugged. "Sore. But it's better than last time."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Taiga pursed his lips together. He was still a tad guilty, okay? "I was kinda hard on you again, wasn't I?"

Blue eyes rolled. "Kagami, if you get like that every time you fuck me, we should stop having sex all at once."

That caught Taiga off guard and he frowned. "I didn't it mean it like that," he muttered, "Is it so bad that I care about you?"

The long pause that followed his words made the redhead mentally cringe. Aomine's blue eyes stared at him intensely with a rather strange gleam, an unfamiliar emotion that Taiga couldn't fathom but it sure as hell kept him captive and breathless. He couldn't even bring his mouth to sputter some apology or excuse, for God's sake. The spell broke, however, as soon as Aomine averted his gaze. "I told you it was fine," he muttered, "Besides, I'm a grown ass man. I can handle a little pain."

Thing was, Aomine could handle _too_ much pain and Taiga wasn't sure whether the man realized the line between pleasurable pain and downright self-destruction, or not. He just hoped it wasn't the latter.

_Well, this is not going to end well if I keep nagging him_, Taiga sighed and finally stood from his bed. He had found a new job at a convenience store not too far away from campus which, albeit didn't pay much, it would be a good way to get himself some cash he so urgently needed while looking for another job. Yes, he had been winning against Aomine in one-on-ones the past few days and the man paid for their dinner as a result, but Taiga couldn't rely on that for the rest of his life.

"I gotta go to work. I'll be back around eleven," he said before walking to the door.

Aomine didn't look up from his phone when he muttered, "Okay."

"Want me to bring food?"

"Nah."

"Okay then," Taiga said, the doorknob in his hand, "See you soon."

The red-haired man left quickly after that but while he walked down the corridor, he thought he heard a groan coming from their room. He glanced over his shoulder and frowned but when he met nothing else but silence, Taiga shrugged, thinking that he heard wrong.

With only one difference; he had heard pretty damn right.

**XXXX**

The taste of his clothes' freshener lingered on the tip of his tongue even after Daiki stopped biting his pillow, and his shoulders shook with every breath he took. Yes, he was angry. He was fucking furious with himself for being so stupid and catching feelings for Kagami.

A few days had passed since Satsuki had dropped the ticking bomb on his lap and only a few hours since that bomb almost exploded. He and Kagami had been having sex at that time, which was rather overwhelming and of course, Daiki's head was swimming in bliss, resulting to a very loose connection with his mouth. Words were playing at the tip of his tongue, not moans, not groans; words. Specifically, _I like you_.

God saved him and he didn't start spouting all this nonsense out loud.

Which was why he was so frustrated a day after. Because he believed these feelings would leave him alone. Because five minutes had passed since Kagami left and Daiki missed him already and he felt dumb as fuck for that, because all he wanted was to run after Kagami, play one-on-one with him until the sun set and then eat dinner - or rather, buy Taiga dinner and feel like it's a date - while watching movies or basketball. Fuck the sex, Daiki didn't care about the sex; being around Kagami, being _with_ Kagami was enough.

Ah, he was so stupid. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. Having feelings was the most troublesome thing in the world and Daiki wanted none of it but he was the first who caught _all_ of it.

He couldn't stay in one place. He kept pacing up and down until he finally snapped and stormed out, heading to his comfort zone; the basketball court. He wore himself out once again, shooting hoops, dribbling, then chasing after the ball and running up and down.

Hours later of the same routine, Daiki's knees gave out and his breathing was short and shallow, which was basically the trademark of his breaking point. More than that and he would be admitted to the hospital, so he decided to go back. Besides, the sun had and the redhead's wary rage if he saw him exhausting himself like this, wasn't something Daiki could face at that moment.

_Shower_, he hummed repeatedly in his head, _A hot shower is all I need now._

He also needed to talk to someone about what was happening to him, he figured in the shower. Although talking about his feelings and shit made him feel awkward at the very least, he knew that his depression phase back in middle school was because he never spoke to someone. He didn't want to go through _that_ again. But who was he going to talk to? Satsuki wasn't really a wise option; she was going to start swooning and blabbering romantic things that made Daiki want to vomit. Kise? _Nah, Kise is an annoying dumbass._ Ah, Daiki didn't have too many friends to begin with-

_Tetsu_.

Tetsu was the only one of his friends who was normal. Sort of. _He did appear and disappear at random times like a freaking ghost but it got better once you got the hang of it._ Either way, Tetsu was the best person to talk to; he was always so calm and understanding, the most patient listener considering he could put up with Satsuki's incoherent blathering about boys, basketball and cute things for more than five minutes.

_I have to talk to Tetsu_, was his final decision.

When he opened the door and saw Kagami sitting on his bed, munching on a burger and watching a randome video on his computer, the urge to talk to his blue-haired friend grew as urgent as the beating of his heart. _Jesus Christ, this is so fucking stupid._ When Kagami looked up at him, the burger still in his mouth and his cheeks full, Daiki had to stifle a sound of frustration because how on earth a huge-ass hunk with bread crumbs around his mouth and cheeks stuffed like a fucking chipmunk, could look so fucking adorable?

"You went out?", was the first thing Kagami said to him.

It took a while for Daiki to respond, since he was too busy popping heart-eyes but he did head to the closet eventually, busying himself with dressing up. "Um, I went for a run."

Kagami frowned. "You were playing basketball, weren't you?"

_Busted_. Daiki wouldn't admit it though. "Shut up."

A sigh. "Are you trying to destroy yourself or something?"

"Fuck off, I'm not."

"Right, whatever," Kagami said dismissively, not pressing the issue more because they both knew it would end up in another fight and they were a little too tired for that. Instead, Daiki sat next to Kagami and turned his attention on whatever the laptop's screen displayed but who the fuck was he fooling, he just sat there to be close to Kagami. The redhead still wore his clothes from the afternoon and his scent was thick and heavy, filling Daiki to the brim and turned him on, but he kept his hands to himself, however, not wanting to make his...situation too obvious.

They ended up watching a basketball game in silence, until they started arguing about the point guard's capability as, _well_, a point guard. "He was injured!", Kagami insisted.

"Well then, he shoulda kept his ass out of the court," Daiki shot back.

"How can you be so cruel?"

"Because if you are injured, that's what you should do; stay out of the court and busy yourself with healing."

"I didn't see you out of the court when your elbow was aching."

Daiki paused for only one second before acid was spilling out of his mouth, "My performance wasn't affected, was it?"

"Well, no-"

"Then shut the fuck up."

He had expected to get a rise out of him; he had expected Kagami to start fuming and raging and shouting and doing the things typical anger-ridden Kagami would do. So he was caught entirely off guard when the redhead's eyes opened wide, split dumb eyebrows furrowing over his straight nose. "What is the matter with you? You're acting weird."

Daiki's breath hitched on his throat. He had noticed? _Bakagami_ had noticed? _Shit, fuck. No. Nonono._

Panic and fear consumed him. He had to leave, he had to escape this goddamned place. Thank God he had his clothes on already because all he did was slip in his shoes and go all flight mode.

"Oi, Aomine!", Kagami called after him as he exited the door.

"I'll... I'll be back."

Next thing he knows, it's four am and he is still roaming aimlessly in the streets. He wasn't tired, he wasn't even remotely sleepy; it felt as if his goddamned ass was on fire and he couldn't sit down.

He found a little cafe hidden in the corner which was open at this ungodly hour and since he saw the sign, "free wifi", he entered without a second thought. A half-asleep boy in the register greeted him and Daiki grunted his order for some tea, finding a desolated table to finally connect to the wifi and log in his skype account - which Satsuki and his mother had forced him to make before he left for America. A sigh of relief escaped his lips for some reason when he saw that Tetsu was online. He didn't lose time before he was typing, _Tetsu_. _You there?_

Five minutes later, five minutes which felt like five centuries to Daiki who had been tapping his leg up and down like a fucking maniac, his friend was responding. _Hello, Aomine-kun. What's the matter?_

_Tetsu, can I call you?_

_Of course._

Daiki plugged his headphones in and adjusted the ear pieces while at the same time tapping on the little green button. It rang a few times before Tetsu's face popped up, taking over the entire screen of his phone.

"Aomine-kun," his even voice rang in his ears, soothing him in an odd manner and making him smile a little.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I am good, thank you," the blue-haired man nodded, his expression blank as always, "How's Kagami-kun?"

"Fine. He is fine." _I am the one who is not fine_, he thought acidly but decided not to say it out loud.

His friend's blue eyes were on him, searching, scanning, observing and reading him, like he had always been able to. It wasn't long before the question Daiki expected was spilling out of his lips. "Aomine-kun, are you okay? From what I remember, the time in America right now is-"

"Four in the morning, I know," Daiki cut him off with a heavy sigh and facepalmed, "I couldn't sleep."

Tetsu sipped from a mug, apparently the tea he oh-so-loved to drink, but his face didn't change. "Why?"

"Because I have stuff in my mind."

"Momoi-san mentioned something like that."

Daiki scoffed. Of course she did. "That Satsuki... Can't she keep her mouth shut for once?"

A hint of smile quirked Tetsu's mouth upwards. "She cares about you Aomine-kun and she is very worried. You should call her." When Daiki didn't say anything, the blue-haired man sighed. "What is it? Tell me."

Daiki gritted his teeth together. He was so fucking torn; on one hand, he wanted to talk to Tetsu, because the man always knew what was best somehow, but on the other he wanted to shut in the shell he had always found shelter in when he was younger.

_Fuck it. I'm going to Hell anway._

"It's...It's about Kagami."

"What about Kagami-kun? Are you two fighting?"

"No, I mean _yes_, but that's not the issue." Daiki sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I, uh..." Another pause. "I like Kagami."

Tetsu's big blue eyes blinked in confusion before he chuckled airily. "That's not such a bad thing. Kagami-kun is a very nice guy. A little hasty and not very bright but that shouldn't be a problem, since you are the same."

"Yes, I know that- wait, did you just call me stupid?!" He sneered when Tetsu laughed again. "Oi, Tetsu!"

"I'm kidding Aomine-kun, calm down," the shitty bastard said in a dismissive manner, "What I mean it is not very strange you like Kagami-kun, since you two are so alike."

Daiki stared at his friend's amused face, realizing one thing from Tetsu's reaction; Tetsu hadn't understood what he was saying. "Tetsu," he started calmly, "I don't think you get it the way I mean it."

"Then explain it to me."

A tired sigh left Daiki's lips. "I like Kagami."

"Yes, you said that but-"

"Tetsu!", Daiki almost barked, impatient and embarrassed, "I _like_ Kagami. I want to date him."

Tetsu oh so unceremonisouly spat his tea back into the mug. He then started coughing violently, fits shaking his lithe body and Daiki began to worry, after the first shock of seeing his friend shaken for the first time wore off. "Tetsu," he called, "Tetsu, get a grip!"

"I'm-I'm sorry, Aomine-kun," the other managed to grit through rounds of coughing, "Your words...Your words caught me off guard."

Daiki rubbed his face with both his hands, groaning loudly. "Imagine how shocked I was when I found out."

"You...like Kagami-kun _that_ _way_?"

"Yes."

"But I thought you liked...women?"

The blunet huffed. "I like both, as it seems. Figures." When the other man said nothing, Daiki frowned. "What? Does it bother you?"

"No, of course not," Tetsu shook his head, "It just...shocked me."

Well, it _was_ kinda shocking. "Yeah."

"So how...how did it happen?"

Daiki took a deep breath and let it go from his nose before he spoke. "It's a long story, so I'll keep it rather short," he started, "Me and Kagami always bumped heads, right?"

"Right."

"Well, this kept the tension between us at breaking points," he added, "And we came up with a...solution." When Tetsu blinked at him, confused but patient, Daiki continued, "We decided to have sex."

He saw Tetsu visibly stiffen. "You and Kagami-kun."

"Yes. To relieve the tension."

"You have..."

"Sex, yeah. No strings attached."

"You and Kagami-kun."

"Goddamn it, yes, Tetsu," he snapped.

It was obvious that Tetsu hadn't recovered from the shock just yet, however, he didn't say anything else but encouraged Daiki to continue. "And?"

"Well, now I am attached," Daiki started as-a-matter-of-factly. "And I don't know what to do."

Silence stretched between them, Tetsu clearly trying to comprehend what was happening and Daiki waiting for him to do so, as well as tried to calm down, but it was Tetsu who broke it first. "Aomine-kun," he enunciated carefully, "The only thing you can do, is tell Kagami-kun."

"Tell him what."

"That you got attached, Aomine-kun," Tetsu snorted.

Daiki stared at his friend as if he sprouted another head. "I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because then he'll know!"

Tetsu's eyes darted to the side, lingered before he glanced back at Daiki. "Aomine-kun..." A defeated sigh. "Why did you call me?"

_What the hell is he talking about?_ "Because I'm at loss and I thought you could give me advice."

"I just gave my advice to you Aomine-kun, but you rejected it," Tetsu reasoned patiently, "Clearly you don't want to tell Kagami-kun."

"Of course, I don't think he feels the same way-"

"I don't think he would tell you, even if he did," the blue-haired man muttered but Daiki ignored him.

"-so, things will get weird. I remind you we live together."

"Not that it will break your heart if he rejects you," Tetsu said and that hint of smirk curling the edges of his lips irked Daiki to no end. Because the bastard knew he was right and Daiki knew Tetsu was right and that was goddamned unfair and _why was everybody teaming up against him?_

"Alright, I don't want my heart broken, okay?", Daiki muttered, averting his gaze.

Tetsu chuckled. "Who does, Aomine-kun?", he asked, rhetorically, "Either way, there are two options from now on; either you tell Kagami-kun or...or you just move on."

"Move on?"

"Yes."

"But we live together."

"Get a girlfriend...or a boyfriend. That will keep your mind off of things."

Daiki bit his lower lip. Tetsu wasn't wrong, he wasn't wrong at all. But the problem was that Daiki didn't _want_ anyone else; he didn't want to bother with anyone else _but_ Kagami. A heavy sigh left his lips. The whole situation was so utterly stupid, he wanted to bang his head on a freaking wall until his brains leaked out of his ears. At that point, he wouldn't be able to think at least.

"Aomine-kun," Tetsu's voice echoed through his musings, smooth like silk. Daiki glanced at the screen and his friend's blue eyes were on him, soft but intense at the same time. "What happens now is totally up to you."

Daiki sighed in defeat. "You think I don't know that?" Another sigh. "Why does it have to be like this? Why can't someone else...I don't know, _write_ my life's story for me?"

"Because it's _your_ life, Aomine-kun."

"Shut up, I know."

"But," Tetsu added, "I do hope everything goes well. For both you and Kagami-kun."

"So do I." He sighed, long and tired. Indeed, he really hoped everything went well, because, he may enjoy pain in a sexual setting, but the throbbing in the middle of his chest had grown enough to be almost insufferable. "So do I."

**XXXX**

**Things will slow down from now on because both sides have to be explored, plus I decided to stop writing 6k+ words per chapter. Also, I'll satify my inner sadist who craves for some pining!aomine. Yeah, I'm terrible, don't hate me.**

**Comments are always welcome and very much appreciated, so don't be shy (or lazy)! If you wanna talk to me, you can find me on tumblr; I go as blueregina06 there too.**

**Take care xxx **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

"Kuroko?"

The blue-haired man lifted his matching blue eyes from the book he had been reading and tilted his head to the side. "What is it, Kagami-kun?"

Taiga leaned back on his chair, letting his fingers trace the rim of the second coffee cup he had ordered not so long ago. It was ten pm and he wasn't planning on going to sleep anytime soon. Too much studying. He had in fact gotten a day off from work for that sole purpose. However, this tradition of studying with Kuroko on Skype wasn't one he planned on giving up soon. Kuroko's presence calmed him down in a sense. And since a lot of things had been bothering him lately, Taiga needed his friend more than usual. Yes, of course he could talk to Aomine but how could he talk to the man when _he_ was the reason the redhead was wary?

"Say," he started after a while of silence, "Have you talked to Aomine?"

Kuroko pursed his lips for a second, then shrugged. "No, not really." When Taiga sighed in defeat, the blue-haired man frowned. "Why? Have you two been fighting?"

"No, I mean _yes_, but that's not something new, is it?", he said, "It's just..." A snort. "How to say it... It's just that Aomine has been weird. Hella."

Blue eyes twinkled with an odd gleam. "Weird? How?"

"At first he was spacing out a lot. Now he seems... Distant somehow. Edgy." The redhead shrugged. "Almost as if he's avoiding me."

At his words, Kuroko shifted on his chair, his eyes darting on something on his lap. "From what I know of Aomine-kun," the man said, big blue eyes serious, "He gets quiet when he's over-thinking. Then he turns irritable, which means he's upset. That was how the story in middle school started at least."

Yeah, Taiga had heard the story before and it wasn't a pleasant memory so he frowned. "Why on earth would he be upset?"

"I don't know. Didn't he say anything to you?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if he had told me."

"Did you try talking to him?"

"Of course I did."

"And?"

Taiga sighed dejectedly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. "Every time I try to approach him, he gets mad. And we fight pretty bad. And then he just storms out and doesn't come back for hours."

It wasn't only that; sometimes Aomine wouldn't come back at all and Taiga would find him in the court the next morning during his jog, dripping with sweat and panting heavily, barely fucking able to stand. It was weird, okay? Watching his friend clearly trying to destroy himself was fucking weird. Of course Taiga wouldn't leave it like that; he would walk up to him and ask him _why the fuck is he doing this_ and Aomine would just snap a, _mind you goddamned fucking business Kagami_, which always led to another angry fight, fists flying and everything, but the fights didn't end up to a make-out session like they usually did. It was frustrating. Not for the lack of sex per se but for the lack of fucking communication.

Kuroko's expression had morphed into the one of worry, lips pursed to a thin line and eyebrows furrowing a little above his nose. "Aomine-kun is much more prone to negative emotions than I had originally thought," he said in the end, "Kagami-kun, you need to be there for him."

"I want to but he keeps pushing me away."

"That's what he does," Kuroko stated, his eyes intense, "He doesn't want people to see him suffer." A sigh. "Kagami-kun... How do you feel about Aomine-kun?"

The question caught Taiga off guard and he faltered. "Um... I mean... I, uh, care about him? He's my friend."

A strange glint made Kuroko's eyes shine. "Then be there for him."

Kuroko's words made him swallow thickly. "If... If that's what he needs," he stuttered, "Then I'll try."

"It won't be easy," Kuroko smiled, "Because he's very good at closing up to himself but I believe he deserves to be happy too. He's a nice person."

"Argh, he's such a handful, y'know? He never speaks what's in his mind, how am I supposed to tell what's wrong?", Taiga chuckled humorlessly. Kuroko sighed, amused.

"Kagami-kun, you're not any better."

"Oi!"

The blue-haired bastard wasn't even fazed. "Aomine-kun doesn't like words," he continued, "But if you observe him carefully, you'll see everything you want to know. He's like an open book, really."

Coming from the master of observation, Taiga didn't doubt Kuroko for one second. "I'm not very good at reading people like you are."

"That's not something I didn't know," Kuroko sassed, "But please-"

"Fine, fine, I'll try," Taiga huffed, suddenly irritated. His friend could be really persistent, especially when it came to Aomine...which made the redhead think of something. "Kuroko? Do you like Aomine? As in..._that_ way."

Blue eyes blinked at him owlishly before Kuroko busted out laughing. "Oh Kagami-kun," he wheezed, "Yeah, to be honest, I always favored him over Kise-kun and the others but I don't know if it's considered as _that_ kind of like. I do care a lot about him, though."

Taiga didn't know if Kuroko's answer surprised him or not. Of course he wasn't surprised that his friend could like guys - Kuroko had told him he was asexual already - but Aomine? On the other hand, from the way he always talked about the other man, it was clear how important Aomine was to him. That was why he got hurt so badly in middle school. They had a connection, Kuroko claimed. But... "Well, that makes sense."

"It takes you some time to notice things, doesn't it?", the shitty bastard added, amusement written all over his face. Taiga glowered.

"Shut up, how would I know?"

"Either way," Kuroko smirked, "You want me to talk to Aomine-kun?"

Taiga shook his head. "No, it's okay. I don't want him thinking I'm talking about him. He'll get mad."

"Alright," Kuroko nodded, "So, as much as I would like to stay and keep you company, I have to go to class in an hour. I need to get ready."

"It's fine," the redhead smiled, "Thanks for listening."

"Don't mention it, Kagami-kun. Take care."

"You too."

"And keep your eyes open," were Kuroko's final words before the line went dead. It left Kagami confused and frowning at the screen of his laptop for a few seconds before he just shrugged. Kuroko always talked in strange ways, in ways he couldn't understand. Yes, it made him feel dumb and he knew Kuroko did it on purpose, because he was a tiny little prick, but Taiga told himself that he just wanted to play basketball, not solve riddles.

A tired sigh slipped through his parted lips as his eyes took in all this work he had yet to finish and he cracked his neck, straightening his back. He didn't want to think of anything else other than what he had to do, yet his mind strayed off more often that he would have liked, wondering what Aomine was doing all alone. It shocked him sometimes how much he bothered with Aomine's business. As if he was his goddamned boyfriend or something... Only that he wasn't. Aomine was...he was somehow important to him; he looked up to him in a way. Taiga facepalmed. _I'm just hoping he's not out there exhausting himself again,_ he thought as he decided to stomp on his ego and text the blue-haired man.

_Sup_, what was what he concluded to.

A few minutes later, his phone was buzzing. _Nothing much_, Aomine replied.

_You at the dorm?_

_Yeah_.

_What you doin?_

_Texting you._

Taiga's lips quirked upwards in amusement. _I mean other than that_, he typed.

_Just laying on the bed_, the other responded.

_Phew_, Taiga mentally sighed and put his phone back on the table. He didn't feel he had to reply to Aomine's message and since his worries had been soothed in a way, the redhead decided to go back to work. Not for long, though. His phone was vibrating again, about ten minutes later.

_You coming?_

It was short and blunt, just like Aomine, who wasn't known for beating around the bush. _Ah, he's just hungry or horny_, Taiga thought to himself and laughed a little when he typed, _Why, you hungry? Horny?_

A couple of minutes passed until Aomine replied, _No. Just lonely._

Taiga read the short note over and over again, trying to wrap his head around it as well as kill the almost instinctual urge to make sure Aomine wasn't lonely anymore. It was odd to hear - in this case, _read_ \- Aomine saying something like this. Lonely? He was lonely? A wave of wariness flooded Taiga and he scratched his jaw, contemplating on what he should do. On one hand he had work, on the other Kuroko's words kept echoing in his mind like a mantra. _Be there for him._

_I will goddamn it. Just lemme finish my work first._

With a determined sigh, Taiga started typing again. _I'll be there in about an hour._

_K_, was the response he got.

_Want food?_

_Nah_.

Taiga gritted his teeth when he responded, _See you in a bit then_.

God damn it, he was such a softie. But he ended up caring lots about Aomine and when he cared about someone, he cared deeply. Half-assery wasn't his cup of tea; if he had to do something, he poured his entire fucking heart in it and that wasn't easy to change. So there he was one hour later, packing his things and heading back to their room. With a large bucket of fried chicken from KFCs. What, he was hungry and probably - or rather, most certainly - Aomine would start stealing from his food, like he always did, therefore Taiga prepared himself to avoid conflict.

He struggled opening the door with his hands full but his attention wasn't held on this for too long because as he entered the dorm, he saw Aomine pacing around nervously but as soon as their eyes locked, he stopped. There was a short moment of heavy silence and staring but all of a sudden, Aomine was walking up to him, cupping his face and kissing him deeply. Albeit shocked, Taiga kissed back and their tongues played in a rather comforting way for a while before Aomine ended it. The redhead was out of breath and he could feel his knees trembling because, let's face it, Aomine rarely ever kissed him like that, but when he looked at Aomine once again though, he was abruptly brought back to reality. There was something in the blunet's eyes, something Taiga had yet to see, something that unnerved him beyond belief. But he caught himself before questions started spilling from his lips, since he knew that would only end up in a fight. "Woah," he exhaled shakily and licked his lips, "You were indeed lonely."

"Shut up," Aomine scoffed and the warmth from his large hands was gone, "Finished studying?"

"Sorta," Taiga sighed. He wouldn't say out loud that he interrupted his studying because he was worried about Aomine. How could, however, notice how jumpy the blue-haired man was and he frowned. "You okay?"

Aomine just muttered, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay."

The tense silence lingered but eventually, Aomine broke it. "Wanna watch a game?"

Taiga wasn't sure what to answer; on one hand he wanted to avoid conflict as much as possible - it had been a while since Aomine was so calm - but on the other hand, the conversation he had with Kuroko earlier still replayed in his head. He wanted to ask, he wanted to know what the heck was wrong with his friend but approaching, let alone comforting people wasn't something he was good at. Or rather, it was something he was _horrible_ at - remember the time he made Momoi cry? Yeah, his skills hadn't improved ever since and it was frustrating. Plus, Aomine was a difficult person, like Kuroko said. He reminded Taiga of a ticking bomb; he could erupt and cause a huge mess at any given moment. Much like the way he played basketball. Taiga had finally managed to keep up with him in the court but he certainly needed time to understand how to fully handle him as a person.

"Alright; game it is," he tried to smile but even a fool would have understood exactly how fake that smile was. Yet, Aomine said absolutely nothing and they switched Taiga's laptop on to watch a live-stream in pure silence. Although they rarely talked during games, Taiga couldn't stop his eyes from darting to the blue-haired man sitting next to him every few minutes. Aomine gazed at the screen, eyes half-mast, face relaxed and Taiga could tell that he wasn't paying attention to the game; he was completely zoned out. Momoi had once told him - she basically told Kuroko but Taiga was with them too - that _Dai-chan _only zoned out when he was too focused. She had been talking about basketball of course, so what on earth was he thinking so deeply about?

"Aomine?", Taiga tried but just as expected, Aomine didn't even blink. Only his eyebrows furrowed momentarily, smoothing out seconds later. The redhead wasn't giving up yet. "Aomine!", he called, louder, nudging Aomine's sides with his elbow.

The other jumped and blinked at him in confusion. "Eh?! What?"

_Shit_. Taiga wasn't prepared for what to do after he got Aomine's attention. "Um, I..." He stammered at first but once he saw the almost empty bucket of chicken in his lap, an idea popped in his head. "I was wondering if you wanted the rest of...of my food."

Blue eyes widened. "_You_? Sharing _food_?"

_Well shit_, apparently it wasn't a good idea. Of course Aomine would know that, they had argued oh so many times about how possessive Taiga was of his food. In fact, the blue-haired man had said that Taiga reminded him of Murasakibara, which was basically the reason behind their argument.

"I'm full," he lied. He bet he could finish this bucket and eat another one in a row. And Aomine caught on and a teasing smirk tugged at the edges of his mouth.

"Since when?"

Taiga huffed, exasperated. "Goddamn it, you wannit or no?"

Chuckling, Aomine shook his head and turned his eyes back to the computer. "I've already brushed my teeth."

That wasn't enough for Taiga though. Not that he cared about Aomine finishing his food but he knew he was doing a shit job bringing up the issue he truly wanted to talk about. _Indirect approach was never my thing_, he mused and took a deep breath. _Direct approach it is._

"Hey, Aomine," he muttered, waiting until blue eyes locked with his before he continued, "Can I ask you something?"

Aomine scanned his face, dragging the time enough to make Taiga nervous. "Alright," he shrugged in the end.

_So far so good_, Taiga congratulated himself and took another breath. "Promise me you won't get mad, okay?"

At that, Aomine's shoulders noticeable stiffened. Silence stretched all over again, their eyes never wavering. Not until Aomine averted his gaze. "I won't promise but I'll try."

_At least that's a first_, Taiga thought in relief. "So," he started, "I was just wondering if you're alright."

"Like I said, I'm fine."

"You sure? Because you are crazy moody the last few days."

Aomine's body twitched and he still avoided meeting Taiga's eyes. "I have...things in my mind."

"I've figured that much by myself," Taiga muttered, "I was wondering if you would like to share them." He came face-to-face with cold silence. At least it was better than the screaming he usually got. But he wasn't giving up yet. "Maybe I could help," he added.

Aomine snorted a sarcastic laugh and hugged his knees closer to his chest. "It's ..." He hesitated, fingers pushing in blue tresses anxiously. "It's nothing. I just... It will go away eventually."

Suddenly the bucket of chicken in his lap was Taiga's safe place to stare at because Aomine's face certainly wasn't. He wasn't sure what to do with the reply he got but he was sure it didn't satisfy him. "I'm..." A frustrated huff. "I'm not good with guessing what's wrong like Kuroko is, so you have to tell me straightforwardly. I..." Brick-red eyes locked with intense blue. "I'm here for you, whatsoever."

Aomine stared at him, unblinking, lips slightly parted and it made Taiga all the way nervous. He was so fucking relieved when Aomine ended up chuckling while scratching the back of his head and - was that a blush on his face?

_Jesus Christ, I'm seeing things._

"Kagami I..." Aomine let a shaky sigh and chuckled again. "I-I really... I really want to play one-on-one tomorrow, are you busy?"

Taiga's stomach clenched in an unpleasant way. He may not be sure for too many things, since he was slow at catching hidden meanings and shit, but he was certain that the one-on-one challenge wasn't what Aomine initially started to say. Taiga felt nauseous, as if he had missed on something hugely important.

"Is that what you really want?", he pressed further, knowing he was teetering on dangerous territories when Aomine's brows twitched towards each other. Yet, the pause that followed was not at the very least convincing.

"Yeah," Aomine muttered and averted his gaze. He was lying, Taiga knew this much. _Because Aomine-kun always looks away when he lies_, Kuroko had said once. Taiga let out a long sigh and rubbed his temples, both in exhaustion and frustration, reminding himself that he couldn't force someone to spill their souls at him no matter how much he felt the urge to.

"Alright," the redhead said in the end, forcing a smile, "But I can't tomorrow, I have work. Maybe the day after?"

Aomine shrugged. "That's fine."

"Good." Taiga was indeed pleased to play against Aomine once again, yet he hoped Aomine's head would be in the game and not to whatever bothered him. It's been a while since they went all out in court - because the sex was a thing of the past.

_Speaking of which..._ "Wanna have sex?"

Aomine didn't even bat an eyelash. "Nah," he shrugged, "We have practice in a few days and I'd like to be able to walk. You don't exactly hold back."

Taiga bit his lip. Guilty as charged. "Sorry."

"Quit apologizing already."

"...sorry."

Something playful flashed in these midnight-blue eyes but before Kagami had the chance to process the look, Aomine's arms were around him in a headlock, hard knuckles digging painfully in his scalp. A series of _ow ow ow it hurts_ was all it took for the pressure to become a caress and the grip around him to loosen up. Taiga's breath was runaway from the struggling against Aomine's armlock, but he stopped breathing all at once when he caught that genuine smile on Aomine's face. He stared, taking in the rare sight. "Good to see you smiling again," he said.

Aomine's lips twitched teasingly. "That's gay."

"Smiling is gay?"

"No, what you said is gay."

Taiga strengthened up and stretched when Aomine released him. "Well," he sighed in relief, "I am bi."

"Whatever," was Aomine's way of ending the conversation, then his fingers threaded with the short hairs on Taiga's nape and their lips connected in a heated kiss. Taiga sucked that invading tongue in his mouth, relishing the taste of Aomine before Aomine's teeth scrapped his bottom lip in a way that made Taiga growl low in his throat. The shitty tease chuckled evilly and after removing the remnants of the redhead's dinner from the space between them, he pushed Taiga down on his back, these glorious legs draping on either side of the his waist. Brick-red eyes roamed freely over broad shoulders and sculptured arms, hands greedy on narrow hips.

"Thought you said no sex."

Aomine smirked. "And I mean no sex."

"Your butt is on my dick, in case you haven't noticed." As a matter of fact, Aomine's hips swayed tentatively, which made the redhead's eyes narrow. "Oi, stop it."

"I will, I will," the blue-haired man chuckled and as a mattter of fact, he un-straddled Kagami, switching the computer off before jumping off the bed.

Confused, Taiga grasped his wrist. "Aren't you staying?"

"I thought you didn't like it when we slept togeher."

Not that he didn't like it but the bed was too narrow and they were too big, so he wasn't comfortable. "I can make an exeption this time," he tried to smile.

Taiga saw something flashing in Aomine's eyes but the man averted his gaze before he could read anything into it. "Fine," Aomine grumbled and scratched the back of his head, "But don't get mad in the morning if I sleep on top of you."

"I promise I won't."

Aomine nodded. "Good. Now move over."

Like always Aomine took the outter side of the bed and Taiga stared at him in wonder as they both settled down. "You know," he murmured after a while of silence, "If I could go back in time and tell my younger self that you and I would end up sleeping in the same bed, I wouldn't have believed me." He chuckled. "You, the one who irritated me the most, the one I wanted to defeat the most..." Red eyes locked with lazy blue and Taiga smiled. "Well, you still irritate me, I still wanna defeat you and then punch you in the face but I never expected things to be about something more than that."

"Maybe," Aomine drawled moments later, "Maybe it's because we are so similar, that's why we can't along at some things but we agree on others. At least according to Tetsu."

Taiga sighed. "Ah, Kuroko knew all along, didn't he?"

"He knows how he chooses his lights, if that's what you mean."

"Heh, I am basically a copy of you in terms of basketball and temper, so I'm not surprised."

Aomine frowned and shook his head. "Your light is brighter than mine."

That threw Kagami off. Aomine's words from back then still echoed in his head like a ghost; _You light is too dim. _"You said the complete opposite -"

"Back then I was a dumbass."

"You still are a dumbass, to be honest."

He wasn't even mad when Aomine flicked his forehead in retaliation. "Shut up. Bakagami!", he hissed at Taiga's fits of laugher, "What I wanted to say is that I didn't notice how good you were at first because...well, because I was too lost in my own darkness to see the light properly."

_Wait...what? _

Taiga opened his mouth to speak but Aomine's fingers silenced him. "Lemme finish," he said, "You know, before all this mess in middle school, Tetsu had told me that I would meet someone who is more amazing than me." A half-scoff, half-chuckle busted through Aomine's lips, making Taiga wonder what was connected with that memory but he didn't dare to ask, way too caught up in Aomine's words. The man was opening up to him!

"Anyway," Aomine continued, "When you dunked the final basket, right before the buzz beater in our second match, when I saw that look in your eyes, Tetsu's words came to mind." A chuckle. "I didn't fucking sleep that night; my mind was replaying every single moment of our match and I kept thinking to myself how much I wanted to practice to beat your ass in the next game."

Taiga wasn't sure of what to say; his tongue had stuck to the roof of his mouth and he studied the tranquil yet embarrassed look in Aomine's face. Words then spilled out of his mouth in a shuddering whisper. "You think I'm better than you?"

Aomine snorted a laugh. "Well, you still can't defeat me in one-on-ones, so I don't know how valid this is anymore."

"You bastard-"

"But you don't give up, no matter how many times I beat you." His voice was softer now, calmer. "You just keep challenging me to the point it gets annoying."

Taiga frowned. "Of course I don't give up. Why would I give up against a strong opponent? Strong opponents is what makes basketball better!"

"Most people don't think like that."

"Then they're already losers."

Aomine smiled and shook his head. "Same old simpleton Bakagami."

Had Taiga not notice the relief in Aomine's voice, he would have picked up a fight on the spot. But he remembered what Kuroko said to him earlier - one of the many things he said to him - about Aomine not being good with words and he was able to make the translation from _same_ _old Bakagami_ to _thank god you pester my ass._

"You know," he sighed in the end, his fingers pushing through long, dark-blue bangs, "I can't say I'm not glad things ended up this way."

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Stop talking so gay, jeez."

Taiga's patience finally ran out. With a derisive snort he just muttered a _fucking rude_ and shifted on the bed so that his back faced the blue-haired man. He heard an airy chuckle from behind and then a strong chest plastered against his back, Aomine's hips sliding and fitting against his as if they were made to fit.

"You're so easy to rile up," the bastard murmured in his ear. Goosebumps broke on Taiga's skin almost reflexively.

"I'm trying to be serious and you're being an asshole," the redhead grumbled, "But that's not unusual."

Aomine snickered again, his lips soft on Taiga's neck, his arms tight around his waist. "I'm glad things ended up this way too," he sighed in the end, "So let's play a one-on-one soon to celebrate our mutual feelings."

"Now who's taking gay?", Taiga teased.

"Asshole."

"You are what you eat."

The man behind him busted into chuckles. "What the heck, Baka."

Taiga grinned then yawned loudly. "Go to sleep, Aho."

The tender kiss behind his earlobe made his heart race but not as much as Aomine's soothing voice whispering, _goodnight,_ did.

He was indeed glad things ended up this way. At least he got to sleep with a smile on his face.

**XXXX**

When Daiki woke up the next morning, Kagami was gone. But it wasn't a surprise; Kagami's classes were earlier.

The day was slow, boring and annoying but Daiki wasn't paying attention to anything. His mind was off to its own world, a world full of Kagami and the things they talked about the night before. The redhead managed to get him to open up. Sorta. It always caught him off guard when Kagami tried to approach him and showed signs of affection towards him. so usually Daiki lashed out, unnerved at the mere thought of sharing the contents of his soul but the night before he couldn't bring himself to lash out anymore. Not after the text Tetsu had sent him, while he was talking to Kagami on skype.

_Kagami-kun really cares about you_, it read, _Even if he doesn't feel the same way you do, he doesn't deserve to be your personal punch bag, Aomine-kun._

That made Daiki feel like utter shit because hurting Kagami definitely wasn't in his intentions. He just felt caged, suffocated by his own emotions and he wanted to breathe so bad; Kagami bringing up what Daiki tried to bury every other day worsened the situation. Nevertheless, Daiki promised to Tetsu (and to himself) that he would mediate his flaring temper as much as he could.

Speaking of Kagami, the man was gone for almost the entire day and as much as Daiki missed him, he was glad he had some time off alone in their room. He got some work done, he called Satsuki and made up with her - she had been mad because of how stubbornly he refused to answer her calls and texts for weeks - and around five, he went for a run. He was frustrated. Sexually and emotionally. So he somehow had to let some of the steam out. He knew that Kagami had the night shift that day, which meant he wouldn't be coming back until midnight, therefore physical exertion had to be achieved through physical exercise and not sex for once.

Two hours later Daiki was on his way back with a bag full of teryaki burgers. He jumped in the shower, taking his time in there to clean himself up for good because a small part of him hoped that Kagami would come back from work horny, and then he switched on his laptop, devouring his burgers while watching some basketball videos. The whole situation was so fucking mundane. Even the burgers tasted like grass. The only thing that broke away the stillness was Daiki's phone which, around eleven in the night, went off. Puzzled, Daiki looked away from his computer and took the buzzing device in his hands, a frown marring his features when he saw Kagami's name on the screen. That wasn't normal; Kagami didn't call during work. Still, he answered it with not much hesitation. "What?"

"Did I wake you?", was the first thing the other said.

Kagami's voice sounded tight and stressed, making Daiki's danger senses tingle vigorously. What the hell, something was wrong. Something was very wrong, for sure. A huge wave of worry flooded his chest instantly. "No, what's the matter?"

A shuddering sigh echoed in his ear and alarms went off in Daiki's head. "I don't know," Kagami muttered, "I kinda beat up three people."

Blue eyes widened comically. "What the... How? Why?"

"They were..." Kagami swallowed. "They were after a girl, man. They were...They were trying to harm her."

Daiki jumped off the bed before he even realized it, his heart tap-dancing in his mouth. _What in the actual fuck._ "Is she okay?"

"She's as fine as she can be after an event like this," Kagami said, "But they didn't get that far, if that's what you're asking. I butt in before they did anything."

"Are _you_ okay?" For Daiki, that mattered more. And Kagami's broken voice wasn't reassuring at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine." A nervous chuckle. "Kinda shocked, to be quite honest. Kinda shocked to know I am able to beat three people to a pulp with no hesitation."

_They deserved it_, Daiki was almost ready to say but he was afraid that it would trigger a potential goodie-Kagami to pop up and lecture him on how violence shouldn't be a solution. "Where are you now?", he asked instead while putting his shoes on.

"At the hospital."

Daiki paused and his stomach clenched violently. "What, why?"

"She was in shock, I had to."

_Oh. Phew_. Daiki's entire body relaxed within seconds. At least nothing bad happened to Kagami, otherwise he wasn't sure how to handle it. With fingers still trembling from the initial shock, he picked up his keys. "Where is it, I'm coming to get you."

"No you don't have to-"

"Shut up Kagami and give me directions."

Although Daiki wasn't even remotely good at following directions, he was able to understand where he was supposed to go. Usually he wouldn't bother getting out of the comfort of his bed but Kagami sounded really upset on the phone, despite how much he tried to hide it, and that was all it took to galvanize Daiki into action. He wasn't sure how or why he got like this from one day to another but he figured it had to do with his feelings for the red-haired man, therefore he didn't waste his energy on overthinking it. The chilly breeze managed to calm him down in a way too.

When he found the right hospital, he at the same time saw Kagami slowly waking up and down at the front. Daiki jogged up to him. "Hey."

Kagami let out a relieved breath and his shoulders visibly relaxed as soon as their eyes locked. "Hey."

"You okay?"

The redhead smiled a little and shrugged. "I suppose."

Daiki wasn't good at reading people but his bullshit detector was beeping rather obnoxiously at Kagami's words, however, he simply nodded. "Is she okay?"

Kagami nodded. "Yeah. He parents came and picked her up a few minutes ago."

"Good," Daiki sighed in relief and tapped Kagami on the shoulder. "Let's go."

"Okay."

Their walk back was surprisingly quiet but Daiki was hyper alert about every little thing Kagami did, eyes searching for signs of distress. He wasn't sure he was doing the right thing by letting the silence stretch, so halfway to their destination he asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

Kagami kept staring at the ground and shrugged. "I'm just a little stunned to be honest."

"Yeah, it happens when you beat people up."

"No, it's not that," Kagami muttered, "It's just unreal for me that some guys would wanna harm a girl. But I suppose it can go both ways, right?"

"Definitely. It goes _every_ way."

"Why? What the fuck is their damage?"

"That's something I would like to know too."

Kagami let out an abrupt huff and halted on his tracks. "They fucking cornered her." He was all-out scowling. "I barely made it before they started tearing her clothes."

Daiki cringed. "Damn." It wasn't eloquent or comforting but it was all he got.

"Yeah. _Damn_." The redhead pushed a hand through his hair in frustration. "She was shaking like a leaf at first, then she fainted and I carried her to the hospital. That's basically what happened."

"What about the guys?"

"I called the police. I'm gonna have to go tomorrow for testimony."

Daiki nodded but didn't say anything else. They started walking in silence once again and he felt slightly better about the situation until Kagami made another aggravated sound. "I'm so fucking mad."

"I can tell."

"_Fuck_."

Daiki reached out and wrapped his arm around Kagami's shoulders. It was the only form of comfort that came to mind at that moment. "You were there and you did the right thing. She's alright now. So don't be upset."

"If I wasn't there-"

"But you were. That's all that matters."

They stared into each other's eyes for a while before Kagami sighed and dropped his head on Daiki's shoulder. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"I don't know. For being here I guess."

Daiki pushed his cheek against Kagami's head, willing his heart to stop beating like crazy because Kagami would hear it. However, he couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face. "It's nothing," he said.

_So this is what being there for someone means_. And it was that moment Daiki promised to do it more often.

When Kagami decided he had enough of Daiki's embrace, they parted and walked back to their dorm in silence. The redhead murmured a plain, _I'm taking a showe_r, and stripped off his clothes while Daiki went out to the kitchen and made them some tea. His mom always said tea calmed down the spirit and brought back peace, so Daiki thought it would be a good idea for a time like this. Indeed, Kagami seemed pretty pleased when he saw the mugs in Daiki's hands when he came out of the bathroom.

"You're surprisingly accommodating today," the redhead smirked after taking the first sip.

"What do you mean?", Daiki frowned.

Kagami chuckled in amusement and sat down next to Daiki on his bed. "Nothing," he said, "I'm just playing."

"You better. Don't be an asshole when I'm being nice."

"Like I said, it catches me off guard when you're nice."

"You tryina pick a fight, Kagami?"

"Shut up, I'm not," the redhead nudged him fondly, "I've been into enough of fights for the day."

Daiki smirked, suddenly in the mood for some teasing. _Hopefully it will distract Kagami_, he thought before he said, "Honestly, I can't believe a dork like you could hit someone."

Kagami glared. "You want me to hit you? Then you'll know _exactly_ how capable I am."

"Pft, as if Bakagami."

"Fucking try me."

"I'll splash your face with the tea if you don't stop talking shit," Daiki quipped and as a matter of fact, he lifted his mug closer to Kagami's face.

As expected, the red-haired man jerked away, eyes wide in horror. "Don't you dare, it's scalding hot!"

"Fight me."

"I fucking will, shithead."

As a matter of fact, Kagami carefully removed the hazardous mugs from their reach and as quick as a human could get, he grasped Daiki into a tight headlock. Daiki of course managed to shake him off, retaliating by tackling him on the bed, and they wrestled but without the usual heat. It was more of a playful kind of fight. To be honest, Daiki was just glad that the smile was back on Kagami's flushed face.

"You feeling better?", the blue-haired man asked when he had finally immobilized Kagami between his body and the bed.

Kagami's eyes were bright and full of energy when the redhead stared up at him. The distraction plan had apparently worked. "Yup," he nodded with a smile, "Thanks."

"Good. Now let's go to sleep," Daiki said, "We have practice tomorrow."

"Alright."

Daiki shifted from on top of his friend and sat next to him, waiting for him to leave. When Kagami didn't move, he frowned. "Go to bed maybe?"

Kagami shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll sleep with you."

_Jesus fucking Christ, what is he doing?_ _Trying to kill me?_ "The bed is small."

"That's my line, bastard. You always sleep in my bed and you don't care if we fit or not."

_True_. Daiki wouldn't admit it though. "Okay," he said in the end, "But I'll be big spoon."

"Oi!"

"No is not an option!"

Kagami pouted. "Why?"

"Because you hump me in your sleep," Daiki scoffed, though amused at the grumpy face Kagami made, "Is there a time of the day that you're not horny?"

"Shut up. Be the big spoon, see how much I care."

Daiki grinned in triumph because winning was great and also because Kagami grumbling cusses under his breath was entertaining as hell. Of course he didn't mind it when Kagami humped him in his sleep because it was hot, yet, it was kind of annoying at times because Daiki got horny too but generally, sleeping with Kagami next to him was something Daiki would never get tired of.

So he slept. With his arms almost possessively tight around Kagami. And he slept soundlessly, not knowing that the happiness of the moment would be oh so short-lived.

**XXXX**

**Uuuuugh I hate this, I hate editing this - why is it so long again? Either way, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Xx **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! ...is anyone still reading this? It's been a while, I know, but be it my hectic life, be it the fact that I, um, hate everything I write, I didn't get down to produce a new chapter. Yet, here I am, once again, sporadically dropping a pretty short update before disappearing again. Hope you enjoy.**

**XXXX**

Things went back to normal a few days later. Or rather, Kagami went back to normal; he stopped being so angry and jittery, though he didn't stop glancing at his phone every fucking second - as a matter of fact, he was texting back and forth with that girl he saved - but his mood generally improved. In fact, it improved so much, Daiki had started to fear he would die of heart attacks because these smiles Kagami flashed whenever he was in a good mood were a public hazard.

The sex was fucking amazing too.

No wait, _amazing_ was an understatement. If one had thought that Kagami's sex drive was unnecessarily big - just like the rest of him, to be honest - before, Daiki would only laugh at how ignorant they were; because it got worse. Or rather, _better_. It really depended on one's point of view. Yet, from Daiki's point of view, who was the one getting rammed into a mattress or into a damned wall, the sentiment was rather bittersweet;_ sweet_ because coming untouched, just because Kagami kept hitting that _right spot_, was a whole other level of soul-searing pleasure, and _bitter_ because Kagami was a well-endowed, as well as rough as a lover, which only meant that Daiki wasn't able to walk for a few days after every long-lasting session. Not that he didn't like it when Kagami went all carnal on him, but walking with a limp, let alone playing basketball with a limp, was ever so slightly troublesome.

_Lube_, was Daiki's first thought one morning, as soon as he managed to focus his vision, _We need to buy more lube_. Because there, on Kagami's bedside table, stood a half-empty bottle, the very same bottle he had purchased about a week ago, glaring back at him and stating how obvious it was that the remaining amount wasn't enough, even for one session. One would think that Daiki was pretty loose already after all that sex he had been having, but nope; Kagami still wouldn't fit without copious amount of the thick substance.

The second thing he registered was the familiar but nonetheless sharp sting of his hips. Expected; Kagami was always rough on him.

The third and most unexpected thing was Kagami walking in their room, huge smile in place, looking refreshed like a god damned daisy and holding a tray full of food. "Rise and shine!", he chirped in English, then continued in Japanese, "I made breakfast."

Daiki sat up, ignoring the pain on his backside, and rubbed his groggy eyes. _God fucking damn it, how is he so perfect in the morning? I barely even feel human_. "Tone it down, will ya?", he muttered, "It's too early and I'm in pain."

"Pain? Thank God I got some painkillers with me. And also, it's not early; it's noon, you lazy ass."

Daiki half-heartedly glared at him as he fussed around with a small white pill and a glass of water. _Fuck_, he mentally sighed, defeated, _I am too in love with this idiot._

That day, all of his initial denial had been abated. Right then, as Kagami forced some food in his system while Daiki pretended to be angry about being spoiled.

Because he was, he really was in love. He was so in love with Kagami, he wasn't sure what to do with himself anymore. Yes, of course he had been in some shit-ass denial in the beginning because why would he like a dumbass like Bakagami, but he finally grew out of it and allowed all these emotions he had been suppressing, overwhelm him. It was bad. It was sickening. Why? Because everything Kagami did, whether it was stuffing his face with food or catering to Daiki after sex, made Daiki smile like a moron. Not that he smiled when Kagami was around, mind you - he was careful - but he did find everything the redhead did pretty darn cute and wanted to smooch the fuck out of the idiot's face.

Jesus fucking Christ on a kite, he was deep in that shit.

It was scary; oh so damn scary. Because with one wrong movement, one wrong fucking word and everything could be torn apart. Daiki was deadass afraid; he feared that revealing his feelings would destroy everything they had so far. Their friendship, their relationship - both of them were extremely volatile, still. No matter how easy it was to be around each other, they both knew that it would only take one little misstep for everything to just...collapse.

Or at least, that was how Daiki saw it. Perhaps he was the fragile one in their relationship - who knew.

So, yes, he chose to keep his feelings a secret from Kagami, but not from himself. Not anymore at least. He realized them, analyzed their extend and accepted their burn with open arms.

Everything was alright at first; his mood swings lessened as he longed for Kagami from afar and suffered in silence. He still cherished every moment he got with him, whether it was just an early morning in the dorm's kitchen or a lazy evening, during which they cuddled naked under the covers while watching a match or a movie, but he stopped treating Kagami like a punching bag - even though he never intended to treat him as such to begin with - and stopped avoiding any form of proximity. On the contrary actually; he greedily exploited all of Kagami's affections at max.

However, it then got _too_ alright. Which was the terrifying part. Because it somehow felt as if they were _really_ dating; other than the exclusive sex, there was plenty of cuddling, sleepovers on the same bed, a whole load of kissing - kissing which usually Daiki initiated - and of course basketball (that never changed after all). They even argued like lovers; about laundry, about Daiki tossing his clothes on the floor, about Kagami's constant nagging, about the chores, about nearly _everything_. Their teammates were making fun of them, always joking around about them being the gayest and nerdiest couple that ever set a foot on the court, which was sort of true, yet, what made Daiki happy was the fact that Kagami never denied it. Them being a thing, that is.

It made Daiki think that his feelings...were not as unrequited as he had initially thought.

He still didn't bring it up at first though, he was too afraid. What if he was wrong? What if Kagami was just comfortable with what they had and he didn't care what others thought of it? Daiki didn't want to risk it. Goddamn it, Kagami was waking up sentiments Daiki didn't know he was capable of; insecurities; uncertainty; jealousy.

God, that fucking jealousy. Boiling hot jealousy. Ugly jealousy. And it got so fucking ridiculous, Daiki wanted to smack himself sometimes. He knew that Kagami was considered handsome and attractive by both sexes and all genders, he knew that Kagami wasn't _his _exclusively, however, whenever he saw anyone popping heart eyes for the redhead, he wanted to slit their throats. However, because he didn't want to go to jail, he harmed nobody and instead marked Kagami's skin during their sexy times in order to vent out his frustrations.

Kagami didn't mind it. Kagami never minded anything.

It was so fucking misleading though. Because it got Daiki's hopes up. And as time went by, Daiki saw that Kagami became more and more nervous around him, more aware of Daiki's advances, blushing easily and avoiding his gaze, sometimes even avoiding the sex. The latter surprised Daiki at first but then he remembered that he had been avoiding the sex once he realized he harbored feelings for the redhead, so perhaps Kagami was the same? It wasn't impossible. In fact, it was so possible that the blue-haired man started to believe that Kagami indeed felt something for him too but he was afraid to confess. Just like him.

It was then that Daiki decided to fess up and let it all go to Hell.

On the day Daiki decided to talk, he had been jittery the whole fucking time; he didn't sleep a wink the night before, he couldn't sit his ass down for one second and he was literally waiting for Kagami to come back from work right behind the door. It was ridiculous at best but he was the weak one in love; no one could blame him.

His heart leapt for heaven when the door to their shared room slowly opened and Kagami stepped in. He looked thoughtful and sort of exhausted, his teeth worrying his lower lip which only meant that there was something bothering his mind but nevertheless, he responded to the kiss Daiki greeted him with. Stiffly, but he still did.

"How was work?", Daiki asked.

"It was okay," Kagami mumbled while taking his shoes off, "Tiring I suppose."

"Wanna order some food? I downloaded some movies too."

Kagami shook his head. "It's okay." His brick-red eyes caught Daiki's and stared for a while before speaking again. "Listen," he said, "I wanna talk to you."

Daiki willed his hopeful heart to stop rampaging in his chest. _He might not say what you think he will, stupid! Chill!_, he chided himself but nodded either way. "Sure, what is it?"

"Let's sit first?"

Smirking, Daiki followed him and they both sat next to each other on Kagami's bed. "Why are you so serious about?", he chuckled, then widened his eyes in feigned shock. "Don't tell me you're pregnant."

Kagami punched his shoulder while laughing. "Don't be an idiot. I just have to say something."

Daiki nodded. "That's good. Because I have something to tell you too."_ I'm in love with your dumb ass, moron. Love me too. _

"Alright. But can I go first?"

"Ladies always go first," Daiki joked, feeling lighter than ever before. The time had come; he'd soon be free. Probably.

Even though the redhead rolled his eyes at him, he still shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He fiddled with his hands, the hem of his shirt, he huffed a few irritated breaths like the short-tempered dork that he was, before he straightened up his back and turned to face Daiki dead-on. "I think..." He chuckled, cheeks red and eyes back on his lap. He couldn't keep the eye contact, could he? What a nerd. Daiki's heart missed a few beats nonetheless. The flower of hope was blooming in his chest and he couldn't breathe.

But then, it all came crushing down.

"I think I got myself a crush on that girl I saved a few weeks ago. Estella is her name...remember her?"

_Wait...what?_

_You can't possibly be serious. _

Daiki blinked. Then blinked some more, trying, desperately trying to tell himself that he had heard something wrong; that this, was some sort of a sick joke. However, the nervous expression on Kagami's face told him what he _didn't_ want to know; it told him that he had heard just right; it told him that this was no joke.

It was reality. Plain old, ruthless reality.

Then, he winced in response to the gut-wrenching pain that invaded his entire being.

This was the only option Daiki hadn't thought of, the only outcome he had oh so outright forgotten; Kagami...falling for someone else. How didn't he think of this earlier? How did he not see this coming? Now that he thought of it all over again, the signs had been clear; good sex then slowly no sex, awkwardness, blusing, nervousness...everything was there. But Daiki had been too blinded by his hopefulness that he blatantly ignored it.

_Never, ever, ever make that mistake again. Never feel hopeful again._

_Never._

He swallowed with difficulty, bile rising to his throat at the sickening sound of his heart breaking into tiny, prickly pieces. "Yeah, I remember her," he managed to croak out, surprised that his voice didn't tremble.

Kagami grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, we have been talking lately," he said, "And I like her. A lot. She's pretty amazing. So I asked her out and she said yes. Which means us two can't really..." He trailed off, his lips pursing together thoughtfully. "You know; continue having sex."

Daiki's blood roared in his ears. There was this unsettling feeling in his stomach, as if he wanted to puke everything he'd ever eaten in his life so far. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shove a hand in his chest and rip himself up in order to stop the invasive ache. Was this the pain of getting your heart broken? It was unbearable. Daiki wasn't sure how he hadn't broken into tears already but he was somehow glad he hadn't. Because slowly and oh so progressively, he felt his entire being, his muscles, his limbs, his brain, paralyze under the excruciating pain, until the point when he started to feel nothing at all. Nothing but the familiar, gaping hole, right there, in the middle of his existence. The one which used to consume him before Kagami appeared.

Something dark, something disgusting was oozing out of that hole, something Daiki knew it would hurt everyone around him. But he didn't stop it; he never did. Because this darkness - _his_ darkness - was what would protect him from that horrifying pain he had experienced a few seconds ago. It was that same armor that cut everyone out during middle school, when his love for basketball betrayed him. His features hardened, his jaw locked in place almost instinctively and, albeit stiffer than a stick, he jolted out of his seat on Kagami's bed and yawned nonchalantly.

"That's cool," he said in a cold, harsh voice even he himself couldn't recognize. It was foreign. So foreign that Kagami flinched at the sound of it. "After all," he added, "I wanted to stop having sex with you too. That's what I wanted to say before."

Kagami quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Daiki nodded. He was already regretting the words that were about to come out of his mouth but he didn't stop them. "Sex with you is getting really fucking boring. Might as well find someone else who does it better."

_Lies. Lies! I want no one else but you._

"You don't exactly look or sound bored when we have sex," Kagami retorted seconds later, unconvinced.

_Don't let him see through you!_

Afraid of getting exposed, Daiki caught Kagami's gaze and plastered the cruelest smile he could muster on his face. "Yeah, you know I can fake everything, right? I'm a good actor."

He saw Kagami's eyebrows furrow over the bridge of his nose, and felt nothing when the redhead shrugged and scoffed, "If you hated it that much, you coulda told me to stop."

_I never hated it. I am in love with you. I'm sorry. Don't hate me._

"Yeah well," Daiki laughed humorlessly. Why was it so hard to breathe? "You see, our arrangement saved me from the effort of finding someone else. It was also something to kill some time."

"So that was all it was for you?" Kagami's voice was wavering. "Just something to kill time?"

_I hate myself. I hate you, Kagami._

"Was it something else for you?", Daiki asked, suddenly hopeful again. But when Kagami cackled viciously and shook his head, the poisonous armor clamped around him again, choking the life out of that flower of hope. It wilted. It died. Forever.

_Hurt. Hurt him. Before he hurts you more. _

"No." Kagami's face hardened. "Of course it wasn't."

That stung. A lot. Daiki licked his lips mechanically. "Good then," he gritted, "It wasn't meant to be something else anyway."

_I'm in love with you, asshole._

"Yeah, you're right," Kagami muttered after a short pause. Then he stood up, heading towards the door without even sparing Daiki a second glance. Not that Daiki looked at him anyway...just with the corner of his eye and fleetingly. But it was enough to see that Kagami was scowling. Very much so. Which only meant that Daiki had hurt him. However, Daiki wasn't sure if he felt bad about it. He was too numb, too broken to feel anything.

All he wanted was to bury himself under his comforter and never see Kagami or the light of the day again. His knees were barely keeping him uptight.

"I'll go see her now," Kagami spoke again, voice rough and tense.

_Please don't. Please stay. _

Daiki shrugged. "Whatever."

Watching Kagami's retreating back vanish behind the closing door, Daiki's legs finally gave in and he crumbled on the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them and burying his face within. He tried to convince himself that the moisture running down his cheeks wasn't tears. Of course he wasn't crying. He never cried. He was no teenager anymore.

It was just that the sunshine in his soul was suddenly replaced by rainy clouds.

But what's new?

**XXXX**

**Was this too abrupt? Good, bad things happen abruptly too. **

**I thrive on comments. Leave a comment. Pls.**

**Or yell at me on tumblr, blueregina06 dot tumblr dot com, and I'll yell back at you. I love yelling. Yelling about OTPs is what I do.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I saw all of your comments and although I didn't manage to reply to all of them, let me just tell you that I appreciate them whole-heartedly. They make me insanely happy (even though y'all were basically crying for Daiki *whispers* I was crying too tbh)**

**XXXX**

Later that very same night, and just outside the basketball court he usually played with Aomine, Taiga sat on a spare bench and gazed at the starless sky. He had lied about meeting his new girl; all he wanted was to be alone and think about...about what had just happened. Thinking, contemplating on the events that had occurred not so long ago, replaying Aomine's words in his head and wondering why did it hurt so much.

_Our arrangement was something to kill time._

_Was it something else for you?_

Taiga pushed his palms against his face, grunting in frustration. He had no fucking idea why that had hurt him so much; why, as soon as these words came out of Aomine's mouth, his chest felt uncomfortably tight. Their arrangement wasn't something else but a way to get rid of their frustration right? But...but somehow, it stopped being _just_ that for Taiga after some point. He, by all means, didn't have romantic kind of feelings for Aomine, however, that didn't mean he didn't care for the blue-haired man; being physical with him, whether it was just cuddling or intense sex sessions, was...comforting. It gave him a sense of belonging.

Of course he felt things for Aomine; friendship, appreciation, even...yes, even affection. But not a romantic one. Still, having sex with Aomine wasn't just something to kill time; it was...it was..!

_It was nothing_, Taiga mentally scoffed and stood up, _Since it was nothing for him, it's nothing for me too._

_It should be nothing for me too._

Then Taiga ran. He ran, hoping that this sickening feeling in his stomach would go away soon.

Little did he know that it was only a premonition of what was to follow.

**XXXX**

_A month later._

Daiki placed his phone down and dropped his head against the table with a loud thud. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand the pain in the middle of his chest.

_Why can't I just die already?_

Alright, perhaps that was a little bit overdramatic, but honest to God, Daiki would do anything - and he meant anything - to keep his mind, his heart, his soul, from mulling over Kagami and...his new girlfriend. Kagami's _girlfriend_; damn, it hurt to even_ think _about it. Kagami, _his_ Kagami, belonged now to someone else. Someone who clearly made the redhead insanely happy, if the smiles and the constant good moods were any indication.

Daiki should be happy about this; he knew he should be happy that Kagami was happy - that was the right thing to do when one loved someone - but he just couldn't. He really couldn't. He hated her. He hated Kagami. He hated them both when they were together. He hated seeing them together, something he couldn't exactly avoid, considering the fact that Kagami brought her over their dorm more often than not and then politely kicked Daiki out in order to fuck her.

He pushed his hands through his hair and pulled, groaning. Kagami was...he was having sex with her.

Shit, it wasn't only that; Kagami held hands with her; Kagami kissed her; Kagami hugged her; Kagami stared at her with stars in his eyes while she spoke of whatever girls talked about these days... Daiki had witnessed situations like these more times than he would have liked. Why? Because Kagami, upon noticing the drop in Daiki's good mood, he wanted - like the good friend that he was - to fix this, so he dragged Daiki along on their dates, where Kagami's girlfriend brought friends of hers along, so that Daiki had company or a potential love interest. What neither of them knew, however, was that Daiki never noticed the other girls. He was too busy trying not to show the exact amount of pain he was experiencing on the outside. Because it hurt. It hurt so fucking much to see his beloved so clearly smitten with another person.

And she seemed pretty in love with him too, to be honest. Which made Daiki's heartache even worse. Because it meant she wouldn't let go of Kagami. Therefore Daiki withered away in misery, watching them from afar as Kagami caressed her long, black hair or cupped her beautiful face or hugged her curvy body against him. Yes of course she was curvy; Kagami loved curves.

"Aomine-kun," Tetsu's worried voice called out to him from his headphones, "Aomine-kun, are you alright?"

Daiki sat up again and got his phone in his hand, turning the camera so that Tetsu could see his face. Then he sighed. "No, Tetsu. I am not."

The blue-haired man sighed, his face pulled in a mask of distress. He knew; Tetsu could always tell whenever Daiki had these moments of _recall and suffering_. "Please, Aomine-kun," he said, voice breaking, "I can't bear to see you like this."

Daiki pressed his thumb and index on the bridge of his nose. "I'm so sorry you have to see this, I just..." He let out a shuddering sigh. "I can't do this alone... I..."

"I know," Tetsu said, "I know and I'm always here for you. I just can't stand to see you suffer."

"I love him, Tetsu."

"I know."

"And not only he doesn't love me back," Daiki chuckled humorlessly, "But he loves someone else!"

Tetsu's blue eyebrows marred over his nose and he sighed. "I know it's hard but...but can't you at least be happy that he is happy?"

"No, I can't!" He was shouting. "Because I'm not the one who makes him happy!"

"Shhh, please calm down, Aomine-kun."

Daiki saw with the corner of his eye the young boy at the register watching him warily and so did the four other customers at the tables around him, but he didn't care. The only reason why he stopped shouting was because Tetsu looked utterly devastated. Daiki was already charging the young man with enough negativity, he didn't want to put him through more shit than he already had.

"I'm sorry," he gritted through clenched teeth, "I didn't mean to shout at you."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Man, I thought studying was going to keep my mind off of things," he sneered, glaring at the piles of papers in front of him, "And it does; as long as I'm studying, nothing else distracts my mind." Daiki facepalmed. "I was fucking ecstatic that the exams were coming up," he chuckled without humor, "Who? Me! I wanted the exams to come so that I wouldn't think."

"Aomine-kun-"

"Good news is, I aced all of my tests," Daiki continued, "And I will probably finish the final one with star grades too."

"But you've also skipped a lot of sleep," Tetsu added, "When was the last time you slept?"

Daiki pondered. "I slept three hours, two days ago," he said in the end, "But it was at Oscar's place. I don't go back to our dorm anymore."

It was true; ever since Kagami started bringing her over, ever since their dorm reeked of her scent, Daiki couldn't bear to set a foot in it, unless he kept all of the fucking windows open until the stench was gone. He usually crashed at Oscar's, which annoyed the man's roommate, but the brunet with the dreadlocks didn't give one shit; he actually catered to Daiki, offering him his help.

"I'm worried abou'cha, ya lil'shit," he had said once, "Ya seem so depressed, you okay?"

Daiki had replied that he didn't want to talk about it, though thanked the man for his interest. Just because he didn't want Oscar's help, that didn't mean he wasn't grateful for it; he wasn't that big of a prick.

Tetsu though was another story; Tetsu was the only one he wanted to open his heart to. Not Satsuki, not his family, no one. Only Tetsu.

"Please Aomine-kun, get some sleep. It's four in the morning over there."

But the blue-haired man shook his head. "I don't want to," he said, "I will keep studying for the exam I have in two days. Honestly, if you are tired of me and my moping, you can just leave me alone but, we both know my mind is not going to change, whether you stay with me or you don't."

Tetsu stared at him hard through the camera before he sighed. Again. "I'm worried about you, dumbass."

"I know you are."

"I don't like it when you destroy yourself like this."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because I can't sleep," Daiki grunted, "When I sleep, I dream of him and it hurts. As if being awake and watching him be with that girl isn't painful enough."

Tetsu scratched the back of his neck. "You know he has noticed right?"

Daiki bit his lower lip. Of course he knew; how couldn't he? Kagami had started treating him like a ticking bomb which was ready to explode at any minute. He didn't answer to Tetsu's question though, he didn't have to. The man could read him easily. Which was what actually happened because moments later Tetsu added, "And he worries a lot, too."

Of course Daiki knew that. The millions of unread messages sitting ominously in his inbox were proof for that. _Where are you? - Did you eat? - Are you coming at the dorm tonight? Estella won't be here - Are you alright? - Pls answer me I'm worried sick._ He had seen but not replied to any of them. Why? Because he was petty. Because he was a disgusting human being. Because since Kagami made him suffer, he was gonna hurt him back anyway he could.

"Why don't you reply to his messages?", Tetsu questioned, voice tight, "He is really upset."

"Because I don't want to," Daiki said plainly.

Tetsu finally scowled at him. "You don't even read them so that he knows you're alive!"

"Good. I want to be dead to him. Perhaps this way I'll be able to get over this."

"Please, Aomine-kun, don't say that," Tetsu huffed, irritated, "Listen, the wound is still fresh, of course it's gonna hurt. Kagami-kun got a girlfriend...about a few weeks ago. You will be over it at some point. Just don't make Kagami-kun worry so much, he doesn't deserve it."

"Tetsu, the last thing I need right now is a lecture about what's good and what's not," Daiki stated nonchalantly, "I know the difference already. So, we either say goodbye now or we stop this conversation. I still got some studying to do."

His best friend's eyes were hard, scanning, disapproving. But he knew that there was no other any to handle Daiki when he was like this, so he nodded. "Alright. Back to work."

And work they did, though a couple of hours later, Tetsu bid him farewell because unlike Daiki, the young man needed some sleep. Daiki studied harder after that - he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts, or the almost constant buzzing of his phone because of Kagami's messages.

Long story short, he aced his last exam two days later. He aced all of his exams actually. Which meant he had zero distractions left. Practice itself was no more a distraction because Kagami was there and his girlfriend always came afterwards. Daiki feared the day the practices would start again. _Fuck. What am I gonna do? _Skipping wasn't an option; coach would eat him alive.

Nevertheless, before all that, Daiki crashed Oscar's place for a few days before going back to his own dorm. Basically, he went back because he needed a change of clothes - he was staying at Oscar's for a while, since the man didn't mind it and thus, some new underwear sounded like a splendid idea.

Daiki carefully chose the time of his entry to when Kagami was at work. Or so Daiki thought. Because, since they hadn't seen each other for approximately two weeks, Daiki wouldn't know that Kagami had quitted his job at the convenience store and was now working elsewhere, where the shift ended earlier. So when he heard the familiar sound of the key fitting into its rightful lock, a current of seer panic went through his whole body, his shoulders stiffening like rocks when the door opened and Kagami emerged.

There were a few moments of silence during which they stared at each other. Kagami was obviously shocked to see him there but quickly recovered. He stepped in, closing the door behind him noiselessly. Then he stood there, right in front of it, unmoving. As if he was trying to close Daiki's only exit. And perhaps that was what he was trying to do. It made Daiki's fleeing instinct to rise to dreadful intensities.

"Haven't seen you here in a while," the redhead said, his voice low, his face unfathomable. He was clearly containing his temper.

Daiki shrugged but didn't move an inch. "Yeah well, I've been staying out."

"Where?"

"Is it any of your business?"

Kagami sneered, rage seeping out of him in waves now. "Yes it is! You're my friend and I worry!"

"Then let's stop being friends so that you don't worry," Daiki deadpanned. Which was the wrong thing to say because Kagami's face contorted in pain. His mouth closed shut and so did his fists, his head turned down as his shoulders shook.

_Fuck, I hurt him._

"What did I do," he whispered, "What did I do to you and you're so mad at me?"

Daiki forced himself to laugh. It came out sarcastic, cold, disgusting. Good. "What makes you think this is about you? Don't flatter yourself."

"Then what is it?" Kagami was now shouting, his eyes big and fiery. "What happened to you?!"

"That's none of your business."

The redhead bit his lower lip and pushed his hands through his hair. He paced around, an attempt to vent his frustrations apparently, before he walked up to Daiki's bed and sat next to him. Kagami's scent filled the air Daiki breathed and he flinched, yanking his arm away when the redhead tried to touch him. He could feel it, he could feel the burn from these two brick-red eyes on his face but he couldn't bring himself to catch Kagami's gaze dead-on; he wasn't ready for that. He would probably break, if he did.

"Aomine," Kagami murmured, voice suddenly too soft, "I know...I know you probably don't need my help but, just know that I'm here for you. And if I did something wrong, tell me; it may be a misunderstanding. We...We will figure it out."

Daiki's heart was banging against his ribcage, his blood ringing in his ears - he had to get away from Kagami quickly, because his body would expose everything he was trying to hide. And so he did; without another word, he jolted out of bed and tried to escape, only to have strong fingers wrap around his wrist and restrain him.

"Don't run."

"I'm not fucking running."

With a sigh and without letting go, Kagami stood up. His grip loosened, his palm sliding up Daiki's arm until it landed on his bicep, leaving a damn scorching trail on its wake. Kagami was in front of him, staring at him intensely but Daiki found the floor a much safer place to look at, at this proximity.

"I have..." He trailed off, cupping Daiki's face and tilting it so that their gazes met. There was a small, sad smile on Kagami's features, a smile which made Daiki's heart clench. "I have missed you... I have missed playing against you," the redhead said, "Let's play one-on-one, hm? Just this once."

Basketball; his basketball with Kagami. That was the only thing she hadn't taken from him. The only thing she couldn't take from him.

Daiki was weak. He was weak to Kagami's eyes, he was weak to his adorably expectant expression, he was weak to his scent, his voice, his face...everything. Which was the reason why he had avoided eye-contant in the first place. Because there was no way, absolutely no fucking way he could say no to Kagami. So he nodded, smiling for the first time in what seemed like ages. "Let's play."

The smile Kagami flashed at his words made Daiki wish he could gauge his eyes out. He didn't want to see that smile; it hurt him too much.

They hit it off nevertheless; shrugged on their workout clothes, their shoes and shoved Kagami's basket ball in a backpack before heading to the court. Kagami was rambling non-stop on the way for some reason. He kept telling Daiki everything about his classes, about the shenanigans of their teammates, about his father who invited him and his girlfriend - _insert mental sneer_ \- over to a house the Kagamis owned by the sea. Daiki had no idea Kagami surfed and he had to take a moment to reevaluate his existence because, damn that'd be hot.

As soon as they reached the court, Kagami forced him to do the warmup exercises and Daiki whined about how he really didn't want to bother with that, only to earn himself a smack at the back of his head. Aka, the usual. The easy stuff. Their normal relationship, before the drama. Before this stupid arrangement and the stupid feelings.

Daiki missed that with all of his being.

Albeit there still was this phantom sensation of his pain in the back of his mind, Daiki felt alive for the first time in so long. And it only got better when he saw Kagami get the ball in his hand and dribble it around. What a great sight; it always lit up the dying fire inside Daiki for some stupid reason.

_Always had, always will._

They played long enough for Daiki's unused muscles to start screaming for rest and electrolytes. But what was new? Who gave a shit about the muscles when the fire in Kagami's eyes was burning him in the most pleasurable way possible? _I should hold on to that_, Daiki thought to himself, _I should hold on to our basketball to keep it together_. It was Kagami, after all, the one who brought back Daiki's comatose love for the sport - without him and their excessively exhausting matches...Daiki would be nearly damn dead inside, like he had been during middle school. And he really didn't want to experience that again. Ever.

However, sometimes it tends to rain more on the people who deserve the sun.

Kagami had the ball in his hands, he was crouching low - a stance which Daiki knew very well and it meant that the redhead wanted to charge in an attempt to break through Daiki's defence - so the blue-haired man adjusted his stance accordingly, watching with amusement the frustration rising up in Kagami's features.

"You're too easy to read," he teased, eye contact never breaking.

The redhead scoffed, "Shut up."

"C'mon, I'm growing old waiting."

"I said shut-"

"Taiga!"

That voice - a third voice - wasn't Kagami's; or Daiki's for that matter. It wasn't ever deep enough to be masculine - soft and higher pitched instead. Girlish. Unfamiliar. Yet, judging by the way Kagami's flushed face lit up and his eyes lost their focus on Daiki's face, it had to be _her_.

Next thing Daiki knows is something spherical being shoved in his chest, Kagami's sheepish grin and a, "Hold this for a sec." Then he was gone, skidding to her side and leaving Daiki to stare blankly at the basket ball in his hands.

Seconds later, Daiki felt something abruptly crack inside of him. His breath hitched from the amount of pain that followed and the ball fell from his hands as he clutched his chest and heaved, his vision darkening at the corners.

_Unbelievable_, he thought, a twisted smile finding its way on his face, _Did Kagami just ditch me in the middle of a match?_

Never before had Daiki seen anyone or anything distract Kagami's attention from their one-on-ones; until one of them either started losing balance or a knee or two gave out, the redhead's eyes knew only his and nothing else. The rest of the world was paused, muted. Therefore Daiki wouldn't have never expected this; he wouldn't have expected a chick managing to butt in the most personal thing they shared - their basketball; the light in Daiki's darkness.

Clearly he was wrong.

It hurt a lot. Hella. However, it was an odd kind of pain; it felt as if everything hurt but Daiki couldn't feel anything, yet he still suffered because he was aware of the pain's existence. It was fucked up. It was familiar.

It was the same pain during the Teiko days.

A sudden wave of distaste overwhelmed him; the scents, the court, the basket ball still bouncing in front of him - all these made him sick. He straightened up. He yawned.

He was once again dead inside.

_Not again. Please, not again._

But what was he expecting really? His love for basketball was way too attached to Kagami's existence. And since Kagami's existence was distracted by other things, Daiki's light was growing dimmer and dimmer. A chill brushed past him and he shivered, limbs tingling and ears ringing in synch with the rising discomfort in his chest.

He had leave this place. Now. Before he had an anxiety attack.

With his body moving in autopilot, he stiffly walked out of the court, making sure he wasn't looking at the happy couple hugging and chatting in front of him. Unfortunately for him, that didn't mean Kagami wouldn't notice him. Because he did. And he called after him.

"Hey, Aomine! Where are you going? We are not done yet!"

Daiki paused on his tracks but didn't turn around. His heart was beating too fast. "I'm tired. I'm going home."

There was a short pause which felt like centuries before a strong arm grasped his shoulder and turned him around. Daiki didn't look up. Not until Kagami spoke.

"Are you alright?" His voice was tender, soft, wary. It made everything harder.

Daiki swallowed back the sting in his eyes and forced a smile on his face as he looked up. "I'm fine," he whispered, not trusting his voice. His eye was twitching from the effort. "I've never been better."

Then Kagami visibly flinched, his brick-red eyes widening and filling with panic for some reason. "Aomine, what-"

_Oh? He saw? He saw the change?_

Daiki gently grasped Kagami's wrist and pried the strong fingers off his shoulder, his lips now quivering. He wasn't gonna last longer. "I will see you later," he said weakly and with just that, he walked away. Kagami didn't follow him, didn't call after him but Daiki could feel a pair of eyes burning holes at the back of his head for a long, long while.

His fingers trembled a lot and he failed plenty of times to shove the key into their dorm's lock, but once finally inside, he leaned against the wall, heaving. Then, the first round of tears began sliding down his cheeks like rivers. Goddamn it. Why was he like this? Why was he reacting like this? It was stupid. Kagami was...he was... He didn't know what he meant to Daiki, he didn't know that he was the light in Daiki's dark world. How would he know? If he did, he would have probably read all the way through Daiki earlier, not just notice the change in his mood.

_I don't blame him_, he thought, _But I hate him for making me feel like this._

Sniffling, Daiki dragged his feet to their previously shared closet - now it was mainly Kagami's clothes. So he took advantage of it; he grabbed one of the redhead's sweaters, threw it on and passed out on his cold bed with Kagami's scent in the air he breathed.

Perhaps he cried some more. Or perhaps it was just the rain in his soul overflowing from his eyes.

Who knew.

**XXXX**

**Take Daiki away from my vicious claws. Seriously.**

**Also, leave a comment. Comments make me happy and happy Queen means more updates. No comments means unhappy Queen and unhappy Queen means no update. I'm a needy bastard who lives on validation because I sometimes hate my writing and I lose motivation. Simple as that really. **

**So leave a comment. Pls.**

**Or yell at me on tumblr, at blueregina06 dot tumblr dot com. I will most certainly yell back at you.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I made the most unflattering and non-human (they were whale-like tbh) noises when I read your comments here and your yellings on tumblr - yes, I saw them, even though I didn't make it in answering all of them! Either way, thank you so so so so so very much! I wish I could give each one of you a big, real hug! But since I can't... *hugs* I appreciate your support with all my heart!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**XXXX**

Taiga stared at the ceiling and sighed. He was annoyed. Utterly annoyed. And worried; oh so fucking worried about that stupid idiot named Aomine.

Ever since that day, that evening of their last one-on-one, Taiga hadn't been able to erase Aomine's smile from his mind; he hadn't been able to ignore the uncomfortable clenching of his chest whenever his thoughts drifted back to it. Aomine's face had been so blatantly open for once, it scared him. Why? Because the pain clearly depicted on his features...it was excruciating. _Horrifying_. Taiga wished he didn't have to see Aomine make a face like this ever again, as much as he wished to know why the fuck such expression existed to begin with. What the fuck had happened to the blue-haired man? Because ever since that day, Aomine was literally like a zombie; he didn't speak, didn't eat, didn't drink and got out of bed only for Nature's calls.

Sometimes not even that.

All Aomine did was sleep and reluctantly drag his feet to practice, during which he was completely out of it. Coach Garreth didn't dare to yell at him, which was more than a little peculiar, knowing the big man. He usually just grasped Aomine's shoulder and murmured some things, only to face even more dead silence.

Such behavior... It scared the living Hell out of Taiga. It felt so wrong, so sickeningly wrong.

The biggest question though, the question he still wasn't able to answer was, _how the hell am I supposed to deal with this?_

Soft lips on his jaw snapped him out of his musings. When he looked up, a pair of black eyes locked with his and he couldn't help but smile. One of the most beautiful women in this world was in his arms and he was just sitting there, worrying about Aomine? How stupid could he be?

"G'mornin'," he gruffed.

She kissed the corner of his mouth and nuzzled his cheek. "What is occupying my hero's mind so early in the morning?"

_Hmm, she's sharp._ "It's nothing, really."

"Is it him? Your emo friend with the blue hair?" Taiga's smile fell instantly and she rolled her eyes. "Of course it's him; it's always him after all."

"Don't start," Taiga huffed and sat up, her comforter pooling around his naked hips. They had fought over Aomine more than enough times already; no more.

He heard her sigh. "There's no need to get so defensive; I'm just pointing out the obvious, because you _do_ think and speak of him a whole lot." A pause. "Sometimes it looks like you have a crush on him or something. Quite frankly, I'm jealous."

Taiga made a face. He really hated when she brought _this_ one up. Why? Because it was fucking ridiculous. "I don't have a fucking crush on him, I told you a million times already," he grunted, "Why the hell are you jealous?"

There was a moment of silence. A long, pregnant moment of silence before she said, "Because he's in love with you."

_That_, made Taiga's ears perk up. He craned his neck to see her sit up and hug her knees to her chest. Then he stared, hard. "You can't be serious," he chuckled incredulously. That was the most idiotic thing he had ever heard in his life. Aomine? In love with him? Please. They could barely stand each other.

She shook her head. "Actually, I am very serious and I cannot understand how you _don't_ see it," she sighed, "The way he looks at you, the way he acts around you... Even his mood swings; as you describe them, he's been a bigger asshole ever since we got together."

What was she even saying? "And this means what?"

"That he's jealous, Taiga!", she exclaimed, exasperated, "He is jealous and he suffers! But because he doesn't want you to know, he puts on the asshole act to hide it."

"Are you charging the psychoanalysis of my friend, Mrs. Freud, or it's free?", Taiga clipped sarcastically. When she made a face though, he sighed, apologetic, and got off the bed. "Listen, Aomine has zero feelings for me. There is no chance. You're just seeing absurd things. We are just friends, good ones at that; so allow me to know him a little better, hm?"

She shrugged, clearly irritated but didn't pressure the issue any more. Good choice; Taiga had no mood for yet _another_ fight over Aomine and his inexplicably shitty mood. Instead, he headed to the bathroom.

"It's you who doesn't see a thing," he heard her mumble. He pretended he didn't hear her though, but only God knew why his heart started beating so fast, his mind working a mile per second. Could it be? Could it really be that Aomine was in love with him? And if...and if he was... How would Taiga feel about it?

Terrified, most likely.

_No, no, no, no_, the redhead shook his head defiantly, throwing his previous thoughts into a mental incinerator, _There is no way; absolutely no way that Aomine has feelings for me._

_No fucking way._

**XXXX**

There was _no fucking way _Daiki could get rid of his feelings for Kagami.

They were always there, always haunting his thoughts, his dreams...everything, really. Yet at the same time, he felt nothing, none of the consuming pain which he was oh so aware of. All he felt was this gaping hole in the middle of his chest, a hole oozing some disgusting fluid which engulfed him and made him shiver and chug on sleeping pills.

The pills... Right. Or rather, _it wasn't right_. But how else was he supposed to sleep with no dreams of Kagami if he didn't take these pills?

He had kept these pills a secret from the redhead and the team. Although Coach Garreth called him to his office more than a few times to ask about his health - because his basketball had been getting a whole load sloppier after he started taking them - Daiki never uttered a word. He usually gave the lame excuse of _exhaustion which had lingered from the exam period._

If Garreth believed him or not, it was still unclear. Most probably he didn't. Daiki didn't give a jackshit either way.

Kagami, too, had been pestering Daiki's ass more frequently than the blue-haired man would have liked; always brought him food, breakfast, lunch, dinner, always tried to drag him out of bed, always called to check on Daiki every few hours when he was at work... Daiki simply answered all of his questions the same mechanical way every time;

_Yes._

_I'm fine._

_See you._

He could see how worried, but at the same time, how hesitant Kagami was around him; he hovered but not _too_ much, he asked questions but not _too_ many, he touched Daiki's forehead for fever but not _as_ often - surprisingly, Daiki was moved by none of these little actions, while they would have normally sent his heart for a trip to heaven. He was just...empty. Suffocatingly empty. Numb too.

_Dead_ was closest to the truth.

Things got easier when Kagami finally left with his girlfriend for vacation. Although the redhead _still_ called at least once a day to check on him, Daiki found it much easier to breathe when Kagami wasn't around. It was easier but not satisfactory; kinda like the feeling of breathing normally, of being aware of the air that rushed into the lungs, but the _oxygen_ was nowhere near enough. See, he still missed Kagami, despite wanting him away.

It was ridiculous. Stupid almost. But at least, when Kagami was gone, Daiki stopped the sleeping pills. Instead, he hung out at Oscar's and with the remaining teammates.

There was also another, upcoming distraction; his mother along with Satsuki, flew all the way from Japan to see him after Kagami was gone. Since he bluntly stated that he wasn't coming over for the summer - he had zero money - and since his mother couldn't bear to be separated from her baby boy any longer, she caught the cheapest flight and sought him out. Satsuki tagged along because _she had missed her best friend_, or so she claimed, but Daiki knew she was only looking for a chance to see the notorious America with her own eyes.

"You've lost weight!", was the first thing his mother said (_shrieked_) when she saw him.

"But you've built some mass too," Satsuki then joined in, eyes shining teasingly, "Finally gave in to steroids?"

Noisy as they were, it was nice having them around; it kept Daiki's mind off of things. His mother was fussing around his and Kagami's dorm - they didn't have money to stay elsewhere, so they all three crammed in Daiki's place, using a spare sleeping bag Oscar owned - cleaning stuff and nagging him around being messy, while Satsuki's eyes watched him like a hawk. She knew. Daiki knew that she knew that something was wrong with him. Yet, being as discreet as she was, Satsuki never brought it up in front of his mother.

They were alone when she went in for the kill.

"So what's eating you?"

Daiki watched the ball slide through the net but didn't go after it. His blue eyes looked up and met hers, holding the contact and hoping she'd give up on it. But Satsuki didn't give up, not this time; she tapped the seat next to her, face strict. With a sigh, Daiki complied to the unspoken request and plopped right next to her. He sipped from his water bottle.

"It's a long story," he murmured after a while.

Satsuki looked away, tucking a tuff of her pink hair behind her ear. "I've got time."

So Daiki told her the story from the very beginning, with all the details. Not the explicitly explicit ones though.

Then she stared, eyes wide. "You and Kagamin...", she whispered.

Daiki nodded, staring at his lap. "Yeah."

"You have sex."

"_Had_," he corrected.

She seemed unable to believe it, her mouth opening and closing like a fish for a while before she said, "How was it?"

Daiki had to roll his eyes. "Is _that_ what you care about?"

"Yes."

Satsuki's eyes were spitting flames of intrigue and it caught him off guard. Then he freaked out. "You're not a fujoshi, are you?"

She offered him a sheepish smile. "Not of the creepy ones, I promise," she said, "But you're avoiding the question; how was it?"

Huffing in frustration, Daiki pushed his hands through his hair. "It was incredible."

She pondered, pursing her lips into a thoughtful line. Then she said, "And now...you love him."

"Kinda, yes."

"Kinda?"

Daiki scoffed, "Yes, I fucking love him." He hugged his knees to his chest, burying his face in between. "But he found a girlfriend," he choked, "And it sucks. So bad."

The arms that suddenly wrapped around his shoulders weren't unexpected or unfamiliar, yet Daiki struggled to free himself nevertheless. "Don't do that, I'm sweaty."

"I don't care," Satsuki grunted, squeezing him tighter, "I'm trying to sooth your pain here, sit still."

He chuckled. "Thanks but it's futile. Nothing seems to take it away."

"I know. But I'll still try anyway." She kissed his hair. "You're my brother, Dai-chan. I'll never, ever, ever leave you alone when you're sad again."

Daiki's mind drifted back to Teiko days and his stomach churned unpleasantly. He lifted his head from his knees and hid it in her arm instead, breathing with difficulty. He hated when he got like this, all needy and shit. "You're leaving in a few days though."

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

She pulled back and caught his gaze. Her eyes were full of affection. "I booked a flexible ticket," she said with a smile, "Tetsu-kun told me that you're not alright, so I thought I'd like to have the option of staying longer if you needed me." She kissed his forehead. "And since you need me, I'll stay."

"Won't it cost too much to change the date?"

"Nothing will ever cost me more than to leave you alone when you're so heartbroken." She looked away, embarrassed. "I made the mistake once; never again."

Daiki could see the guilt in her eyes and he wanted to sooth her with a, _That was long ago, it doesn't matter anymore_, but he was somehow too overwhelmed to find the right words. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her middle and held her close, just like she did, for a long while.

She stayed. Even after Daiki's mother was gone, Satsuki stayed and her sweet perfume covered every other scent in Daiki's place. She meddled with his business like a mother hen, took him out, forcing him to clean like she had promised Daiki's mother - she even attempted to cook once; big mistake - and of course, came to practice with him... Which only meant that he had to introduce her to his teammates, most of who took an instant liking on her and had zero qualms on showing it. Yes, they approached her, a lot. Yes, it woke Daiki's protective instinct up.

"I'll chop both your balls off and shove them down your throat," he threatened each one who tried to even barely touch her. Satsuki usually smacked him at the back of his head and explained that _Daiki is just kidding._

_He wasn't._

Yet, although she had all the attention on her, Satsuki gave hers to no one else but Daiki. At some point the blue-haired man told her to leave him alone and have some fun with the team but she only shook her head and the conversation ended there. He wasn't gonna fight her on that; he didn't want her gone after all. Why? Because Satsuki being there made it easy to think of other things. She'd yap in his ear nonstop about everything and nothing, keeping his mind away from Kagami...who was bound to return in a few days.

"He's coming back tomorrow," Daiki murmured once during dinner - takeout Chinese; Satsuki was banned from the kitchen and he was a lazy-ass.

She looked up, her eyes questioning. "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know," he sighed, putting his chopsticks down, "I mean, I _did_ miss him but I don't want to see him." Then he chuckled. "If I could avoid seeing him for longer... That would be the best case scenario."

"You can do that, you know."

"Hm? How?"

Satsuki tilted her head to the side. "Move out."

"From where?"

"From your shared room!"

Daiki blinked as realization slowly dawned on him. "That's..." He trailed off, swallowing. "That's not a bad idea."

Satsuki shrugged. "If you think that avoiding him and leaving without any proper explanation is a good idea, then go ahead; do it."

Blue eyebrows marred over a straight nose. "I don't like your tone."

"I don't care," she scoffed, "I already told you that ignoring the issue is not going to solve anything, but you're Dai-chan; you never listen."

"And what the fuck am I supposed to do, Satsuki?" His voice was louder now, irritated. "Not seeing him is good for _me_. And that's what matters."

She gave him a caustic smile. "You've always been too good at thinking only of yourself, Dai-chan," she said, "I'm not surprised that you don't care whether Kagamin gets hurt or not."

Daiki took a deep breath. Losing his temper didn't sound like a good idea, not now; he hated fighting with Satsuki. "If you have a better solution which would satisfy you and knock off that stupid attitude you got going, then I'm all ears."

Satsuki made a face at him before speaking again. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

_Is she serious?_ "I assume you're joking."

"I really am not."

"Then you're just plain stupid."

She scowled. It didn't look good on her. "How am I stupid?"

"Because," Daiki huffed, "If I tell him, he'll feel awkward around me and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"So you're saying that if you just disappear elsewhere with no warning or justification, your friendship will not be ruined?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Satsuki clicked her tongue disapprovingly at him. "Do you know anything about Kagamin?", she asked, "Do you really think that he's the type to let you slip from his fingers without an explanation? Without a fight? Like, an _okay-bye_ kind of situation?" Her eyes narrowed. "Knowing him, the little that I know him, the answer is a big fat no."

Daiki bit his lower lip, conflicted. She wasn't wrong; of course she wasn't. He knew Kagami better than most people, there was no chance the redhead was letting go without some kind of explanation. He was a fighter and he was going to chase Daiki's ass until he spilled the beans for sure, or even beat an answer outta him. On the other hand though, Daiki confessing was another big no-no. The red-haired man had a freaking relationship for fuck's sake - aka, he was already in love with someone else. Was there a chance he'd give up on her and date Daiki instead? No; so, confessing wasn't an option.

"I admit it, you got a point there," Daiki sighed in the end, "But, like I said, I can't tell him the truth."

A pink eyebrow rose. "Why not?"

"Satsuki, are you pretending to be brain-dead or is this your natural state?"

"Sass doesn't answer my question."

Daiki pushed a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Because he's with someone else."

"And there is no chance that he's with her to get over you?"

He pondered on that for a few seconds, then stomped on that stupid flower of hope trying to rise from the ashes._ I thought that shit died long ago_, he mused. "There is no chance," he stated sternly, "You haven't seen how smitten he is with her."

"So you choose to hurt him instead."

"I won't hurt him."

Satsuki sighed, suddenly exhausted. "You know what? Do whatever you think is right. I know I won't change your mind in any way." Then her eyes were on him again. "I just want neither of you hurt, that's all. Kagamin is a nice guy; tactless but still nice. He doesn't deserve to get hurt."

Daiki said nothing after this; neither did Satsuki. They finished their dinner in complete silence, then cleaned up and showered before getting to bed. The same bed; albeit small, Daiki's bed could fit them both perfectly and they didn't even have to touch. The fact that Satsuki proceeded to use him as a human pillow as soon as she drifted to non-REM sleep, was another story. Not that he minded; they had slept way too many times on the same bed ever since they were kids. It was kind of comforting too.

However, Daiki didn't sleep. Staring at the ceiling seemed like a top notch activity instead, as his loud, muddled up thoughts pushed the sleep away. He contemplated about downing a couple of sleeping pills but decided against it in the end. The chance of waking Satsuki up and getting caught in the act would bring even greater noise in his ears, as Satsuki would freak the shit out of her life, and he wasn't particularly in the mood for that.

Instead, he tried to think of reasons to justify his decision to move out to Kagami. Turns out it was much easier said than done, because when he glanced at the clock on his bedside table, it was six in the morning and the answers nowhere to be found.

When he heard the soft sound of the door unlocking, he wouldn't have imagined how downhill things would go afterwards.

Kagami emerged wearing an unbuttoned shirt, swimming trunks and flip flops on his feet, as well as a backpack hanging from his shoulder. Their eyes hadn't met yet but Daiki's heart rate skyrocketed within seconds, especially when he noticed how tanned Kagami was. Fucking hell. He was even finer than before.

More importantly; what the fuck was he doing here so early? Daiki had expected him to return in the evening, even after Satsuki's departure.

Kagami's eyes on him, however, brought him back from his reverie. Then, the same eyes darted to Satsuki sleeping in Daiki's arms. Then Kagami jumped with a shocked gasp. "Fuck, sorry...I-I didn't know you had-"

"It's not like that," Daiki groused, voice thick, "We are just sleeping."

However, that didn't seem to relieve Kagami's embarrassment because he didn't dare to look at their direction, let alone move from the spot he grew roots into. There were ticking moments of awkward silence, Daiki's cheeks flaming with shame and the sudden wave of emotions at Kagami's arrival. Thankfully, Kagami's face had a similar colour.

"I didn't expect you to be back so early," he muttered in the end, breaking the silence.

The redhead put his bag down. "Yeah, Estells had some urgent business, so we left earlier."

He looked disappointed and conflicted. Daiki pretended he didn't notice. "Oh."

"Um, Aomine?"

"Hm?"

Kagami shifted on his feet. "Wanna get some breakfast? I'll cook."

Although he was nowhere near hungry, let alone willing to spend time with the reason he had lost his sleep, Daiki nodded affirmatively. Gently, he pried Satsuki away from him without waking her up - thankfully - and threw a shirt on before following Kagami out of the dorm. Side-by-side, they headed to the kitchen, where Kagami whisked around some eggs and fried them to two pretty plates of scrambled eggs. The sizzling of the eggs was alright, however, the silence between them was pretty fucking torturous. Daiki could feel Kagami's eyes on him, short, scanning glances and sometimes heard the redhead take breaths, as if to start a conversation but always chose against it and shut his mouth instead.

Daiki couldn't stand it. No more.

"So how was it?", he asked, voice tight, "Did you two have fun?"

He really didn't want to know. Especially when Kagami's face lit up with that stupidly smitten grin.

"It was good. _Great_, actually."

Daiki's smile was fake. "Got lots, didn't ya."

"Yeah. She was rather..._willing_," he said, stirring the eggs the same way Daiki's stomach was stirring in disgust, "Though I have to admit, she was kinda distracted too."

A blue eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

Kagami nodded. "Yeah... See, her grandma, who she loves a lot, has some health issues and well, the poor lady was admitted to the hospital...that's why Estella had to go and see her."

"That's why you came back earlier too." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

Daiki stared down at his hands and bit his lip. "I see." Lame. But what else could he say?

Thankfully, Kagami put him out of his misery. "You look better."

"Hm?"

"How to say this..." Kagami trailed off, turning the stove off in the meantime. "Looks like some life is back in you." He stared, then smiled. "You don't look like a zombie anymore. Momoi did good to you."

Daiki shrugged. "She's alright. When she's not nagging me. But she's leaving later today."

At that, Kagami chuckled. He was pouring their food into plates when he said, "You gon' miss her, hm? Even though she nags."

"Kinda, yeah."

Then, Kagami frowned for some reason. "I didn't know you guys were together."

"That's because we are not," Daiki stated blankly. He didn't like where this was heading. Not one bit.

"But..." Kagami looked puzzled. "Weren't you...sleeping together?"

"With clothes on and hands to ourselves."

"Not exactly. You _were_ sorta cuddling."

"I've cuddled you but I'm not dating you." _Sadly_.

"Yeah but-"

"What are you trying to pull, Kagami?", Daiki finally snapped. He sat on the side Kagami put a plate on and scowled. This was getting fucking annoying. Why was Kagami insisting on him and Satsuki being a thing?

It seemed more as if...as if he was trying to delude _himself_ in believing it.

The redhead rose his hands, as if to defend himself. "Wow wow wow, calm down. I don't mean to start a fight! I get it already; you're not together." When Daiki didn't say anything in return, Kagami continued, albeit hesitantly. "But you can't blame me for being shocked to see you with her. In bed of all places."

"Yeah, I didn't tell you she was coming. Let alone of our sleeping habits."

Kagami chewed some of the food. Then he sneered. "You don't tell me anything anymore."

Daiki paused. Glanced up. Swallowed. Oh, this was going to get bad, he had a hunch. And Kagami wouldn't stop spraying oil to the fire. "Are you trying to say something, Kagami?"

The other's face was tight, a sarcastic smile toying with the edges of his lips and with Daiki's nerves as well. "What I'm saying is that I've been worrying myself to death over you, I've been calling you every day only to get the same fucking answer each time - you..." His voice was rising with uncontained rage. "What is the matter with you?!"

_Here we go again._ "I never fucking asked you to worry about me."

"You are my friend, Aomine!"

"Drop it."

"I fucking won't! Not until I know what's wrong with you!"

Daiki chucked his fork against the wall, watching Kagami flinch and scowl. "I'm not gonna put up with this shit again," he gritted, "So either you stop here or I go back to the dorm."

"You can't run away forever."

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want, Kagami! I won't ask for your permission!"

The redhead huffed, "I am trying to help-"

"I don't want your fucking help!" He was yelling now. _It's your fault after all!_

However, that didn't seem to faze Kagami because he smacked his fist on the table. "I can't fucking get you," he hissed, "From one day to another you-"

_Stop this. Stop him. Stop this. Stop him._

"If I wanted therapy," Daiki cut him off curtly, acidly, "...I would have gone to the fucking shrink. Quit it. Or else I'll fucking punch you, I swear to _God_ I will."

They glared at each other for a few moments - maybe hours - before Kagami's face softened, his tension dissolving to a defeated sigh. "Listen Aomine," he said. His voice was soft. "I don't want to be your enemy, I just...I just want things to be like before."

"Like before? You mean, before we started fucking? Or you mean before we even met?", Daiki questioned. He could feel the cruelty in his expression, in his mouth - he could sense the bitterness pouring out of him in waves. It was bound to drown Kagami, Daiki knew it would. But he didn't do anything to stop it; he opened his mouth and spoke. "Because, yeah, I'll admit, I want to go back to the days we hadn't met too."

The way Kagami's eyebrows twitched towards each other, the way his breath hitched and his lips parted, told Daiki all he needed to know; he'd hurt him.

"What do you mean?" His voice was weak; it broke Daiki's heart to a million, bleeding pieces.

"I don't want to be around you anymore," he lied, hating himself more with each word that came out his mouth. But he was weak; he was unable to see Kagami hung his head and avoid his gaze, so he casted his eyes elsewhere. "I'm moving out."

That made Kagami's head snap up. "Huh?"

"I'm moving out," Daiki repeated sternly. Then he stood up, his mouth bitter from the poison in his words. "I need space and you keep invading it. I can't stand it."

"I could try to-"

_Don't try anything. You're perfect. It's me who's the mess._

"No. I've made up my mind. I'm moving."

Kagami dropped his head once again. Daiki almost leapt towards him and pulled him to a hug. _Almost_.

_I love you. Don't hate me._

"Alright then. If you really hate me so much, then leave." His fists clenched until the knuckles turned white. "I won't stop you."

_I love you. I love you. Fuck, I love you so fucking much you stupid, split-eyebrow idiot._

Daiki shifted on his legs. He couldn't bear to look at Kagami anymore. He wanted to flee. He wanted to flee and cut his tongue off so that he wouldn't speak another toxic word ever again.

"I'll pack my things..." He was choking. "I will leave as soon as possible."

Kagami swallowed thickly, not looking at him. "Cool."

It was not cool. He could clearly hear it in Kagami's voice. But Daiki didn't say anything else. He just turned around and...left. He dragged that empty shell of a body upstairs. Opened the door. Closed the door. Got on the bed. Carefully, not to wake Satsuki.

Then he cried.

**XXXX**

Taiga stayed rooted on that chair for...how long, he wasn't sure.

What he was sure of was that unbearable heaviness at the pit of his stomach. Even his appetite was gone.

Fingers found the chain around his neck, the ring which symbolized his brotherhood with Tatsuya suddenly too heavy. Like a rock. A rock which tried to yank him down and drown him.

"Just like Tatsuya," he murmured to himself. Then he chuckled without humor, dropping his head once again. His forehead hit the table's surface.

_I'm never good enough to keep my friends forever._

His insecurities then proceeded to ravage him. Maybe he cried. Then maybe he didn't. He wasn't sure. He suddenly was too empty and numb to feel anything.

**XXXX**

**I thrive and update on comments, I wilt and don't update without them. **

**Validate my work; ****leave a comment. Pls.**

**Or yell at me on tumblr, at blueregina06 dot tumblr dot com! I will most certainly yell back at you!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the previous chapter!**

**Yet, I did lose all of my motivation halfway through writing this. It's probably crap. Hope you enjoy though.**

**XXXX**

Daiki went back to being a zombie after that day. Good news; he finally knew how to hide it. Yet, just before she left, Satsuki caught the negative vibes he oh-so meticulously tried to hide. He played it off as if it was nothing, claiming that _he just had a headache_. She seemed to believe him. Perhaps she didn't, he never learnt.

Then she left, leaving ruins behind.

Said ruins packed a bag with a bunch of clothes and camped in Oscar's room. Daiki wouldn't go out, only for the practices and that was only because he could use _not_ having Coach Garreth bust in his room and yell himself to oblivion. Then again, what painful times, these practices were; not only because coach rode their asses until they fell apart, not only because of the burning heat but also because Kagami was there too. Kagami was there and he looked sleep-deprived, he was cranky as hell and didn't even try to hide how much he had lost his mood for basketball.

They didn't speak at each other; they didn't even glance at each other to begin with. Some of their extensively nosy teammates bombarded them with questions but stopped after a while of receiving no answer.

Yet, their silence spoke louder than words ever would.

This fiasco of a situation went on for weeks, weeks full of silences and ignoring each other's existences. It killed Daiki. It tore his already broken heart to smaller pieces. Hurting Kagami only resulted into hurting himself more than he already had.

Man, it sucked. But that was what he had wanted, right? He wanted to be away from Kagami in order to get over his love for him. It all went according to plan. So why was he complaining now?

It was guilt. The guilt which consumed him every time he brought back Kagami's face from that morning.

Unable to handle the pain at times, Daiki went out for drinks. By himself. And didn't come back until the next morning. Oscar took Kagami's spot on worrying about Daiki's destructive moods, yet, ever since Daiki told him to stop bothering, the raven-haired man complied with not much resistance.

And so Daiki kept destroying himself with sleeping pills and alcohol. Just like that. One night though, another one of these nights he went out to drown his sorrow in alcohol, everything suddenly changed.

Daiki sipped from his drink and sighed deeply in an attempt to get this uncomfortable tightness in his chest to disappear; it was futile. It all was futile. He had tried to get over Kagami during this whole while they had been apart but nothing worked out.

He dropped his head on the counter and choked on his emotions. He was drowning in jealousy and negativity and he didn't feel ashamed admitting it anymore. Tetsu had told him that he should at least try to be happy because "Kagami-kun is happy" but like hell that shit was working. Daiki wasn't mature enough for that goddamn it. No, scratch that; he wasn't mature at all. He was a _mean _fucking asshole. He treated Kagami like shit, he hurt him almost constantly and wished from the bottom of his heart that they would break up the soonest possible, even if that meant Kagami would be depressed afterwards. It wasn't that Kagami would mope for the rest of his life for someone like..._her._

Ugh, he couldn't even think of her name; he hated that name. Let's be real, he hated _her_ in general... He hated her for stealing Kagami's attention. Kagami used to look at him with stars and sparks in his eyes and now, all these looks were exclusively directed at her. Daiki hit his head a few times on the wooden surface, clenching his teeth. What was so special about her anyway? She didn't even like basketball. Was it sex? Did she give good head or whatever? Because Daiki gave good head too, so he could definitely take her on that. Why was Kagami so enthralled by her? It pissed Daiki off to no end. She was nothing.

Daiki downed his drink in one go, ordering two of the same, which he downed immediately after they arrived. Sure, he would get drunk. He wanted to get drunk. Maybe that way, he was going to get some of his attention away from Kagami.

_I am so pathetic_, he snorted to himself while he finished the fifth drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. _Damn. I wish I had stayed in Japan. That way, I wouldn't have met him again, I wouldn't have fallen for him and I wouldn't be hurting this much now_. That was what he kept saying to himself. However, only his poor soul knew exactly how much he craved for Kagami's affection and how valuable the moments he shared with him were. He wouldn't exchange them for anything.

Minutes ticked by and turned into hours, but the drinks kept sliding down his throat like a river. His head had this pleasant buzz, his chest light and numb. Unfortunately, no matter how much he drank, he never got shitfaced. He could never drink himself to oblivion, only to alcohol poisoning. Whatever, the props of having fast metabolism or something.

A few girls approached him throughout the night, asking for a dance or a drink but he ignored them until they yelled "Asshole!" and left. Screw that, he wasn't in the mood to fuck a girl or any other person. He only wanted Kagami, damn it. Only him. And Kagami was the only person he couldn't have.

_Fuck, that's so unfair_, Daiki grumbled, _She doesn't deserve him._

With the umpteen sigh playing on his lips, Daiki let his eyes roam freely on the swaying crowd. Not that he was looking for someone in particular; he was looking for a distraction. Maybe a pair of breasts spilling out of a revealing blouse or some nice booty, he didn't care. Whatever would take him mind off of Kagami and the subtle but constant pang in his chest.

Sooner than later, he found something equivalent to a distraction. But it wasn't the distraction he had been looking for; no, he hadn't been looking for a familiar face. A familiar girl's face.

It was her. Kagami's girl.

He _definitely_ hadn't been looking for her.

Or at least Daiki fleetingly thought it was her. No wait, it definitely_ was_ her, she was wearing that bracelet Kagami had bought for her birthday. Then after, two questions popped immediately in Daiki's mind; one, why the fuck was she out partying when she didn't want Kagami to go out on his own, and two...why was she grinding her ass all over some random guy's crotch, looking very much pleased with herself?

Confusion, as well as anger gathered at the pit of his stomach. What the fuck.

Daiki didn't like that, he really, _really_ didn't like what he was watching. He couldn't stop himself from jumping to assumptions, but _fuck that_, there was proof right in front of his fucking face. So that was the kind of person she was, huh? _Fucking bitch. _

_Does Kagami know? Well, apparently not - if he knew, they wouldn't be together. _

Daiki suddenly wished that Kagami was there with him to see this with his own eyes... But since he was not, Daiki conjured up a way to make sure Kagami would see what that precious girlfriend of his did behind his back.

_Record that shit. _

The blue-haired man would have taken his phone out, but there were a lot of people around them and the lights were low, so nearly damn nothing would be visible in the video. He simply ducked his head and slumped a little lower than usual, so that he wouldn't stand out (being so taller than everyone could be very annoying at times), waiting for another idea to come. Blue eyes were sharp and fixed on them and their dirty dancing, while Daiki seethed and boiled in his anger. So she was lying to his man, huh. And not only was she lying, she was also out and about, rubbing herself on other men.

_Bitch_, Daiki mentally grunted,_ I'll show you._

Of course he was telling Kagami - who would let their friend get fooled like that? But the problem was whether or not Kagami would believe him. Because he had showed from day one that he really, really didn't like her. So, how was he supposed to convince Kagami of what he was witnessing?

He didn't have to wait for too long to answer his question; she and the man she had been rubbing on, glided through the other swaying bodies towards the exit. Daiki of course followed them, keeping a safe distance from them and taking advantage of the lack of illumination to not make himself suspicious. Thank god he had been wearing black.

They turned to a corner, away from the main street, away from the drunk people lurking here and there. Daiki still followed them almost religiously, halting before he took the same turn they did. He could hear their heavy breaths, their make-out sounds and as disgusted as he was, he felt himself grin in triumph. Without even thinking of the consequences, only his victory over her cheating ass, he fished his phone out of his pocket and went straight to the video section. He turned on the flash mode and stepped around the corner, pointing the camera at them; they were still doing their thing, her legs wrapped lewdly around his waist while he shoved her roughly against the wall.

Daiki chuckled humorlessly. _I'll show you, bitch._

"Oi, you," he called, "Say hi to the camera." The two lovers broke apart and her big eyes fell on him. It took only a few seconds to see them widen in recognition before she was thrusting against the dude's arms, trying to free herself.

"Y-You're Taiga's friend!", she nearly shrieked, fixing her hefted up skirt while she walked up to him, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"That should be my line, woman," Daiki bit out in the few English he managed to grasp during his time in America, as he shoved his phone in his pocket, without turning the video off. Purposely. He wanted Kagami to be able to hear how she would explain herself. "How fuckin' dare you," he added tightly.

"I-I can explain!", she ranted, muttering a few things that sounded like_ stay here, I'll handle this_ to the indignant guy she had been making out with. "He is my ex and he has a lot of family issues and-"

What in the actual fuck. "I don't give a shit, woman. That doesn't mean you get to cheat on Kagami."

She opened her mouth to say something but Daiki was already done with her shit. He had started walking away, heading to Kagami's to tell him everything. However, she didn't share the same opinion because she gripped one of his arms and tugged him into a halt.

"Please don't tell Taiga."

Daiki gave her an incredulous stare. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me."

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No, please, I beg you, don't tell him... It's not that I cheat on him! Only this once! Tay-um, _this man_ means a lot to me."

He couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud, at the irony, at her audacity. _How fucking dare she_. "Bitch, do you understand what you're saying right now? I caught you smooching a dude that is _not_ Kagami and you're tellin' me it's not cheating?"

"I-I..." She shook head head, now desperate. "Please! Don't tell him!"

Daiki scoffed. "Go fuck yourself."

"No! Please, listen to me!"

Her eyes were pleading and she hugged his arm, letting her body press on him...a little too much, actually. They stared at each other and he waited for what she had to say before he rejected it and ran to tell Kagami.

"If you don't tell him...I'll..." She glanced down, then back up at his face, determination written all over her face. "I'll sleep with you."

Daiki saw red. Bile rose up his throat and he nearly gagged. So that was the kind of person she was? She would fucking sleep with him to buy his silence? Honest to God, Daiki wanted to punch her. He wanted to punch her until her precious face was unrecognizable. But he contained it. He wasn't fond of hitting girls. He wasn't fond of hitting anybody to begin with - Haizaki had been an exception.

Apparently, she could see the murder in his eyes because her arms released him and she took a step back, terror on her features. "Please don't hurt me."

Daiki scoffed and fished his phone out, ending the video. He had everything that he needed and he didn't want Kagami hearing what he was about to say. "I won't hurt you," he muttered and put the device back where it belonged. He caught her gaze for a long while, making sure she understood that he wasn't someone to fuck with. "You don't even deserve me looking at you. Let alone my fist in your face." She gasped. Daiki grinned cruelly. "Now go fuck your new boyfriend as I tell Kagami everything."

"P-Please...don't."

"Nah, bitch," he cackled humorlessly and turned on his heel, "Bye now."

"It'd be very convenient for you, wouldn't it?"

Now _that_ was something which caught Daiki's attention.

Her curty muttered words brought him to another halt. He craned his neck, cocking an eyebrow at her. She smirked bitterly at him. "If we break up," she said, "There's room for you. It's what you wanted from the start, right?"

Daiki's eyes narrowed. _How is it possible..? How does she know?_ "I don't think this has anything to do with you."

_Does Kagami know?_

She chuckled, but it sounded more like a sneer. "You don't deny it, though. I_ knew_ it."

"You know shit," was the last thing Daiki hissed before he began walking away briskly. He heard her yell something after him but didn't bother to pay attention to it. She didn't matter, it didn't matter what she thought or what she knew. What mattered and what made Daiki freak the shit out of his life, was whether Kagami knew anything or not... On the other hand though, Kagami didn't act any different; he hadn't been awkward or nervous around him in _that_ sense. So...so that couldn't be the case, could it?

He would act on it if he knew, right? Confront Daiki or so..._right_?

_He doesn't know_, Daiki tried to convince himself, _He doesn't know a thing._

Yet, this wasn't the major priority of the night; informing Kagami about that bitch's extracurricular activities was the main purpose. Yes, it was two in the fucking morning, yes, Kagami was probably asleep because they had early practice the next morning, however, Daiki didn't care; he couldn't wait. Why? Because he was a shitty person; because this information might get Kagami to break up with her and, just like she said, their breakup would be indeed very convenient for him. He was almost fucking smiling, goddamn it. What a shitty person he was; he was happy about the fact that he would deliver news meant to break Kagami's heart. No, of course he wasn't happy that Kagami would get hurt - he never was happy about that, despite the fact that he had been doing it very frequently lately - but if it got them to break up, Daiki could stand it.

_Hold on a second...what if they don't break up?_ Daiki stopped, suddenly terrified. What if Kagami forgave her and they didn't break up?

_Fuck no, Kagami isn't that kind of person. He won't forgive her._

_Haven't I told you to stop hoping, dumbass?_, a harsh voice snapped Daiki out of his daze. _Go tell him and stop thinking about the future!_

And so Daiki did; smashing down that stupid flower of hope, his feet picked up the pace until he was nearly fucking running towards Kagami's place. He stopped only when he was in front of the door, where he hesitated; he tried to catch his runaway breath. Then he knocked.

A few minutes and knocks later, he finally heard the key turn on the lock and the door snapped open to reveal a grumpy-looking Kagami, rubbing the sleep away from his eye. When the redhead registered who was standing in front of him, his hand dropped and his eyes widened in shock. "Aomine?", he asked in a hoarse voice.

Normally, Daiki's body would have reacted to that voice with a shudder, however this time, his nerves gathered in his stomach and made it churn. He swallowed. "Sorry for the late hour."

"Something's wrong?"

Daiki chuckled and shifted on his feet. "A lot of things actually," he said vaguely, "But there's one which is a little more urgent than the others."

He saw anxiety take over Kagami's features. "Speak, goddamn it."

"Let me in."

Sleepy brick-red eyes rolled. "This still is your place," he muttered, stepping aside, "Even though you don't wanna live with me."

Daiki cringed as he walked in. "It's..." He huffed. "Nevermind."

"Whatever," Kagami scoffed and closed the door after them. Then, he scratched the back of his neck. "So? What's the matter?"

Suddenly, Daiki was in lost for words. Truth to be told, he had never been t oo good with words, let alone considerate words, and he really wanted to make this as easy for Kagami as possible, but it was somehow too difficult for _him_. He stalled, glancing around the familiar room nervously before Kagami sighed heavily.

"Aomine, speak goddamn it; I'm tired and my patience is nearly fucking zero."

"You're right." Daiki facepalmed. "I just...don't know how to make this easier for you."

When a hand clenched around his shoulder, he looked up. Kagami's eyes were narrow and worried. "Are you sick? Hurt? Are you leaving for Japan? What? Tell me!"

_How is it possible that, even after all that I did to him, he still worries about my well-being?_, Daiki thought, his chest heavy. _He's a fucking angel, that's what he is. I don't deserve him._

"It's not me, don't worry," he said in the end, "It's your girlfriend."

Kagami's expression softened for a few seconds but fixed once again on worry. His hand dropped. "What about her? Is she hurt?"

Daiki shook his head. He was still hesitating. _Fuck. Get it together_, he mentally chided and took a deep breath. "She..." He licked his lips. "She is cheating on you. I saw her. Tonight."

All the color drained from Kagami's face, his features slackening. "What?"

Daiki glanced down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

He caught with the corner of his eye Kagami crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was glaring at him. "If this is one of your sick jokes, I'm not amused. Not one bit," he grunted, "I'll actually punch you soon if you don't explain yourself."

"I swear," Daiki said quietly. He reached for his pocket and took his phone out. Nervously, he caught Kagami's deadly stare and added, "I got a video which proves my accusations. Sit down."

Kagami's eyes darted down to the phone in Daiki's hands, then back at his face, before narrowing in disbelief. Then, with a curt movement of his head, he wordlessly instructed Daiki to sit on his bed. The blue-haired man complied and Kagami followed him, looking over Daiki's shoulder as he loaded his videos, pressed play and turned the volume to maximum.

Then after, until the video ended, Kagami didn't make a sound. Daiki's eyes darted to his face every once in a while, watching Kagami's expression progressively darken, his fists clench, until he relaxed all over and dropped his head between his shoulders. Daiki held his breath, waiting for a reaction. But none came. Not even when Kagami heard her offering to sleep with Daiki to buy his silence; not even when the video ended. Daiki clutched the phone in his hand, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, to say something to at least break this sickening silence between them, however, Kagami beat him to it.

"Did you hurt her?"

That caught Daiki off guard. "Of course not," he said earnestly.

Kagami nodded without looking at him. "Good."

Daiki licked his lips, once again preparing himself to speak, but at that moment, Kagami shifted, roughly pushing his hands through his hair. "She even offered to sleep with you." A breathless chuckle. Teeth then gritting together. "I'm so fucking stupid."

"You're not stupid," Daiki corrected, chest tight, "She's the one at fault."

Kagami craned his neck, one eye pearing at Daiki. "Thank you, though," he mumbled, "Thank you for telling me. Even though..." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, sighing, "...even though you hate me."

Daiki cringed. _Fuck, he really does think I hate him_, he mused, then rolled his eyes at himself. _Not that you went out of your way to make him believe otherwise, to be honest._

"Listen, I don't hate you," he stated truthfully, "And of course I'd tell you. You don't deserve to be treated like this."

"Clearly, she believes otherwise."

"That's because she's a greedy bitch," Daiki spat angrily.

Kagami looked up, shaking his head. "Don't speak like this about her."

Daiki scowled. "Are you telling me you don't blame her?"

"Of course I do," the other said evenly, "But I don't want you to call her names. It's none of your business to do so."

He...He had a point. Daiki licked his lips and shrugged. "Fine."

The mattress next to him shifted once again as Kagami stood up. He paced around for a while, scratching the back of his head almost as if he was trying to tear his scalp off, until he eventually stopped and sighed. "Fuck, it hurts. Goddamn it, it hurts like hell."

Daiki let out a long, shuddering breath. His mouth was already getting bitter from the words he was going to say; "You loved her, didn't you."

Kagami slowly turned to him, his eyebrows pulled to a frown. "No," he said, surprising Daiki, "I didn't _love_ her; I was in love with her, though. Very in love." He facepalmed. "I'm so fucking stupid."

At last, Daiki stood up and walked up to Kagami, grasping both of his shoulders. "You're not stupid," he hissed heatedly, "You didn't do anything wrong; she did." _Because she's a greedy bitch_, he repeated viciously in his head.

"Apparently, she doesn't think the same," Kagami muttered sarcastically. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and let out something close to a sob. All alarms went off in Daiki's head.

"K-Kagami?"

"Why am I never enough?", Kagami whispered, "Why is it always that the people I care the most about end up leaving me?"

"Kagami-"

"First you," the other kept going, shoulders trembling, "Now my girlfriend." His hands dropped and it was then that Daiki saw the raw pain in those red eyes he loved so much. "What am I doing wrong, Aomine?!", Kagami barked, "Tell me!"

Unable to stand that sickening feeling that suddenly took over him, Daiki wrapped his arms around Kagami without sparing a second thought. He hugged the man tightly, hating himself until the end of his disgusting existence - how could he do that? How could he ever say all these hurtful words he had said to Kagami and made him think that he was not good enough? Kagami? Not good enough? Kagami was too good for everyone!

He hadn't known; he hadn't known that Kagami felt like this - he remember hearing about Kagami's story with that guy Himuro from Tetsu, he remember how Tetsu kept mentioning that _Kagami-kun had been hurt a lot by that incident_, even though the two went back to being friends. And yet...yet Daiki went and did the exact same thing; he stabbed Kagami right when it hurt.

How could he hurt the person he truly loved, this much?

"You don't do a thing wrong," Daiki murmured, soothingly running his hand up and down a trembling back, "You are good enough; you always are."

"You're lying."

Daiki pulled back and cupped Kagami's cheeks, tilting his head up. His heart jumped in his chest when he saw tears pouring out of the corners of Daiki's favorite eyes. He scooped some with his thumbs, offering a weak smile. "I'm not lying," he said, "Tetsu says that it's very obvious when I lie, so if I was lying, you'd know."

Kagami wound his arms around Daiki's waist and leaned into the touch. "I know. You look away when you lie."

"You see then? I'm looking at you, so I don't lie." He sighed longingly. It was hard to keep himself from kissing Kagami's face until the man didn't hurt anymore.

"Then why?", Kagami asked. His eyes were searching Daiki's face. "Why did she seek out her ex of all people? You too! You just keep running away from me for some fucking reason you don't tell me!"

Daiki let out a long, shuddering breath. He allowed his hands to slide from Kagami's face towards the man's shoulders, squeezing sympathetically. His chest ached, words burning the root of his tongue and he knew he was just at the verge of spitting the truth out but _it's not the right time_, he reminded himself.

"Listen," he said sternly, his gaze holding Kagami's relentlessly, "I don't know what went wrong in her head and she did this, but, there is a reason for _my_ behavior, if that matters..." He trailed off, watching Kagami's eyes fill with hope. "...but this is not the right time for me to explain. You go through a lot of shit. Just know that...that it isn't your fault. At all."

_It's just me being fucked in the head and twisted in the soul._

Daiki felt the fingers on his waist dig in further into his flesh. Kagami fixed him with his piercing gaze but he eventually nodded in agreement before dropping his head on Daiki's shoulder. "That's a small relief," he sniffled, "At least I didn't fuck up with you."

_Does it matter so much to him?_, Daiki thought and suddenly it was too hard to breathe. There were so many emotions going through him at once; fear, hate, love, longing, relief - and he didn't know which one to entertain first, which one to suppress first, and this made them all clug his throat and obstruct his airways. So, all he did was hug Kagami tightly, in an attempt to hold him together as the other heaved in his neck. He wasn't crying anymore, thank God, however, he must have been very upset, considering the vice grip which was nearly crushing Daiki's insides.

_Let him_, Daiki thought to himself, absently kissing Kagami's temple, _You've used him as your punching bag more than once._

"You must think I'm stupid and weak," Kagami's sudden mumble snapped him out of his musings, "...Look at me, crying for a stupid bitch who cheated on me."

Daiki pushed his fingers through his favorite red hair. "It's not a weakness to cry. Sometimes it's all you can do." _I'll know._

Kagami nuzzled Daiki's neck. "You know, I'm so glad you're with me."

"Don't mention it."

"And thank you for telling me instead of...taking the offer to sleep with her."

_What is he even saying? _"Do not thank me for that," Daiki nearly damn hissed, "I am a lot of things Kagami, but I'm not scum enough to sleep with my friend's girlfriend. For whatever reason."

Finally, Kagami shifted in his arms and these red-rimmed eyes were gazing back at him. Daiki noticed with utter relief that there was a hint of smile in his features. "You still kinda are the biggest assshole I've ever met, though."

Forcing back a laugh because, let's be real, he indeed was a big-ass asshole, Daiki flickered the other's forehead. "Don't talk smack to me, you piece of shit."

Kagami jumped away, rubbing his forehead. "Oi!"

He couldn't hold it no more, not when Kagami's face looked so highly offended and hilarious - Daiki dissolved into a round of hearty laughter. Man, he had missed this; he had missed laughing like this; he had missed laughing because of Kagami like this. Suddenly, it felt as if nothing had happened, as if they had never exchanged harsh words and shouts...as if it all went back to normal. Even Kagami's scowling face melted to a smile.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again," he sighed, "Even though it's under such circumstances."

"Oh shit, sorry-"

Kagami shook his head, "Don't be. Your laugh always makes me feel better."

There was a moment of silence as Kagami's words settled, a moment which they stared at each other with widening eyes. What...what had Kagami just said? Daiki wasn't sure he had heard right, but he had zero confidence to ask Kagami to repeat it, especially when the redhead looked just as shocked at his own words as Daiki was.

On the bedside table, Kagami's phone began vibrating and that was the only thing which broke the tense silence between them. In fact, both men jumped out of their skins at the sudden sound and their eyes instictively dropped to the flashing screen. Daiki was far away, too far to see the caller but by the way Kagami's face darkened all over again, he would chance a guess that it was her. Kagami let it ring a few times before picking it up.

"How fuckin' dare you," he barked in English, with a voice Daiki couldn't recognize. The hairs on his arms rose to attention at the sound of it.

"You can explain?!" Kagami laughed humorlessly. "Explain what? I saw everything with my own fucking eyes and heard it all with my fucking ears! What is there to explain?"

Daiki swallowed and shifted on his legs, contemplating on whether to leave the room and give Kagami some privacy. However, when he dared to move even an inch closer to the door, the redhead gave him a curt glare and shook his head negatively. Then he shouted at the phone, "You know what? Fuck you. You offered Aomine sex so that I wouldn't know!" She then said something to him that had his eyes filling with murder. "Don't you fucking speak of him like this."

_Oh nice, she's shit talking again,_ Daiki scoffed, _Shoulda slapped that bitch's mouth after all, because it's too big._

"No we won't talk," Kagami sighed after a while, "I don't wanna hear your bullshit or see your face ever again; I know all I need to know. You cheated on me; now live with the consequences." And with that, he ended the call. His shoulders were shaking in anger and Daiki stepped closer to calm him down, but Kagami went and startled the life out of him by chucking his phone on the wall. Daiki watched the remnants drop to the floor, glass fragments from the screen flying off to various directions.

"Kagami?", he tried, not knowing what else to do. He was rooted on the spot, not exactly fearing Kagami's anger, but he was pretty damn intimidated by it.

Kagami on the other hand, didn't answer to his calls. He just stood there, his back facing Daiki, fists clenched and shoulders trembling. There was no sniffling, which meant that he wasn't crying and Daiki was thankful for that, but all that anger Kagami kept in still made Daiki wary. "It's not good to bottle it up," he murmured, "Let it out."

At that, Kagami slowly turned around and their eyes met. Daiki's breath caught in his throat at the fire spitting from Kagami's eyes and he swallowed, fleetingly noticing the redhead's mouth moving with speech. "M'sorry what?"

"I said," Kagami enunciated slowly, "Let's go play basketball."

"It's three in the morning-"

"Aomine."

He couldn't say no to that. Not to the burning desperation in Kagami's eyes. Or the way his body craved for the rushed that playing against Kagami ensued.

He had missed their one-on-ones so much after all.

And so they went to the court, even though Daiki wasn't wearing even remotely close to appropriate clothes. They didn't bother warming up, stretch or anything - they just started dribbling the ball around. Kagami's focus never faltered, his stamina never wavered and his monstrous power oozed in tidal waves. It was intimidating; overpowering. In fact, it was the first time Daiki had troubles catching up to him.

They played for a while - how long, Daiki wasn't sure but he could never tell when it came to basketball - but still, it did good to both of them; Daiki found some of his emotional balance while Kagami went all out and blew off some steam. They only stopped because Daiki's knee gave out, which was enough to wake Kagami up from whatever slumber he found himself into, and send him directly into the mother hen mode.

Damn, Daiki had even missed that too.

"Quit it, I'm alright," he barked in the end and patted Kagami on the back, "Let's go back. We both are in need of a shower."

"Yeah."

They were both quiet on the way back. Daiki's eyes continuously darted to Kagami's face, just in case there were signs on discomfort, but he saw none; Kagami's face was just a big blank space.

Daiki wasn't sure which was more unnerving.

Without a lot of words, they both took their shower in Kagami's room, Kagami going in first and Daiki following after him. He let the hot water spray on his back, feeling the strained muscles of his body loosen up slightly. What a day; what an exhausting day. Daiki knew he should feel something after all this, some sort of guilt, some sort of relief that the bitch was finally out of the way, some irritation for Kagami's broken heart - yet he felt nothing. Nothing at all.

Or so he thought, at least.

He had exhausted all of his emotional capacity while holding Kagami together earlier. And now, all he wanted was to sleep. Who? Him! Aomine Daiki wanted to sleep.

But before he did just that in the shower, he hopped off and curled a towel around his waist, trotting back into the room. There, he saw Kagami sitting on the bed in his pajamas, the look on his face positively pensive. Daiki sat down next to him but it didn't elicit a response. Unable to stand anymore silence, Daiki went with the first thing that came to his mind, which was, "I know it's a stupid question but...how are you feeling?"

Kagami snorted. "If you know it's a stupid question, then why you asking?"

"Because I don't know what else to do."

Kagami glanced at him momentarily before going back to staring at the floor. "It's a heartbreak; I feel like shit."

"Is there something I can do to...make it better, I suppose."

"Not really."

Daiki bit his lip. "Should I leave?"

At that, Kagami grasped Daiki's wrist, shaking his head vehemently, "No. Just...just stay."

He didn't need to be told twice. Immersed in silence, with Kagami's thumb absently rubbing the inside of his wrist and with the first rays of the sunrise slowly gliding into their room, Daiki could have sworn he felt something closely related to _peace_. Under such circumstances. He felt at peace because Kagami broke up with his girlfriend.

_I really am the shittiest person in the world_, he thought to himself bitterly.

**XXXX**

***sniffs* I will fight anyone who hurts Kagami. I will even fight myself. *whispers* /I hope this wasn't rushed or anything...**

**I thrive on comments, so leave a comment please. **

**Or yell at me on tumblr, at blueregina06 dot tumblr dot com! I will most certainly yell back at you!**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**...I went through hell while writing this. **

**Other than the fact that the writing process itself was hell (because, let's be real, writing itself sprang from the seventh pit of hell), not many hours ago, I accidentally deleted the chapter from my notes (of which I had zero backup whatsoever), lost about seven years of my life and had a major existential crisis in the midst of searching for ways to retrieve it but finally I was blessed and managed to save the day (and the chapter). **

**Y'all bet I want lotsa comments to get back all the life I lost while thinking I had to rewrite this whole chapter. Ready your fingers and type. Don't be lazy or shy.**

**But before that, enjoy the chapter!**

**XXXX**

Taiga only came to because of the sound of keys turning in the lock. The door opened and shut gently, there was shuffling, a plastic bag being dropped on the floor, followed by soft footsteps. He didn't have to turn over his shoulder to know what - or rather,_ who _was making that noise.

It was Aomine; Aomine and his ever-so-subtle interactions with his surroundings. Kagami had never noticed exactly how inaudible Aomine was, up until he decided to mope for his broken heart and sleep in his bed for days. A week, to be exact. See, after he learnt that his girlfriend - ex girlfriend - cheated on him, Taiga lost all mood for interaction with...anything really. Be it people, be it things, be it emotions; yeah, he was done with all that. Especially emotions. Yeah, those were a fucking plague. A disease.

Okay, it wasn't as if he wouldn't love ever again or stupid shit like this, just because a stupid girl decided to treat him like jack shit. Although Estella's infidelity had hurt him deeply, although it had made him feel slightly inadequate until Aomine smacked the shit out of him and yelled, _you are fucking good enough you piece of dumb diarrhea shit_, Kagami never thought of cheesy soap opera shit. He just wanted to be miserable for a while, okay? He just wanted to isolate himself until his broken heart healed.

Was that so hard to understand?

For some people - his teammates mainly - his reluctance to get out of bed and drink himself to oblivion or hook up with another chick, was the most abnormal reaction possible. In fact, after the news of his break up spread around, a lot of his friends from the team busted in his room and tried to yank him out, only to be snapped at and turned down. Exasperated at his denial, they left.

Except from one. And that one was Aomine.

Aomine didn't...he didn't bother him. He didn't question his behavior, he didn't judge it - he just accepted it. He accepted the long silences, he accepted the swinging moods, the nonchalance - everything. The only times Aomine actually bothered him to do stuff was to either get up for practice - Coach wasn't fucking around if one missed practice - or get some food in his system.

He stayed. Despite Taiga being at his worst, Aomine hadn't shown any intentions of leaving Taiga's (_their_) room. He didn't say why, he didn't say for how long he would be staying but truth to be told, Taiga had never been more glad for his presence before. Because as much as he would love some peace and quiet in order to heal, he didn't want to be alone. Or _feel_ alone.

He wanted to be left alone but he didn't want to be lonely - was that too strange? Even if it was, Aomine's presence did both things at once.

And slowly, Taiga was getting better. A lot better.

There was more shuffling for a few minutes, the plastic bag rustling, then a laptop rumbling to life, followed by the soft familiar humming of a sports announcer. Taiga finally turned on his other side and chanced a peak from under his duvet. Aomine was sitting on the floor, his favorite teriyaki burger halfway done and a football game streaming on his laptop, five minutes in.

Then suddenly, a pair of blue eyes were on him. Taiga swallowed nervously, suddenly unable to find proper words to say.

"I bought you cheeseburgers," Aomine muttered before turning his attention back to the game, "Eat up."

"With extra cheese?"

Aomine smirked. "Always."

Taiga smiled, despite himself. "You know me so well."

It was supposed to be cheesy, teasing even, but Taiga knew it was actually true; Aomine _did_ know him well, even though they generally struggled deeply with communication. He understood his whims and adjusted himself accordingly, knowing when to fight back and shut up when Taiga needed space. How on earth did he do that, Taiga had still yet to fathom.

Not bothering to stand up, Taiga literally slid his six-four body out of the bed, crawled on his knees, until he was sitting next to Aomine. Rummaging inside the noisy plastic bag from before, he grasped a still-warm burger, munching it down while watching the match on Aomine's laptop. Or rather, half-watching it. His thoughts were scattered all over the place once again; some drifted at his ex, some at the practice they had tomorrow, some at the fact that he didn't really want to go to that practice, but somehow, most of his thoughts were occupied by the blue-haired man sitting in silence next to him.

Although Aomine had told him that those _strange_ behaviors of his, the harsh words, the mean looks, weren't Taiga's fault, the redhead still had oh-so many unanswered questions. For example; _then what is the fucking problem? Why are you here now? Why are you helping me? How long are you staying?_

_Please stay._

Brick-red eyes glanced at Aomine, taking in the sharp-edged face, the focused blue eyes, the parted lips, the tongue Taiga knew well and, incidentally, knew Taiga just as well, peaking in between. Aomine was licking grease off his fingers and Taiga had to stop and swallow a little because he found the small action excessively hot, which was ridiculous - he was still recovering from a heartache, goddamn it.

Well, _sort of._

"Take a picture," Aomine muttered, eyes glued on the screen, "It'll last longer."

Ashamed and startled, Taiga averted his gaze and sulkily bit into his cheeseburger. "Shut up, I just got distracted."

"Yeah, my good looks are distracting; I've heard of that one before."

"Don't be an ass."

Aomine snorted sarcastically. "You are what you eat."

"Then I guess you're currently a teriyaki burger."

There were a few moments of silence, moments during which Taiga saw the realization dawn in Aomine's features. Then, the blue-haired man snapped his head at Taiga's direction, glaring daggers. "You motherfucker."

Needless to say Taiga dissolved into hearty laughter. It surprised him but he didn't hate it. Not at all.

Aomine, though, growled, "I hate you, you're so fucking lame." He buried his face in his hands but his shoulders were shaking with mirth. "Oh my God, you're lame."

"No way, I'm pun-tastic."

"It wasn't even a pun, you dumbass!"

"Izuki-senpai used to say that, if the joke makes people hate you, then it's a successful one," Taiga grinned.

Aomine looked over at him with a forced-serious expression. They stared at each other before bursting to chuckles, seconds later. Aomine was smiling genuinely, one of those smiles that made him look way younger and way more...beautiful.

_Wait...did I just call Aomine beautiful?_

Before Taiga got the chance to entertained the newly-occurred thought, Aomine spoke. "So... I see you're feeling better?"

He was careful, questioning and not stating, as of afraid he'd set off a ticking bomb. Taiga glanced down at his folded legs, good mood evaporating. "Well," he sighed, "I'm getting there."

"Good," Aomine nodded. Then his eyes drifted back to the laptop's screen. Taiga followed his lead, not knowing what else to say; not willing to say anything else.

"Just remember that it wasn't your fault."

Taiga smiled. "I know."

_Thanks for reminding me_, he really wanted to say but somehow couldn't find the right way to. Instead, he pretended to pay attention to the game as he finished the burgers Aomine bought for him. Then a thought slowly came to him.

"Did you pay for all these?"

Aomine frowned. "Yeah, why?"

Taiga sought out his wallet. "How much?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

Blue eyes rolled. "You don't gotta pay me back; it's my treat."

"But-"

"You're buying next time, chill."

Taiga stared at Aomine, pouting a little. Then he sighed, accepting the treat. "Thanks."

_For everything, really._

_Even though you're the biggest asshole known to humanity._

Sometimes Taiga thought that he should be mad at Aomine for all the things he had said or did not so long ago; call him out on the shitty way he had treated him, whilst not being able to figure out what the fuck was wrong with _him_self. Taiga wasn't Aomine's punching bag, or anyone else's for that matter. And he should have been mad for being treated as such.

He wasn't. Well, he was a bit bitter, especially at Aomine's denial for explanations. Taiga didn't get him; he couldn't understand shit.

Though Aomine had said he would explain, when Taiga wasn't upset over his ex anymore. And that was what kept Taiga's anger away.

The loud sound of paper crumbling suddenly snapped Taiga out of his reverie. He looked up for just one second to see Aomine's fist tightening around the paper bag of his last burger and then, with a flick of his wrist, said paper ball landing effortlessly inside the plastic bag.

Taiga knew he shouldn't be awed; he'd seen Aomine do this more than a lot of times. Yet, God fucking damn it, it got to him every time.

"How the fuck do you do that?"

"Hm?"

Taiga shook his head, chuckling. "How do you just..." He gestured, indicating a shooting motion. "...and it gets in?"

Aomine simply shrugged. "I don't know, I just do it."

"Teach me."

"Huh?"

"Teach me how to shoot like that."

"What?" Aomine looked highly amused. "You are the last person in this world who needs shooting lessons."

"I can't shoot like you do."

"Well, no shit. You're not me."

Taiga rolled his eyes and mocked Aomine's default sullen expression, as well as his voice when he said, "The only one who can shoot like me is me." Then he scoffed. "Don't start with that bullshit again."

Aomine whacked him at the back of his head in retaliation. "Shut up, dumbass." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'll teach you how to shoot. Though I have no idea how I'm doing it so you'll just watch me do it and then try it yourself."

Taiga felt the edges of his mouth stress to a grin. It was the first time Aomine had agreed to show him anything; usually, he just challenged Taiga to "educative" matches - like the one during which he talked to him about the Zone - but it was never an actual lesson. Somehow, it made Taiga...happy.

"Perfect."

Aomine's blue eyes lingered on him, hard as stones, unreadable but intense. _Flooring, _was fitting too. Somehow, it felt as if the temperature in the room dropped a lot of degrees, and Taiga's stomach flipped anxiously in response, words staggering in his throat. He wanted to ask what had changed so suddenly, but before he gathered his wits to speak, Aomine was back to staring at the laptop's screen.

"Are you...", Taiga chanced nevertheless, "Are you okay?"

"Yep."

It was a lie. Aomine wasn't looking at him and his shoulders were unnaturally stiff. Taiga was doubting Aomine was even breathing.

_Land mine_, Taiga mused immediately, _Don't step on it._

He didn't press it; Taiga knew better than that. As much as he hated not knowing, Taiga wasn't in a state for a serious, and perhaps emotional, conversation.

They watched the rest of match in tense silence. Taiga half-heartedly finished the burgers Aomine bought for him, before he was forced by said blue-haired man into the shower. _Get in there, you stink_, Aomine had grumbled while pushing him in the bathroom. Taiga couldn't argue, he had no energy to. Also, he didn't want to worsen the things between them, not now.

They would fight; they would scream at each other at some point, Taiga was almost certain about it. Whether they fell apart or not afterwards, only time would tell.

**XXXX**

_A few days later._

They were on their way back from the pizzeria, Taiga's treat after the burgers. Coach had been in a terrible mood that day - he had muttered something about his wife riding his ass about something so he was going to ride their ass in return - therefore practice was extra cruel. As a matter of fact, Taiga could barely keep himself up. In fact, all he wanted was to devour two of the four pizzas they bought and snuggle his comforter to tomorrow.

Aomine, on the other hand seemed to be in a rather good mood, humming some familiar melody which Taiga couldn't quite name. There was an actual skip in his step. Taiga chortled, "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing much," the other shrugged, "Practice was cool and I am treated to pizza."

As much as Taiga could relate to the fact that eating that pizza was the highlight of the day, he couldn't agree about the practice as much. "Practice was torutre."

Aomine smirked. "Nah, y'all are just weak."

"Shut the fuck up, you basketball freak."

"As if you aren't one!"

"Well, not as much-"

"Taiga?"

At the sound of a third voice, both men came into an abrupt halt. Although Taiga wasn't sure what went through Aomine's head at the sound of it, he knew exactly what went through his.

_Rage._

He knew that voice, he knew it very well; he had heard they voice speak for hours, he had heard that voice laugh, giggle, tremble, moan - everything. He knew to whom it belonged. Nevertheless, he slowly turned around, only to see his _beloved_ ex-girlfriend staring at him with wide, expectant eyes. Apparently, she could see his tense expression because she shifted on her legs and cleared her throat.

"I," she started, "I am-"

"What part of '_I don't want to see your face ever again' _didn't you get?", Taiga growled. He couldn't recognize his own voice.

Estella took a careful step closer to him, brown eyes pleading. "I've been trying to contact you... To explain but-"

Taiga felt a cruel smile spread on his face. "Explain what?"

Her face twisted. She swallowed and reached out to touch him but Taiga shifted out of her reach.

"I want you back," she sighed in defeat, "I wanna make it better."

Taiga was unpleasantly surprised by her audacity. "Well, bummer. We're not on the same page."

"I love you!"

He tightened his fingers to a fist. He had started to see red.

_How fucking dare she._

"Fuck you," Taiga enunciated slowly.

"Taiga, I-"

A hand on his shoulder recovered Taiga from his rage-induced daze. He hadn't realized he had been trembling until his body relaxed under the touch.

"Kagami," Aomine spoke in Japanese. His voice was slow, even. Calming. It was like a wave of cold water over his raging fire. "Let's go."

Taiga looked up and their gazes locked. Blue on red. There was an unfathomable serenity in Aomine's gaze, an immerse tranquility that Taiga didn't know where it came from but he was somehow glad it was there. Because it calmed him down too. It soothed his roaring heartbeat.

And then, as if hypnotized, he said, "Okay."

They both turned around and without spearing another word or look to her, they started walking back. Yet, it was ever so unfortunate that she didn't get the message right then, because she spoke again. And the problem wasn't that she spoke; the problem wasn't what she said.

"It all goes according to your plan, huh?"

The problem was to _whom_ she was saying it.

Taiga looked over his shoulder, ready to snap, ready to bite back something witty, but it all died in his throat when he saw her glaring daggers at Aomine's back. A sarcastic smile broke onto her face.

"Now that I'm out of the way," she said, "It's easy for you to get to him, right?"

What the fuck was she talking about?

"To bone him," she kept on, "To have him all to yourself. Isn't that what you want?" A cold laugh. "I must admit, the dick is pretty good but are you that fucking thirsty about it that you got out of your way to tell on me and break us up?"

It dawned on him. She was talking about _that_ nonsense again; about Aomine theoretically having feelings for him. And in such vulgar manner too.

"He's my friend," Aomine murmured indifferently. He had half-turned to look at her, eyes cold and sharp, like diamonds. "I wouldn't let the likes of you treat him like shit."

"Bullshit," she scoffed and then her face twisted in disgust. "You're no hero; you're just a fucking faggot."

Taiga saw red. His whole body convulsed with vicious anger, caustic words on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to let her in on a piece of his mind, he wanted to hurt her, insult her. So, he clenched his jaw, ready to take a step forward. A swift palm on his chest, however, halted him on his tracks.

"No," Aomine murmured urgently. He wasn't looking at Taiga. "You're better than this."

"But..!"

Aomine shook his head. "She doesn't deserve it. None of it. Let it go. Let's go home."

They exchanged a tense look, moments ticking by slowly, thick like molasses. There was something in Aomine's eyes, something Taiga hadn't seen before but he could figure it out. It was panic. But why was Aomine panicking? Why would he be panicking?

Perhaps...perhaps she was right? Did Aomine really have feelings for him?

_Shit. How was this possible?_

"Kagami," Aomine repeated, pulling him out of his daze, "We are leaving."

Taiga swallowed and nodded. "Yeah..." He tossed a final glance at his ex, scoffing in English, "I don't wanna hear anything from you. It's over. We are not getting back, ever." Then he growled. "And don't you fucking dare speak to him like this again, got it?"

She cackled, sarcasm written all over her face. "How sentimental. I'll cry."

"Listen here, bitch-"

"Kagami," Aomine's voice rang again, low and commanding. The hand on Taiga's chest had clenched over the shirt. "We are leaving."

Clenching his teeth one final time, Taiga stalked off towards their place. He could hear her shout something after him but his blood was roaring in his ears, numbing out every other sound. He could feel anger pouring out of him in tidal waves, his stomach quivering in response, his thoughts a bundled mess of emotions but he didn't know which one to entertain first. Was that foul-mouthed girl really the same girl he fell in love with? Had she been pretending all the time?

Had Taiga been that much of a fool?

His ears were buzzing with her words; sweet nothings she whispered after sex, words of betrayal, the harsh way she spoke about Aomine...

_Aomine._

Taiga halted on his tracks and looked over his shoulder, only to see said blue-haired man, slowly approaching him. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his eyes were fixed on the ground. He looked tense. How could he not be, really? After all the stupid shit she said, Taiga was surprised that he hadn't reacted in the slightest way.

He didn't...he didn't deny anything either.

Taiga waited until the other caught up with him and they quietly walked their way back. Taiga breathed, he breathed slowly in his attempts to calm down his invasive thoughts of Aomine's supposed feelings for him. It unnerved him to no end. It stressed him out that Aomine hadn't denied her words; that Aomine's wasn't saying anything to defend himself; that Taiga couldn't read Aomine's face.

What would Taiga do if Aomine had feelings for him?

The question tossed and turned in his mind, but the answer was nowhere near to be found. So Taiga didn't speak. Aomine didn't either.

They were eating their pizza in silence when Taiga couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Is she right?"

Aomine lifted his eyes at Taiga's direction lazily, reluctantly. "What?", he drawled.

Taiga swallowed and averted his gaze. "Is she right?", he repeated, "Do you...have feelings for me?"

Once the answer didn't come right away, Taiga looked up. Aomine was pouting, picking a pepperoni slice off his pizza and plucking it in his mouth. Then he said, "What would you do if I did?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"So do you."

Taiga clenched his jaw, mildly irritated. "Well," he sighed, "I wouldn't know what to do. I'm...I'm not..." He paused, not knowing how to continue. He just chuckled humorlessly. "How could you possible like me, though? You barely even tolerate me."

"Then there you have it," Aomine muttered tightly, "That's your answer." When Taiga stared at him in confusion, he rolled his eyes. "I don't like you, dumbass. Not _that _way, at least."

Somehow, Taiga knew he should feel...relieved? Probably that was the right word. After all he wasn't even remotely ready to deal with someone else's feelings, not when his were so fucked like that.

Then why did he feel his stomach drop as soon as these words left Aomine's mouth?

"You're my friend," Aomine added, voice low. Forced almost. He wasn't looking at Taiga. "You're my friend and teammate. Nothing more complicated than that. So don't worry about it."

"Okay." Taiga licked his lips. "Okay, good."

That was what he tried to convince himself at least.

They didn't talk about it anymore. They didn't talk at all either. Food was finished in silence, then they just lazed around all afternoon. Taiga rooted in his bed, unwilling to pay attention to any of these thoughts in his head. How he wished he wouldn't be able to think! Because as soon as his mind went back to the conversation he had with Aomine earlier, his entire body prickled; his stomach shifted unpleasantly. Yes, he was still upset over his stupid ex and her idiotic words but, honestly? He had grew out of the angst a few days ago; now, he was just angry. But for Aomine though... It bothered him. Their stiff conversation from before bugged the shit out of his life indeed.

Problem was that he didn't know why.

_Do I _want_ him to like me?_, Taiga wondered. _Why the fuck would I want that?_

"I'm taking a shower," Aomine mumbled out of the blue but Taiga barely noticed. He was busy having a small existential crisis.

Was it _him_ that harbored feelings for Aomine after all?

Spooked beyond belief, Taiga jolted to a sitting position and pushed the balls of his palms in his eyes. What the fuck, that was plainly absurd! Yes, of course he liked Aomine, of course he cared about him but...as a friend?

These feelings were friendly, right?

Right?

Yeah. Exactly. They were just friendly. _Only_ friendly.

As if he sensed his inner conflict, Aomine chose that moment to step out of the bathroom, clad only in a pair of blue boxers. Taiga's thoughts went completely silent, brick-red eyes taking in the tanned skin, the lean muscles and the way they stretched said skin as Aomine moved his arms to dry his hair. His mouth went dry and he swallowed. Then, there was lust. Yeah, Taiga was very familiar with lust. After all, Aomine was someone who brought up that feeling and scorched everything inside Taiga.

But lust wasn't _like_, or, God forbid..._love_.

Was it?

A tad dazed, Taiga stood up from the bed and walked up to Aomine. The blue-haired man had his back turned to him, looking for something in their closet, but nevertheless, he reached out and took hold of Aomine's hips. Just like that. As expected, the other jumped out of his skin and half-turned towards Taiga. He was frowning.

"Are you an idiot? You scared me."

Taiga didn't speak. The towel was resting on Aomine's shoulders, his hair was messed up and wet and sticking to every possible direction; it made him look way younger than he was. It made him look fucking beautiful.

Aomine stared at him hard. Although Taiga didn't know what kind of expression he was wearing, it seemed like Aomine was trying to read through it either way.

"Kagami?"

_God, my name sounds incredible on his lips._

"Are you alright? You're creeping me out a little."

Chuckling, Taiga simply reached out and cupped both of Aomine's cheeks. Then he leaned in and stole a chaste, sweet kiss. Warmth spread all over his chest. This was easy, like breathing; it was familiar. But that had almost always been the deal with Aomine.

God, how much had he missed that. After not having it for so long, he realized how much he needed this sense of comfort.

However, there was a frown on Aomine's face when Taiga finally pulled back. Before Taiga had the chance to speak, the other grunted, "This is not a good idea."

Any other time, Taiga would have gotten discouraged and he would have backed off. Not this time. He leaned in again and rubbed their noses together. "I need you," he whispered. He really did. In an odd, twisted way, he needed Aomine.

He felt Aomine shudder. "No." He was relentless. "You're upset with your ex, you don't really want this."

"You know that I always want you."

It wasn't a lie. Perhaps, it was the only real thing he felt these days.

Aomine shook his head stubbornly. "No. No. It's a bad idea."

...and that hurt more than Taiga would have ever expected. As if burnt, he retrieved his hands and took a step backwards. The pang of rejection sat heavily in the middle of his chest, leaving him a tad breathless. "Should have known," he chuckled with no humor, "I should have remembered that you don't want to be intimate with me anymore. Sex with me is boring after all, isn't it?"

He saw Aomine's features twist. "Shit," he huffed, "Shit, no. It's not that. It never was that. I love...being intimate with you."

"Then what? You have a girlfriend?"

Aomine pushed a restless hand through his hair. "Fuck, no! It's just..." His jaw flexed, his fingers pulled at his hair. Then he just sighed a, "Fuck it," and smashed their lips together.

Taiga didn't spare a second thought on it as he pushed Aomine on his bed. It was desperate this time; their lips, their tongues, their bodies, were all rutting against each other deliriously. Aomine's short nails were digging painful paths on his back, sharp teeth marking his neck but Taiga couldn't bring himself to care at all. A fog of delicious frenzy had taken over his mind, erasing every thought other than how beautiful his name sounded sighed by Aomine's lips.

His vision blackened as he came undone. His blood sang in ecstasy as Aomine's body trembled under his.

_God, I had missed this._

Indeed he had. He had missed the thrill, the lack of boundaries, the intensity of it. With his ex, he always had to hold back as she got overwhelmed by his power. With Aomine...he went all out and got it back just as intensely.

All too soon after he came, Aomine dozed off in Taiga's arms. Slightly amused, Taiga cleaned then up and laid back in the bed, playing with Aomine's hair, tracing the prominent veins on his arms, just like the old times. Before they interrupted...what they had. Before things got messed up.

Unlike the old times, though, Taiga was unable to sleep that night. He stayed there awake, staring at how peaceful Aomine looked in his arms, wondering what the hell did this mess of emotions he was currently experiencing mean, and what he was supposed to do with them.

He would find out soon enough. After all, the shadow always made the light shine brighter.

**XXXX**

**Shower me in comments; read the A/N at beginning of the chapter to remember why. Also, like, comments raise my morale.**

**Yell at me on tumblr too, if you want, at blueregina06 dot tumblr dot com! I'm ready!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
